Help Me Through This Sadness
by Eriksangelofmusic4ever
Summary: Christine's father promised her the angel of music. But when Christine dies, what is Erik promised? Left to raise Gustave alone, Christine will guide Erik through every trial that comes with raising a child. Erik's angel. E/C like always. Gustave/Erik
1. Chapter 1

**Erik's POV**

To think, that my angel, my Christine would have died before me! She perished in my arms on the pier, my lips still moist from when she had begged me to kiss her. Even when she was taken away to the hospital, I still believed there to be some hope, some life left within her. I paced the waiting room while Raoul sat there with Gustave in his arms. Yes, the child might have hugged me, but I knew he still wasn't used to me, even though in the end, he would be bound to live with me for the rest of his days. God! What was keeping them so long? My clothes were stained in Christine's blood, my eyes burning from all the tears I had shed. But it was when the doctor emerged from the operating room that my world shattered forevermore. He didn't even have to say a word, for I knew the answer he had come to give. I knew my Christine had died…I knew she was dead the moment she went limp in my arms on the pier.

There was silence, and then, my son's shrieks and cries as the news was officially given. I couldn't bear to stand anymore, for I found myself sinking into one of the chairs, tears streaming down my already stained cheeks. My Christine was dead…she was dead! I sat there for the longest time, sobbing into my hands. There was paperwork that needed to be filled out by Raoul, for even though my angel was gone, that boy was still her husband. Even after all that we've been through over the past few days, he rose from his seat and guided Gustave over to me.

"I…I have papers to fill out," came his somber, yet upset tone of voice. "You should go home for the night."

I nodded and slowly stood to my feet.

"I..I shall come find you tomorrow," Raoul swallowed hard. "We must speak about a few things."

Once more, I only nodded. What was I to say? Even when Raoul walked away, I didn't say anything, even as Gustave stood beside me now. My son, my own flesh and blood. I didn't know the first thing on what to do with a child, and yet, here I was, being forced to learn. Gustave was only as tall as my knee, standing there wiping his eyes that were just as red as my own from crying.

"We should leave," I said. "It's…it's getting late."

My child followed behind me with his head down, a few muffled sobs escaping his lips as we walked on. My home, that was the place I wished to share with my angel and son, and now, it would only be with him. I hardly stayed there, for I was always working. Even when we entered my home, my child did not seem interested in looking around. No, he just stood there in the middle of the doorway with his head down while I worked quickly at straightening up my scattered music sheets and trinkets that were lying about.

"You can come in." I said, motioning my son to me. But Gustave did not move. Instead, he began to sob again. Oh, why was he crying? What was I to do? What could I possibly do to make him stop crying? I myself wanted to cry, for Christine's death was hitting me hard, harder than anything in the entire world. But, for the child's sake, I was being strong.

"Gustave, please," I approached him and attempted to lift him up, but the child fought me. He screamed and ran down the hall. I was left standing there with my arms held out. When I heard the door slam shut, I became enraged, knocking over a stack of books and squeezing my fists.

"How could you leave me!" I growled. "How could you leave me to care for a child? I can't even take care of myself." I left my child and wallowed up the stairs to my bedroom. I slammed the door closed and plopped down on the mattress. Only when I was behind closed doors did I let my tears fall down my cheeks. I sobbed, oh, how I sobbed.

"Oh, Christine, why? Why?"

I buried my face into my hands, removing the porcelain mask and tossing it aside.

"Don't lock yourself away, Erik, Gustave needs his father."

I looked up; that voice! I knew that voice anywhere. It had to be a dream…my angel couldn't be standing here, but she was! She was there, there, standing before me dressed in a white robe, one much like the one she wore years ago on the first night I brought her down to my lair.

"Christine!" I gasped. "You're…you're not alive."

She smiled and oh, how it made my hear leap.

"Then I must be an angel." She giggled and took a seat beside me.

"I need you, Christine. I can't raise a child on my own."

"Of course you can, Erik."

My angel placed her hand on my thigh. It felt real, oh, so real…

"I wouldn't have left him in your care if I didn't believe in you. You can do this."

"The boy won't stop crying." I said. "He ran away from me."

"And you should have gone after him. Go to him, angel. Go to him and comfort his sorrow. Hug him, tell him that everything is going to be all right."

I buried my face into my hands. "And tell him what?"

I lifted my head from my hands only to notice that Christine was gone. Where had she gone?

"Christine?"

When I didn't get an answer, I rose to my feet and placed my mask back on.

"All right, ange…" I said. "I hope you're right."

Like she had told me to do, I wiped my eyes and headed downstairs. My child had ran down the hall, most likely to the spare bedroom. The door was closed and from inside, I heard my child sniffling.

"Gustave?" I knocked on the door, standing there and waiting for him to answer me. When he didn't, I took it upon myself to enter. My child was lying on the guest bed with his face buried in the pillow, his sobs never ceasing for a single moment. He looked do much like my Christine in every way, that it was hard for me not to love him. Yes, I might have only known about his existence for a few days, but the love I felt for him was stronger than anything I have ever felt before. He was all I had left of my angel, and I planned on cherishing him until the day I died.

I took a seat on the bed, watching over his crying form. But what could I say to make him feel better? What could I possibly do to make the situation any less darker? The child just lost his mother, and now, was to live with a man who he just found out was his real father. The situation was bleak on both ends, but I would do anything in my power to show him that I would try to be the best father that I could be. I never knew my father, and to top it all off, my mother hated me. My childhood was filled with darkness and hatred. Children learn to be good fathers by watching their own and I hadn't even a mother's love to copy from. But how would I feel if I were Gustave? What would I want more than anything in the world if I were lying in the same position that he was in? Probably my mother, but that was impossible. No, he would have to settle for me.

"I…I know how you feel," I began. "I know that you miss her. I miss her too."

When my child didn't answer me, I reached out my hand and placed it onto his back. His cries ceased if only for a few moments. What made me even happier was when I heard him speak.

"M…mother always tucked me in at night." He sniffled. "Mother always read me a bedtime story and calmed my fears when I had a nightmare."

Finally, the boy sat up, his eyes red from crying. He was still crying now, even as he sat beside me.

"What am I going to do, now?"

If there was anything I didn't want, it was to make the child think that I would be his mother's replacement. Yes, he was my son and I, his father, but the truth of it all was that I was nothing more than a stranger. He had only known the truth a few hours, and for any child to find out that I was their father would be frightened beyond words.

"Your mother was a wonderful person, Gustave." I assured. "But even though she is gone from this life, does not mean that she is gone forever."

I placed my hand against the center of my son's chest, his heartbeat fluttering against my palm.

"She's in here. She will live in both of us."

"Mother said that when someone dies, they become a star. Is that true?"

"Yes, Gustave."

"Then mother must be the brightest star in the sky."

"I have no doubt about it, Gustave."

And then, without asking, my child crawled into my lap and wrapped his arms around me. How strange it was having this boy in my lap and feeling his arms around me. Who knew one night of passion between my angel and I could have created this beautiful child that I was holding now.

"Gustave, never think for a second that I'm here to replace your mother. I would never want to take away what the both of you had with one another. But, if you would like it, I could do some of the things she used to do. If you would like to be tucked in at night, I would be willing to do it…A story? I could weave you a wonderful tale. You know, I used to tell your mother bedtime stories when she couldn't sleep."

My child didn't say anything, just laid there with his head buried in my shoulder.

"Is this my new home?" he finally asked.

"I…If you would like it to be. I would never force anything on you, Gustave. But if you would be patient with me, I'm sure you would come to like it here."

My son broke away to wipe his eyes.

"My things are at the Phantasma Hotel."

"And we will go and get them in the morning, I promise."

With that, I stood and turned to lie my child down.

"It's late and you've had a rough day, Gustave. I believe that you should go to sleep now."

"Mister Y," my son whimpered. "Do you think that I will forget mother?"

"Why would you forget her?"

"What she looks like? Do you think that I will begin to forget?"

I left my child for the slightest of seconds to go into the other room. Throughout my apartment, I had at least five or six framed pictures of my angel. They were mostly from old theater programs I had snatched over the years, but there was one my angel had given to me as a gift. It was a picture of her during her first night as the leading lady. I picked it up from my piano and carried the trinket back to my child's room.

"Here," I placed the framed picture down on his night table. "Now you can look at your mother anytime you wish."

"She's beautiful." My son replied as he laid there looking at the old photo.

"The most beautiful woman I have ever seen, Gustave."

I pulled the blankets over his body and smiled at the framed photo.

"You know, when your grandfather passed away, he promised your mother the angel of music. He came to her when she was sobbing over your grandfather. The angel of music washed away her sorrows and filled her with joy."

"Mother didn't promise me an angel."

"No, but perhaps you shall be sent one, Gustave, one that will help you through these dark hours. Talk to your mother, Gustave. She may be gone, but she can still hear you from heaven."

With that, I stood and headed towards the door.

"I hope you sleep well tonight. If you should need me, my quarters are up the stairs."

And when my son closed his eyes, I made my way out the door, ready to close it behind me.

"Mother always left the door cracked."

"How's that?" I asked, leaving a slight opening in the doorway.

"Good."

"Goodnight, Gustave."

"Goodnight." He whimpered.

I knew my child was going to have a rough time getting used to me, but I would do everything in my power to make him happy.

"You did well."

I was just unbuttoning my shirt after entering my bedroom when I heard my angel's voice again. And just like clockwork, there she was, standing beside my bed watching me. I must have been hallucinating, for this couldn't be real.

"I did my best." I replied, changing into my nightshirt.

"And what you said was true."

"About what?"

"That I would always be listening to Gustave from heaven. He just said his prayers, ange."

I threw on my robe and took a seat at my desk, waiting for this illusion to slip away. I simply picked up my pen and began to write, hoping that the voices would stop.

"You are ignoring me."

"Simply because you are not real."

"Don't you believe in angels?"

"I used to believe they were real, up until your death a few hours ago."

"Am I not one now?"

"No, you're not." I growled. "You are not transparent, nor are you glowing."

"You're referring to ghosts." She chuckled. "I am not a ghost."

"Then where are your wings?"

From behind me, I felt someone place their hands upon my shoulders, only to glance behind and see Christine standing before me.

"Did you have wings when you came to me?"

"No, I didn't."

"And I don't recall ever questioning you about half the things you're questioning me about."

"Then why are you here?" I turned back to my work, rubbing my temple and hoping that she would disappear.

"Ange, I've never left. Gustave just said his prayers and he prayed that I would send him an angel to look over the both of you. I'm here, Erik. I will guide you through everything, my love."

"I don't believe it."

"All you have to do, Erik, is speak to me."

I turned around to confront my angel once more, but she was gone.

"Oh, I need to sleep."

I ran my fingers through my wisps of graying hair and crawled into my coffin shaped bed. Yes, there was still room for my Christine, but that dream would never be, for she was gone. As hard as it was for me to just close my eyes and pretend that everything was normal, I found myself sobbing again, sobbing over my angel and my loss. Yes, I had gained a child, but in the end I had gained something I knew nothing about. Caring for a boy wasn't like caring for a pet. I couldn't just leave food and water lying about and expect everything to be fine. He would need constant attention, attention and love.

I was a businessman, one that was always on the move. Could I possibly have the child on the move with me? Spending countless hours in Phantasma with me? Such things made me worry… I couldn't sleep that night. Not that I sleep most nights to begin with. I was always one who needed no more than four hours of sleep at a time. It was Phantasma that made me that way…Some nights, I would had so much paperwork to complete, that I stayed awake until the wee hours of the following morning. When my grandfather clock downstairs rang in the early hour of four, I rose to my feet and decided to shower. Luckily, my bathroom was connected to my bedroom, making it easier to stay quiet.

After washing my face out with my special medicated wash and showering, I dressed and took a seat at my desk once more. I wanted Gustave to sleep as much as possible, therefore, I decided to work on my music scores. Not that I would ever be able to write another aria. No, my music would never soar to greatness again, for Christine was my voice. From now on, my music was destined to be nothing more than carousel jingles.

Around five, the sun began to rise. Today would be another busy day in Phantasma, one of the final days of the season. Soon, the weather would change from warm to cold and the leaves would soon show their autumn colors. School would be starting soon, and if my child was going to stay, I would have to enroll him into one, the best! There were plenty of schools in the area that would be good for him. It would be healthy for Gustave to make some friends and put aside the tragedy that had taken place. I wanted to give my son a normal life, and therefore, I would do just that…He would get nothing but the best.

* * *

><p><strong>This was an idea that I came to my mind. I'm already working on three stories, so, I will try to update as much as possible, but no promises. Please review...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Gustave's POV**

I couldn't sleep that night. Yes, I was exhausted, but all I wanted was my mother. Time ticked by slowly, each hour seeming to take a hundred years before it passed. Mostly, I lied awake staring at my mother's photo that Mister Y had placed on the night table. I missed her more than anything in the world. When the slightest relief of daylight entered my window, I rose and made my way out into Mister Y's home. It was strange, yet scary being in a place that I didn't know. He had strange paintings hanging on the walls that were painted black. Everything in his house seemed to be of the same shade. Being here was like being in a home that belonged to a vampire.

My eyes still burned from crying, and I knew there was still more crying to be done. Every moment that I thought about my mother, I began to tear up. The only thing that stopped my tears from rushing to my eyes was the fact that I was starving. The last thing I ate was a hotdog just before mother's performance.

"Mister Y?" I called out his name, approaching the stairs that led up into his room. "Mister Y, are you there?"

**Erik's POV**

I was sitting at my desk, when I heard my child's voice. It only took me a few moments to turn around and find him standing in my doorway. Curious of the time, I flipped open my pocket watch to realize that it was six in the morning.

"Did you sleep all right?" I asked.

My boy shook his head. Who could sleep after what had taken place just last evening? I knew he probably wouldn't be sleeping for a while.

"I'm hungry, Mister Y."

Food wasn't always on my to do list, for I hardly ate. Yes, one needed food to survive, but ever since I opened Phantasma, my usual meals consisted of a banana or two while out on my runs, and a slice of bread for dinner. I had been deprived of it my entire life, therefore, my body had become accustomed to going without it. Of course, back in Paris, Christine always tried to make me eat more…I missed it actually. But a growing child needed nourishment and plenty of it. Not that I didn't know how to cook. I knew how to cook everything from pancakes to difficult Persian dishes.

"What would you like?" I asked.

My child shrugged his shoulders, "Mama always made me chocolate pancakes."

I nodded and stood to my feet, "Very well, then." I said. "I can try to fit that in to my menu. While I'm doing that, why don't you wash up and change into something else?"

"I don't have any clean clothes."

Already this parenting thing was become more of a hassle than I expected it to be. I hurried to my wardrobe and pulled out a clean shirt.

"You'll have to wear this for now."

"It's too big," My son argued. "It will drag the ground."

"Gustave, I have to wash your clothes. Please don't argue with me."

I led the boy into the bathroom and turned on the lights.

"Everything you need is in here. Shampoo, soap, anything you could ever need to wash yourself with. Now, get cleaned up and I will start breakfast."

**Gustave's POV**

When Mister Y left me alone, I closed the door and undressed. It was scary being in a place that I wasn't used to being in, but this was most likely my new home and therefore, I needed to get used to it. As I stood in the shower, I wet my hair and looked up on the shelf to see the bottle of shampoo placed there. The shelf was much higher than I was, making it impossible to reach it. The tip of my finger managed to knock the bottle over, causing it to spill and land in my eyes. The moment it made contact with my face, I screamed, for it burned so badly. Mister Y must have heard my scream, for he came rushing into the bathroom.

"What?" he gasped. "What's wrong?"

I was too busy rubbing the substance out of my eyes, but it burned harder.

"I…I got shampoo in my eyes." I sobbed.

I felt Mister Y pick me up and place me on the sink.

"Stop rubbing it in," he ordered.

I sat there sobbing while Mister Y rummaged around. The next thing I felt, was a cold cloth being brushed across my face.

"Oww…" I wailed.

"Stay still."

Soon, the burning stopped, and I was able to look up at him.

"How did you manage to spill that on you?"

"The shelf is too high," I cried. "I couldn't reach it. Mother always had a shelf for me that was my size."

"Gustave, enough."

"But it's true…"

Mister Y grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped it around my naked body.

"Here, dry yourself off."

I did as I was told, while Mister Y reached for the shirt he had given me. He was about to place it over my head, when we began to smell something burning.

"Breakfast…" he gasped, rushing to the door. "Get dressed, Gustave and come down stairs."

When my body was dry, I slipped the clean shirt over my body and hopped down off the sink. I entered Mister Y's bedroom and looked around. His room was darker than any part of the house. The walls were plastered in some sort of black wall paper, his curtains an even darker shade. I hopped up onto his desk and looked at the documents placed there. Mister Y's life was lonely and extremely dark, making me wonder how my mother could have loved him when she was so colorful. But then again, mother always said that opposites attract…Perhaps that's what she meant.

**Erik's POV**

Being a father was so hard. I had to be in two places at once… Oh, I wasn't ready for this, not at all was I ready for this lifestyle. After washing the shampoo out of Gustave's eyes, I came rushing downstairs to find my pancakes burning. I cursed from beneath my breath, nearly burning my fingers as I took the frying pan off of the burner.

"I can't do this…"

"Yes, you can, Erik."

I turned to find my Christine standing behind me. Oh, what did she want now?

"Easy for you to say," I growled. "Oh, Christine, how did you care for him? I don't know what to do with the boy. He can't even get a shower without hurting himself."

"He's small, Erik," Christine said. "You need to make sure the shampoo is in his reach."

"Oh, Christine, I can't do this."

I felt her hands place themselves upon my shoulders.

"You have to be strong for him, ange… I left him to your keeping."

I sighed, "I know, angel."

"And you're doing a great job. Breakfast smells wonderful."

"Chocolate pancakes," I growled. "That's what you made him every morning."

"And is there a problem with me making him chocolate pancakes every morning?"

"Look at this disaster," I cried, showing her the frying pan. "Look at this abomination."

"You're doing great."

I groaned and turned back to the stove.

"I miss you," Tears began to run down my cheeks. "I miss you so, so much. I didn't even have you again for more than a few moments before you were taken from me."

Christine turned me around and placed her hand upon my chest.

"Erik, you have me. I will always be in here."

How was it that I could feel her hand upon my chest, feel her warmth and body against my own. Angels were not supposed to be living, breathing beings.

"Now, you should get back upstairs before Gustave begins to put everything out of order."

I gasped and hurried up the stairs to my room. How Christine had known what he was doing was beyond me, but just like she had said, I found the boy sitting at my desk and rearranging my work.

"Gustave!" I grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him away. "What do you think you're doing?"

I hadn't realized how hard I had grabbed onto his hand, for he wailed out in agony. I took a few steps back, looking down at my own hands that had just harmed the boy.

"I miss mother…" he sobbed. "I want mother!"

"Your mother is not here!" I growled. "Your mother is dead! I'm here, Gustave, I'm here!"

This had only caused the child to cry harder. What made matters worse, was when he ran from me. Oh, I was such a monster. How could I yell at him like that? The child had just lost his mother and here I was yelling at him. How I wanted to rip my hair out, how I wanted to hurt myself for hurting him.

"Gustave," I hurried down the stairs and towards the hall. "Gustave, please, I'm sorry."

I was at his bedroom door now. I reached out for the knob and began to turn it, when I realized that it was locked.

"Gustave, open the door."

"No! I hate you…I want my mother, I want my mother!"

I balled my fists and stomped my foot in anger. Yes, I could have continued being angry with him, but anger does one no good. It certainly wouldn't make the child any less angry at me.

"Gustave, please," I firmly stated. "Open the door."

"No! I hate you!"

That was all I needed to hear, for I stormed out into the kitchen and plopped down into one of my chairs.

"You're going about things the wrong way, angel."

When I turned and spotted Christine standing there again, I shot to my feet and donned my cloak.

"Just go away!" I snapped. "You're telling me what to do, and yet, you're the one who left me alone. He's your son!"

"And he is yours too, Erik. You need to learn patience."

"Why don't you return to the afterlife, where you belong?"

I didn't hear another word from her as I stormed out of my apartment. I couldn't be around the child any longer. I needed some time to think about certain things. Yes, I could have went to work in Phantasma, but I decided that it would be best to clean out Christine's hotel room. She was gone now, and sadly, the boy needed his things if he were going to be staying with me. I entered my Phantasma hotel and took the elevator up to my presidential suite. That suite was the exact room that I had lent out to Christine upon her arrival. Though, after descending from the elevator, to my surprise, the door to her room was already open.

I wasn't sure if the maids were cleaning up, but I approached the door and lightly knocked. Expecting to hear a woman's voice, I waited patiently, though, instead, it was Raoul, who came walking towards me.

"Oh, it's only you." He exhaustedly groaned. "Better now than later I guess."

"What are you doing?"

Raoul approached a nearby sofa where some suitcases were laying open.

"Packing up. It had to be done sooner or later."

I stepped inside the room and stood there with my hands behind my back.

"What have you come here for?"

"To gather up Gustave's things."

"I've already done it for you," Raoul began, pointing to two suitcases that were leaning up against the door. "I have yet to start packing up Christine's belongings. How can I?"

"I…I could help you with them." I stammered. "One should not have to go through the pain alone."

Raoul silently nodded as I approached a wardrobe that was across the room. After opening its doors, I was met with my angel's belongings. Everything from hair clips to dresses, to shoes, to jewelry. It was heartbreaking. As I touched a sleeve of her pink jacket, tears came rushing to my eyes.

"I…I don't feel right taking away your son," I said. "He and I are not getting along very well to begin with."

"In my heart, I always knew the truth. The boy looked nothing like me, and my Christine became pregnant only a few days after our marriage. I never said anything before, how could I? Instead, I simply drowned out my sorrows with a bottle of brandy. It hurt me deep inside to know that she adored you more than anything in the world. As much as it hurts to say this, monsieur, Gustave belongs with you."

One by one, I began to pull out my angel's clothes and place them into her empty suitcase.

"Where will she be buried?" I questioned.

"I'm taking her back to Paris," Raoul choked. "To be placed beside her father. She would have wanted it that way."

"And what am I to do with the boy?" I cried. "He misses his mother, hates me more than anything in the world. This world is strange to him. At least back in Paris, he can be around his relatives, be back in his own bedroom."

"Monsieur, believe it or not that boy never felt more at home here than he ever did back in Paris. He is you in every way. As far as I'm concerned, his relatives were never really his relatives at all."

"And what will you tell your parents? What will you tell everyone when you return to Paris without him?"

"I will tell them the truth, no matter how much it hurts. It's about time I started doing it instead of pretending that everything is hunky-dory. My wife was in love with a demon and together, they conceived his bastard child."

Yes, the truth did hurt, but I wasn't about to turn around and strangle Raoul. He had every right to be angry at me for what I had done.

"You know, she kept it."

"Kept what?" I asked turned around to face Raoul.

When I questioned him, he approached the wardrobe and reached up on the top shelf. I wasn't sure what he was doing, but he placed something into my hand. Only, when I moved my fingers did I realize that it was a hairpiece. A fake rose with a black ribbon tied on the outside of it. The rose may have been fake, but the ribbon, I would recognize it anywhere.

"Ever since you gave her that ribbon after her first performance, she has cherished it. Even after we were married she kept it and turned it into a hairpiece. I hated that thing…I hated it more than anything in the world. Every time she wore it, my blood ran red. It was because she was thinking about you, monsieur. There wasn't a day that went by that she didn't think of you. Sometimes, she even spoke of you…it hurt."

"I'm sorry," I went to place the hairpiece into Christine's suitcase, when Raoul stopped me.

"Keep it," he insisted. "Christine would have wanted it that way."

"And what about Gustave?" I asked. "Shouldn't he have something to remember Christine by?"

Raoul didn't say a word, only went rummaging through the wardrobe once more, bringing out Christine's brush. It was pink, pink with small strands of her hair caught in its bristles.

"He'd like that," Raoul said, placing the brush into my hand. "Now go. I must finish packing up and head to the docks."

"You're leaving?" I questioned.

He nodded, "Eight o clock."

I know that we had been through a lot over the years, but I wanted to end our relationship in a friendly matter. I held out my hand, Raoul's eyes staring up at me with such sorrow.

"You always have to make yourself out to be the better man," He scoffed. "You've always been like that."

"There is no better man in this matter." I said. "We both lost."

After a few moments, Raoul held out his hand to my own and we shook hands like well mannered gentlemen.

"I wish you the best of luck with everything," I said.

Raoul grinned, "You're going to need all the luck, monsieur. Gustave can be a handful at times."

"If you're ever in my neck of the woods again, feel free to look us up. I believe that Gustave would enjoy a visit."

Raoul shook his head, "No, afraid not. After I leave tonight, I don't plan on ever returning. There would be too many memories."

With that, I turned and left Raoul alone. The man stayed true to his word, for I never saw him again after that. I wasn't even sure what had become of him after his return home. Perhaps he found himself back in the same bottle he had always found himself in…God only knows.

When I returned to my apartment, the house was quiet and dark. I carried Gustave's belongings to his room and was glad to find that the door had been unlocked. I took a deep breath and entered, expecting to find him sobbing, but instead, he was fast asleep. I felt terrible for yelling at him, so terrible that I decided to unpack his things for him. I opened the first suitcase and began taking out each of his folded garments and placed them nearly into the nearby dresser.

"Don't touch my things!" I turned around to find Gustave grabbing his belongings and throwing them down onto his bed. "I don't need your help."

"Gustave,"

"Mother is dead!" he cried. "That's what you told me. It was cruel…"

"And I'm sorry."

I reached down into his suitcase and picked up his stuffed bear, only to have him snatch it away.

"Don't touch him, he's mine!"

"Gustave, I didn't mean what I said earlier."

Gustave sat down on the side of his bed and hugged his bear close.

"Here," I placed Christine's brush down on the night table, instantly grabbing his attention. "Mother may be gone, but you can have something to remember her by."

My child finally stopped yelling at me and picked up the brush. A small smile escaped his lips, and from that smile, I realized that everything would somehow be all right.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review... Decide to do an update today.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Erik's POV**

I was tossing and turning in bed, my mind caught in a fitful nightmare.

"No," my feet were scurrying beneath the sheets, my body screaming with fear. "Christine, Christine, no…no…"

"Erik," I heard my name being called, only to jolt awake. It was the middle of the night, rain pouring against my roof and thunder rattling my room. I plopped back against my pillow and gasped for air, my head sweaty and heart racing.

"Angel?" when I heard Christine's voice, I rolled over to find her standing at the side of my bed. How strange it was to feel her hand against my forehead… It was as if she were really here, as if she were still alive. I closed my eyes and tried to drift back off to sleep, but I couldn't. For years, I have lived with nightmares, never finding comfort in sleeping.

"You can't sleep."

I opened my eyes to find Christine still standing there. I shook my head and to my surprise, she laid down beside me.

"I have things on my mind." I murmured.

"You saw Raoul today."

I nodded. "He's going back to Paris."

"And you tried to give him Gustave."

"I can't care for a child, Christine. Gustave would have been better off with Raoul."

"If that were so, do you think I would have given him to your keeping?"

I closed my eyes again, and snuggled against my pillow.

"You have a child to care for, Erik." Christine said. "You should get your sleep."

Without another word, I closed my eyes, only to jolt awake to my child screaming. When I sat up, my angel was gone. I wasn't sure what was wrong with Gustave, but I quickly threw on my robe and headed downstairs to Gustave's bedroom. The child's bed was empty, his body hovered in the opening of his closet with a blanket thrown over him.

"Gustave," I approached him and scooped the boy up into my arms. "Gustave, it's all right."

"Mister Y, I want my mother…" he sobbed into my shoulder, my hands patting him on the back. "Mother always protected me from the thunder."

The child wrapped his legs around my waist, holding onto me for dear life. I knew placing him back into bed wouldn't do any good, therefore, I carried him out into the kitchen and sat him down at the table. Though, when I attempted to turn on the lights, I noticed that the power was out.

"Mister Y, I'm scared."

Quickly, I lit a match and began lighting the candles I had placed about my kitchen. Yes, Coney Island was lit by electricity, but during the summers, the weather was so bad that the power was always knocked out. Therefore, I decided to keep a few candles in each room. Most nights, the thunder would knock out the power and it would wind up staying out for hours. I worked at night and couldn't afford to have my work postponed. Everyone, after all, still expected a pay at the end of each week. I couldn't risk falling behind just because of a spell of bad weather.

When my kitchen was illuminated in an orangey glow, I placed a kettle over the fire to heat up some water. Tea always calmed my nerves and I knew it would do wonders for the boy.

"Mister Y," when I heard my son's voice, I turned to find him sitting there in tears. Oh, how I hated when he cried. "I want my mother."

"Yes, well she's not here." I calmly stated. "Therefore, my company shall have to suffice. I'm making some tea for myself. I'm sure you'll enjoy a cup as well."

"I don't like tea." He sniffled. "Mother knew that."

"Then what do you like to drink?"

"Hot chocolate," he cried, tears pouring down his cheeks.

Hot chocolate? I didn't know how to make such a drink. What in the world was hot chocolate?

"What is hot chocolate?" I questioned.

The boy cried harder now. I was the worst father in the world. I couldn't sooth his fears, I couldn't stop him from crying, and now, I didn't even know how to make him his favorite drink. Oh, he would have been better off with Raoul! Once more, the child ran from me. Though, he didn't run very far, only into the family room. I might not have been as comforting as his mother had been, but I knew that he was afraid of the storm and felt better with having an adult close by. When I was alone in the kitchen, I leaned over the sink, closing my eyes and feeling the guilt of not being able to comfort my son.

"Angel, how do you not know how to make hot chocolate?"

From behind me, Christine placed her hand against my own.

"I..I don't."

Christine opened my food pantry and began searching. What for, I wasn't certain of.

"Here," she placed down my small canister of chocolate fudge. "But for next time, do yourself a favor and buy chocolate bars to melt down. It will taste better."

"He's scared." I said. "What am I supposed to do to make him feel better?"

"Well, hot chocolate would be a start. When it stormed back in Paris, I made him hot chocolate and then held him close until the storm ended."

When the tea kettle began to whistle, I removed it from the stove and sat it down on the counter.

"Pour some of that chocolate into a mug, ange." Christine stated.

I did as I was told to do, before pouring some of the hot water on top of it.

"Now stir it up." I picked up a spoon and placed it into the mug, my angel's hand clasping around my own to help me stir up the chocolate.

"That will do for now, ange, but like I said before, chocolate bars and some small marshmallows will make it perfect."

I stood there with the steaming cup in hand, looking down at the brown drink and wondering what to do. Though, when I looked up again, Christine was gone. Yes, I had planned on making myself a cup of tea, but I wasn't thirsty anymore. Therefore, I carried the hot chocolate out into the family room and sat it down on the coffee table beside the couch.

"There you are, Gustave."

My son looked up at me and then at the steaming cup.

"I thought you said you didn't know how to make it?"

"I had a little help."

Gustave sat up and reached out for the mug, slowly sipping on it.

"So?"

"Mother used to make it with marshmallows."

"Yes," I sat down beside him and patted my child on the back. "Well, I don't have any marshmallows lying about. Tomorrow we'll go into town and do a small grocery order."

When the thunder cracked against my home again, the child scurried into my lap to bury his head into my shoulders.

"Gustave," I wrapped my arms around his body. "It's all right."

"I don't like thunder storms, Mister Y."

"Can't be any scarier than my face."

My child looked up at my bare face, before burying it back into my shirt.

"It's much scarier."

"And why do you say that?"

"Because the noise is scary."

"You know, Gustave," I began. "The thunder is caused by Zeus's anger."

"Zeus?" he questioned. "As in the Greek god?"

I nodded. "Zeus has control over the sudden change in weather. He makes it sunny when he is happy, makes it rain to show his sadness."

"Then where does thunder come from?"

"When he is battling his enemies, his lightning bolts crash against the earth and cause the horrid sound that you are feeling frightened over."

Gustave lied there within my arms, looking up at me with one question boggling his mind.

"What do you think Zeus is crying over?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you said it rains when Zeus is sad. It's raining now…"

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's hard to say, Gustave."

"Maybe his mother died. If I were Zeus, I'd be making it rain now too." Gustave pouted.

As another crackle of thunder echoed outside, I pulled my child closer to me and held back the tears that wanted to come.

"Everything will be all right, Gustave." I assured. "You'll see."

"I don't want to wake, Mister Y. I want to be with mother. Do you think if I wished hard enough that mother would let me go to her in heaven?"

"Gustave," I pulled him away from my body so that he were looking me directly in the eyes. "It doesn't work that way, son. I wish that we could both be with your mother, but things don't work that way. We must live out our lives here on Earth, and then, when the time is right we shall be rejoined with your mother again."

My grandfather clock in the hall chimed in the late hour of two. I yawned, for I was exhausted and ready for bed.

"All right," I stood to my feet with my child still wrapped within my arms. "Time for bed."

"But the storm is still here." He whimpered. "Please don't make me sleep alone in that room."

"And what would you have me do, Gustave?"

"Could I sleep with you tonight, Mister Y? Please? I miss my mother."

I looked up from his body, not knowing what to say. And as I looked up, I noticed my angel standing there with a smile across her face. I looked to her for an answer, and she gave me hers by nodding. I sighed, and carried my child up the stairs, laying him down into my bed.

"Your bed is shaped like a strange coffin, Mister Y." my son replied.

I crawled in beside him and yawned. "So it is… Now close your eyes and get some sleep, Gustave."

"Mother always sang to me when I was scared. Could you sing me to sleep, Mister Y?"

"Gustave, I'm exhausted. I have work that needs to be done in the morning, work that I have to be well rested to fulfill. I will sing to you, but on another night."

"Mother always sang to me." My son pouted. "She never told me no."

"And just what am I to sing?"

It was as if Christine had been listening, for a few moments later, I heard her humming. But she wasn't just humming; she was humming a beautiful song, my song, _music of the night_.

"All right, Gustave." I said. "One song."

And just like that, I began singing to him. Oh, how my son smiled in happiness as I sang to him, his eyes growing heavy and then closed completely. When he was asleep, I laid there a while more, brushing his dark hair with my fingers and settling down myself.

"You did great, Erik." I felt Christine's hands brushing against my neck. "You are a wonderful father."

"I wouldn't be anything without you."

"Of course you would."

"He looks like you." I said, brushing my fingers through Gustave's brown hairs. "He is you, angel."

"No, Erik. You may believe him to be me, but the truth is that he is all you."

"How so?"

"Look at his nose."

I did, taking in the detail of its cute, yet adorable round shape.

"I have no nose, Christine."

"But his nose is not mine, therefore, it must be yours."

"Perhaps, but everything else belongs to you."

"Not all. Look at his ears, mon ange… He has your ears, your nose, your smile, even your lips. The only thing he has of mine is his chocolate hair and my eyes. Everything else is you."

"And yet, he is beautiful."

Christine smiled and I felt her lips press against my neck. "Yes, Erik, he is. Now get some sleep…"

With that, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Gustave's POV**

When I woke, the sun was shining in through Mister Y's bedroom window. The storm had passed and now, it was sunny again. I yawned and sat up to stretch, noticing that Mister Y's spot was empty. Curious, I rose to my feet and slumped down the stairs to search for him. It didn't take long to find though, for I found him standing outside facing the ocean with his hands folded behind his back. He wasn't dressed in his suit, no, he was still in his robe.

As soon as I opened the door, the hot August heat hit me. The air was extremely muggy, the sun making it ten times more unbearable.

"Mister Y?" I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as he turned to face me. The only thing different about his appearance now, was that he was wearing his mask and wig.

"Ah, Gustave, I was wondering when you were going to wake."

"What time is it?"

Mister Y produced his watch, looking down at the time. "It's eight."

"I'm hungry, Mister Y."

"Well, I was thinking that we could go into Phantasma and have breakfast at the bakery. Afterwards, I have some errands to run around my park."

"And what about me?"

"I was thinking that you could join me, Gustave. You did, after all, wish to see my park did you not?"

I still missed my mother very much, but any day in Phantasma was enough to bring a smile to my face. I hurried down the hall and changed into my clothes before coming back out to meet Mister Y, who was now dressed in his daily attire. He wasn't dressed in his suit, for it was too hot. Today, he was dressed in a white, long sleeved dress shirt with a black, velvet vest covering it.

"Ready?" he questioned.

I nodded, and we were out the door. The heat was intense, but I followed Mister Y through the crowds of people in his park. Yes, they were a bit unbearable, but I didn't complain. Once inside the bakery, Mister Y lifted me up onto the counter and pointed to the menu that was hanging above the register.

"What would you like, Gustave?"

I looked up at the choices, settling with a raisin covered sticky bun. When our order was paid for, my papa took me to a nearby table and sat me down, sliding the pastry towards me.

"There you are."

I took my first bite of it, noticing that Mister Y was sitting across from me and watching me eat.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I questioned.

He shook his head. "I usually don't eat breakfast, Gustave."

"What are we going to do after this?"

"I need to go around and make an order of things that need to be purchased and restocked around Phantasma. While I'm doing that, I could show you some things you haven't seen."

I looked down at the reminder of my breakfast and began to play with a few raisins that had fallen off my pastry.

"Mother was supposed to take me to the beach today." I pouted. "On the night of her performance, she promised that she would take me to the beach and teach me how to swim."

I looked back up at Mister Y, awaiting his answer. He was silent for a few moments, running his finger through his wig.

"Gustave, that's one thing I simply cannot do."

"And why not?" I whined. "Why can't you take me to the beach?"

Mister Y sighed and began rolling up his sleeves. My eyes went wide the moment he reveled the flesh of his arms and wrists. Every inch of it was covered in scars.

"That is why, Gustave." He stated. "My entire body is covered in them."

"But you could wear a shirt." I said. "And you could wear your trousers."

"Gustave, enough."

"Please, Mister Y. I want to learn how to swim. Mother promised me, she promised that we would go to the beach…she promised, Mister Y."

"Gustave, finish your meal." I could tell that Mister Y was becoming aggravated, and therefore, I did as he told me to do and finished my breakfast. And even though I did, I couldn't help but whimper a bit as I did so. I wanted my mother, I wanted to be with her. I didn't want to be with Mister Y anymore, I didn't want to go around his park with him. I wanted my mother and nothing else.

"There are things in this world I simply cannot do, Gustave," Mister Y said as we exited the bakery. "And going to the beach is one of them. Coney Island is filled with freaks. I, myself am one…I cannot walk amongst man and act as if I am normal."

I wiped my tear soaked eyes with the back of my hand.

"I hate you…" I cried. "I wish mother were here and not you."

I broke away from Mister Y and ran, ran so far away from him that I became lost in the crowds of people. Yes, I heard Mister Y calling for me, but I did not stop. I didn't want to be found, and I didn't want him.

"Gustave, stop!"

His voice was getting closer now. But what was I doing? He was all I had left and I knew I couldn't run away. Mother had left me in his care and it was to stay that way forever more. Therefore, instead of running, I sat down at the nearest bench and began to sob into my hands. I hated Mister Y; he was not mother and would never be her. Raoul might not be my real father, but I wished he was, for Mister Y was a stranger to me.

"Mother, I don't like Mister Y." I cried. "Why did you leave me with him?"

Mister Y said that mother would always be listening to me from heaven, but even now, as I sat there crying on that bench, I didn't get a reply…and I knew I never would.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Easter! Please review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Erik's POV**

I didn't know what to do. My child had ran away from me, and all because I refused to take him to the beach. I was in a hurry, pushing past the crowds in order to find him.

"Erik, calm down." I heard my angel's voice, only to see her walking beside me. "He's straight ahead."

"This is all my fault." I cried. "Oh, Christine why? I can't raise him…"

"You can ange," she pulled me by my arm to stop me from walking on. "You should take him to the beach angel…Really, you should."

"And do what? Expose myself before everyone? Oh, Christine, you know how embarrassed I would be."

"Erik, you can wear your shirt," Christine ran her fingers down my white shirt. "And your trousers. Do this one kindness for him. You have a child to raise now…You can't expect him to be in the darkness all the time."

With that, my angel disappeared, leaving me looking at Gustave, who was sitting on a nearby bench. I sighed and approached him, sitting down beside him. Oh, he was crying, so hard that it hurt my heart.

"Gustave, you shouldn't have run from me like you just did. I could have lost you."

Gustave wiped his eyes and nodded. I knew he wasn't sorry, but he was understanding.

"I was thinking that perhaps I could postpone my work until a little later and take you to the beach. Would you like that?"

This instantly lifted his spirits, for he looked up at me and nodded.

"Very well then, let's get you back to the apartment so that you can change into your bathing suit."

My child didn't smile, nor did he laugh in joy. No, he was simply quiet as we walked back home in order to allow him to change. In all my years living here, never once did I ever go to the beach. Yes, I had seen its beauty from far away, but never actually stepped foot onto the sand. While Gustave was changing, I packed a blanket and a few things that we would need for our beach outing. When Gustave emerged from his room dressed in his blue and white stripped bathing suit, he and I ventured to my Phantasma beach. It was much harder to walk on the sand in my shoes, but as soon as we were settled, I would take them off. When the beach blanket was spread out, I took a seat and removed my shoes. Strange how sand felt between my toes, but it was a wonderful feeling. To ensure that my trousers didn't get ruined, I rolled each pant leg up to my knees. Yes, the scars showed, but it was better than wearing a bathing suit.

"Could we go and play by the water, Mister Y?"

I nodded as I stood up from the blanket. "Of course, but you have to promise me that you'll hold onto my hand. You don't know how to swim and the water is rough."

When Gustave interlaced his hand with my own, we walked towards the water that was crashing up against the shore. When his toes touched the edge of a wave that had approached shore, he backed away in fear, his grasp coming loose from my own.

"What's wrong?" I asked, the cool water covering my feet.

"I'm not ready."

"Gustave, it's only the water." I assured. "It's all right."

I held out my hand once more and beckoned him to come to me.

"I won't let you go. You wanted to learn how to swim and I shall show you."

When Gustave nodded, he interlaced his hand with my own and I brought him to my side once more. Another wave came over our feet, causing Gustave to laugh. Figuring that I had his trust, I walked us out further, the water up to my knees now, and nearly Gustave's waist.

"All right, time for your first lesson." I placed my hands at his side and positioned him on his stomach, holding him above water. "Sway your hands back and forth…"

My child began to panic, for another wave came crashing against the shore, causing it to hit him in the face. He coughed as I brought him up to my height.

"I don't like this." He cried. "I don't like this, Mister Y."

"You're not trying."

Gustave broke away from my grasp and headed back to our beach blanket. I sighed and followed him, finding him sitting there with his hands wrapped around his knees.

"Perhaps the ocean is too rough for a beginner?"

"I don't like it." He whimpered. "Swimming, I mean."

"We can leave if you wish?"

"I like the beach, Mister Y. Could we perhaps stay here for a while?"

When I nodded, the boy sat himself in the sand and began to dig. Like a loyal father, I sat there watching him. Even though he didn't like the water, he still walked along it, collecting seashells and enjoying himself.

"You look handsome in your swim attire." Christine teased. I glanced over to the spot beside me to find my angel sitting there with her toes buried in the sand. "Reminds me of my father's house by the sea. It's been so long since I last buried my toes in the sand."

"He hates the water." I said. "How am I to teach him how to swim?"

"If I'm not mistaken, your park does have a pool."

I shrugged. "It's always crowded."

I felt my angel playfully hit me in the shoulder. "You're the owner, Erik. Just take him there when the park closes for the day."

I nodded, looking at my angel, who was sitting beside me. She seemed so real, so real that I wondered if it were too good to be true?

"Christine, may I ask you something?"

She nodded. "Of course."

"Am I the only one who can see you?"

She nodded. "Only you, ange…"

"What about Gustave?"

Christine shook her head. "Only you, Erik. Gustave does not need to see me. I live through you, ange… It be bad for him to see me at his age. He might grow up thinking that I never died at all and then, when I do go away for good it would hurt him."

"What are you saying?"

"Sometimes people on earth have unfinished business when they die. That's why they're made into angels and sent to finish up what they couldn't on earth."

"And what is your unfinished business?"

"To raise Gustave into a fine young man. But, when he reaches that point, I shall disappear, being able to finally rest in peace."

I scooted closer to my Christine. "You could stay here forever, Christine. You don't have to return to heaven when Gustave is older."

My angel innocently giggled. "Oh, Erik, you've never changed a bit. I wish things could be that way, but sadly they cannot. I can't linger more than I must, and when Gustave is at the right age, my job shall be done. I wouldn't be dead if I were able to stay, now would I?"

"But there are so many things I wasn't able to do with you, so many things I wanted to do… If you're here for Gustave's well being, couldn't you be here for my own as well? I feel your touches, feel your kisses against my skin. If you can do all of this and make it feel real, why can't you spend time with me?"

"Simply because you'd be made out to be a crazy person. No one can see me, ange…You can't be seen talking to someone that isn't there, can't be seen with your hand wrapped around thin air as if wrapped around my shoulder. This is why I can't live life with you until my job here is done."

"I'm dying inside, Christine." I pleaded. "Dying because I can't hold you, dying because I can't kiss you. If I can feel your kisses, why can't you feel my own?"

"I could." Christine replied. "But I can't…"

"No, you won't…"

"It's for your own good."

Before I could argue further about it, Gustave came running up to me with a shell in hand.

"Look at this beautiful shell, Mister Y."

"Yes, it is very beautiful."

"Mother would have loved it, don't you think."

I nodded. "Yes, I believe you're right."

"Then I want to take it home and place it on the windowsill for mother. That way when the stars come out each night she can see it."

When the sun began to set, my child and I packed up and headed home. Though, the sun had burned my pale flesh, making it sore and red. My body was not used to the sunlight; therefore, I knew I shouldn't have lain out on the beach all day. I ignored my aches and pains for the time being and changed, ready to go out and finish my work. There were supplies that needed to be ordered, and I needed to make a note of each item. Deciding to bring Gustave along with me, we journeyed out into my park, the bright and colorful lights shimmering all around.

"Wow," my son gasped every few seconds, taking in the beauty of my park at night. Though, I pulled him along each time he stopped so I wouldn't lose him in the crowds.

"Come alone, Gustave." I warned. "I don't want you to get lost."

"Could we get ice cream?" he asked. "When you're finished working?"

"We'll see." I said, writing down items that needed to be filled on my shelves of the cotton candy stands. "For now, I need to get this order in so it can be shipped out immediately."

"Could we go play some games in the arcade as well?"

"If I get everything done, son."

It was extremely frustrating trying to work and have a child bugging you at the same time. For the past ten years I have worked alone, never having to play babysitter while trying to complete daily tasks. Though, it was hard to work while Gustave was getting himself into mischief. Christine had only been gone two days, and already, I was having a rough time caring for the boy.

"Gustave, get out of there." I scowled, finding my boy trying to sneak into the snow cone stand. "There are people working there."

"But I'm hungry, Mister Y."

If there was one thing I was never concerned about, it was eating. This child on the other hand wanted to eat every three hours. I glanced up at the Phantasma clock tower to notice that it was eight.

"Why don't we take a break then?" I suggested. "I'll take you to Nathan's for dinner."

Today, my plan was to have gone into town and fulfill a grocery order to stock my shelves at home, but since Gustave wanted to go to the beach, I hadn't gotten to it. The food order would simply have to wait until morning. Perhaps I could sneak out of the apartment while Gustave slept and be back before he woke. It was much easier to shop without him at my side.

Once more, I wasn't hungry, and therefore, I ordered my son a hotdog and took a seat outside to watch him eat. Of course, my employees all gawked at me; for I knew they found it strange seeing me with a child. For years, I have wandered my park alone, and now that Christine was gone, I knew they suspected the obvious. They either knew that he was my own flesh and blood, or that Christine had left him in my care. Either way, Gustave was here to stay and therefore, they needed to get used to seeing him beside me.

I was moved from my train of thought, when I glanced back at Gustave and noticed that he had mustard all over his face.

"Gustave, look at you, you're a mess."

But, I still had no idea about what to do with him. I needed to finish up my work, and yet, here he was, making a complete mess of himself.

"I'm sorry, Mister Y."

But what was I to do now?

"Lick a napkin, Erik." Christine was beside me now. "Lick the napkin with your saliva and wipe his face."

Oh, how childish and revolting this seemed, but I did as I was told and placed the napkin up to my lips before wiping Gustave's stained mouth with it.

"Mother used to do that to me all the time." He said. "I miss it."

Was that a compliment I wondered?

"Come along, Gustave, we have much more to do before the park closes for the night."

My son traveled with me a while more, before he eventually shut down all together.

"I'm tired." He groaned. "I want to go home, Mister Y."

"We will as soon as I'm finished." I said, looking over the counter of my pretzel stand. "I've got about twenty more stops to go to before-…"

"My feet hurt, Mister Y… I can't walk anymore."

Oh, I knew I wasn't going to be getting what I needed done tonight, not while I had this child complaining every five seconds.

"Gustave," I turned to face the boy. "I really need to get this done. My order needs to be shipped out tomorrow."

"But I'm tired."

I stood there, thinking about what I could do in order to get my job done. I had twenty more stands on the other end of my park to get to. I would never get to them with Gustave complaining every few moments. Up ahead, the arcade was there...Yes! it was perfect… I would let Gustave play in the arcade and leave him for an hour to finish up my work. It was a win win situation.

"Gustave, I have to continue working, but if you want…" I was about to mention the arcade, when Christine appeared before me, a look of rage displayed across her face.

"You're not doing what I think you're going to do?" she growled. "A child cannot be left alone for so long, Erik. Something could happen to him."

I balled my fists together, ready to blurt out _"It'll only be an hour,"_ but Christine read my mind.

"Five minutes is too long to have your eyes taken away from a child, Erik. Gustave is precious, and you can't risk something happening to him. Tired or not, you're the adult and you set the rules."

"Mister Y, were you going to say something?"

Christine disappeared, leaving me standing before my child again. Oh, how I wanted to leave him at that arcade, but I simply couldn't, not after getting spoken to by Christine. If she believed that leaving Gustave at the arcade was a bad idea, then who was I to argue?

"Nothing," I groaned. "Let's press on."

"But-…"

"No buts, Gustave. Now, stop complaining."

Yes, the child groaned every inch of the way, but I ignored him, finishing my work just as the lights of Phantasma shut off. For being semi good, I bought the child and ice cream cone on the way out of Phantasma. Not only did it give him a burst of energy, but it also made him smile.

"How often do you have to do that, Mister Y?" he asked, licking his vanilla ice cream.

"Do what?" I questioned.

"Order things?"

"Once a month."

"Are you sure you don't want a lick of my ice cream cone?"

"No, Gustave, I'm sure."

By the time we reached my apartment, Gustave finished his ice cream and I sent him to the shower. While he was getting washed, I freshened up his bed waited for him to return from upstairs. When he walked back into his bedroom, his hair was soaking wet. I took his towel from him and ran it over his head to dry his chocolate locks that he had inherited from my angel.

"Get some sleep, Gustave." I said, tucking the boy in. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Mister Y?"

I was at the door, when my son called for me.

"Yes, Gustave?"

"Mother used to kiss me goodnight." He pointed to his lips. "She would kiss me right here…"

"I'm sure she did, Gustave." I gulped.

"Would you kiss me goodnight?" he asked. "Just like mama did?"

My heart began to race inside my chest. Kiss him goodnight? On the lips? I approached him, standing tense at the side of his bed.

"You need to take off your mask to do it."

I nodded and peeled the article away, holding it in one hand, while I used my other to caress his cheek. Oh, why? Why did he want these bloated lips pressed against his own? I did it quickly though, pressing my lips against his flawless ones, never lingering for a single second. Afterwards, I had him lie down again so I could adjust the blankets.

"Goodnight, Gustave."

Once more, I approached the door and turned off the lights, about to close the door behind me, when his voice wailed out.

"Mister Y, don't close it!"

I stopped, remembering that he liked it cracked. Therefore, I adjusted the door just how he liked it and received a quick _"thank you"_ before I headed towards the stairs. Once I was up in my room, I worked quickly at cleaning up the tub from Gustave's bath and then to my room to get changed. My flesh was beginning to hurt me more than it had been from the sun beating on it all day, but I managed to get into my night attire and crawl into bed. Tonight, I was exhausted, for it had been the first day I had spent with my child…It had been tiring, it had been annoying, and at the same time, it was also wonderful.

"Each day will get easier," came Christine's voice. "I promise you."

And with that thought in mind, I closed my eyes and slipped into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Please please please review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Erik's POV**

I woke later that evening after finding myself in a fitful sleep. The first thing I noticed when I sat up was how terribly bad my body hurt.

"Dear god…" I cringed as I rose to my feet and headed into the bathroom, my shoulders feeling as though they were tight and burning hot. I flipped on the lights, bending my arms to begin unbuttoning my shirt. Oh, the agony! I couldn't move my arms, for they burned as well.

"Angel, you have sunburn…"

I gripped the edge of the sink and groaned.

"Angel," when I felt Christine's hands upon my shoulders, I moved away, turning to scold her.

"Don't touch me…"

After a few moments, I maneuvered myself out to my desk and took a seat carefully so I wouldn't disturb my sunburn. Deciding to finish up my orders, I rose from my bed and wrapped my robe around my body. After lighting a small candle, I took a seat at my desk and looked down at my order forms to figure out where I had last left off. Sleep was never kind to me, which was why I hardly ever slept.

"Erik, it's nearly three." Came my angel's voice after a while. "Are you not tired?"

"No," I lied, writing with my pen. "You should know me by now."

As I wrote, I felt my angel touching my shirt again. Oh, why wouldn't she just leave me be?

"Christine, enough," I barked. "I'm in no mood for this. My sunburn is bad enough without you having to touch me."

"Angel, take off your shirt."

"And why is that?" I questioned. "Don't you have something better to do than stand beside me all night?"

"I have something for your sunburn."

When I turned, Christine was standing there with my basin in hand with some sort of brownish liquid filled inside of it. Deciding not to argue, I gently maneuvered my body out of my shirt before lying down on my bed. As I lied there on my stomach, my angel began to dab a rag into the substance before pressing it gently against my sunburned shoulders and back. Yes, it stung, but it was already making me feel better.

"Tea," my angel said. "It sucks the poison out of the sunburn."

"Christine, how can you be doing this?" I questioned. "How can this all feel so real, when you're not?"

"Erik, I told you. I am an angel and I am here to look over Gustave until he is a young man. That is my unfinished business."

"Yes, I understand." I said. "But how can you pick things up and make tea? How can you walk among me and do everything as if you're still living here on Earth? Gustave cannot see you, only I can see you, Christine."

"I wish I had an answer for you, Erik. This all just comes along with being able to watch over Gustave. It is you, who I must guide through everything."

I hissed, as Christine began to dab my shoulders, but I stayed strong, clutching the bed sheets in order to ward off the pain.

"You should lay like this for the rest of the night." Christine warned. "Let the tea soak into your flesh."

I felt Christine tuck me in, the covers coming up to my lower back.

"It's not healthy for you to get sunburn when your back is covered in thousands of scars." She warned. "Oh, your back looks so painful."

Oh, how strange it was being able to feel her fingers gliding against my scars, but it felt wonderful at the same time.

"Rest up, angel."

"Are you leaving?" I asked.

Christine giggled. "What else would you have me do?"

"Would you stay with me?" I asked. "Lie here beside me for a while?"

"Erik, you're forgetting the rules."

"Please, Christine? I've had a rough day."

The next thing I knew, Christine was laying beside me, smiling as if she had never left. I positioned my head so that I was facing her, taking in every inch of her beauty. If there was one thing I loved, it was her smile. I could stay awake all night, just to gaze upon her beauty.

"Christine, if you would have lived, would you have stayed here with me?"

My angel nodded. "I was going to do just that, angel."

And then, I asked my Christine the one question I needed answers for.

"Angel, if I can feel your hands against my body, and feel your presence, would I be able to feel a kiss as well?"

Christine's smile faded, leaving her with a look of sorrow displayed across her face.

"Erik, angels are not supposed to give their living loved ones affection and passion. We are sent here to finish unfinished business. I'm here to look over Gustave, I'm here to guide you through every step and look after you. I'm not living, I'm no longer on Earth…Any passion and affection I bestow upon you wouldn't be real."

"Of course it would." I argued. "How would kissing you feel any less real than your hands that you just used to take away the soreness of my sunburn? How would a kiss feel any less real than the words you are speaking to me now?"

"Erik, I am not here forever…"

"Oh, Christine, the last kiss we shared was with you dying in my arms. Even when you begged me to kiss you one last time, you fell limp in my arms right after I began kissing you. I don't want that to be in my memory as my last kiss to the only woman I have ever loved. Please, Christine…" I begged. "Please let us kiss one another again, it is all I ask."

"And what will you beg for after that?" Christine questioned. "Will it be my body next? Will it be more passion? Marriage, perhaps? Erik, I am not real."

I put aside my pain and grasped onto Christine's shoulders. "You are, Christine. Maybe only I can see you, but by God, you're real."

"But only for you, Erik. If Gustave walked in here right now, he would see you clutching onto nothing more than air. When you speak to me, there is no one there…You will begin to forget what is real and what is not."

Tears began to pour down my cheeks as I turned away from her. She wouldn't kiss me…My angel wouldn't kiss me, nor would she agree to be anything to me. Yes, she was only here for the time being, but I didn't care. I wanted her to be with me as long as possible, to kiss me like lovers do, and to act like my lover until she no longer could. It was even more painful to have to see her and speak to her on a daily basis in this form than it was to know that she was dead.

"It is the way things must be," my angel tried to sooth my pain, but it did nothing but make me sadder. "I can't live like this…I can't, Christine. I need your love, your kisses, your body, I need it all."

"Things cannot be this way, Erik."

Without even thinking about my son's well being, I pulled open my night table drawer and pulled out a pair of sharp scissors.

"Erik, what are you doing?"

"If you won't kiss me, then I will kill myself. At least then, you and I can be together."

My angel grabbed hold of the scissors, just as I positioned their sharp end at the center of my chest.

"Don't do this," Christine barked. "Don't be so selfish…"

"I'm not being selfish, Christine…" I cried. "You are."

We played tug a war with the scissors, my grip always over powering Christine's. And then, just as I pulled back, the sharp end of the weapon penetrated my chest and punctured my heart… I gasped for breath, everything around me turning black as my heart pounded against my ears. Through this black portal, I heard Gustave's cries, heard him screaming, and oh, the sound hurt me more than anything in the world. Everything was dark; everything was pitch black, except for the sound of Gustave crying. I fought against the darkness, waving my arms and legs about, until I jolted awake, gasping for air. I was so frightened, that I felt around my bare chest, expecting to feel blood and the scissors, but I was fine…I began to think that perhaps everything had been a dream; that was until I looked down at my side and saw the scissors laying against my thigh.

Had I hurt myself at all? My sunburn still hurt, but I was sure I had stabbed myself in the chest.

"Those cries you heard were Gustave's." I heard Christine's voice, only to be met with her standing at the side of my bed. "Those were the sound of his cries as he was being hauled away to an orphanage, those were his cries when he came into your bedroom and found you dead. You mustn't do it again, Erik, for next time, it might be real."

I simply nodded, knowing that I wouldn't attempt to hurt myself again.

"You disappointed me twice since I've been gone." Christine stated. "Tonight, and yesterday, when you tried to give Gustave back to Raoul."

"I thought he would be better off." I assured. "The man has raised him since birth, why wouldn't Raoul be the better choice?"

"Because I chose you, Erik. You can be a selfish child when you want to be. I know how you get when things don't go your way. But down stairs is a little boy who depends on you."

"It won't happen again, Christine."

"Promise me, Erik."

"It won't happen again."

"Good," Christine took away the scissors and placed them back into my night table. "Now get some rest."

And when my angel tucked me in again, I did just that.

**Gustave's POV**

I wasn't sure what time I woke that night, but I did. I hated nightmares, and ever since my mother died, all I kept seeing was her being shot over and over again. When I woke, I cried into my blankets, wiping my eyes after a few minutes and then, crawling over to my windowsill to look up at the night sky. The stars were twinkling in the night sky, mother's star shining down upon me from heaven. After her death, I had found her in the sky; her star being the brightest of them all.

"Mama, I'm frightened." I whimpered, laying my head into my arms, that were leaning against the windowsill. "Being here without you is hard. Yes, Mister Y is trying his best, but sometimes his best isn't the best at all. He gets angry sometimes, and I know I frustrate him. I just wish you were here with me. When I used to have nightmares, you used to comfort me…I can't run to Mister Y for comfort, because he's not you. He doesn't read me bedtime stories, he doesn't smile…He…he doesn't even kiss me goodnight. I asked him to kiss me goodnight and he did it so quickly, as if it were an obligation and not out of love."

I wiped my eyes again, trying to stop the tears, but they kept falling.

"Why did you have to go away, mama? Why did you have to leave me?"

When I grew tired again, I crawled back into bed and stared at my mother's picture that was sitting on the night table. I missed my mother more than anything in the world and I wished that she were here now.

"You told me to look with my heart." I cried. "But Mister Y isn't… He doesn't love anything…not even me."

I hugged my bear close to me and closed my eyes, pretending that my bear was my mother and that when I woke, everything would be all right.

**Erik's POV**

If there was a night that put me through hell, it was the one I lived through last night. I rose around six, still feeling exhausted and in agony from my sunburn. Oh, how painful it was to put clothes on, but I managed, coming down the stairs to start breakfast. Yes, I would have snuck out to go grocery shopping, but I knew Christine would have been on my back about leaving Gustave alone. No, I knew I would simply have to take him with me again today. I did have to drop off my supply orders at the post office, but perhaps afterwards Gustave and I could go into town to purchase some much needed items. The weather outside was muggy once again, bound to leave he and I wanting to stay indoors where it would be cooler. After yesterday's episode, I didn't want to be out in the sun again for too long due to the possibility of my sunburn worsening.

"Gustave?" walked down the hall and approached my son's room. If there was one thing I wanted to do, it was to get an early start before the sun and heat became too over bearing for me.

"Gustave, it's time to get up." I said, approaching his bedside. Though, when I gently touched his shoulder, he nudged me away. Oh, what had I done to him now, and this early in the morning?

"Gustave, we need to get a move on." I said. "There is much to do today."

"I don't want to go." He whined. "I don't want to go out."

"And why not?" I questioned. "You were fine going out yesterday. I need to send in my orders and I cannot leave you here. I was thinking you and I could go out afterwards…perhaps spend some time in my workshop."

"No," he cried. "I don't want to."

"Surely you must be hungry?" I questioned. "You haven't eaten since last night."

"No," he sobbed. "I'm not hungry. I want to be left alone…"

Oh, where was Christine when you needed her? I was losing my patience with this impossible child, losing them as each second passed. I was already running late and I was in no mood for delays.

"Gustave, get up this instant!" I growled. "I will not stand for this childish tantrum."

"Erik, frightening him will get you nowhere." Christine was standing beside me now. Oh, how I wanted to talk to her, but I didn't want to frighten Gustave…no doubt that I already had.

"Be compassionate with him." Christine instructed. "Pat him on the back and ask him why he feels like he does?"

I took a few breaths to calm myself down and did as she told me to do.

"Gustave," I said, in a calm yet concerned voice. "What is making you feel so upset this morning?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He sniffled. "I just want to be left alone."

I began to turn in order to walk away, when my angel shook her head to motion me to stay.

"I heard him talking to me last night, Erik." My Christine said. "He feels as though he can't come to you when he's had a nightmare. He has been having them every night. They're all about me being shot on the pier…"

I turned back to my child and caressed his shoulder.

"Is it about your mother again?" I questioned. "I understand that you miss her, Gustave."

Finally, my son rolled over, his eyes stained with tears.

"I keep having nightmares, Mister Y." he sobbed.

"And what are they of?"

"Mother…I see her in my dreams. She gets shot over and over again. It was hard enough having to watch her die once…But I have to see it again every night."

"Why don't you come to me when you have these dreams?" I asked. "Why don't you come upstairs and tell me?"

"Mother used to comfort me through my nightmares," he cried. "You'd laugh at me if I told you I had a nightmare. Boys my age are supposed to be strong and not afraid."

"Gustave, you are a very brave boy. You lost your mother and Raoul all in the same day." I lifted the boy onto my lap and held him close. "You put aside your fears and came to live with me, a complete stranger. I know this is a little scary, but believe me when I say that I would never laugh at you for having a nightmare."

Gustave wiped his eyes. "You don't think that I'm a baby?"

"Gustave, why would I ever think that?"

"Because you're not afraid of anything. You're always so strong…You didn't even cry for mother."

"I did, Gustave, just not around you. I have to be strong, son…I have to be strong for you. I get nightmares all the time. Not of your mother dying, but of other things, horrible things that have happened in the past. I get frightened from them too. Just know that you can come to me with anything, Gustave… If you're scared and need someone to talk to, I'll be here."

My son nodded and finished wiping his eyes.

"Now, why don't you get dressed and I'll take you out to breakfast?"

"I'm still scared about my nightmare, Mister Y." he whimpered. "It seemed so real."

"No, Gustave, dreams can't hurt you. They may seem real, but they're not."

"Mister Y, could you take me around your park today?"

I nodded and stood my boy to his feet. "Of course. But first, I have to drop off my order forms. Afterwards we can do anything you'd like. Perhaps we could even go into town and purchase some marshmallows to go with your hot chocolate."

"I'd like that."

And with that, I left my son to dress in private.

"You did well, angel." Christine said as I left Gustave's bedroom.

I shook my head. "No, Christine, you did well."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Erik's POV**

It was something wonderful to have my son smiling. I took him to my park and into town, his smile never fading no matter how terrible the situation was. When we returned that evening, I bathed my boy and put him to bed. The day's events had tired him out, causing him to go straight to sleep without begging for a story. Even if the child wanted one, I still would have granted him his wish. I kept his door cracked as he liked it and found comfort in the seclusion of my room, taking a seat at my desk in order to work. There were scores that needed to be written out, scores for the carousels. I didn't enjoy writing such vaudeville garbage, for there was no meaning within the music. No, my arias were what mattered, arias that would be no more.

"Composing?"

I turned when I heard a voice, only to see Christine approaching my desk.

"If you could call it that." I said, scribbling away on some parchment.

I wasn't even paying attention to Christine, for she began to rummage around the paperwork that was scattered out among my desk.

"What's this?"

I looked over to find Christine with the scores to my unfinished aria in her grasp.

"Hey," I grabbed it from her and tossed it beneath a few books. "Don't touch my things."

"You were working on an aria?" she questioned.

I paused with my pen in hand. Yes, indeed I had been. When my angel arrived in Coney Island, I began working on an aria that would express my every feeling for her. I wanted to finish it and present it to her as a gift, but ever since she died, I couldn't even stomach looking at the dreaded thing.

"I was going to burn it eventually." I stated.

"And why is that?" Christine asked. "It seemed so beautiful."

"It's unfinished."

"Do you mean to tell me that you're never going to compose again? That just because I'm gone you're going to give up writing beautiful music?"

"You were my inspiration."

"Am I still not?"

"No," I murmured. "Not when you're dead."

"Well, if that's true, what's giving you inspiration for what you're composing now?"

"Nothing," I assured. "I have no inspiration."

"But you must. Perhaps it is Gustave…"

"No," I stated. "I have no inspiration, which is why I'm writing carousel music."

"You still have inspiration, ange…" Christine assured. "I'm your inspiration. My memory is what's keeping you going. You're just too stubborn to admit it…"

"Carousel music has nothing to do with memory."

"But it does. You just don't know it yet."

"I'm still not ever writing arias again."

"I think you should. Music should be heard, especially yours. You were given a beautiful talent and it should be shared, not thrown away because of my death. It is what I would have wanted…It is what I want."

"And what about what I want?" I questioned. "What about everything I wish for?"

"You want me," Christine smiled. "And I shall live within your music."

My Christine grabbed my unfinished score and slid it in front of me.

"Finish it, ange…"

I pushed it aside, not being able to look at it.

"Perhaps another night. I should be working on Phantasma papers, not music."

"You're always caught up within your world of work, Erik. Do you ever take a break from all of that to enjoy yourself?"

"How can I?" I growled. "It keeps me busy."

"The lights of Phantasma are beautiful," my angel stated. "I never noticed them before."

I was writing on some parchment, but could see her peeking out my bedroom window.

"So, they are."

"Your world is beautiful, Erik and I'm sure Gustave will come to love it too."

When I could no longer concentrate on work, I rose from my seat and began to undress, peeling away my shirt easily so I wouldn't disturb my sunburn. I ached, as the garment slid off my shoulders, causing Christine to come to my aid.

"Angel, are you all right?"

"Yes," I cringed. "I'm just a little uncomfortable is all."

I slid my pajama shirt over my shoulders and buttoned it up as Christine stood there watching me.

"Haven't you anything else better to do?" I questioned.

"At the moment, no… Usually, I'm free during the night, free to do anything I wish."

"And yet, you'd rather stand there and watch me dress."

"Are you annoyed by my presence?"

I shook my head, "Of course not."

After pulling down the blankets of my bed, I crawled beneath them and pulled my pillow close to me. After a long, hot day of wearing my mask, it was a relief to be able to come home and lean against a pillow without the uncomfortable garment. Oh, it made my flesh so sore at times…

"I remember when you used to sing to me," Christine said, sitting herself down beside me. "Do you remember?"

"Of course," I yawned. "How could I forget?"

"Remember that one night when you were ill? Remember when I sang you to sleep?"

I smiled, for I remembered every moment of it. I had come down with a terrible cough, leaving me weak and fighting off a fever. Christine, being the darling that she was, came to my aid and sang me to sleep. Oh, how that lullaby made me feel ten times better.

"I could sing you to sleep now, Erik." Christine suggested. "I'll do it, if you want me to."

I sighed and closed my eyes, letting myself simply drift away. And as I did, I felt my angel running her fingers through my hair and heard her beautiful voice against my ears. This was heaven…I didn't want to wake, for when I did, I would be back in reality, that reality consisting of just my son and I. I wanted to be back in the world where Christine was alive and with me, I wanted her beside me again…but that day would never come.

**Gustave's POV**

I woke to another nightmare, my body sweating and gasping for air.

"Mister Y?" I reached for my lights, but the power was out again. A rumble of thunder occurred, causing me to wrap myself in a blanket and grab my teddy bear. I wasn't sure when the lightning would occur again, but I wasn't about to wait around and find out. Quickly, I ran out into the hall and up the stairs that led to Mister Y's bedroom.

"Mister Y!" I ran into his bedroom, only to find that he was fast asleep beneath the covers. I might have only been here a few days, but already I knew that Mister Y didn't sleep much. It seemed wrong to wake him, so therefore, I decided not to. There was enough space in his bed for me to crawl in without disturbing him. When another flash of lightning lit up Mister Y's room, I dashed to his bed and hopped in. I snuggled my body close to his own, burying my face in his pillow. With Mister Y lying beside me, I felt safe, safe enough to finally drift off to sleep.

**Erik's POV**

Reality seemed to good to be true, for when I woke, I felt something warm lying beside me.

"Oh, Christine," I lied there with my eyes closed, brushing my hands through her soft locks. Though, my happiness quickly came to an end when I heard the wind blowing something hitting my window. I jolted awake, noticing that I had left the window open and it was raining. Quickly, I scurried out of bed and ran to the window to close it before the floor became any wetter from the rain that was pouring outside. I cursed beneath my breath as reached for a towel to clean up the puddle that was below the window.

If there was one thing I detested about August, it was the horrible rain and thunderstorms. Most of the time, they did nothing but make a mess of my park. When I turned to head back to bed, I noticed that it was not Christine who was lying beside me, but Gustave. He was lying awake, staring at me...

"Gustave?" I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Don't be angry," he whimpered. "I was scared."

"Why would I be angry?" I asked, crawling back in bed beside him.

"I was afraid that you would be angry."

"I'm not."

When I was back beneath the blankets, the wind began to howl against my window again. My child gasped and buried his head into my shoulder.

"I don't like the wind, Mister Y."

"There are a lot of things you don't like."

"Weather scares me, Mister Y. I don't like rain and I don't like thunderstorms."

"I'm here, Gustave," I said, patting his back. "Everything will be all right. Sometimes in August, we get bad weather. Wind is something that always comes along with it."

"Could you tell me a story?" he asked.

"If that would make you feel better," I said.

"Could you tell me a story about mama?"

"What sort of story?"

"Anything, Mister Y."

I thought for a few moments and lied down beside my body, holding him close to me as the storm worsened outside.

"Well," I began, thinking about where to start. "Did I ever tell you about the time your mother surprised me with dinner?"

My child shook his head, "Uh uh…"

"Well, I had been working all day at the piano and I wasn't feeling well. In the winter I always came down with little colds. Your mother came down to my lair without me knowing and cooked me my favorite meal. I wasn't sure how she managed to whip up beef stew and grilled cheese sandwiches without me knowing, but she did…she was as quiet as a mouse."

Before I could continue, I heard my son sniffling, only to look down and notice that he was crying.

"Gustave?"

I lit a candle on my night table to shed some light on the both of us and when I saw him, my child was indeed crying.

"Gustave, what's wrong?"

"Mama used to make me that all the time when I was sick," he sobbed. "It was my favorite meal too… She always cut the crust off my sandwiches because she knew I didn't like brown crust."

I pulled my child into my chest, patting his back to stop him from crying. Of course beef stew would be my son's favorite meal as well…He was my son. Deciding not to tell Gustave any more Christine stories, I switched to a new one that didn't involve her.

"Hey, did I ever tell you about the maze of mirrors I once built the Shah of Persia?"

My child shook his head. "Well, many years ago, I lived in Persia. This was before I came to Paris or Coney Island. I was hired to build anything the Shah desired."

"What is a maze of mirrors?"

Beside me, my Christine appeared, shaking her head as if warning me not to continue. Come to think of it, I didn't exactly know the reason why I wished to tell my child a story about my time in Persia. It wasn't good to tell your child about the bad you have done in the world. That maze of mirrors was what killed thousands of people in Perisa…No, I couldn't continue with this.

"A maze of mirrors," I began. "Is like the maze of mirrors in my park."

Good! That was excellent. Yes, the maze of mirrors I had built for the Shah killed people, but the one I built inside Phantasma was just for fun. It was filled with thousands of mirrors that made a person's shape change into thousands of sizes. Not only was it used for illusion, but it was also a maze.

"Mama took me through it a few days ago," Gustave began to sob again. Oh, this wasn't turning out like I had hoped it would.

"Angel, ask him about his bear," Christine said, placing her hands upon my shoulders.

His bear? I wasn't sure what my angel was talking about, but when I noticed the stuffed doll lying at my feet, I picked it up and placed it into Gustave's arms.

"Who is your small friend?"

Gustave wiped his eyes and held the bear close, "His name is Don Juan."

"Don Juan?" I chuckled.

Gustave nodded, "He was given to me when I was a baby. Mother named him."

"I have an opera called "Don Juan Triumphant," I said. "Your mother played the main roll of Amita."

"Don Juan is the only one who makes me feel better beside mother. He's been with me through everything…One time, he even came on a picnic with mother and I. When we were on the ship coming here, Don Juan made me feel better through my seasickness."

"You got seasick?"

Gustave nodded, "Yes, I didn't feel well for the first few days. Mother said it was because I wasn't used to being on a boat."

"When I first came to America, I got seasick too. Horrible, is it not?"

"Very. Mother had to stay by my side for days. I felt terrible about vomiting, but she held the chamber pot for me every time I threw up."

Suddenly, a large branch hit my window, causing Gustave to jump into my arms.

"It's all right, Gustave, it's just the wind."

I knew as long as this storm lasted, we wouldn't be getting any sleep, therefore, I lifted his body into my own and placed him down on my desk. I had an idea, one that would hopefully calm the child down. There wasn't much that I could do, but I would try my best. From off my bed, I pulled my quilt and other blankets, using pieces of furniture to built a makeshift fort. When there was enough space, I draped the fort with my quilt and crawled inside of it, lining the floor with a few pillows and remaining blankets.

"Mister Y!" my son cried. "Where are you?"

When everything was ready, I came out from hiding and lifted my son into my arms.

"What is that?"

Once he and I were inside the fort, I placed a candle in the center to light up the area.

"Did you know that in Persia, they get horrible sandstorms?" I questioned. "Sometimes the Persians would be traveling and get caught in the middle of one."

"What would they do?"

"Build a tent much like this one and stay hidden. The wind won't harm us as long as we're in here, Gustave."

"Did you ever have to sleep in one?"

I nodded, "One time, my guard, Nadir Khan and I were traveling the desert. He and I hadn't much luggage on us, because the fool always liked to travel light. When a nasty storm blew in, he and I had to dig ourselves a hole and cover our heads with the only blanket we brought along. For days, we sat there waiting the storm out…"

"And what did you do when it was over?"

"I put sand in Nadir's canteen!"

My son giggled…Oh, finally, a giggle and not a sob.

"You're funny, Mister Y."

My son yawned and laid down beneath the blankets. I knew he finally felt safe, safe enough to rest. Yes, the wind was still whipping around, but he was finally calming down.

"Mister Y?"

I laid down beside him and brushed my hand through his locks.

"Yes, Gustave?"

"Did mother leave me because she wanted to?"

I paused, thinking about what to tell my child. From behind me, I felt Christine's hands brace my shoulders, her soft voice whispering in my ear.

"Tell Gustave that I would have never left on my own accord, and that she wishes she could be here beside him."

"Gustave," I began, "Your mother loves you so much. She would have never left if she didn't have to. Your mother wishes that she could be here…really, she does."

"What do you think she would be doing right now if she were here?"

Christine giggled, "Tell him that I would be laughing at your silly jokes."

I smiled, "Most likely sitting here beside us, laughing at my horrible jokes."

"I like your jokes, Mister Y…"

Christine smiled, "So do I, Erik."

"Will you tell me more about Persia, Mister Y?" my child yawned.

"Of course, but perhaps another night. It's extremely late and we should sleep before the sun rises. I'm sure there will be a lot to clean up in the morning. Wind is Phantasma's worst enemy."

"I'll help you clean up, Mister Y," my son exhaustedly replied.

When Gustave closed his eyes, I lied there watching him sleep, my eyes growing heavy again.

"You, Erik, are a wonderful father."

Christine was lying beside me, brushing her hand against my distorted cheek. Oh, how I missed such a sensation.

"I'm only a good father because you made me into one."

"I don't believe it's all true," Christine stated. "Though, you nearly slipped with your maze of mirror story."

"What can I say? I was trying to make the boy feel better."

"Nice save though, my angel…"

"Christine?" I lied there with my eyes closed, feeling her hand still brushing against my cheek.

"Yes, angel?"

"Let me kiss you…"

There was a long pause of silence before I opened my eyes to see her staring at me with a look of worriment displayed across her beautiful face.

"Erik, you know what I told you, you know the rules."

"Just this once…Don't you yearn for it as well?"

"I do," she whimpered. "But I can't. It would break my heart, it would break your heart."

I reached out and touched her own cheek, its warmth lingering around my palm.

"You can feel me, and yet, it seems so real…"

But in an instant, Christine's form disappeared, leaving nothing but the cold night air caressing my palm.

"You must remember that it's not…" Were the last words I heard from her that night before the candle magically went out, leaving me in darkness once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review? Thanks everyone!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Erik's POV**

When I woke the following morning, I was still laying beside Gustave in the small fort we had built. After sitting up, I crawled out and began undressing. Before Gustave could wake, I jumped in the shower, washing my face and scalp before reaching for a towel and wrapping it around my naked body. As I stood there at the sink brushing my teeth, Gustave came walking in rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"How did you sleep?" I asked.

Gustave opened the lid of the toilet and began peeing…This was strange, having this child standing before me doing his business without even caring that I was there. I paid no mind and finished brushing my teeth.

"Mister Y, how come you're not shaving your face?"

"I don't have to shave," I said. "Hair never grew on my face."

"Really?" my son raised his brow. "That's strange."

I rinsed out my mouth and reached for my wig. After placing it over my bald scalp, I reached for my mask.

"Will hair ever grow on my face?"

I nodded, "Of course, Gustave. Your face is flawless."

"Your flesh is strange looking," Gustave said, brushing his fingers up against my back. How embarrassing it was to have to stand before him, my scars exposing from every inch of myself. I walked back into my room and began rummaging through my wardrobe.

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" I questioned, looking for my shirt.

"How come? My back doesn't look like that, Mister Y."

"I didn't have an easy childhood, Gustave," I said. "I was abused because of my face. I wasn't born with these marks upon my skin."

"Someone did that to you?"

I nodded and slipped my shirt over my head before rolling up the sleeves. It would be too hot for sleeves today, especially with cleaning up from last night's storm.

"Turn around," I said, grasping the towel that was around my waist. "I'm going to change into my trousers."

"I'm going to get dressed, Mister Y."

"All right," I said. "I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes. We'll go to breakfast and then to my park."

When my son left me alone, I reached for my trousers and slipped them on. Afterwards, I grabbed my vest and headed downstairs, fumbling with the buttons as I did so.

"Gustave, are you ready to go?" I called out.

My son came around the corner, struggling with his shirt.

"Mister Y, I can't button my shirt."

"Here," I grasped his shirt and buttoned it for him. Afterwards, I locked up and headed towards the streets with my child.

"Mister Y, look at all the debris."

Gustave was right…The ground was covered in fallen tree branches and leaves. Oh, I could only imagine what my park looked like. Last August a tree fell on top of my maze, causing it to cave in the roof. The cleanup was disastrous, so disastrous that I needed to keep my park closed until it was cleaned up.

"I'm hungry."

"Yes, I know," I said. "I'll take you to the Phantasma bakery."

"Will you eat too, Mister Y?"

"Maybe, Gustave."

When we arrived at the Phantasma bakery, I sat my child on the counter so that he could see the menu. I wasn't sure if my employees would ever get used to Gustave, but they needed to, for he was going anywhere.

"Chocolate pastry, Mister Y," my son said, pointing to the menu that was hanging above the register. "With rainbow sprinkles."

"All right," I said.

"And what are you going to get?"

I looked up at the menu and settled with a croissant.

"All the things to eat and you're getting that?"

I lifted my son off the counter and set him back down on the floor.

"I can't have certain things, Gustave," I said. "I have a weak stomach."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I can't have certain things or else I'll get sick."

"Can you have chocolate?"

"Sometimes."

"Vanilla?"

"Yes, I can."

"Cream filled doughnuts?"

"Gustave, enough," I said pointing to a table. "Go get us a table while I order our breakfast."

When my son dashed to the nearby booth, I ordered our meal and carried it over to join him.

"Here, eat your breakfast," I said, sliding his pastry towards him. My child indulged himself into his meal, his mouth covered in chocolate.

"Oh, Gustave," I sighed, reaching for a napkin.

"What?" he asked looking up at me.

"Your mouth is covered in chocolate."

My son raised his arm to wipe his mouth, when I grabbed it.

"Don't stain your shirt," I warned, handing him a napkin. "Use this. If you get that on your shirt, I'll never get it out."

"Mother always got out my stains."

"Well, your mother is a miracle worker."

While my son finished his breakfast, I cut my croissant up into tiny pieces and placed them into my mouth. It was hard for me to chew while I was wearing my mask, but I knew if I didn't start eating around the child, he was bound to get upset.

"Is it good, Mister Y?"

I nodded, "Yes, very good."

When my son was finished eating, we rose and headed towards the gates of Phantasma, the gates covered in fallen debris.

"Oh, lovely," I groaned, taking the fallen branches off my property.

"Mister Y, your gate is bent."

Gustave approached the gate and untangled a branch from its bars.

"Well, let's get cleaning up."

I opened my gates to Phantasma and motioned my son to enter first. Once inside, my employees began approaching me, obviously knowing that the park wouldn't be opening today, not when there was so much to clean up.

"What do you want us to clean first, sir?" Mr. Squelch asked.

"I guess the food stands," I said. "The roofs probably have debris and fallen branches lying about. Gustave and I are going to head towards my offices."

When the orders were given, I took my child and began cleaning up from the storm…

"Gustave, come away from there!" I growled, as I looked over and spotted my child pulling a large branch down from one of the gates.

"But, Mister Y…"

"But nothing," I hurried to his side and pulled the child away, the branch falling from the fence and hitting me in the shoulder. I hissed from the pain it had caused and kicked the heavy piece of debris away, my anger already building up from inside me.

"Gustave, I don't want you reaching for any branches that are up higher than you are, do you hear me?"

My boy nodded as I rubbed my shoulder. Oh, the agony this child puts me through… While my employees were cleaning up the rides, I took my son to my midnight library. A tree had fallen on the roof, causing a few windows to break. Rain had wet the inside of my library and the wind had blown it apart.

"Here," I handed my child a broom. "Make yourself useful and sweep up the leaves. I'm going to drain the water out of here…"

"Look at all these books," Gustave gasped, looking down at the soaking wet books that were lying around the floor. My son picked one up and shook the water out of it.

"Look, Mister Y, this book was Romeo and Juliet…"

I sighed and took the book out of his hands, sitting up upon the windowsill to dry.

"Will they be all right, Mister Y?"

I shook my head. "Likely not, Gustave. They'll probably have to be thrown out."

"Thrown out?" he gasped. "But they're so beautiful."

"They're destroyed."

My son began going around my library, picking up the soaking wet books and placing them on the windowsill.

"How will you get books to replace these ones?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Not sure, Gustave. Most of those books I obtained at different markets and shops on my travels."

"Why don't we just dry them out and try to salvage them?"

"If that's what you wish, Gustave."

"So, have you really read all these books?"

I began to sop up the water that was on the floor, nodding as I did so. The rain might have made my park a mess, but it didn't do much for the weather, for it was still humid as ever.

"I have read them all." I confessed. "I did a lot of reading during the past ten years."

"Mister Y, I'm hot…" my son complained, rolling up his sleeves.

"I know, Gustave."

My child swept up the leaves as I emptied out the water that was in the library. Afterwards, I scooped my son up and carried him outside. Oh, the sun was so hot…Deciding to take my son over to the Phantasma pool, I took him by the hand and led him in that direction.

"Mister Y, where are we going?"

"To clean up the Phantasma pool."

"But what about your office?" he asked.

"We'll get to it later. It's too humid at the moment to clean."

"But, you just said we're going to clean up the Phantasma pool…"

I nodded and led my son all the way to the Phantasma pool. Once there, I unlocked the gate and entered, shutting it before heading over to grab the net to begin scooping out the piles and piles of leaves that were floating on top of the water. I had expected my son to help, but he just crawled onto a lounge chair and pulled his legs into his chest.

"I could really use some help over here," I said.

My son shook his head and began to whimper. I knew he was afraid of the water, but I didn't know how to make him feel safe…

"What kind of bright idea was this?" my angel asked, appearing at my side.

I shrugged my shoulders and continued to scoop out the leaves.

"He's afraid of the water, angel…"

"And just how am I supposed to make him feel better about it?"

"Why don't you teach him how to swim?"

"How am I supposed to teach him how to swim when he won't even get off that chair?"

"Clean the pool from the inside."

With that, Christine disappeared and left me alone. If there was one thing I didn't want to do, it was take off my mask and clothes, but the fence wrapping around the pool was closed, making me shut out from the rest of the world…I didn't want to do it, but for Gustave, I couldn't be afraid.

**Gustave's POV**

As I sat there watching Mister Y clean the pool, I couldn't help but notice him unbuttoning his shirt It was strange, but I knew how hot it had become. The blue pool water looked refreshing, but I was afraid of it. I didn't know how to swim and was afraid to even dip my feet into the pool water. Mister Y's shirt was completely off now, making me wonder what he was up to…Next, he removed his mask and wig, placing it on a chair with his shirt. I was about to open my mouth, when I noticed that his hands were grasping his trousers, unbuttoning them, and pulling them off along with his shoes and socks.

"Mister Y, what are you doing?" I gasped.

"Cleaning the pool, of course."

Without another word, he stepped into the water, cringing at how chilly it was. I was frightened, for I believed that he would drown. Though, when he was waist deep, he took his net and continued cleaning the leaves and sticks from the pool.

"The water is very refreshing, Gustave," Mister Y began. "Wouldn't you like to help me clean the pool?"

I shook my head and buried my face into my knees.

"And why not? You look so hot."

"I can't swim." I whimpered. "I'll drown."

"Now, would I let you drown, Gustave? Come on… I promise to hold you up… I'll teach you how to swim."

When I didn't respond, Mister Y splashed some water on me, causing its wetness to upset me.

"Stop!" I wailed, pulling my knees closer to my body. "Don't do that!"

"Gustave, it's all right," Mister Y assured.

I was hot, but I was afraid, oh, so afraid.

"I need help cleaning the pool," Mister Y insisted. "Are you going to help me or not?"

Finally, I got to my feet and began to untie my shoes. When they were off, I placed them on my chair and approached the water. Though, Mister Y stopped me.

"You can't swim in your clothes. Take off your shirt, boy…"

My fingers shook as they undid my shirt, placing it aside and running my hands under my arms.

"Come down the stairs…"

My feet stepped into the water, its iciness causing my heart to pound against my chest.

"Come on…" he coaxed, approaching me.

I was at the last step now, the water up to my knees. If I went down another step, I was likely to fall in. Mister Y could tell how frightened I was, for he lifted up his arms and grabbed hold of me. One would think that I would be more afraid of Mister Y's face than a little water, but it was the complete opposite. His face no longer frightened me, but this water did.

"Don't let me go!" I screamed. "Please…"

"Never," Mister Y assured. "You're safe with me."

When we were out in the center of the pool, Mister Y placed my body into the water, the liquid covering my waist. He held me above water level, never allowing me to sink any lower than my waist.

"All right then…" he placed me on my stomach, holding me on the water's surface as he instructed me to paddle with my arms and legs. I did as he asked, kicking my legs and arms as he guided me around the empty pool. This was much easier than the ocean, but I was afraid that he would let me go at any given moment.

"Just like a dog," he told me. "Up and down…Yes, just like that."

I was swimming, but only because Mister Y was holding me above water.

"You're doing great, Gustave…"

I wasn't sure what he was doing when he swam over to the side of the pool and set me down. Once I was sat, my feet dangled in the water as he took a few steps back.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Ready for what?" I nervously questioned.

"To swim…Swim to me, Gustave."

"No…" I cried. "I can't."

"You can," he assured. "I'll be right here watching you."

"Please don't make me swim to you, Mister Y…"

"You can do this, Gustave…"

I stood to my feet, my heart pounding against my chest.

"Jump in and swim, Gustave…Kick your legs…"

After taking a few deep breaths, I jumped in, my body sinking to the bottom of the pool. I kicked and pushed my arms, trying to get to the surface, but I couldn't. Where was Mister Y? He promised me! Suddenly, I felt two hands grasp me and pull me above water level. I coughed and gasped for air, as Mister Y pushed me to the side. After sitting me up on the side of the pool, he patted my back.

"Gustave, you didn't swim."

"You promised!" I cried, gathering to my feet. "I don't want to swim anymore!"

And with that, I ran back to my clothes to dress.

**Erik's POV**

There was nothing that I could do to make Gustave feel any better. After he jumped in the pool, he became upset and there was no way to change how he felt. He believed that I broke my promise, that I wasn't there to catch him. The truth of it all was that I had immediately swam to him the moment he went under.

"Would you like a bedtime story?" I asked as I tucked my child into bed that night.

Gustave had his back turned towards me, his anger never letting up for a single second.

"Gustave, perhaps we could try again tomorrow."

"I don't want to swim ever again!" he cried. "I don't want to ever go near water again."

"You were doing great, Gustave. All you need is a little practice."

"No, I don't want to…"

Knowing that I wouldn't get him to budge tonight, I covered him up and stood to leave. He didn't even say goodnight to me as I left his room. Oh, how this made me feel like a horrible father…

"Should I have done anything different?" I asked my angel, as I undressed a few moments later. "I thought by taking him to the Phantasma pool that it would make things easier."

"You did your best, Erik. Gustave just takes a little more time to get used to certain things. I'm sure he'll be a wonderful swimmer in no time."

"If I ever get him near the water again."

"I have more cleaning up to do around my park tomorrow." I said, taking a seat at my desk. "Perhaps I could get him to help me clean the tunnel of love?"

"That might be a start."

As I wrote, my shoulder began to ache me again, the same shoulder that was hit by the tree branch.

"I saw what happened to you today," Christine said, placing her hands over my shoulders. "Your poor poor shoulder."

My angel began to massage my sore shoulder, her hands instantly taking away my aches.

"Oh, yes," I sighed. "Right there…"

"Feel good?"

"Heaven…" I sighed.

"It's going to take a massage every night for the next week in order for your shoulder to heal."

"Oh, right there," I groaned, my angel's hands making contact with my soreness.

I closed my eyes and paused from writing, taking in the wonderful feeling of my angel touching me.

"In all the years I've known you, Christine, you've never given me a massage…"

"Never too late for something new…"

I sighed…Never too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review everyone! <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Erik's POV**

There I was, singing with Christine during Don Juan, circling her like I usually did…Oh, she was so beautiful, so beautiful and breathtaking. Her hands interlaced with my own, my heart racing against my chest. Never had anyone touched me like this before. Christine was beauty herself, an angel sent directly from heaven…Oh, how I loved her! But horror struck me the moment our song ended and my angel tore away my hood, revealing me to the audience. But I couldn't run…This was my last chance, my last chance to prove to her that I loved her and that she could live happily with me.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you want me with you here, beside you…Anywhere you go let me go to," I slipped my ring off my pinky and placed it over Christine's left ring finger. "Christine, that's all I ask of…"

I never finished, for my angel tore away my mask, my hideous deformity revealed to the audience. Screams occurred…Oh, so many screams….My angel betrayed me! Betrayed my trust and my love! I pulled her off stage, a gunshot ringing out as I headed towards the stairs that would lead down to my lair. I pulled my angel's hand, opening my trap door to allow us to drop down to the depths below. Though, when we reached the door to my lair, I noticed that something was extremely wrong with me. I had been so preoccupied with running that I hadn't even noticed that I was bleeding. With one hand, I leaned against my lair door, and with the other, I pulled away my cloak to reveal my bloody white shirt. I dropped to my knees, clutching my lower left side.

"Angel," Christine rushed to my side, taking notice to the blood that was seeping from my wound. I looked up at her, knowing that at any given second she would run and leave me to die. The bullet must have entered through my back and came out the front, for every inch of my body was screaming now. My angel stood there, not knowing what to do. When the echo of screams from an angry mob occurred, she lifted me up.

"Come on, angel," she opened the door and led me inside my home, laying me out across my couch. It was over for me now, it just had to be…I was stunned, too weak to move, my breathing becoming labored. Sweat was pouring down my face as I lied there with my eyes closed. Christine was going to leave me, surely she was! I had kidnapped her and now, her kidnapper was on death's door. My angel returned, grabbing my shirt and pouring some alcohol over my waist. I hissed and pressed my head into the pillows of my couch as the liquid sizzled over my open wound.

"Erik, we need to hide you…" she gasped. "The mob is coming."

I wasn't sure why, but my Christine lifted me to my feet and stuffed me into a nearby closet, closing the door and warning me to be quiet. I lied there, listening to Raoul's voice yelling at Christine, laid there listening to the mob destroy my home. And when I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer, I passed out. I knew I was going to die, I knew I wasn't going to make it…Christine would never come back to me. But, she did! I wasn't sure how long I laid there in that closet, but at one point, felt my body being hauled to my feet and placed down into my bed. Everything around me was spinning…I heard voices, voices that belonged to someone else. Even when I opened my eyes, the room was blurry and the figures distorted. Eventually, the voices were drowned out by the rapid beat of my heart pounding against my ears.

"Erik," I heard my name being called, only to open my eyes and find Christine seated at my side. She had a cozy fire roaring in the hearth of my fireplace, the warmth making me drowsy. My head was burning, her hand pressing a compress against it ever so gently. Why was she here?

"You did well, Erik," she smiled. "You hung on…"

My eyes moved down to my side, taking notice to the bandage that stretched across my waist.

"You were lucky…The bullet went through you without damaging any organs."

"Christine," I murmured her name, sighing to the warmth of her hand that was caressing my cheek. This felt like a dream, but it wasn't, for my angel stayed with me until I was well again. Yes, she left from time to time in order to check in with Raoul, for she knew her absence would stir up questions. Though, on the night before she was to be wed to Raoul, everything changed.

"I brought us something to eat," Christine came walking into my room, placing my meal down on the night table. My body had healed, but I was weak.

"I'm getting married tomorrow," she whimpered. "Tonight will be my last night with you."

In my heart, this hurt worse than anything, but I just lied there as still as possible…that was until I felt my angel touch me. Her hands ran seductively up my shirt, her body gently crawling onto my own. I gasped and felt her kiss against my neck…Why! Why was she doing this to me?

"Christine,"

She shushed me and I closed my eyes, feeling her undressing me with gentle hands, my soul awakening to her every touch.

"Christine!"

* * *

><p>I jolted awake, sweat pouring down my face, as I tore my shirt open and placed my hand on my side, the exact side where I had been shot. It had been ten whole years, but I still remembered Christine's caring and her pity that landed me in bed with her. Though, I had been a coward and rose to my feet, leaving before she could wake. If only I had known she was going to wake and confess her love for me…Oh, I would have stayed!<p>

"Nightmare?" I heard my angel's voice, turning to spot her standing beside my bed. I lifted my watch to notice that it was three in the morning. I plopped down against my pillows and closed my eyes.

"Yes, mon ange…"

I felt my angel run her fingers through my hair as I lied there with my eyes closed.

"Christine?"

"Yes, Erik?"

"Why did you help me that night?"

"What night?"

"The night I was shot…Why did you help me?"

There was a pause of silence, and then, my angel's voice again.

"Because I love you."

And as my angel brushed her hand against my neck, I fell back asleep…

"Mister Y?"

When I heard my name being called and my body being shook, I opened my eyes, the sunlight already peeking in through the window. My child was kneeling on my bed, his arms shaking me.

"What is it, Gustave?" I asked, rolling over onto my side. Yes, it was daylight, but I was exhausted. The night before, I had a nightmare, one that left me tired. I closed my eyes and snuggled back into my pillow.

"Mister Y, we're supposed to go to Phantasma."

"We will," I yawned. "When I decide to wake."

"Mister Y, it's nearly eight."

"Perhaps, but I'm still tired. Let's just rest here a while more."

My son plopped down beside me and crawled beneath the covers. I closed my eyes once more and relaxed.

"Mister Y, I'm hungry."

"We'll eat on our way to Phantasma."

As I continued to lay there, I felt Gustave tracing his fingers over the scars that were exposed on my arms.

"Gustave, please," I groaned. "Just sleep."

"I want to see where your scars lead to."

His hand was under my shirt now, continuing to trace my lines of scars up my shoulder.

"Gustave, stop," I pleaded, rolling over. "I want to sleep."

"Now I'll never finish the maze."

"There is no maze." I growled. "They lead to my back and then disappear beneath my flesh."

"Could I see for myself?"

"Gustave, please be quiet."

Yes, my child was continuing to talk, but I pretended that he wasn't there. Instead, I just lied still, drifting away to sleep.

"Mister Y, please, could we eat?"

"Later, Gustave…"

Finally, my child silenced and I was able to fall back asleep. I wasn't sure how long I slept, but when I woke, my child was still laying beside me and asleep. I smiled and brushed my fingers through his locks, rising to my feet and heading into the bathroom. When I came back out, my child was still sleeping, curled up beneath my blankets.

"Gustave," I called his name, hoping he would wake. When he didn't, I approached him and shook his shoulder.

"Gustave, wake up."

This time, my child opened his eyes and stretched.

"Come, Gustave, we shall eat on our way to Phantasma."

When I brought food into the situation, my child rose and ran downstairs to dress, leaving me a few moments to prepare myself for the day. After spraying some cologne under my arms, I donned my waistcoat and headed downstairs.

"Mister Y, what are we going to eat today?" Gustave asked as we headed outside.

I shrugged my shoulders, not really wanting to eat another breakfast at the bakery. All these countless mornings of cream filled pastries was going to do horrors for my slender body. Gustave's metabolism was invisible against such foods…Me, on the other hand, had to continue to watch what I ate due to how old I was becoming.

"How about you and I work for a while and then we go grab a pretzel for lunch?"

Gustave grabbed his stomach and groaned. "But I'm hungry now, Mister Y…"

"I know," I sighed."I just hate that we're constantly eating doughnuts from that blasted bakery of mine. I think you and I need to do some grocery shopping…What do you think?"

"Grocery shopping?" he questioned. "For what?"

"For food, Gustave. I think it be healthier for the both of us, don't you think?"

"I rather enjoy the bakery, Mister Y."

"It's all right sometimes." I said. "But not every day. You don't want to grow up to be like Mr. Squelch, now do you?"

"Mr. Squelch is really strong…hey, maybe he ate doughnuts every day."

"I don't think that's what happened, Gustave."

Deciding to head into town to do some shopping before work, I took Gustave by the hand and led him into the grocery store.

"Why are we here, Mister Y?"

This child was filled with so many questions, questions that I didn't feel like answering. Instead, I took a basket and began walking up each isle to find something healthier to make for breakfast. I was placing some fruit and canned goods into my basket, only to look down and notice a jar of chocolate fudge and a bag of candy sitting there.

"Gustave," I picked the items up and handed them back to him. "We're not here for those sorts of items."

"And why not? I love chocolate fudge, and candy is the best!"

"Perhaps, but we're here to get something to make at home, something that is much healthier than doughnuts."

What a horrible shopping experience this was. My child continued to attempt placing unhealthy snacks into my basket, giving off excuses as to why he needed them. Though, I wasn't going to be a pushover when it came to this. I was paying for my fruits and bagels, when Gustave placed a bag of chocolates up on the counter.

"Please, Mister Y?" my son gave me his sad eyes, the same sad eyes Christine used to give me when she was trying to have her way…Oh, the look broke my heart, for it made me miss Christine even more than I did already.

"All right, Gustave." I said, placing the bag of chocolates with my stuff. "But only for after meals."

This satisfied my child, for he didn't complain another moment. After dropping the groceries off, I sliced up some apples and placed them in a container so that he and I had something to snack on during the day. It was going to be another hot one, and I had no plans on stopping due to the weather. There was work that needed to be done and I wouldn't have the humidity stopping me.

**Gustave's POV**

Yes, doughnuts would have tasted much better than apples, but he had a good point. My mother always tried to get me to eat healthier by trying to pass of fruit as breakfast, so, it didn't make a difference now with what Mister Y was trying to do. Though, Mister Y did agree to purchase me some chocolates for after dinner, so that made eating apples more satisfying, for I had something to look forward to all day.

I took a seat on the nearby wall of the tunnel of love while Mister Y went to work. I opened the container of apples and began to devour a slice while my papa worked. I wasn't sure what he was doing, but whatever is was, it looked important. He dragged out a hose from somewhere and turned it on, spraying the water inside the tunnel to wash out the mud from the storm a few nights ago.

"So, have you thought about school?" Mister Y asked me as he squirted out the swan shaped boats.

I shrugged my shoulders and kept my glance on my apples. I hated school…Back in Paris, I hated it more than anything in the world. I was teased beyond belief by the other children. I was surrounded by a bunch of jocks and boys who were more athletic than I was. I was teased because I loved music, teased because I knew how to speak three different languages, and teased because I didn't know how to play football. School was my worst enemy…

"I'm sure you'll make plenty of new friends…" Mister Y assured. "You will go to the best school in Coney Island, I will see to it that you do."

"Mister Y, do I have to go to school?" I asked. "Couldn't I just stay here with you?"

"A boy your age must learn, Gustave." Mister Y put down his hose and joined me on the wall. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just don't get along well with others."

"And why not? You're my son, aren't you?"

I nodded.

"Then you will be very popular here."

I looked up at Mister Y and shook my head. "You may be popular here, Mister Y, but what about when you were a child? Surely when you lived in Paris you were teased?"

"Indeed I was," he admitted. "But there is a difference there, Gustave. You are a beautiful and a handsome boy, one that will make plenty of friends when it comes to school. There is nothing wrong with loving music and books…I always failed in athletics as well. Coney Island is a much different place to go to school, you'll see…"

He patted me on the back reassuringly, but I still wasn't convinced…

"Don't make me go, Mister Y…Please…"

"You still have a few weeks before classes start, Gustave. I'm sure you'll come to love your school just as much as you love Phantasma."

"But Phantasma is my school. It's all I need to know, Mister Y. Children hate me, they really do…I don't like to be teased."

"No son of mine will be teased, Gustave. You are Gustave Mulheim…"

I raised my brow in confusion. "Mulheim? I thought I was Gustave DeChagney?"

"Not anymore, you're not… You are my son and should carry on my surname."

"If you're surname is Mulheim, then what does Mister Y stand for?"

Mister Y chuckled. "If you put the two words together, it sounds like mystery…Then again, my entire life and well being has been just that. Interesting, don't you think?"

"If you say so, Mister Y." I sighed, looking down at my apples.

"School really bothers you that much?"

I nodded. "It's like hell for me."

"Well, let's not think about it then."

I wasn't sure where Mister Y had gone because I was still staring down at my apples. Though, when I heard the water running again, I felt him spray me with it. The coolness from the water caused me to jump off the small stone wall and land on my feet. I was angry! Oh, so angry…He knew I hated water, and yet he sprayed me!

"Hey!" I squealed. "What was that for?"

"Gustave, I'm sorry…" Mister Y apologized, but that wasn't enough. I marched right over to him and grabbed the hose out of his hands…

"I don't like water!" I cried, tears rushing to my eyes. "You know this…I hate it! I'll never learn how to swim, never!"

"Gustave, don't say that…"

"It's true." I sobbed. "Never…just like I'll never have friends."

And with that, I threw down the hose and ran away from Mister Y. I didn't want to go to school…No, I wanted my mother! I wanted her and nothing more. This life was hell, and it was going to be worse when Mister Y forced me to go to school…

**Erik's POV**

I couldn't do anything right…I couldn't even make my son happy. I had only squirted him with the hose to tease him, but even that didn't help. Instead, he got upset and ran.

"Let him be, Erik," my angel replied. I turned to find her standing next to me once again.

"I only want to help him." I sighed. "I only want to help him learn how to swim."

"Gustave was born with an ill temper much like your own. In a few minutes go and find him…And when you do, work on calming his fears about school…"

I nodded and headed out to search for my son, knowing anything I said wouldn't be enough to calm his fears, for I wasn't his mother, I wasn't Christine…And sadly, I never would be.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review everyone! Thanks again!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Erik's POV**

I ran all over my park, searching for my child. I was frightened, for he never ran off like this before. The heat of the afternoon was intense, but not enough for me to give up looking for him. He was all I had left of Christine now…It was my responsibility to look after the boy.

"Gustave!" If I called the boy once, I called him ten times in an attempt to find him. After nearly thirty minutes of searching, I finally found him. I sighed in relief and stopped to catch my breath when I saw him sitting on a nearby bench that was facing the ocean. He was sitting there, resting his head on his hands that were embracing the wooden railings of the boardwalk. Oh, how I wanted to march right over to him and yell, but as I clenched my fists, my angel appeared beside me.

"Erik, rushing to his side in anger will do you no good. Just take a few deep breaths and calm yourself down. Be reasonable with him."

I did as my angel told me to do and approached Gustave's side with an open mind. I knew I needed to see things his way; otherwise he wouldn't speak, probably just run off again. I took a seat beside him on the bench and looked down at him. It was as if he hadn't even noticed that I was sitting beside him now.

"I thought you said you hated the ocean?" I questioned. "You're staring at it now as if you feel no fear at all."

When my child didn't answer me, I thought about what to say next. Oh, why was being a father so hard? I wasn't the man for the job, and yet, my angel was here beside me, telling me that I was the perfect man for it.

"Gustave, I understand that you are afraid to go to school. When I was your age, I didn't like it either. In fact, I only attended one day because of how badly I was treated by the other children. I had to teach myself everything…"

"You were home schooled." Gustave growled, keeping his eyes on the ocean. "So why can't I?"

"Because nowadays children go to school. Believe me, Gustave, I would love to home school you, but I haven't the time. I'm a businessman, one that is barely home long enough to sleep a full eight hours at night. I have a park to run, and therefore, you must attend school."

"Other children will make fun of me."

Gustave," I placed my hand against his back. "I've lived on this earth long enough to know that you can't let what other people say get to you. You have to hold your head up high. No matter who you are, people will always have something nasty to say. Look at me, I'm the owner of an entire amusement park, and yet everyday there is at least one cruel rumor about me written in the newspaper. They have seen my mask, and call me a freak…always wondering what I'm hiding behind it."

"I'm not good at sports, Mister Y."

My son was finally looking at me now, which was a major relief.

"And you're my son…I'm not very good at such things either. But there is one thing you are good at and that's music. You're an artist, Gustave and don't you forget that. To me, knowing how to play an instrument is more useful in this world than knowing how to kick a ball."

"But what if the children don't like me?" he worriedly asked. "What if I don't make any friends?"

"Gustave, you will make so many friends that you won't remember half their names…"

This caused my child to giggle…Oh, finally, a smile!

"Now, come along." I said, standing to my feet. "We should continue our rounds around Phantasma before the heat becomes too much to bear."

My child wiped his eyes and nodded, standing to his feet and following me as we headed back towards my park. I finished cleaning out the tunnel of love and clearing the remainder of my park of the storm debris. By the time three o-clock rolled around, the heat was so unbearable, that Gustave and I threw in the towel for the day and headed home. After taking a cool shower to clear away the muddy and sweaty grime that had covered my arms and back, I emerged from the tub to clean out my face. If there was one thing I loathed, it was the summer heat. Having to wear a mask was more unbearable than anything…Sometimes I had to clean my deformity twice a day or else my sweat would cause an infection.

"Erik, are you all right?"

I was leaning over the sink, running my soapy cloth over my deformity when I heard my angel calling for me. I looked up to see her standing beside me, a look of concern displayed across her face.

"I'm all right." I assured. "I just have to clean out every crevice of my deformity or else the sweat will cause an infection."

But me, being the clumsy person that I was, accidently cut my face with my finger. I hissed, but when Christine saw the droplets of blood dripping into the sink, she ran to my aid…Oh, to think, an angel running to my aid!

"Erik,"

"I'm perfectly all right, Christine." I assured, pressing the cloth against my bleeding wound. "It happens all the time. My hands aren't as sturdy as they used to be."

"You're bleeding."

"It will stop. Cutting my face isn't the worst thing in the world." I said. "Sometimes I won't wash my exposed skull out for days because of my fear of cutting a vein or artery…That's the worst that could happen. Oh, Christine, it's such a nuisance…"

"Just be careful, mon ange… You're all Gustave has now."

I pressed my eyes closed and nodded, for I knew it was true. When my bleeding stopped, I looked up, ready to say something to Christine, but she was nowhere to be found. Curse her with her appearing and disappearing at whim! After throwing on my shirt and waist coat, I headed back downstairs, finding my child lying sprawled out on the couch with a stack of music scores in front of him. I knew he was just as glad as I was to be out of the heat.

"I was thinking about making salad for dinner." I said as I passed by the couch. "Something cool and delicious all the same."

"I don't like salad, Mister Y…" my child whined.

I rubbed my temple as I entered the kitchen and opened my icebox.

"Well, what do you suppose I make then? I really don't want to turn the oven on…It's too hot for that, Gustave."

"Could we have pancakes and eggs? Mother used to make that for dinner some nights."

Without agreeing out loud, I went through my cabinets and pulled out the items I needed in order to make dinner. I had wanted to make salad, for it was something fast and easy, but with this impossible boy, I should have known otherwise. All I wanted to do, was finish up and lie down for a while. I was utterly exhausted, making the task of standing nearly impossible. In the morning, I would journey out and search for a school for Gustave to attend in a few weeks. I needed all the rest I could get, otherwise I would be too tired to do so. After flipping about ten pancakes and scrambling some eggs, I placed dinner down on the table and called Gustave into the kitchen. I then proceeded to sit down across from him and remove my mask. Usually, if I ever ate at the table, I would bring my work along with me. I wasn't used to just eating and doing nothing else…No matter what I did, I was always double tasking. So, while the boy ate, I sat there with my fork in one hand, and my new blue prints in the other. The silence was wonderful…or at least it seemed that way for the first three minutes. After that, Gustave interrupted me.

"Mister Y, what are you doing?"

I didn't look at my boy, only continued looking over my blueprints and eating…Well, not really eating…more like picking around my meal. No matter if I had a child to care for or not, food was simply something I would ever get used to.

"Working."

"I thought we were going to eat dinner together?"

I placed my work down and faced my dinner guest. Even back in Paris when I cooked Christine meals, I never joined her. Usually, while she ate I found myself in my music room waiting for her to be finished. I never felt worthy enough to dine with her, and I guess I still felt that way now. Yes, I was sitting beside the boy, but I didn't feel as though I could face him and enjoy a meal.

"We are having dinner together." I stated. "I'm just working through it."

Gustave looked down at his plate and twirled his fork through his eggs.

"Mother used to hate when Raoul did that. He used to come to the dinner table all the time with his work."

For the boy, I slid my work aside and began to eat again. I was so used to always working, that not working for five minutes was driving me mad. I had always been about my work, but now that I thought about it, perhaps it was because I had nothing else to live for…

"I apologize, Gustave." I said. "If it means that much to you, I won't work through dinner anymore."

I placed a smidge of my scrambled eggs into my mouth, my stomach churning from how much food I had consumed in the last five minutes. Yes, I hadn't eaten a lot, but ever since I was a child, I had stomach problems. If I ate more than a few spoonfuls of food, my stomach would reject it…It was the exact same thing that was happening now. I cringed as my stomach growled and gently pushed my plate away.

"What's wrong, Mister Y?"

"I'm full." I replied, standing to my feet in order to let the sickening feeling pass.

"But you hardly ate!" my son exclaimed.

I nodded and braced my hands against the counter, pressing my eyes closed as the sick feeling came and went. When I was feeling better, I took a deep breath and turned to clear my place from the table.

"Mister Y, do you have a tummy ache?"

"Yes, I do. I have trouble consuming food. If I eat more than a few spoonfuls, I get ill."

"I love food, Mister Y…Is it because of your face? Is that the reason you can't eat?"

"Not quite, Gustave."

After washing the dishes, the grandfather clock in my hall struck eight. I was ready to turn in for the night, but Gustave was wide awake, hard at work on his music. We had a big day tomorrow and I didn't want him to be tired.

"Gustave, I think it's time for bed."

Gustave looked up from his work, but only for the slightest of seconds.

"Mother lets me stay up until ten! It's only eight, Mister Y…"

"Yes, Gustave, I know." I assured. "But we have a big day tomorrow and I want us both to be well rested."

"I'm not tired, Mister Y."

Oh, how this boy was frustrating me to no end! All I wanted to do was go upstairs and lie down and yet, he was refusing to do the same.

"Gustave, it's time for bed." I said it a little louder this time, hoping he would listen to me. Though, when he didn't, I wanted to march straight over to him and pull the music scores out of his hands. I was about to do just that, when I felt Christine's hand upon my shoulder, only to turn and find her standing beside me.

"Anger will do the child no good."

"And just how did you get him to do what you wanted?"

"Erik, Gustave just isn't used to being here. He's still getting used to your home. Why don't you take him up to your room for a while and lie in bed with him? It will make him feel better about falling asleep."

Without another word, I took a deep breath to calm me down and approached my son.

"Gustave, why don't you come upstairs with me for a while?"

Surprisingly, my child agreed and followed me upstairs. I sighed in relief as I lied in bed, Gustave plopping down beside me with his music scores.

"Do you not like your room downstairs, Gustave?" I asked, covering myself with a few blankets.

"I miss my bed back in Paris."

"And just what made this bed so special?"

"Mother used to sing to me at night. I know it sounds strange, Mister Y, but my bed back home holds memories and scents that I won't ever be able to replace. Mother used to lie her head down on my pillow as she sang me a lullaby. I miss her…There's not a day that goes by that I don't think about her and wish that she were here."

"I know how you feel, Gustave." I said, brushing my fingers through his dark locks. "But either way, that bed downstairs is your new bed. You'll have to get used to it soon enough."

Gustave nodded. "I know, but I'm just not ready yet. I don't like being alone down there…"

"Take all the time you need. In the meantime, I have work in the morning and need my rest. How about we both turn in for the evening?"

"I really want to finish this song."

I smiled, for my boy was just like me. Always wanting to continue working until it was perfect. I chuckled and pried the papers from his tiny fingers.

"Those scores will be just how you left them in the morning. I don't want you to be tired. You need to look and feel your best."

"And why is that?"

"Because in the morning, we're going to be searching for a school to place you in. Yes, I know you dislike the idea, but it has to happen."

"Mister Y?"

"Yes, Gustave?"

"Do you think they'll like me? The schools?"

I nodded. "Yes, Gustave, they'll adore you. Now lie down and close your eyes."

When my son was laying beside me, I turned the lights off and closed my eyes, already feeling sleep wanting to take over my body.

"Mister Y?"

"Yes, Gustave?"

"Mother used to sing me a lullaby before bed. I'd sleep easier if you sang me one."

"What did your mother used to sing you?"

"A few songs," he stated. "But the one I wish to hear is the song mother sang for you…"

"What song is that?" I questioned, raising a brow in confusion. "Your mother never sang me a song?"

"Well, mother said she wrote a song for her angel of music. That must have been you…Didn't she ever sing it to you, Mister Y?"

I shook my head. "Your mother never wrote me a song."

"Well, she did and sang it to me one night. Then, I begged to hear it every night. It's a beautiful song, really…I miss mother singing it to me."

"Would you sing this to me, Gustave? How did it go?"

Gustave snuggled his head into my chest, and yawned, singing the first verse of the song my Christine had written for me.

"_My angel of music, tall and beautiful…You were there, always there…_

_In the darkest of hours you comforted my sorrows and scared away the demons. _

_Always there, always watching, always there, always watching…"_

Before I could even hear the next verse, my child was asleep. I could only smile and snuggle down beside him. My angel wrote a song about me and sang it to our son? Oh, the mere thought of it brought tears to my eyes. Had Christine really missed me that much? But before I could think another thought, I heard my Christine's sweet voice…And she was singing! Singing me that exact song…I closed my eyes as I felt her hand against my shoulder, and lied there listening to her soft, yet wonderful lullaby.

"_My angel of music, tall and beautiful, you were there, always there…_

_In the darkest of hours, you comforted my sorrows and scared away the demons._

_Always there, always watching, always there, always watching…_

_From angel to man you can through my mirror, leading me to a place full of dream and wonder. And through those countless and endless hours my love for you grew like the springtime flowers. _

_Always there, always watching, always there, always watching…_

_You taught me what beauty really means, that it sometimes can be found in your heart, it seems. And when you released me, I knew what was true, I knew in my heart that I always loved you…_

_Always there, always watching, always there, always watching…_

_But as fast as it happened, you were gone in the morning, but deep in my heart you were always there, always watching…"_

When my angel's song ended, I rolled over onto my back, my room still pitch black and my angel nowhere in sight. Fresh tears slid down my cheeks as I lied there staring up at the ceiling. Yes, my angel might have been in heaven, but the truth of it all, was without her, I was in hell. I missed her, I wanted her, and yet, she would never be real again. No, she was an angel and nothing more, an angel who was always there and always watching…And I was waiting and dreaming for something that would never happen…

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I know I haven't been updating as much as I would like to, but I've been so awfully busy with my published book. I'll try to update again hopefully within a weekweek and a half. Don't fret! More it on the way!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Erik's POV**

I snuggled deep into my pillow, when I opened my eyes to find the sun's light peeking in through my bedroom window. I was exhausted from staying up so late last night, so exhausted that I closed my eyes again, if only for a few minutes. Knowing that I had to rise, I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. When I stood, I leaned over my child and rubbed his shoulder lovingly.

"Gustave, it's time to wake up."

My child groaned and rolled over, pulling the blankets over his head.

"Gustave, come on…" I pulled the blankets over his body and pulled him to his feet. My child groaned, but opened his eyes.

"You need to shower, boy." I instructed. "And look your best."

"Mister Y, I don't want to get up."

"We have to." I said. "Now get dressed…You have to look your best today."

My child walked downstairs to dress, while I did the same. After buttoning my shirt and placing on my vest, I adjusted my mask and wig as I came down the stairs. I entered Gustave's room and found him laying in his bed. Oh, this boy was unbelievable.

"Gustave!" I pulled the blankets off his body and sat him up. "Get dressed."

I went through his wardrobe and pulled out a white shirt and tie, bringing it back to his bed and began undressing him. This boy was lifeless as I dressed him, not helping me one bit. When his clothes were on, I helped him to his feet and ran a comb through his dark locks.

"Don't touch your hair." I warned. "You need to look your best."

"You keep saying that, Mister Y." he moaned. "But I don't understand why."

"Looking your best is everything…First impressions are important, son."

"First impressions?"

I nodded, taking him by the hand and leading him out the door. The first school I had in mind was the "Lower Manhattan school for boys." It was a wonderful school for special children…Gustave was smart and sure to fit in. I wouldn't have anything but the best for him…He deserved to go to the best school money could buy.

"What is this place, Mister Y?" Gustave asked as we approached the gate of the school.

"It's where you'll hopefully be attending school in the fall."

"It's too big." The boys eyes widened as we entered the gate. "I don't like it."

"Oh, don't be this way," I insisted. "Give it sometime. You haven't even gone inside the school yet. Come on, I'll come with you."

"I don't want to go inside, Mister Y…"

My child tried to stop, but I pulled him along.

"Don't be frightened, Gustave. You need to do well today, show the administrators that you're a wonderful student."

My son nodded, and followed me inside. The office secretary greeted us and smiled at my son.

"Mister Y, Mr. Yospeh is expecting you."

"Thank you."

I pulled my son along, entering the next office where an older man was sat. He rose from his seat and shook mine and Gustave's hands.

"Mister Y, so nice to meet you. You're a very respected man around Coney Island, I hear…"

"As you know, I run Phantasma."

"Yes," Mr. Yospeh retook his seat and smiled. "My family loves your little park. I've never gone for myself, but my wife often takes our grandchildren."

I nodded.

"And this is your son?"

Once more, I nodded. "Yes, this is Gustave. He's living with me now that his mother passed."

"Yes, the word has gotten out about that young soprano…What was her name? Christine, I believe…"

"Christine Daae…A wonderful woman and devoted mother. Well, she's left me in charge of caring for our only child and now I have to find him a suitable school to attend in the fall."

"Well, I've heard nothing but good things from you, Mister Y. I'm sure this school would be honored to have your son attend. Though in order for me to do so, I would need to evaluate him."

Mr. Yoseph looked at Gustave, who kept his gaze down on his shoes.

"Gustave," I bumped his shoulder. "Don't be shy…Say hello…"

My child looked up. I could tell he was nervous…

**Gustave's POV**

I didn't want to disappoint Mister Y, and I didn't want to go to this school. Mr. Yoseph was scary to me, even more frightening than Mister Y. He was looking at me now, his wrinkled face staring at me, as if staring into my soul. Usually, I wasn't nervous around people, but I knew that getting into this school meant a lot to Mister Y. Back home in Paris, Raoul enrolled me into a special school much like this one. I hated it there, for I didn't have any friends and was always the butt of every joke. Though, no matter how much I begged him to take me away from that horrible place, he refused, even when my mother suggested it.

"Hello," I murmured, as Mister Y sat me up straight in my chair.

"So, tell me a little about yourself." Mr. Yoseph began.

What was I to say? What was there to say about myself?

"What do you wish to know?" I asked.

Mr. Yoseph sat back in his chair and folded his hands.

"Well, why don't you tell me what you'd like to tell me."

"I'm ten years old…" I nervously answered.

Mr. Yoseph chuckled…Oh, he was making me so nervous.

"What do you like to do?"

"I like to write music." I said. "And play the piano."

"Oh, a musician, are you?"

I nodded.

"He's like myself…" Mister Y interrupted. "A musician."

"Well, this school really doesn't have a musical program. Though, it does offer a large athletic program. We strive to turn our boys not only into rising scholars, but also into possible athletes. Do you play any sports?"

I shook my head. "I don't like them."

Mr. Yoseph's eyes widened. "What do you mean you don't like sports?"

"I'm not very good at them."

"How is your batting?"

"Batting?" I questioned. "What do you mean?"

Silence fell over the room as Mr. Yoseph began to write something down on a paper. I could tell Mister Y was beginning to get anxious, for he cut in before I could say anything else.

"I'm sure Gustave will be just as good in sports as he is in his music. He's a very smart child…"

"And how is your batting, Mister Y?"

"I've never played baseball, sir. I am more about my music than anything."

And then, Mr. Yoseph sent me away.

"Gustave, would you mind stepping outside for a moment? I wish to speak with your father alone."

I looked up at Mister Y, who nodded for me to obey. I stepped outside, but kept my ear against the door as Mr. Yoseph said the words that shattered Mister Y's world.

"Mister Y, I want to be frank with you. I know you're trying to get your son into a nice school, but to be truthful, I don't think this is the school for him."

"And why on earth not?" Mister Y snapped. "Gustave is not a stupid boy. He's smart. He knows how to play three instruments and can speak mutable languages."

"He's book smart, Mister Y. We have a large athletic program and it's pretty clear that your child is no jock. You don't even appear to be a jock either."

"The child can learn."

"We don't teach children to be jocks, Mister Y. It's either in their blood or not at all. If you want my opinion, he'd do better at the Coney Island School for gifted children. Yes, they accept both boys and girls, but you don't have to be a jock to get in, nor do they have to be book smart. Plus, they also offer a substantial music program."

"Oh, you mean the school where the freaks of Coney Island attend!" Mister Y snapped. "Is that what my child is to you? A freak?"

"I didn't say…"

"Of course you did! I know everyone in Coney Island believes me to be a freak because of the mask I wear…My child is no freak…But to you, he is just that because he has the blood of one running through his veins. Oh, but his mother wasn't…She was a wonderful woman, sir! She was beautiful, talented, and wonderful! My child deserves to go to a well known school…He deserves to go here!"

"I'm sorry, Mister Y…Your child is not qualified."

"What does it matter? Do I not have to pay his tuition?"

"Yes, they do, but the children attending must also have the skills needed to attend. Trust me, Mister Y, take him to the Coney Island school I mentioned. He will soar there…"

The screaming and yelling went on for ten more minutes, Mister Y never getting his way. When he emerged, he stormed right past me. I knew he was disappointed with me. I knew Mister Y most likely hated me more than anything in the world. Yes, my mother was in me, but I knew I was nothing like her…I was like Mister Y. I hurried to his side, never saying a word as he and I headed back to Coney Island. Yes, I wanted to speak, but Mister Y didn't say a word as we entered his home. He didn't even look at me as he hurried up the stairs to his room and slammed his door closed.

Tears rushed to my eyes as I wallowed to my room and sat down on my bed. I missed my mother, I wanted her here beside me…As the tears rushed to my eyes, I wiped them away and pulled my pillow close to my body, sobbing into its cotton fabric. I was a failure in Mister Y's eyes…

**Erik's POV**

How dare that man put down my child! How dare he suggest that he was a freak! Yes, I might have been one, but Gustave was part of Christine as well… Christine was perfect, Christine was beautiful…I plopped down in my desk chair, tossing my wig aside and running my fingers through my scalp. How dare Mr. Yoseph suggest that Gustave attend the Coney Island public school! That school was nothing more than a public school for the children of freaks to attend. No! I refused to let my child attend and feel like a freak day after day.

"Don't feel as though you've failed, Erik."

I knew Christine was beside me, but I didn't want to look at her. Oh, if only Gustave were more athletic, if only he knew how to swim and kick a ball…No, instead he knew music! Why! Why did he have to be just like me?

"Ignoring me will do you no good either, Erik."

"Your son is a failure in the eyes of others." I scowled. "So much, that he supposedly is worthy of the Coney Island Public School for Gifted Children…A freak's dream, for short."

"Erik," I felt Christine's hands caress my shoulders. "When I was married to Raoul, he forced Gustave into one of those private schools for gifted children. Oh, he hated it, mon ange… Gustave made no friends and was always crying to me about how the other children teased him. I tried tooth and nail to get him away from that place, but Raoul forbid it and suggested that Gustave needed to learn how to fight back. Our boy is special, Erik. He can play any instrument and write down any song that appears within his head. He would do well at that school and you know it."

"Schooling is everything, Christine." I said. "If he doesn't get into a well known school he won't go anywhere in life."

"Did I go to a well known school, Erik?"

I shook my head.

"And did you go to a well known school?"

"No," I sighed. "I had to teach myself. I was lucky enough to do that…"

"Exactly…So, what is the difference if our child attends that Coney Island school?"

"Because when he goes for work, they will see that name upon his resume…The school for freaks, Christine."

"Erik, isn't Phantasma Gustave's destiny anyway? You'll be the only one looking at his resume."

"Perhaps I wanted more for him, Christine. Perhaps I want our child to be able to attend the best music school the city has to offer. Perhaps I want him to become a well known musician. He plays just as well as I do. I could have been a well known musician as well, but because of my hideous appearance, I was lowered to running an amusement park. I want more for him, mon ange…"

"But what about what Gustave wants? Have you ever asked him that? Doesn't the child have a choice in life? I know you want the best for him, Erik, but sometimes you must let the child decide for himself."

Christine caressed my cheek and smiled.

"Gustave will be who he wants to be. But until then, he deserves a normal childhood filled with friends and love. He wouldn't have gotten that by attending that private school. Don't be disappointed, Erik…Right now, he feels as though he has disappointed you. He feels as though you hate him for not being able to get into that private school."

I rose to my feet and placed my mask on my desk.

"Go to him, mon ange… Go to Gustave and comfort him."

I took a few breaths to calm me down and headed downstairs. Christine had been right about Gustave. Not only was he laying on his bed, but he was sobbing into his pillow. I knew he felt as though I hated him for not being able to get into that school, but the truth was that I still loved him. Yes, sometimes I wished that he was more like Christine, but I had to face the fact that he was me. I entered his room, and took a seat as his side, placing my hand firmly against his back.

"Gustave, it's all right."

My child turned over and sobbed harder.

"No it's not, you hate me now… You hate me because I couldn't get into that school."

"That's not one percent true, Gustave. You're my son. You don't need that school…It wasn't meant to be."

"But you said that I needed to get into a good school."

Gustave sat up and wiped his eyes. I hated seeing the child cry, for it hurt my heart. I knew that I had been the cause of his tears. I lifted him into my arms and pressed his head against my chest.

"Everything will be all right, Gustave. Don't ever think that I hate you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. When your mother and I were together, she made me the happiest man in the world. And then, when I found out about you, it only made me even happier."

"But what about school?" he whimpered. "What about that?"

"Your mother never went to a special school." I said. "Believe it or not, I never went to a special school either. So, you will attend that Coney Island school instead."

"The Coney Island school?" he questioned.

I nodded. "Yes. Boys and girls of all ages attend. They even have a large music program. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

He slowly nodded as continued wiping his eyes.

"But I never asked you, Gustave…What do you want to do in life? What is your biggest dream? Yes, you may only be ten years old, but surely you already have a plan of some sort about what you want to do in life…"

"Raoul used to say that I needed to go to a special school in order to get smart. He used to say that if I didn't go to a special school, I wouldn't be able to grow up and take his place as Viscount."

"So, you wish to be a Viscount?"

Gustave shook his head. "I never wanted to be a Viscount. I didn't like my schooling because it was too hard. Music was my favorite subject when I was in school, but it wasn't long enough. My music class only lasted a half an hour and my gym class lasted nearly an hour and a half."

"So, you wish to be a musician, do you? I'm sure you will graduate school with all A's and be able to get into any music school you wish. I'm sure in ten years time you could be the conductor of the New York City Orchestra."

My child shook his head. "I don't like crowds, Mister Y."

"Then, you would like to be a famous pianist?" I questioned. "They are well sought for here in New York. The theaters are always looking for them."

Once more, my child shook his head.

"And why not? You play the piano better than I do at times. When I was your age, it was my dream to grow up and play the piano for a living."

"It was?"

I nodded. "But of course, my appearance scares others away. When I came here to Coney Island, I applied to many jobs based around playing the piano, but they took one look at my mask and rejected me."

"Then they lost out on a great pianist."

I smiled and patted my son on the back.

"It's nice of you to say that…"

"But then again, if you would have accepted that job, then the world would have been missing out on a wonderful park. And, if Phantasma was never built, then you would have never met me."

"You're right, Gustave. Now, what is it that you really want to do in life? You said yourself that you didn't want to be a conductor or a pianist…"

"Those jobs would be nice, but the moment I came to Coney Island I knew what I wanted to do…"

"And what's that?"

"I want to run Phantasma."

My heart stopped within my chest…Run Phantasma? No child grows up wanting to do such a thing, but then again, this boy was my child…And what a wonderful child he was.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for leaving you hanging so long. Enjoy and please review!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Gustave's POV**

The following morning, when I awoke, I crawled out of bed and headed towards the stairs.

"Mister Y?"

I walked up each stair and knocked on his bedroom door like I usually did. Usually, he would answer the door, but today, I was left standing there waiting.

"Mister Y, are you awake?"

Once more I knocked, but when I didn't get a reply, I entered. The room was still in darkness and Mister Y was still beneath the blankets of his bed. I crawled in beside him, lightly shaking his shoulder.

"Mister Y?"

When he didn't budge, I began to worry. What made me worry even more, was that his breathing was labored.

"Mister Y?" I continued shaking his arm. "Please wake up…"

Tears were welling up in my eyes as I continued to attempt to wake him. I placed the palm of my hand against his sweaty forehead, only to notice that he was extremely hot. I didn't know what to do, but I knew I needed to do something.

"Mister Y…" I shook him harder, hoping to get a reaction out of him, but I got nothing. Quickly, I hopped off the bed and ran out of Mister Y's home. I never ran so fast in my entire life. I ran all the way to Phantasma, looking for anyone that could help. The first person I came across was Mister Squelch. I quickened my pace, hurrying to his side and tugging at his pant leg.

"Mister Squelch!"

He looked down at my side and smiled.

"Ah, the young master…You're in a hurry today."

"Mister Squelch, my papa…he won't wake!"

Mister Squlech stopped and looked down at me, his smile faded and changed to one filled with concern.

"What's wrong?"

"My papa won't wake…" tears were filling my eyes, but I stayed strong, for I needed to get him help.

Mister Squelch dropped whatever he was doing and grabbed my hand, pulling me in the opposite direction.

"Come on, master…"

He pulled me along until we reached a building. Mister Squelch approached the front desk and explained what I had told him to the woman that was sitting there. A few moments later, an older man dressed in a white coat appeared with a small bag in hand. I assumed that he was a doctor, but I wasn't sure. Mister Squelch then knelt down at my height.

"Young master, I have to get back to work now, but that man is a doctor. Take him to Mister Y…"

I didn't waste any time and hurried out the door with the doctor, rushing back to Mister Y's home. Once inside, I opened Mister Y's bedroom door and led the doctor inside.

"My papa won't wake." I cried. "He's breathing weird too."

The doctor approached him and placed on his stethoscope. As soon as he saw Mister Y's face, he gasped and took a step back.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I've never seen Mister Y without his mask."

"He needs help!" I cried. "Please…"

The doctor nodded and approached Mister Y again, placing the end of his stethoscope inside of his shirt.

"Is he all right?" I frantically asked.

"Is he allergic to anything?" he asked as he continued listening to his insides.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know…Is he going to be all right!"

"I need to examine him." He said. "Step outside…I'll be out as soon as I find out what's wrong with Mister Y."

I exited the room, keeping the door cracked in order to keep an eye on the doctor. I was never so worried in my entire life. If I lost Mister Y, I would be an orphan. No…I couldn't be an orphan! Mister Y was fine just last night…Why was he sick now? I paced the floor, my heart racing from inside my chest. A few moments later, the doctor emerged with his things, looking me in the eye.

"Where is your mother?" he asked.

"My mother?" I questioned. Yes, I could have told him the truth, but if he knew my mother was dead, I could be in trouble. He could send me away…tear Mister Y and I apart. No, I had to lie.

"She's out…" I said. "I woke this morning and found my papa like that. Why?"

"The reason being, is because someone has to administer Mister Y's medicine twice a day. He has an infection in his face."

"An infection?" I questioned.

He nodded. "Yes, he has a horrible infection. It's most likely from keeping his mask on while out working in the heat. With a lot of fluids and medicine, he should be all right in a few days."

"I'll tell my mother." I said. "Thank you."

When the doctor left, I locked the door and hurried back into Mister Y's bedroom to find him still breathing heavily from beneath the blankets. Yes, I was scared, but at least he would live. While he slept, I hurried to the kitchen and climbed atop of the counter to start breakfast. Yes, I might have only been ten years old, but my mother did teach me how to make scrambled eggs. After getting the ingredients down, I pushed a chair over to the stove and stood up on it to start breakfast. My papa needed me and I would do anything to make him feel better. As the stove started, I cracked the eggs, placing them into the frying pan. Yes, a few shells got into the eggs, but I didn't care. I didn't need my mother…Yes, I missed her, but I could take care of my papa.

When the eggs were finished cooking, I placed them on a plate and squeezed some oranges into a glass to produce some fresh juice for Mister Y. Afterwards, I carried the plate and glass into Mister Y's bedroom and placed them on the night table.

"Mister Y…" I shook his shoulder, but still, he didn't budge. Therefore, I crept out of the room to wash the dishes. It didn't matter, for the food would be there when he woke…

**Erik's POV**

My body felt weak…my body felt strange. I could hardly breathe and my face was pounding in agony. When I opened my eyes, I smelled something strange…My eyes turned to the night table, where there was a plate of scrambled eggs sitting there with a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. My breathing was labored, so labored that I felt as though I were breathing through a straw. I pressed my eyes closed and felt something cool being placed up against my forehead.

"Angel…"

I opened my eyes, only to see Christine standing there at my bedside dabbing a cool cloth against my head.

"Ch…Christine…"

"Rest, angel…"

I pressed my head against my pillow, sighing as the breath left my throat with a heavy wheeze.

"You're ill, ange…"

"What?"

"You have an infection in your face. Gustave ran for help…He's so grown up, Erik. Our little boy…"

I sighed and closed my eyes again.

"You need to be strong, angel… You need to make it through this, for the sake of our boy."

A few moments later, I felt a small hand resting against my forehead, only to open my eyes and see Gustave standing at the side of my bed. He seemed concerned, but as soon as he seen me lying awake, he half smiled.

"Mister Y, I was so worried."

I pressed my eyes closed once more and laid there as he dabbed a cool cloth against my forehead.

"I made you breakfast, Mister Y."

As hard as it was to keep my eyes open, I sat up and leaned against my pillows as my son held a forkful of eggs up to my lips. Yes, I wasn't hungry, but I knew I needed to eat in order to gain back my strength. In past summers, I had gotten horrible infections from the heat and sweat meshing with my cheek, but never one as horrible as this.

"I'll take care of you, Mister Y." my child promised. "I'll get you back to your old self again."

After taking a few sips of the orange juice, my son crawled into bed beside me.

"Did you make all of this?" I asked.

Gustave nodded. "Mother taught me how to make eggs. The doctor said that you needed to gain your strength back. Did you like the juice, Mister Y?"

"Yes," I murmured. "It was good."

"Mother taught me how to do that as well."

"You're just a very talented boy, aren't you?"

I smiled and snuggled my head back into my pillow.

"Mister Y?" my son laid his head down beside my own, his fingers tracing my cheek.

"Yes, Gustave?"

"Promise me that you'll never leave me alone."

"Gustave, I would never leave you."

"I got scared…I couldn't wake you this morning, Mister Y. You wouldn't wake. I began thinking that you would leave me to be with mother. That you would leave me to be an orphan."

"Never, Gustave." I said. "I would never leave you alone…"

"Promise?"

I nodded and ran my fingers through his dark locks. "Never, Gustave."

My child sighed and placed his head against my shoulder. "I'm glad."

"What else did your mother teach you?"

"Everything. I miss her, Mister Y…Some nights I pray to her, pray that she comes back to us. She never says anything though. Do you talk to mother, Mister Y?"

"Every night, Gustave. I talk to your mother every second of everyday."

"And does she talk to you?"

"Of course. Your mother is always here, Gustave." I placed my hand against his chest, feeling the beating of his heart. "She's in here."

"I miss her still."

"And I miss her too, Gustave."

My Gustave let me rest for the remainder of the day, leaving me be in order to gain back my strength. That evening I wanted to get on my feet in order to make dinner, but I couldn't, for I was too weak. Deciding to stay in bed, I rolled over and pressed my aching flesh into my pillow. A few hours later, my child came walking in dressed in his pajamas. In his hand, he held a book and crawled in bed beside me.

"Mister Y, do you want me to read you a bedtime story?"

"No, Gustave." I said, closing my eyes. "I wish to sleep."

"You slept all day, Mister Y…Which reminds me." My son reached over on the night table and brought back a medicine vial. "The doctor said you need to take two of these."

He placed the two capsules in my hand and held a glass of water up to my lips. After swallowing the pills, I laid back down and pulled the blankets over my body.

"Are you cold, Mister Y?" Gustave asked.

I nodded. "A little."

Faster than lightning, my child dashed out of my room and down the stairs, coming back with two of his blankets in hand.

"Here, Mister Y."

He draped the blankets over my body, the warmth making me feel ten times better.

"What about you, Gustave?"

"I don't need them. You need them more than I do."

And as I closed my eyes, I felt my child snuggling down beside me.

"Mister Y, could I sleep with you tonight?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to leave you alone."

I faced my child, brushing my fingers through his locks of dark hair. I fell asleep beside him that night, warm at last and feeling better with my child beside me.

**Gustave's POV**

I took over for my papa the next morning since he couldn't get up. His fever had broken a little, but he was still breathing heavily. Deciding to let him sleep, I rose from my side and hurried downstairs. I missed my mother more than anything in the world, but Mister Y needed me now. Usually, mother would most likely be doing all the chores, therefore, I decided to take over. While Mister Y slept, I went into his office and organized his things and dusted off his book shelf. I wanted to help my papa as much as I possibly could, therefore, I took my mother's place. As I was cleaning up, I thought about what I could do in order to make Mister Y feel a little better? Sometimes when I had a fever back home, mother would bring me ice cream. It not only made me feel ten times better, but it also lowered my fever. But what flavor could I get him? My favorite was vanilla ice cream with sprinkles and chocolate fudge… Mister Y and I were father and son, therefore, he most likely loved the same thing.

**Erik's POV**

Oh, how I wanted to tear off my face just to feel some sort of relief from this agony I was in. I woke the following morning, feeling the same agony I had been feeling the night before. My distortion throbbed with a dull, burning ache, leaving me weak and exhausted. Though, this morning not only was my distortion bothering me, but my exposed skull was throbbing now as well. Who would have thought that sweat could cause an open area of flesh to become infected. I was usually so good with keeping my face clean too. Every night I showered and washed out each crevice with a special soap…Then again, I wasn't usually out in the heat as much as I had been since Gustave's arrival. It didn't matter, for summer was coming to an end, and then, the dreaded chill of winter would be arriving. If there was one thing I hated more than the heat, it was winter's chill. Yes, when I lived in Paris beneath the opera house, I had become accustomed to the cold chill and dark draft that surrounded my lair, but ten years of living in sunlight had ruined me. I had lived my entire life beneath the opera house, always ignoring the cold. Ten years away from it made me realize how much it could bother me when I wasn't constantly surrounded by its bitterness.

Some winters, I have so much shoveling to do, that I'm left with no choice but to bear it for unspeakable hours. Oh, a fire never felt so wonderful after being out in its wet weather for hours on end. The cold has not only begun to bother me, but it has also caused my limbs to ache. If my knees bothered me once during the day, they bothered me ten times. Weather was not my friend, for it has caused me nothing but problems. Infections in my face during the summer, and phenomena in the winter. The dreaded disease was killing thousands each winter and yet, I had survived the illness twice! How does one do such a thing? One was lucky to get through it once, let alone twice. But, it is my fault, after all…I sometimes lose track of how many hours of shoveling I do in one sitting. The doctors warned me time and time again about making sure that I get inside to warm up once an hour, but my work is never finished. Sometimes, I would start out in the middle of the night if needed. Freshly fallen snow was much easier to shovel than snow that has sat overnight and froze to the ground. Smart, was what I was, but stupid when it came to thinking about my health. Oh well, it was still summer, for I could feel the unbearable heat lurking in through my cracked window. Unbearable heat, and here I was, still shivering from beneath my blankets. A fever was a horrible thing…

"Mister Y, I brought you something."

My wonderful boy came walking into my bedroom with a small cup in hand. What time was it anyway? I wasn't sure, for I was too exhausted to care. Yes, the sun was shining and I could hear the shrieks echoing from Phantasma, but I was still blind of the time of day.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, crawling on top of my bed.

"Ill."

"Well, I thought about making you breakfast." He began. "But I'm sure you wouldn't want eggs twice, so I decided to get you something different."

When he placed the small cup down in front of me, I noticed that it was vanilla ice cream with sprinkles on top. Usually, I didn't eat ice cream, but when I did, which was hardly ever, this was the exact flavor I got. How did he know? I never told him this…

"I wasn't sure what flavor to get you," he continued. "But back home, this was always my favorite, so, I thought that maybe it would be yours too."

"And that it is."

Oh, when my son held the spoonful of the cold ice cream up to my lips, it felt like heaven. When I swallowed it, the substance cooled my insides, giving me a sigh of relief from this unbearable fever. Usually, I never ate, but this made me feel all too good.

"Mother used to give me ice cream when I wasn't feeling well." Gustave stated. "It always cheered me up."

"Thank you, Gustave. It should be me cooking you meals and getting you ice cream…"

"You're sick, Mister Y. I'll take care of you. If mother were here right now, she'd be doing the same thing."

"I wish she were here." I said. "I miss everything about her."

Gustave smiled. "Me too, Mister Y. I miss her stories."

"I miss her smile, her kiss, her laugh…I miss her hand caressing my cheek."

"Mister Y?"

I looked up at my child to find him licking the spoon that came with the ice cream.

"Yes, Gustave?"

"When you get better, do you think you and I could spend the day together?"

"We do spend lots of time together."

"I mean go for a picnic? Mother used to take me on them all the time."

I nodded. "Yes, Gustave, a picnic would be nice."

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwww Gustave is adorable. Got my copy of LND today and felt like uploading this adorable chapter. Please review. Oh, and for ANON. To answer your question about how I published a book, I actually did it through a website called "Createspace" It's Amazon's publisher. You download the template to the size you want your book to be, and paste the story into it. From there, you upload it in PDF form and the site gives you a ISBN label. It also sells your book on amazon sites throughout the world. Hope this helps...Good Luck! <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Gustave's POV**

Summer came to an end faster than I thought it would. It didn't seem that long ago that my mother passed away, but it had already been nearly a month. A month too long. While Mister Y was ill, I spent my time helping and caring for him just as my mother would have done. The whole idea of Mister Y getting infections in his face frightened me, for it made me think that perhaps next time would be worse. I couldn't imagine life as an orphan, and I didn't want to. Losing my mother was hard enough without having to feel as though I would lose my papa too. Mister Y spent nearly a week in bed with a fever before being able to stand on his own two feet again. Though, when he was able to do so, he took over at caring for me instead of me caring for him. Taking care of Mister Y was no harder than taking care of a pet fish. He hardly ate and slept most of the time… I'm sure caring for me was much harder.

During Mister Y's bout of illness, Phantasma had its closing day. The only reason I knew this, was because he cursed beneath his breath about not being able to be there. I wished that summer would have stayed longer, for it was nearly my first day of school. If there was one thing I hated, it was the dreaded place where children were mean and scary. Back home, I hated going to school, for the children treated me like a freak. Yes, I was a good student and aced every class, but when it came to making friends, I flunked in that category. Perhaps Coney Island schools were kinder…They had to be! If I were treated like a freak back in Paris, at least now I would be surrounded by them.

Tomorrow, I would be starting school, and I wasn't looking forward to it. While Mister Y was busy cleaning up from dinner, I sat on the windowsill of my bedroom and hugged my knees to my chest, staring out at the Coney Island lights.

"I hate school, mother." I cooed. "I don't like it. Why couldn't Mister Y have just home schooled me? Even when we lived in Paris I didn't like school…What is going to change that now?"

"Gustave, is everything all right?"

I turned towards the doorway and spotted Mister Y entering with his hands folded behind his back. Yes, Mister Y might have been strange, but he was always concerned about my well being. Well, at least he was more concerned than Raoul. Even when I had bad days at school, Raoul never once asked me about what was bothering me. No, I was lucky if I got a simple "hi" out of him on his way out to the bar.

"I'm just talking to mother." I said, pulling my knees closer to my chest.

"And what has she said?"

"Nothing," I sighed. "She never speaks to me."

"Never?" he questioned. "Oh, I find that hard to believe, Gustave. Your mother speaks to me all the time."

"No, mother is as silent as the night, Mister Y. I just don't understand it… She once told me that her father sent her the angel of music. If that's true, then where is my angel?"

Mister Y reached out his hand and placed it firmly against the center of my chest.

"She's right here, Gustave. Don't you forget that. Your mother is always watching over you, son…She loves you very much."

"Then why did she have to leave? I need her here beside me, Mister Y."

"And she always is, Gustave. Just please, always come to me when you're feeling sad. I will always be here for you…"

I nodded, and Mister Y lifted me off the windowsill.

"Come along then, it's time for bed."

"But why?" I groaned. "I'm not even tired."

"Because you have school in the morning. You need to look bright eyed and bushytailed for your first day. And I can already see you being more popular with the children here, than with the ones back home."

As I sat there on the side of my bed, Mister Y went into my wardrobe and pulled out my pajamas. He then placed them at my side and stood there watching as I dressed into them, taking each of my garments that I discarded and placing them into the wash bin.

"But what if they don't like me?"

Mister Y lied me down beneath the blankets and covered me up, smiling as he did so.

"Gustave, who wouldn't love you? You are the kindest and funniest child I have ever seen. You're your mother one hundred percent. Whoever loathes you, it is only because they are jealous. I'm certain that you will make more friends tomorrow than you know what to do with."

This made me feel a little better, for I sighed and snuggled my head into my pillow.

"Here's Don Juan." Mister Y said, handing me my stuffed bear. "Now get some sleep and think about tomorrow when tomorrow comes. I'll take you to school in the morning and pick you up right after it's over."

"You promise?"

Mister Y nodded and pressed a quick kiss to my forehead. "I promise, Gustave."

"Would you sing me a lullaby?" I begged. "Mother always sang me lullabies."

"All right," Mister agreed. "But only one."

I then closed my eyes and listened to my papa as he sang me "music of the night," the same lullaby that my mother used to sing me when I would beg her for a lullaby. And before he even finished, I had fallen into a deep slumber, hopefully waking and having the best day of school I had ever had.

**Erik's POV**

After singing Gustave to sleep, I rose from his side and left his bedroom door halfway open. It was strange how I had come to know his routines and fears. Deciding to catch up on work that I had neglected over the past few days due to my illness, I took a seat at my desk and lit a candle to light up my work area. Afterwards, I began to write, filling out checks and paper work for my park.

"You're looking much better today, Erik."

"So I am…" I knew Christine was here, but I was too busy trying to catch up to care.

"Gustave did a wonderful job at taking care of you."

"Yes, he did."

From behind me, I felt my angel massaging my shoulders. I closed my eyes and relaxed against her touch.

"You work yourself too hard, Erik."

"I do no such thing, Christine."

"Your shoulders are so tensed…Stiff muscles are only from sleeping over your work."

"I have things that need to be done, Christine." I said, sitting up straight again. "I would much rather prefer to work alone."

"You've grown cold."

"No," I said, picking up my pen. "I have not grown cold. I've come to terms with myself…Those terms being that I shouldn't acknowledge you."

"And why not?"

"Because you're not real. You are simply here to guide me…Well, Gustave is in bed, what further guiding could I possibly need from you tonight?"

"Just because I am here to guide you with Gustave, does not necessarily mean that you couldn't use some company as well. You are lonely, Erik."

"I'm not lonely." I scoffed. "You can never know loneliness if you're not alone. I have Gustave."

"Perhaps, but you're lonely…" Christine pointed to my chest. "You're lonely in here. I know deep down that you're still pining over my death. I know how much you miss me and how much you wish I were here beside you."

"Enough!" I growled. "Go away…Please… Angels are to obey, and I order you to obey my wishes! I want to be left alone! I don't want you here beside me when you're not guiding me!"

I couldn't hold back the tears that wanted to come any longer and found myself sobbing into my hands. I missed Christine! I missed her with all that I was! It was harder to sit here and watch her in the form of an angel than it was to acknowledge her death!

"Erik, you're miserable."

I shot to my feet and leaned against my window, staring endlessly at the Coney Island lights.

"Having you here in this form is hard for me."

My angel approached me and brushed a stray tear away from my cheek.

"The afterlife is not so bad, Erik. Everything there is beautiful…"

"I highly doubt it…Your life would have been more beautiful here, beside me…Coney Island is beautiful, Christine!"

I was so upset, that I took a seat against my windowsill and ran my fingers through my hair.

"You know, Erik, when you die and go to heaven, it is much like living here on Earth. Only, in heaven, there is no sadness, in heaven, there is no violence or poverty. Everyone is happy…And in heaven, you get to chose where you live, much like one can do on Earth."

"If that is the case, you probably live in the house by the sea."

My angel chuckled and shook her head. "That's the problem with you, Erik. You always shorthand yourself. You believe that everything must be a certain way, when in reality, life is what one makes it out to be."

Suddenly, everything around me began to change. The walls took on a shape of their own, the floor turning into one consisting of cold brick. From the corner, a book case appeared, one that looked all too familiar. I stood and gazed around my new surroundings, finding this place even more familiar now.

"Where are we?" I questioned, walking around the room.

"Don't you know?"

I kept quiet, exiting the room and entering another, one that had a piano in the corner and a desk with papers and music notes scattered about. No…This couldn't be! It just couldn't…could it? I hurried down the hall, opening the skeleton shaped doorknob, only to be met with my room! The room that I had lived in back in Paris…the room in my underground lair! Everything was the same…The fireplace was burning, my throne chair that was pushed neatly up against my desk looked as though it hadn't aged a bit. Everything was just how I left it, everything except my bed. It was no longer the coffin I had once spent endless nights tossing and turning in…No, it had been replaced with a real bed…one with beautiful blankets and plush pillows set atop of it.

"Are we in Paris?"

Christine stepped beside me and smiled. "No, Erik. This is my home…Well, our home. I'm keeping it cozy for you."

Curious, I walked to the front door, expecting to open it and find the underground lake, but instead, there was sunshine and bright skies… And, when everything cleared, I was left staring at the ocean. Was this really heaven?

"Beautiful, is it not?"

I was speechless, for it was beautiful. My Christine had envisioned my home and made it her own, placing it right on the beach. Oh, heaven it was!

"But why my home?"

"There was just something about your lair that always felt like home, Erik. It is my happiness."

It was then, that I got the greatest idea in mind! I knew just how to spend time with my Christine without having me look like a crazy person! Yes, it was perfect!

"Christine," I turned to her and took her hands into my own. "I have an idea."

"An idea?"

I nodded. "If you can take me here on your own free will, why can't you and I spend endless nights here with one another? We could have picnics on the beach, candle light dinners…"

Her smile faded, and sadly, everything else around me did as well. It began to take form again, until I was back in my own room.

"It can't be like that, Erik. You're still living…I only meant to show you heaven. I can't bring you there, that's not how it works. You and I will be together again someday, and when we are, we shall have those endless nights you speak about."

"And why not now?" I snapped. "Why not now, Christine? Why can't we spend time together? Why can't we kiss one another here, right now, in this very room?"

"Because, angel…" Christine caressed my cheek. "You will forget what is real, and what's not."

"You are cruel!" I cried. "All I ask is that you love me like a human being…Come to me each night as my lover, not as my angel. You can do this, and yet, you refuse."

"Because, mon ange…I will not be here forever…You will go mad."

But before I could say another word, my angel disappeared. No…I couldn't continue living like this! I needed to be beside my angel forever more, and I knew the only way I was going to make it happen was to leave this Earth…But what about Gustave? What about his wellbeing? Surely Raoul could raise him...Surely the man would take Gustave if something happened to me…Yes, leaving Gustave would most likely ruin the boy, but I couldn't continue living like this. Tomorrow, I would put an end to my life, tomorrow, I would be with my Christine.

**Gustave's POV**

I didn't wish to wake the following morning, but I did. After dressing for the day, I walked out into the kitchen to find Mister Y standing in front of the stove cooking breakfast. For some odd reason, he seemed to be acting a little strange, for he was staring endlessly out the window while the pancakes were burning in the frying pan.

"Mister Y?"

He didn't even turn to face me, nor did he acknowledge my existence. What was wrong with him?

"Mister Y, breakfast is burning!"

When I shouted this, he cursed beneath his breath and moved towards the sink to clean up the mess he had caused.

"Mister Y, are you all right?" I questioned. "You're acting different this morning. Are you feeling all right?"

He only nodded, and placed a small stack of pancakes down in front of me. What made me worry even more for him, was when he didn't join me. He simply walked to his office like a zombie and took a seat at his desk, continuing to stare out the window. What was wrong with him? I could only hope that it wasn't his face again. I wasn't too interested in eating, but took a few bites before rising to my feet and entering his office. He was still staring out the window, but now, he was also playing with something that was inside of his desk. I couldn't see the contraption, but it frightened me to see him acting like this.

"Mister Y? Are you going to walk me to school like you promised?"

He suddenly turned and ran his fingers through his hair. "Of course."

That was all he said as he rose and handed me my small backpack he had purchased me for my school books. But I didn't want to go to school, not while he was acting so strange.

"Mister Y, do you promise to pick me up after school?" I asked.

"Yes, Gustave, I will." He said, as we walked towards the school house. "I said I would."

"You're acting strange…"

"I didn't sleep last night." He said. "There has been a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Nothing." He said. "I've just been thinking about certain things."

"Mister Y, could we spend some time together today? I'll promise to go to school tomorrow…Let's just go to Phantasma and play some games. Let's go to Feltman's and get some ice cream…"

"Y…You have school." He stammered. "You need to go to school."

When we arrived at the gate where all the other children were entering through, my papa knelt down at my side and brushed my cheek with his fingers, as though he were trying to take in every aspect of my features.

"You look like your mother, do you know that?"

His eyes were filled with tears as he said this…Oh, what was wrong with him? Why was he acting so strange?

"Gustave, I need you to know that whatever happens today, whatever may come this afternoon, I just need you to know that I love you very much."

"Mister Y…" this was making me upset now, for tears were rushing to my own eyes. "Don't leave me here."

"I'll be back, Gustave." He promised. "I will be with you, always."

He then stood and pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"Be a good boy…Wherever life takes you, Gustave, just promise to be a good boy."

"Mister Y, what's wrong? Why are you saying this to me?"

But he wouldn't answer me, only kissed me one last time and began to walk off. I was about to follow him, when my arm was snatched. When I turned, there was a tall woman standing before me.

"You must be Gustave?"

I nodded.

"I'm Mrs. Smith, your new teacher."

I tried to pull my arm away to run after Mister Y, but Mrs. Smith pulled me through the gate of the school house.

"You're going to love it here, Gustave." She assured. "I'm sure you'll make lots and lots of friends. Come along, let me introduce you to your new classmates."

I didn't want to disobey Mister Y, but something deep inside my gut told me that something wasn't right. It wasn't like him to just say such strange things without reason. I wasn't sure what was wrong with him, but I would certainly find out when school was over for the day. After all, he did promise to meet me here after school…He swore that he wouldn't break this promise and I trusted him…trusted my papa, that he would be here…

* * *

><p><strong>Please review everyone!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Erik's POV**

After taking Gustave to school, I wallowed home and lifted the gun from my drawer…Oh, it would end my life in a matter of moments! Everything would be over, and then, I would see my Christine again. The only reason I even had this thing was because I carried it around for protection after being mugged during my first few nights on Coney Island. I pulled back the safety and stuck the pistol against my head. This was the quickest way to my demise…I would soon be with my Christine, and that's all that mattered.

"Erik, what are you doing?" came Christine's frantic voice.

I pressed my eyes closed and squeezed the trigger.

"Doing what I should have done two weeks ago."

"Erik, don't…What about Gustave?"

"Gustave will be just fine…"

"Erik, no…"

Before I could pull the trigger, Christine got a hold of the gun and pulled it away from my head. I refused to let go of the gun go, and pulled it back towards me.

"Erik, stop…"

"Give me back my gun!"

"You don't know what you're doing…"

"I very well know what I'm doing."

Christine and I were on my bed now, wresteling over my pistol. It was up against my chest, when suddenly, I tugged it towards me, only to have Christine's fingers pull on the trigger. A loud blast, agonizing pain, and then nothing at all. The bullet must have entered my chest, for I stumbled backwards and landed up against the wall.

"No…" my angel was crying and holding the smoking gun in hand. "No…"

I placed my hand against my chest and pressed it against my wound. I was bleeding…oh, so much.

"Erik, breathe…" my angel pressed her hand against my wound, looking me in the eyes. I was dying, I could feel it.

"Erik, Gustave needs you…Stay with me."

I couldn't even breathe anymore…I was so weak, that I fell back against the floor, my angel's arms wrapping around my body.

"Erik, you're going to be all right…You're going to be all right, ange…"

My eyes began to close, my life leaving my body. But just before I could black out, I felt my angel's lips press against my own, life being breathed into my injured body. Warmth overtook me, warmth and energy…And then, I was able to open my eyes. My chest throbbed, but when I looked down at my body, my wound was burning, burning and healing. When my angel broke away from my lips, she stood and held out her hand.

"What? What's going on?"

My angel helped me to my feet, caressing my cheek once I was steady.

"When you're an angel, and hurt someone, you can take it back…I pulled the trigger, not on purpose, but it happened. My kiss gave you life."

My chest still hurt, feeling as though I had been hit by a bus.

"It still hurts…" I moaned, taking a seat on the side of my bed.

"And it will, for a while. But you're alive, angel…Why? Why would you want to end your life? You disappoint me, Erik."

"I want to be with you, Christine. I can't continue to live this life without you. I need your company, need your kiss, yearn for your hands against my own."

"I know, ange…I know how hard it is for you to live without me in your life, but you must learn. Leaving Gustave alone will do you no good…it will ruin him. He loves you, Erik. He might not have said it to your face, but deep in his heart, he loves you."

"I won't try to hurt myself again, Christine." I said. "But on one condition."

"Erik, I know what you're going to ask, but I can't…"

"Please," I grabbed her hands and pressed my lips to them. "Please, Christine. Agree to spend some time with me…Agree to love me like you used to."

"And if I disagree?"

"I can't guarantee that I won't attempt death again. For the sake of the child, Christine, agree…Please…"

It took a few moments, but my angel finally nodded.

"I know you're not here, Christine, I know that you're an angel…But it would make me happy to have you beside me in some way, shape or form."

"All right, Erik." She sighed. "But don't make me regret it."

"You won't." I assured, pressing a kiss to her hand again. "You won't regret this, mon ange…"

With that, I placed the gun back into my drawer and turned to face my angel again.

"I have some work to attend to." I said. "I shall see you later."

As I walked towards my bedroom door, I pressed my hand against my throbbing chest. Oh, curse that damn bullet!

"Erik?"

I turned to face my angel. "Yes, Christine?"

"When you return home, put some ice on it…"

I could only smile as I exited my home and headed towards Phantasma to close it down for the season. Yes, life without Christine didn't seem right, but at least she agreed to spend some time with me…Angel or no angel, Christine was my life, my breath and my everything.

**Gustave's POV**

I stood in front of a classroom, surrounded by children around my age. Mrs. Smith greeted the children and placed her hand upon my shoulder.

"This is Gustave, everyone…For those of you who don't know him, he's Mister Y's child. Most of your parents work for him." She then looked down at me. "Well, Gustave, why don't you tell the children a little about yourself?"

"Um…" I gulped and thought about what to say. "I like to write music and play the piano…"

Just then, a round, pale kid interrupted.

"You're Mister Y's son?"

I nodded.

"Have you seen what's behind his mask?" another child rudely asked.

Before I could even answer, someone else interrupted. "Is he hideous? More hideous than what everyone else has been saying?"

"My daddy said he doesn't have a face." A girl blurted out.

"Children!" Mrs. Smith stepped forward. "Let's be nice to Gustave."

When the room fell silent again, Mrs. Smith motioned me to take my seat. I was walking nervously up the isle of desks, when I was tripped and fell flat on my face. Everyone began to laugh as Mrs. Smith ran up the isle to help me up.

"Children! I won't think twice about placing you all in the corner for time out. Now, let us open our books to page thirteen."

When she situated me in my seat, I wiped my eyes and looked down at my book. Already I hated it! I hated school…Why was I always made fun of? Why was I always taunted? Here I was, surrounded by freaks, and yet, I was still being teased. While I was sitting there doing my work, a crumpled piece of paper landed in front of me. I gasped and opened the ball, only to reveal a stick figure drawing of a monster face with an arrow that spelled out "Mister Y." It hurt my feelings, so much that I crumpled it up and went back to my work. When the bell occurred a few moments later, I stood to my feet and headed towards the small lunch room. The lunch room only housed forty children, all the tables being occupied.

I approached the counter and picked up a container of chocolate milk and walked towards the tables, searching for anywhere to sit. Every seat that was empty became occupied after approaching it, for the children placed their foot or book bag on the empty chairs. Why was I so different? What made me so different from everyone else? On the other side of the lunchroom, I found a small table and took my seat…Alone, I was sitting alone! Upset, I placed my head down on the table and looked out the window, staring at Phantasma. I wanted to be there more than anything in the world…I hated it here, hated it more than anything in the world. When I heard the chair beside me being pulled out, I looked up to see a boy taking his seat beside me. Believing that he was attempting to be friendly, I sat up and smiled.

"Hi," I said. "I'm Gustave."

"Is it true that you're Mister Y's son?"

Confused, I nodded.

"Mister Y is a freak…"

The child then stood up and began to walk away.

"Well, your dad is too!" I cried.

I couldn't take it any longer…I got up from the lunchroom and headed into the hall, hiding in a nearby bathroom. I took a seat on the toilet and buried my face into my knees.

"Gustave, are you in here?"

I didn't know this voice, but pulled my legs up over the toilet to make the stall look empty.

"Gustave, are you in here? I saw you come in…"

"Who's there?" I called.

Suddenly, the door to my stall opened and a little girl with curly black hair and a multicolored dress stood there. She seemed familiar, but I wasn't sure…

"Why are you in here?" she asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and wiped my eyes. "The other children hate me."

"They can be pretty mean." She held out her hand, but I backed away.

"It's all right, I won't hurt you."

"Who are you?"

"Adora, but everyone calls me Addy."

When I didn't say anything, the girl smiled.

"I'm Miss Fleck's daughter."

"Miss Fleck?" I questioned. "How come I never seen you before?"

She shrugged. "My mother always works. Usually, I'm home, doing chores…I try to help her out as much as possible."

"Do you think Mister Y is a freak too?"

"To be honest, I've never met him. Mother always speaks good things of him, so, he couldn't possibly be a freak. A freak, in my mother's eyes is a rude and despicable person…Don't you agree?"

I wiped the remainder of my tears away and nodded.

"Come on, it's recess… I can show you the playground. Do you know that your papa designed it?"

"I didn't know that."

"Come along then…"

Addy led me outside, where all the other children were playing. She brought me over to a set of swings and sat down.

"Well, give me a push…"

I stood behind her and gave Addy a push. When she was up in the air, I laughed, but that laughter quickly came to an end, when I was hit in the face by a ball. It hurt, for I grasped my cheek and turned to see the same boy that had taunted me earlier approaching me.

"Leave it to little Addy to take in the bird with the broken wing…" he taunted.

Addy jumped off her swing and stepped in front of me. "Leave him alone Iggy."

"You and what army?"

"He's Mister Y's son." She growled. "He could fire your daddy!"

"Your dad works for Mister Y?" I asked.

"What's it to you!"

"Whose you're dad?"

"No one you know, freak!"

When Addy continued to stand in his way, he turned, but not before threatening me one last time.

"This isn't over, Gustave! We will come face to face again, and this time, little Addy won't be there to protect you."

When Iggy walked away, Addy led me over to the swing and sat me down.

"Who's his dad?"

"Some guy named Iggy…He's Mister Y's human lizard man. That's all I know."

Addy began to push me on the swing, causing my smile to reappear. "We could be friends, you know…"

"I guess so…"

And even though I made a friend, my torment didn't stop, for after recess, paper balls continued to fly against my head and name calling continued. Oh, it was almost three, almost three and then, I would be free. I could only hope that Mister Y would be standing there waiting for me like he promised. Oh, he just had to be! I looked endlessly out the window, hoping that when school was over, Mister Y would be standing there…

**Erik's POV**

I stood there at the gates of Gustave's schoolhouse, waiting for him to emerge.

"Be nice to him today, Erik." My Christine warned as she stood beside me. "He's had a bad day."

"And just how do you know that?" I questioned.

Christine shrugged. "I watch over him, it's my job. Though, let him tell you about his bad day. Don't assume it…He will start to wonder how you know. Either that or he will believe that he is set up for failure.

When the children began to emerge from the school, I waited for my son to arrive. Though, instead of seeing a happy child, I saw a child filled with sorrow as he walked with his head down out of the gate.

"Gustave, how was your first day of school?"

He shrugged and continued walking beside me. Oh, what could I do? What could I possibly do in order to make him happy?

"How about you and I go out for dinner tonight? Tontos pizza is still open. We could get some milkshakes and pizza…"

Once more, my son shrugged. I knew he had a bad day, but I would try to make it better for him.

"Here," I slid my son his favorite kind of milkshake after finding a seat in a nearby booth. Gustave just laid there with his head in his arms, never looking interested in drinking it.

"So, tell me everything…"

Gustave sipped through his straw and wiped his mouth.

"I didn't like it…"

"What do you mean you didn't like it?"

"I was the butt of every joke." He said, tears welling up into his eyes. "I don't want to go back."

"Gustave, what's wrong…"

My child buried his face into his hands, crying silently. Oh, this child always loved milkshakes, but now, now he wasn't even interested. I would do anything to make him feel better, anything, and yet, there was nothing I could do.

"The children made fun of me…Made fun of you, Mister Y." he sobbed.

"Made fun of me?"

He nodded as he wiped his eyes. "They only want to know what's behind your mask. They called me a freak…"

Oh, how furious I was! I was steaming! Steaming over such cruelties! How dare they treat my boy like that, how dare they! Oh, they would pay, they would all surely pay! I didn't say another word to my boy about school while we ate. I wanted to keep the situation happy, I wanted to keep him calm… After we ate, I escorted my boy back home, where he bathed while I worked on some paper work in my bedroom. Ever since he nearly slipped in the tub, I didn't like leaving him alone while he showered. At least until he was tall enough to reach the shampoo. Though, he did wind up using my medicated wash one evening while blindly reaching for one of the bottles. It burned the poor boy's scalp…

"Mister Y, where are my clothes?"

I turned around to find Gustave coming out of the bathroom soaking wet with a towel draped around his body.

"Here," I stood up and approached my bed where I had laid out his night shirt. Though, before allowing him to place the garment over his head, I took his towel and dried his soaking wet body off.

"You'll catch a chill if you put on your clothes wet." I said, running the towel over his brown locks.

"At least I wouldn't have to go back to school."

I sighed and placed the garment over his head, slipping each arm into the correct sleeve.

"Gustave, you should never wish something so terrible on yourself." I lifted the boy up and sat him down on my bed while I hurried into the bathroom to rinse out the tub. "School will get better, son, you'll see."

"It won't get better, Mister Y. Everyone hates me…I don't fit in."

"Well, let's give it a second chance before we ditch it all together."

After hanging up his towel and washcloth, I emerged and began to disrobe my own attire, replacing it with my robe.

"You have a lot of scars, Mister Y."

I tied the sash and nodded. "So it may seem. I hardly notice them anymore…"

"Did mother ever worry about them?"

"Sometimes. Though, your mother always seemed to overreact when it came to my health." I smiled just thinking about my angel. "I miss her concern."

"I miss her kisses."

"Well, I miss them too, Gustave. We all miss something about your mother. It's the little things that we miss most. Now, come along…" I lifted him up into my arms. "You need all the rest you can get before school starts in the morning."

"Mister Y, could I please sleep with you tonight?"

"And why? There isn't a storm occurring, nor have you fallen asleep to experience a nightmare."

"It would make me feel better." He cried. "About everything that has happened today."

Knowing that the boy wouldn't sleep unless he got his way, I placed him down beneath the blankets and covered him up.

"Very well then."

When I began to gather up my work, Gustave sat up. "Aren't you coming to bed too?"

"Perhaps in a little bit. I have work that needs to be done. If you should need me, I shall be downstairs."

Before walking away, I pressed a quick kiss to his forehead. "Now get some sleep."

"Good night, Mister Y…" Gustave exhaustedly yawned.

And as I walked away, my little angel laid down beneath my blankets and closed his eyes. No matter what, I was never alone, for I had my boy in my bed and my Christine in my heart. Tomorrow would hopefully be a better day for him…Everyday always got better, even if the hole in my heart still bled for my angel…Everything hurts, everything bleeds, but life must simply go on.


	14. Chapter 14

**Erik's POV**

After leaving Gustave alone, I sat my work down on my desk that was in my family room. After lightning a few candles, I turned on my phonograph and kept the volume down low so that only I could hear it. Music soothed me and kept me concentrating on my work. As I began to write, I heard my angel's voice.

"Do you remember this song?" she asked.

I shrugged. "It is on my phonograph."

"No, but do you remember it? When we were in Paris, you played this one night while we were in your lair."

"And just why did I play this exact song?"

"Because you asked me to dance."

I paused from writing and looked up at my angel. Everything came rushing back to me, for I remembered everything. On that night, I had been feeling rather horrible, for earlier that day, I had witnessed her and her boy kissing. Oh, it angered me, but I let it pass, let my anger settle within my stomach. I had been working on my music, Christine sitting in my armchair and staring at the fire. I wasn't sure why I had done so, but I asked my angel to dance. My heart began to leap when she agreed, and after turning on the phonograph, this very song began to play. We slow danced to this lovely little song, slow dancing like lovers did. Oh, the past hurt…

"So, I did…" I said, continuing to work. "History seems to always repeat itself. I haven't heard this song in years, but why now?"

I felt my angel place her hands upon my shoulders, their warmth sending waves of pleasure down my spine. Oh, how I missed it.

"Would you like to dance with me, Erik?"

My heart skipped a beat…Dance? With Christine? Yes, she had agreed to spend time with me, but I never expected her to make the first move.

"Would I ever deny my Christine a dance?" I placed my pen down and stood up, turning to face my angel. "Do you remember how to do it?"

Christine giggled and pressed her chest up against my own.

"My left hand goes here…" she placed her hand on my right shoulder. "And my right hand goes here…" She then placed her right hand on my left side.

As we slowly began to sway back and forth, I looked down into my angel's eyes and smiled. Oh, I missed this, I missed it more than anything in the world.

"Am I upsetting you?" she questioned, placing her hand against my cheek. I pressed my eyes closed and cupped her hand with my own.

"You feel so real, Christine…I hate living like this, I hate being alone."

"You're not alone, you have Gustave…"

I backed my angel up against the wall, and aligned my hips with her own.

"You know what I mean, Christine," I brushed my hand against her flawless cheek. "Having the company of a woman at your side each night and morning is what I truly pine for. It's been ten years, Christine, ten whole years since I last had you, had anyone…"

"And what do you suggest we do about that?"

Nervously, I cupped my angel's cheeks and pressed my lips against hers. Oh, it was wonderful! Oh, so so wonderful…

"I need you," I groaned. "I need you so, so much."

"Your bed is occupied, ange…" she cooed. "Perhaps another night."

I broke our kiss, and clasped my hand around her own.

"All right, angel, but how about some tea? I would love to just sit down and talk with you."

When Christine agreed, we walked into the kitchen. I was about to start the stove, when Christine forced me to sit.

"I insist, Erik." She assured. "You've always been the one to cook for me. Let me do it for a change."

"I like my tea a certain way, you should let me do it."

Christine rolled her eyes. "Three lumps of sugar and a dash of cream, stirred to perfection."

Once more, my heart leaped within my chest. How did she know how I liked my tea? I had always been the one to make it for myself.

"How did you know, Christine?"

"I've watched you long enough to know what you put in your tea…"

While our tea was boiling, Christine placed her hands against my shoulders and massaged them. I sighed as my limbs cracked against her fingertips.

"You're so stiff, ange…"

"Indeed. Ten years of living alone and working hard has left me in agony."

"Your flesh is really red."

"It's from wearing my mask. I wish I didn't have to wear it so often, but it's nearly impossible when one runs an entire amusement park. Though, on the other hand, I wish there was something I could do to make Gustave feel better. His day at school wasn't a patch of daises. I tried to make him feel better, but I believe I've failed."

"Never, ange…Gustave will come around within time. Just give him some space, give him words of encouragement. He will soon come to see that school isn't such a horrible place. He needs his father."

Christine placed my cup of tea down in front me, pressing a kiss to my cheek.

"You look tired, angel, you should go to bed."

"I haven't finished my work yet."

"Phantasma is closed for the winter, angel. You will have all winter to work, you need your sleep."

After drinking my tea, I stood up and pressed a kiss to Christine's lips.

"Goodnight, Christine."

"Goodnight, angel, sleep well, you're going to need all the strength you can get in the morning."

As I walked back up the stairs, I entered my bedroom and found Gustave still lying fast asleep beneath the blankets. Gently, I crawled beneath the blankets beside him and closed my eyes. I loved my son with all that I was and that would never change.

**Gustave's POV**

The next morning when I woke, my father was still laying asleep beside me. He seemed so tired and I didn't want to disturb him. After reaching over on the night table for his pocket watch, I noticed that it was seven in the morning. Yes, I didn't want to get up, but I needed to. After stretching, I dragged myself out of bed and headed downstairs to dress. I didn't want to go to school, but for Mister Y, I would try again. After grabbing by little leather bag that was filled with my school books, I walked back upstairs, expecting to see my papa dressed and ready to walk to work, but instead, he was still asleep.

"Bye, Mister Y." I whispered. "I'll see you later."

After walking outside, I began to trek to school alone. Perhaps Mister Y was right, perhaps today would be better. Deciding to get to school faster, I cut through Phantasma, slipping my thin body through the gates. As I walked through the deserted boardwalk and closed up stands, I gazed up at the sky, feeling fall's cool breeze blowing in. It was humid just a few days ago, but how quickly something could change. Suddenly, I was grabbed and thrown on my butt. I cringed and looked up to see Iggy standing over me with two other boys. Tears rushed to my eyes as I grasped my arm that was bleeding due to it gliding across the concrete ground.

"Aww, cry baby, cry…" Iggy wailed.

When I tried to stand up, he pushed me down again. Yes, I wanted to cry, but I stayed strong, hoping to be left alone. The other two boys grabbed hold of my bag and dumped it in front of Iggy.

"A sandwich?" Iggy laughed. "And some books?"

Quickly, I crawled away and hurried to my feet, running around Phantasma as Iggy and his friends chased me.

"You can run, but you can't hide!"

I made it to the gates that were closed over the Maze of Mirrors and jumped on them, attempting to climb all the way to the top. Though, my butt was still in reach, and Iggy grabbed hold of my trousers and pulled me down. I hit my the ground with a sickening thug, my trousers tearing and reveling my undergarments.

"It's time to get cleaned up Gustavo!" Iggy cruelly assured. His two friends lifted me up and carried me towards the Phantasma bathrooms as I kicked and screamed.

"Let me go! Put me down!"

But they wouldn't listen. The next thing I knew, my head was placed in the toilet, Iggy flushing the water over me. I coughed and choked as the nasty tasting liquid went up my nose and entered my mouth. To make things worse, Iggy pulled my undergarments up over my back until they tore. I screamed! Oh, how I screamed!

"Leave me alone…"

And finally, I was dropped on the bathroom floor and left alone. I was crying, wet and my clothes were torn. I couldn't go back to school…I refused to go!

"Mama…" I cried as I buried my head into my soaking wet knees. I couldn't go back to school, I couldn't go back to Mister Y…No, I had to stay here until school ended. Only then would I sneak home and clean myself up. For the entire day, I sat there curled up on that bathroom floor, freezing and shivering. When the Phantasma clock tower rung out the hour of three, I gathered up my books and hurried home. Knowing that I couldn't go in through the front door, I snuck around to my bedroom and crawled in through the window. I was still sobbing uncontrollably, but I grabbed my towel and hurried up the stairs, finding that Mister Y was thankfully out. Since I couldn't reach the shampoo, I filled the tub up and sat there in the warm water, rubbing the wash cloth over my sore flesh. After sitting there crying, I wiped my eyes and drained the tub, crawling into my pajamas and heading downstairs to lay down. Today had been worse than yesterday…I had hoped it to be better, but it was anything but. Tomorrow, I would not be returning to school, I wouldn't ever return…I just needed to figure out a plan.

**Erik's POV**

When I woke, I gasped when I took a look at the time and saw that it was nearing nine. I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair, knowing that Gustave had walked to school on his own. After getting a shower and dressing, I decided to get some work done, taking a seat at my desk in order to get it done. After filling out about one hundred forms, I stood up and decided to do some grocery shopping. Yes, I had wanted to meet Gustave after school to walk him home, but by the time I finished shopping, it was already too late. Deciding to catch my child at home, I entered my kitchen and placed the grocery bags down on the counter. The house was quiet…too quiet to be exact. By now, Gustave should have been in the kitchen working on his homework… Curious, I left the food alone and walked down the hall to his bedroom. When I opened his door, I found him showered and in his pajamas.

"Gustave, is everything all right?"

My child was curled up beneath his blankets, facing the window. When he didn't answer me, I approached his side and noticed that he was sleeping. Deciding not to disturb him, I walked back out to the kitchen and began putting the groceries away.

"Why is Gustave in bed?" my angel asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Long day, I guess. Then again, who knows how much sleep he got last night. I'll let him sleep until dinner and then I'll wake him and help him with his homework."

"Gustave has never crawled into bed this early, angel…"

"Things can change, Christine. I wouldn't worry…"

With that, my angel disappeared, leaving me to make dinner. Deciding to make pasta, I set the table and stirred the noodles. When everything was ready, I turned my face towards the hall, and yelled for Gustave to wake. I poured him a glass of milk, and set out his portion, waiting for him to join me. When I heard footsteps, I turned to see my boy entering the kitchen, seeming half exhausted and pale. Something seemed wrong with him, but I wasn't sure what. He didn't even greet me as he took a seat in his usual spot and stared down at his meal.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't here for you today, Gustave." I said, taking my seat. "I should have been awake to make you breakfast and walk you to school, but I worked myself too hard the previous evening, I guess."

I placed my mask into my lap and took a sip of my water. From out of the corner of my eye, I watched Gustave pick around his meal with his fork. Oh, why wasn't he eating? Gustave was always hungry. There wasn't a second that went by where he wouldn't be hungry…Oh, he wasn't even eating. Something was certainly wrong. It was usually me who didn't eat.

"What did you have to eat today?"

"I'm not hungry." He murmured. "I'm tired."

"Tired?" I questioned. "You're never tired. Is everything all right, Gustave?"

When Gustave didn't answer me, I reached over to touch his hand.

"Gustave, look at me…"

And just as I had asked him to do, his eyes raised to my own…Oh, he didn't look right, not at all.

"Gustave, please, talk to me…"

"I' m just tired…"

"You can be excused if you wish…"

And without saying a word, my child rose and wallowed back to his room. After I was finished with my meal, I turned to clean the dishes, feeling hurt inside, feeling as though Gustave were upset with me for not walking him to and from school. Yes, it was wrong of me to do, which was why I needed to make things right.

"Erik, something is most certainly wrong with him." Christine assured. "He doesn't look right."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "He's fine, just tired. That's what he told me."

"It's a mother's instinct." She replied. "A mother knows when their child doesn't look right. A father should know as well."

"He looks perfectly fine!" I cried. "He just looks tired…Look, I'll let him sleep it off and in the morning he'll be fine."

"I hope you're right, Erik."

After I was finished cleaning up, I took a seat at my desk and began to work. Phantasma was closed and yet, I still had millions of forms to fill out. Deciding to turn on my phonograph and pass my time listening to music, I turned to do so. I was busy filling out checks, when I heard my son's weakened voice.

"Mister Y?"

I stopped writing and turned to see him standing there clutching his stomach.

"Gustave, what's wrong?"

I didn't even have a chance to say anything more, for within seconds, he bent over and vomited all over my hardwood floor. Oh, this boy was sick! I shot up to my feet, ready to yell and scream at him, but my angel was there to stop me.

"Erik, be sympathetic. He's ill…"

Oh, how my anger wanted to come out, but I kept it inside myself. My boy was standing there covered in vomit and standing in a puddle of it barefoot.

"Gustave," I grabbed a wash cloth and wiped his face, scooping the boy up into my arms and carrying his crying form up the stairs. I discarded his dirty clothing and placed him in the tub, running a hot bath for him.

"Oh, please stop crying." I cooed as I ran the water over his head. "It's all right…"

But Gustave wouldn't stop crying. After washing him, I wrapped his body in a towel and carried him downstairs, rummaging through his wardrobe for a new pair of pajamas. As I was dressing him, I took notice to his underarm…It was covered in a large scab, one that seemed too fresh to have been from a few days ago.

"Gustave, what happened?"

But my child wouldn't answer me…He just continued crying. Knowing that I wasn't going to get anything out of him tonight, I laid him back in bed and covered his body. Before turning out the lights, I hurried to the basement and brought back up a bucket, placing it at his bedside.

"If you feel like you have to vomit, Gustave, the bucket will be here."

My child had finally stopped crying and was lying there with tears in his eyes.

"Get some rest, Gustave."

After turning out his lights, I left his room and grabbed my mop in order to clean up the vomit that was covering my floor.

"You did a good job, ange…" Christine said as she knelt there wiping the floor with a rag.

"Yes, thank you for helping."

"Well, back in Paris it was always just me cleaning up Gustave's fluids."

"I left a bucket for him." I said. "Hopefully it was just the one time."

"Check him tomorrow before school." Christine said. "If he's still sick, let him stay home."

"His arm is scratched…"

"It is?" her eyes seemed concerned as she looked up at me. "Did he say what happened?"

I shook my head. "No, he was too upset. I'll try again tomorrow, ange…"

"I hope he's not sick." Christine said. "I hope he is just upset over something."

"Upset over what?"

"Perhaps something happened at school today. Perhaps he was made fun of again."

"He didn't say anything."

When the floor was finally cleaned, I carried the mop into the kitchen to wash it out.

"I'll keep my eye on him over night."

Christine smiled and pressed her lips up against my cheek.

"Just like I have my eyes on you, ange…"

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww, sweet chapter, I think. Please review!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Gustave's POV**

All through the night, I vomited into the bucket Mister Y had placed at my bedside. I was ill, so ill, that I didn't even get up the next morning when I was supposed to. I didn't have the strength, and therefore, I stayed put, never emerging from my bed. Twenty minutes later, Mister Y came walking into my room and placed his hand against my forehead.

"You're burning up, Gustave."

Indeed, I was. Though, for how hot I was on the outside, I sure was freezing on the inside. As I shivered, Mister Y tucked the blankets tight around my body and scooped up the bucket of vomit that was placed at my bedside.

"Let me get rid of this and I'll be right back."

I didn't say a word, only laid there and listened to Mister Y cleaning out the bucket. When he returned, he took a seat at my bedside once more and brushed his fingers through my locks of hair.

"You're going to stay home today." He cooed. "You need to get your rest, pal."

"I'm freezing, Mister Y."

Mister Y worked quickly, leaving my room and returning with three more blankets. I felt much better after he threw them on my bed. At last, I felt warmth, but my stomach was still killing me.

"I wouldn't suppose that you're hungry? Yes, you did vomit all through the night, but then again, I'm sure your illness is making you feel like this."

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Very well, Gustave." Mister Y stood. "I'm going to work on some things for Phantasma. If you should need me, I'll be just down the hall."

"Don't leave me." I begged. "I don't want to be left alone. I would feel much better lying on the couch in the family room."

Mister Y didn't answer, he simply scooped me up into his arms and carried me, my blankets, and my bear to the couch.

"There, now…" he mewed. "Just close your eyes and get some rest. In the meantime, I'm going to fix you up some tea to help bring down that nasty fever of yours. Until then, just close your eyes."

"Mister Y, could you sing to me please?"

Mister Y seemed taken back by my request. "Why do you wish to hear me sing?"

"Mama used to sing to me whenever I wasn't feeling well. Please, Mister Y."

"All right."

Satisfied, I closed my eyes and listened to Mister Y sing me a soft lullaby. I would have thought it would make me feel better, but it didn't. Halfway through Mister Y's song, my stomach began to churn, so much, that I didn't even have time to run to the bathroom. No, it happened so fast. One moment I was lying there with my eyes closed, and the next, leaning over to vomit on the floor. Mister Y immediately stopped singing and rushed down the hall to grab the bucket he had sitting at my bedside. Though, it was too late by the time he arrived back, for I was finished vomiting. Oh, there fluid was all over my clothes and blankets…I felt horrible, so horrible that I began to sob uncontrollably. Surely Mister Y was going to be furious, but before he could yell, he picked me up and carried me up the stairs, shushing me from sobbing as he worked quickly at removing my clothes.

"You need to get a bath, Gustave." He replied. "You're covered in vomit."

My body was freezing even worse after Mister Y removed my clothing. I wrapped my arms around my body as he ran the water in the tub, filling it up with hot water.

"Now, you get washed." He set me down in the warm water, rising to his feet and picking up my pile of ruined clothes. "I'll be back up in a few minutes with a fresh pair of pajamas."

"Mister Y, I don't feel so good." I groaned.

"It's all right." He assured. "Don't cry…"

When Mister Y left, I worked on washing out my hair. I was so tired, that I could hardly keep my eyes open while doing so. A few moments later, Mister Y came back, carrying a small pile of folded clothes and a towel.

"I have some cleaning up to do downstairs, but I think it's best if you continued resting in your room. I'll come in and work if that would make you feel better."

I didn't argue as he lifted my naked body out of the tub and dried me off.

"Oh, Gustave, you're shaking."

My papa carried me out into his bedroom, where he sat me down on his mattress and began dressing me in my fresh pair of sleep trousers. After buttoning my shirt, he still took notice to how violently I was shaking.

"Oh, this won't do…not at all."

Without a moment to spare, Mister Y went through his wardrobe and pulled out a heavy, black robe.

"This is the warmest garment I own." He said, slipping my arms into each sleeve. Yes, the sleeves were a little long, but my body was finally starting to get warm again. "You can wear it until you feel better."

I didn't argue, only snuggled my head into his chest as he picked me up into his arms and carried me back downstairs to my bed.

"I threw your clothes in the wash bin downstairs. Your blankets are in there as well. As soon as they're dried, I'll bring them back in here for you. For now, you'll have to be satisfied with just your quilt."

And after covering me up, he brushed his fingers through my hair one last time before making his exit.

"Rest, Gustave." He warned. "As soon as I'm finished cleaning up, I'll come and join you in here. But, in the meantime, if you should need me, just call."

I could only nod, and when Mister Y was gone, I closed my eyes and drifted back to sleep.

**Erik's POV **

I didn't know what to do with the child…My poor Gustave was lying nearly on death's door, and here I was, mopping away vomit from the floor.

"Erik, you need to do something." My Christine argued. "He really is ill, you know."

I sighed and looked up at her from the floor that I was currently scrubbing. "I know, Christine. I'm going to keep an eye on him for the rest of the day. Tomorrow, if he hasn't gotten any better, I'll take him to the doctors myself."

"Erik, this is Coney Island." Christine replied. "Doctors here only treat freaks."

"I'll take care of it, Christine. How much different can the doctor's here be from the ones in the city. You anger me…"

"And just how do I do that?"

"You act as though us freaks are some sort of alien…that we're nowhere close to being human."

"I didn't say that, Erik."

"Yes, Christine, you did…You know how I feel when you say something like that. What makes me any different than you?"

"Nothing…"

"Just leave me be, Christine." I growled. "I have lots of cleaning up to do, and then, I must work. I swear, if the child throws up one more time, I shall go insane. My floors shall never be the same again."

After mopping up, I carried the bucket of dirty water to the sink and emptied it, washing it out before heading down to the basement to wash Gustave's clothes. Being a father was harder than I first thought it to be, for the child needed constant attention. When the floors were spotless, and the clothes cleaned and hanging up to dry, I grabbed my paperwork and entered Gustave's room to find him fast asleep. Satisfied, I took a seat at his desk and began to fill out my forms quietly, hoping that when the child awoke, he would be feeling ten times better. Though, that was a dream and nothing more, for when he opened his eyes, he was feeling worse than when he started.

"I don't feel well, Mister Y." he groaned. "I feel like throwing up again."

"Best be in the bucket that's beside your bed." I barked. "Don't miss."

"My body aches."

"Yes," I rose to my feet. "It's going to."

I prayed to God that Gustave's fever would be gone, but when I placed my hand against his forehead and felt the intense heat of his fever, I groaned. Oh, this was going to be a long night.

"I think in the morning I'm going to take you to the doctors."

"I hate the doctors, Mister Y."

"Yes, but you need medicine, medicine that only a doctor can supply."

I left the room for a few moments and returned with a cool compress, placing it firmly against Gustave's burning forehead.

"It's cold."

"Yes, and it'll bring down your high fever. Rest, Gustave."

"Mister Y, I'm really tired."

"Good." I replied. "Close your eyes and get some rest. I'm going to go out into the kitchen and make you some of that tea I talked about earlier. Afterwards, I'm thinking about making you a broth to eat."

"I don't want to eat."

"Whether you want to or not, Gustave, you need to keep your body hydrated. You haven't eaten anything since yesterday, therefore, you need to eat."

When I left his room, I hurried into the kitchen, only to find my angel standing there. I ignored her and began to boil some hot water over the stove in order to make Gustave his tea.

"Erik, I'm sorry, all right?"

"No, Christine." I growled. "It's not all right. At the moment, all I want to do is make Gustave his tea, his broth and then, tuck him in for the night."

"And what afterwards?" she questioned. "Work? Is that what you're going to do?"

"What's it to you, Christine? After what you said to me, I could care if you ever spoke to me again. You're dead, remember? Perhaps you should start remembering it too…"

"You're angry." Christine snapped. "You truly don't mean that. Just a few days ago you were going to kill yourself to be with me."

"Was I? Forget it, Christine. Just leave me alone for the remainder of the night. You know what? Why don't you leave me be for the rest of my life? I don't need you anymore…I am perfectly capable of raising Gustave on my own."

"Erik, after you're finished with Gustave, I need you to come back out here in the kitchen."

"Why?" I snapped. "So you can insult me again?"

"Never…Please, Erik, just do as I ask."

I didn't disagree, nor did I agree. Instead, I stirred up Gustave's tea and carried it into his bedroom, lifting his head to assist him in drinking it.

"I don't like this." He cried. "It's too hot and too spicy."

"It's going to take away your fever, so drink it…"

"Couldn't I have some hot chocolate instead, Mister Y?"

"Absolutely not, Gustave. It'll only make your stomach feel worse. I believe I've cleaned up enough vomit for one day. For now, I only want you to finish your tea and go to sleep."

While Gustave was finishing his drink, I hurried down to the basement to grab his dry blankets, bringing them back up the stairs and placing them on his bed.

"There, now you'll stay warm all night."

"Thank you for the robe, Mister Y, it really is warm."

"Yes, well, I hope you stay that way the entire night. When you're feeling better you can give it back to me."

"All right."

"Good." I tucked him in and turned out the lights. "The bucket is at your bedside should you be needing it. I hope not… But rest, Gustave and I hope you feel better in the morning."

My child yawned and rolled over. "Goodnight, Mister Y."

"Goodnight, Gustave, sleep well."

After closing his door halfway, I ventured out into the kitchen to meet Christine. Though, to my surprise, she was placing down some sort of stew in my usual spot.

"Truce," she mewed, pulling out my chair for me. "Please sit…"

I didn't say a word, only took my seat and began to devour my delicious bowl of soup.

"Good?" she questioned.

"Delicious." I cooed. "Thank you…"

"Raoul never cared for it. I made it for him during the winter, but he always complained. Always said that I either left out this, or put too much of that in it…"

"That man is an imbecile…" I growled. "He never knew what he had, or how good he had it. Sometimes, I believe that to be my fault…"

"Erik…"

"No," I argued. "I'm the one who left you after making love to you that night. Oh, you must have felt like a whore…God! And I didn't even pay you…Is that what I should have done?"

"Erik, it hurt me when I woke to find you gone, but I knew deep down that it was the right thing to do. Yes, I would have gone to the ends of the earth with you, yes, I would have gone anywhere you led, but I knew in your heart you knew where I belonged. Oh, I wish things could have been different. If only you weren't a wanted man. If you were better behaved and not wanted by the police…"

"But what would the Opera Ghost be without hassle in his life, Christine? I shouldn't have left you…I should have waited until morning. Oh, I was afraid to see your eyes, afraid to see your fear."

"There wasn't any fear, Erik. Your face meant no horror to me…not anymore. When I woke, I was hoping to find you there beside me, your face shining with the morning sunlight. I missed it for ten whole years, ange…"

"I'm sorry, sorry for everything…Please forgive me. Perhaps if I hadn't left you, you wouldn't have died. Gustave would have known his father from day one…I could have tried to provide you with the best life I could have given you. Please believe me, ange…"

"Erik," Christine caressed my cheek and smiled. "I know you would have worked five jobs to give me the life I should have lived, but we can't harp on things that never were."

"I know, Christine. I would have done anything for you…"

"I know…I was about to stay with your forever, Erik. You know I would have stayed with you. It's all I ever wanted."

"Please sit down, Christine."

I motioned to a chair and she took a seat, placing her hand over my own.

"You're a wonderful father, Erik, you know that, don't you?"

"If you say so, Christine."

After eating, I rose from my seat and washed out my bowl, deciding to turn in for the evening. After walking up the stairs that would lead me to my room, I closed the door behind me and began to undress.

"I never cleaned up so much bodily fluid in one day."

Christine giggled. "It's something one must get used to."

"I don't think I'll ever get used to something like that."

"Oh? The infamous Phantom is afraid of a little boy's throw up? The Phantom, who has seen more blood in his entire life than any other normal being?"

"Christine, I'm warning you," I playfully hissed. "Don't tempt me…"

But as Christine continued laughing, I wrapped my arms around her and swayed her about, causing her laughs to become louder.

"Let me go, Erik…"

"I think not…"

I spun her around like a normal man who was deeply in love would do. Oh, how her laughs made my heart leap with joy!

"I love you, Christine." I murmured.

Her giggling had stopped, and she was looking me in the eyes, her lips placing themselves against my own. Life! It was as though life was being breathed back into my very lungs! Life, that was being pushed back into my lifeless body. I was alive! Alive, and with my angel.

"Christine, please say you'll come to bed with me…" I begged. "Please say you'll share this with me again…"

Christine's smile faded, leaving me standing there staring at her uncertain expression.

"Have I said something wrong?"

Christine shook her head. "No, no, nothing…only…"

"Only what?"

My Christine didn't say a word, only placed her lips back against my own and moved me towards my bed. My angel crawled on top of me, her kisses never fading as my hands snaked up her arms and shoulders. Bliss! This was pure bliss! It had been ten years, ten whole years since I last felt the pleasure of a woman…an angel!

"Oh, Christine…"

I was about to reach for the lacings of her dress, when I heard tiny footsteps coming towards my room. Christine quickly maneuvered herself from off my lap, sliding off the bed and fixing her dress. What for? No one but me could see her…

"Mister Y…" That voice belonged to my son, but it sounded different…His voice was hoarse and exhausted.

"Gustave…" I reached over for my lamp, turning it on and spotting my son entering my bedroom. Though, something was most certainly wrong with him. He was pale…Well, paler than usual, and his eyes seemed bloodshot.

"Mister Y, I can't sleep." He groaned. "And I'm itchy…"

Gustave was standing there scratching his chest through his shirt. Why? Why would the boy be itching? Curious, I stood up from my bed and approached him, taking his shirt into my grasp and unbuttoning the first few buttons to gain access to his chest. Oh, and when I saw his flesh, my heart stopped within my chest. His flesh was red with rash, a few red spots already visible around his ribcage. No…This couldn't be happening…But it was. I knew what my child had; for many children around New York come down with it…My child had the chicken pox!

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN Please review!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Gustave's POV**

My papa rushed around as if he didn't know what to do with me. I was standing here itching and crying because of how uncomfortable it was. Though, like the inexperienced man that he was, Mister Y simply rushed me to the nearest hospital. The air outside was cold, making my spots itchier than they already were. Though, it had all been a waste, for the doctors couldn't do anything for me. They simply told my papa that he would have to keep me in doors and to sponge bathe me in oatmeal until my spots faded. I couldn't sleep that evening, for I was so cold and so uncomfortable. I was told not to scratch, but it was nearly impossible, once the itching became too much to bear. When I began crying because of how uncomfortable I was, Mister Y came running in with the sash of his robe tied tightly around his waist. I knew he was exhausted, but I also knew that he wanted to keep watch over me.

"Child, you need to stop scratching." He barked, taking notice to some blood stains that were seeping through my shirt.

"I can't!" I cried. "They itch too much."

"I'll go to the store at first light and get you something to help with it, Gustave. But for a few more hours you have to have some control."

What made matters worse, was that my face was beginning to itch as well. I was so tired and all I wanted to do was sleep, and yet, it was impossible.

"It's all right, Gustave, just lay back down and close your eyes."

"I can't sleep, Mister Y. I'm so tired and yet, I can't sleep."

"I'll go make you a tea that will help." He said, rising to his feet.

As he made his way to the door, I called for him.

"Mister Y?"

"Yes, Gustave?"

"The doctor said children die from chicken pox."

"So they do…"

"Does that mean that I'm going to die, Mister Y?"

Mister Y ran his fingers frantically through his scalp. "No, Gustave, you're not going to die. I won't have it. You're going to be just fine in a few days. You'll see."

"But…"

"No buts…Now, just lay back and close your eyes until I return. When I do, I'll give you that tea, and then you will go to sleep."

I knew Mister Y was worried. I knew mother had made him promise her that he would watch over me, but how could he protect me from something such as this? It was extremely hard for me to lie there and not scratch, but I tried my best. It hurt worse, when I would cut one of the red spots open from scratching, which was why I tried so hard not to. When Mister Y returned, he seemed even more exhausted than he already was, placing down my tea and fixing the blankets that were covering my body.

"Are you tired, Mister Y?"

"Extremely." He said, placing the steaming cup into my hands. "Though, I refuse to rest until you're comfortable."

"When I was sick back in Paris, mother used to sing to me. Will you sing to me, Mister Y?"

I sipped on the peppermint tasting beverage and looked up at him with heavy eyes.

"Not tonight, Gustave. I'm too tired to sing."

"Will you sing to me tomorrow then?"

"Of course."

He took the empty glass away and sat there at my bedside, brushing his fingers through my dark locks.

"I'm itchy."

"Yes, I know you are, but you have to be strong, Gustave. You can't scratch your spots…They'll hurt worse."

"I'm cold, too."

Mister Y didn't waste a single second in pulling the folded afghan off the end of my bed and covering it over my body.

"Close your eyes, Gustave. Everything will be all right within a few days."

"I still can't sleep when I'm so itchy."

"Maybe not, but closing your eyes will help. Tomorrow as soon as the sun comes up, I'll go to the store and buy you something to rub on your spots, something that will take away the itchiness you're feeling."

"Did you ever have the chicken pox, Mister Y?"

"No, Gustave, I didn't. I didn't live in a place long enough to catch them. I caught colds and other illnesses. I was lucky, I guess."

After I closed my eyes, Mister Y stood from where he was sitting and approached the door.

"Try to rest, Gustave, and if you should need me, I promise I'll be out on the couch resting. Just sleep, son, it will help."

**Erik's POV**

I wanted to rip out my soul! How could this have happened to my boy? How could he have come down with such a horrible illness such as this? The entire day, while my boy lay in bed suffering, I tried to burry my worries away in my work, but it was nearly impossible. Work always cured my worries and fears, but now, it was hardly doing that. I stayed close to his room in case he needed me, always listening. Though, I believe the child slept all throughout the day, for he barely made a sound. This scared me, for I rose to my feet once an hour to check on him.

"Erik, don't do this to yourself," I heard my angel say after a while. "Children get ill all the time."

"Not like this, Christine." I barked. "Kids get colds, kids hurt themselves, get scrapes and cuts…Look at him, angel! He has spots all over him!"

"Erik," Christine placed her hand against my back to calm me down. I took a few breaths, before rising to my feet and heading towards the kitchen to start dinner.

"What are you making?" she asked.

"I don't know…pasta."

"Erik, you should make him chicken broth. He'll probably be too tired to eat as it is."

"Christine, I can't do this, all right…"

I pressed my eyes closed and braced the countertop with my fists. Oh, how nervous and frightened I was!

"Erik, sit," Christine instructed. "I'll make it for you."

It felt good to sit for a few moments and rest my weary mind. I was exhausted, but I couldn't sleep.

"You should try to work on your music tonight, Erik." Christine said after a while. "It will take your mind off of everything."

"I highly doubt it, Christine."

"Just try, Erik."

And that I did. When Christine was finished making dinner for Gustave, I peeked into his room to find him still asleep. Deciding not to bother him, I kept his dinner in the oven incase he were to wake later that evening. While he was sleeping, I ran out to the store, purchasing some ointment to take away his itchiness. I wasn't sure what time it was, when I sat down at my desk, but after beginning to fill out papers for Phantasma, I heard my child's voice.

"Mister Y, I can't sleep."

I looked up from my work, taking notice to my child standing before my desk clutching his stuffed bear close to him. Oh, he looked terrible! His face and hands were covered in spots, red and irritated.

"Oh, Gustave, look at you."

I placed down my pen and scooped him up into my arms.

"Come on, I think you should get a bath."

After placing him on the sink, I reached over and started the water, adding some oatmeal to it in order to take away his irritation.

"How did you sleep?" I asked, turning to undress my child.

"I had a hard time sleeping." He whimpered. "Everything itches."

"Yes, I know it does."

I placed his clothes into the wash bin and turned to put Gustave in the tub.

"Will you stay with me, Mister Y?" he asked. "I don't want to be left alone."

"Of course." I said, taking a seat on the side of the tub.

"This water is really icky, Mister Y." Gustave said. "It feels weird."

"It's going to stop your itching, Gustave. You'll feel better the longer you stay in that tub."

"I wish mama were here."

"I know." I said, dipping a wash cloth into the lumpy water. "But, everything will be all right. I think your fever has finally come down a bit."

I took the wash cloth and dabbed it over Gustave's spots, making sure to get every crevice.

"That hurts, Mister Y!" Gustave yelped.

"Shhh…It's all right, Gustave." I cooed. "This has to be done. I don't want your back to become infected. I'm being as gentle as I can."

My son's eyes filled with tears and he began to sob uncontrollably. Oh, what was I going to do now?

"I miss mama…"

"Gustave," I lifted the boy out of the tub and stood him up, wrapping a towel around his body and gently drying him off.

"I know it hurts, Gustave, but everything will get better."

This seemed to stop his crying for a few moments, giving me enough time to carry him into my bedroom and sit him on my bed.

"Now, I have something that will make you feel better."

I reached over on my night table for the bottle of pink ointment and poured some onto my hands before rubbing it all over his sore and itchy flesh.

"It's cold…" he cried.

"I know, but it's going to take away your itchiness."

"My skin is turning pink…"

"Hold up your arms."

My son did as I asked, and I continued rubbing the ointment all over his skin. When he was completely covered, I opened my wardrobe and pulled out one of my shirts, placing the garment over his head.

"There," I said. "Now don't scratch yourself."

"I'm still itchy."

"It'll go away, Gustave." I assured. "Just give it some time."

My son yawned, and rubbed his eyes. I quickly pulled his arm away, causing tears to well up into his eyes once more.

"Gustave, I told you not to rub yourself. And stay away from your eyes…The last thing I need is for one of your spots to burst around your eye. It'll hurt you."

Knowing that he was too tired to walk on his own, I carried him downstairs and sat him at the kitchen table.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little." He whimpered. "I'm just tired."

I heated up his dinner, and placed it down in front of him.

"Here, eat up."

"I don't like broth." He said. "I don't like the way it tastes."

My blood was beginning to boil, as I sat there beside my son. Oh, so much for Christine's opinion.

"Erik, just tell him to try it." Christine replied, standing behind me. "He'll like it, this I promise you."

"Gustave, just try it at least."

My son pushed the bowl away and placed his head on the table.

"I don't like the way Raoul's cooks used to make it."

"Well," I paused, trying to think about what to say to him. Oh, being a father was harder than I first thought it to be. "It's your mother's broth."

His eyes glanced up at me for the first time that evening.

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes, your mother's broth is ten times better. You'll like it."

To grab his attention, I pulled the bowl over to my side of the table, ready to indulge myself into the broth.

"Wait," Gustave replied, pulling the bowl back over to his side. "I'll eat it if it's mother's broth."

Without another word, Gustave began to eat his dinner, something that took a lot off my mind. I heavily sighed and watched him eat.

"I miss mother's cooking." He said. "I loved when she used to cook for me."

"My cooking isn't terrible though, is it?"

He shook his head. "No, but sometimes you do burn the food."

"What can I say, I try, child…This is all new to me as well."

"You do your best, Mister Y."

**Gustave's POV**

"What do you miss most about mother?" I asked as I sipped on my dinner.

Mister Y shrugged his shoulders. "Just about everything. Your mother was a wonderful woman, Gustave, she was the light in my life and my way in darkness. Believe me, if I could change places with her I would."

I just nodded, knowing that he would do just that if he could.

"What about you, Gustave?" Mister Y asked. "What do you miss most about your mother?"

"Everything." I confessed. "I miss her smile, her beautiful eyes, her laugh…Even her scent."

"When I was your age, I missed my mother too. Yes, she wasn't nice to me, but she was still my mother. In all the years of my childhood, all I wished for was a hug."

"Your mother never hugged you?"

Mister Y looked down at his hands and shook his head.

"Never, Gustave. She was disgusted by my mere touch."

Feeling terrible for Mister Y, I rose from where I was sitting and embraced him, his breath being caught within his throat. Yes, we had hugged before, but no hug we had shared was as long as this one was. I buried my head into his shoulder as his hands came down over my back and embraced me.

"You're a good boy." He choked. "Such a good boy."

"Mother said I took after my papa…I never understood her, but now that I know who my real papa is, I understand it a thousand percent."

Mister Y chuckled and lifted me up into his arms.

"Come along then, it's time for bed."

Mister Y carried me to my room and laid me down in bed.

"I do hope you sleep better tonight, Gustave." He replied.

"I hope so too."

"Well," he reached over for Don Juan and held him up. "You have company."

I smiled as Mister Y pressed Don Juan's furry muzzle up to my cheek, planting hundreds of fake kisses to my itchy flesh.

"I'll cure you Gustave," Mister Y played, impersonating Don Juan. "I'll give you bear kisses."

I giggled as Mister Y continued playing with me. I tried to hide my face, but he continued pressing Don Juan against my cheek.

"Don't hide from the bear kisses, Gustave!" he chuckled. "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!"

It was wonderful having a father playing with me, for Raoul never even tucked me in, let alone played with me. I always begged him to play, but he would always yell at me. I loved having Mister Y here beside me and playing. It warmed my heart and reminded me of how my mother would play with me. Some nights she would take Don Juan and tease me with him. I only wished that she were here now. When Mister Y finally stopped, he placed my bear into my arms and tucked the blankets around me.

"Just sleep, Gustave. I think I'm going to try and sleep up in my own bed tonight. If you should need me, you'll know where to find me."

Mister Y was to the door, when I called for him.

"Yes, Gustave?"

He spun around waiting for my answer.

"Do you think we'll ever be whole without mother?"

"Whole?" he questioned. "What do you mean?"

I shrugged. "Happy?"

"We are happy now, are we not?"

"I know you're not as happy as you would be if mother were here. I know this because I feel the same way. Yes, I know I have memories and pictures, but I don't have her scent, or her warmth…Not even her smile staring me in the face. I'm starting to forget what her hugs even feel like."

Mister Y approached my bed once more and took a seat at my side.

"You know how I'll always have your mother, Gustave?"

I shook my head.

"Because," he said, running his fingers through my dark locks. "I have a part of her sitting right here beside me. When I look into your eyes, I see your mother. When I see you smile, I see your mother's smile…You may look like me, but I see her in you too."

Feeling the need to be hugged, I crawled into Mister Y's lap and snuggled my head against his chest.

"Mother used to hold me like this until I fell asleep."

Mister Y wrapped his arms around my body and patted my shoulder. It was then, that he began to recite a beautiful, yet upsetting poem.

"_We thought of you with love today, but that is nothing new._

_We thought about you yesterday and days before that too._

_We think of you in silence_

_We often speak your name_

_Now all we have are memories and your picture in a frame._

_Your memory is our keepsake with which we will never part._

_God has you in his keeping_

_And we have you in our heart."_

I began to sob into Mister Y's shirt, for I missed my mother more than anything in the world.

"Where did you hear that poem?" I sniffled.

"I wrote it for you mother when she was a child mourning over her father. I wrote it for her and recited it to her one evening when she was praying for him."

"And did she like it?"

Mister Y nodded. "She asked me to recite it for her every night for the next four years. She said it gave her hope."

"I liked it, Mister Y. It's sad, but I loved it."

Mister Y placed me back into bed and rose to leave, heading towards the door.

"God may have mother in his keeping, Gustave…" Mister Y began.

I wiped away my tears. "Yes, he does, but we have her in our hearts."

Mister Y smiled, and turned out the lights, leaving the door cracked like he usually did.

"Always remember that, Gustave. Goodnight."

I snuggled down beside my bear and whimpered a simple "goodnight," before closing my eyes.

Mama might have been in God's keeping, but I was in Mister Y's and that wasn't such a bad thing after all…

* * *

><p><strong>AWWWWWW Adorable...Anyway, please review!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Erik's POV**

When Gustave was feeling better, the world instantly came off of my shoulders. Oh, how worried I was for him. All I ever cared about was the health of my boy, and when the spots began disappearing, so did my worriment. On the morning that he was to return to school, I woke early and made him his favorite breakfast, which was French toast and bananas. I never expected him to enjoy such a combination, but as his father, I lived and learned. I nearly had breakfast on the table, when he came walking out and took a seat.

"Here, Gustave," I said, pouring him a glass of orange juice. "As soon as we're finished, I'll walk you to school."

Gustave had the fork in his mouth, when he paused and looked up at me.

"Um…I can walk myself, Mister Y…"

I raised my brow in confusion. "What are you talking about? You love it when I walk you to school."

"I don't need it anymore, Mister Y. I can walk myself to and from school."

Are you sure?" I questioned. "You know I don't mind walking you there."

He nodded. "Yes, I'm sure."

And I didn't argue with him about that. For days after his first day back, he walked to school around eight and returned around three. I never found anything strange with it at all…Though, my luck was about to change, because one afternoon nearly three weeks after his return, I got a knock at the door. I was sitting at my desk upstairs, working on drawings of rides I wished to add into Phantasma in the coming season, when I heard someone knocking on the door. It was strange, for no one ever came knocking, especially at my door. Though, deciding to see who it was, I made my way downstairs and pulled the door open to find Gustave's teacher standing there. Why was she here? Yes, it was most likely the children's lunch hour, but why was she here at my door?

"Mrs. Smith?" I questioned. "How strange to see you here, at my door…"

She smiled and handed me a stack of papers.

"Gustave's homework." She replied. "I've been worried about him."

My mind began to race…worried? Gustave had been back to school now for nearly three weeks. What was she possibly going on about?

"Mrs. Smith, I'm afraid I don't understand. What are you talking about? And why are you worried about Gustave?"

"How is he, Mister Y?" she questioned. "I know a few weeks ago he came down with the chicken pox, but I never imagined he would have been out of school for this long."

"What?" I gasped. "I don't understand what you're talking about. Gustave has been back in school for nearly three weeks now."

"No, he hasn't…"

There was a long pause of silence, and then, my question.

"Hasn't Gustave been in class? He walks to school every day, Mrs. Smith."

And then, everything came together. This was the reason why Gustave didn't want me walking him to school or walking him home. He wasn't going to school at all! Oh, how could this be? Why wouldn't the child be going to school?

"Mister Y, is something wrong?"

I shook my head. "No, but I apologize, Mrs. Smith, Gustave will be in class tomorrow morning come hell or high water. This, I guarantee!"

When his teacher left, I slammed the door closed and began pacing the floor. Oh! How dare my child play hookie! How dare he! Oh, how I would clobber him when he came home..How I would punish him for making me look like a horrible parent in front of his teacher! Oh, he would pay indeed.

"And you couldn't have told me this!" I cried as Christine's form appeared.

"Angel, some things I am forbidden to tell. Sometimes, it is best not to be the tattletale."

"And why is this?" I cried. "Your child has been missing vital days of school! Why would he skip, Christine? Why!"

"He's obviously having some problems, Erik, problems that need to be resolved between father and son."

"Oh, I'll resolve them all right! He lied to me, Christine, lied!"

"And he must have had a good reason for it, angel… But don't yell at him, don't be angry."

"Easy for you to say! You don't have to be the one to raise him, you don't have to worry about his wellbeing twenty four hours a day! Oh, he's done for, Christine, done! Just wait until the little brat gets home…"

"Erik," Christine embraced my shoulders. "Don't hurt him, please…Don't hurt your own flesh and blood!"

"Who said anything about hurting him, Christine?" I sneered. "But every child needs a good whack on the bottom every now and then. My own mother used to lash me with her belt when I misbehaved from time to time. Though, with her, she enjoyed it so much that she whipped me every day, even when I was behaving! She whipped me because I was a disappointment!"

"Erik, you're his father!" Christine cried.

"And he is the child, Christine! He needs to be taught a lesson, he needs to be taught to obey me! How dare he miss school! How dare he lie to me day after day. I ask him everyday how his day at school was and every day he replied with "good." It's all been a lie, Christine, a lie! He's been missing school, missing work, missing an education! Why would he do such a thing to me? All I ever wanted was for him to grow up to be smart. He needs school, Christine, and he will attend every day of it from this moment forward."

"You are going to frighten him…"

"I am going to prepare him for life, Christine…Life is filled with fear and responsibilities. He needs to start learning now…No more Mister nice guy…If I need to be firm with him, then so be it!"

And with that, Christine disappeared, leaving me standing there alone waiting for Gustave, and oh, when he returned, he would pay for his lies!

**Gustave's POV**

Every day, I snuck out like I was going to school and stay in Phantasma until school was over. My father never suspected anything and it was working out to my advantage. I hated school, and refused to go back. After spending the entire day wandering around Mister Y's park, I checked the time on the Phantasma clock tower and headed home. Though, when I got there, Mister Y was nowhere to be found.

"Mister Y?" I placed my books down on the kitchen table and headed out into the family room.

"Mister Y?"

It was then, that my papa stepped out from the hallway with his hands folded behind his back. He seemed to be acting a little strange, and I wasn't sure why.

"And how was school today?" he slyly asked.

"Good." I lied. "We painted pictures today and took a walk outside to look at the foliage."

Mister Y nodded and stepped closer to me, his arms still wrapped behind his back.

"Is that so?"

I nodded. "Of course,"

"Really, because your teacher dropped this off this afternoon for you."

Mister Y must have been holding papers, for he dropped them down in front of my feet.

"Your homework, young master…" he sneered.

My heart stopped within my chest…Oh, no! How did my teacher know where I lived? Why had she come to Mister Y with my homework?

"Nothing to say, Gustave?" Mister Y questioned. "Not even a single word?"

"I…I don't understand. I've been in class this entire time." I lied.

It happened so fast, that I didn't have time to react. Mister Y raised his fist and struck me across the face. It hurt! Never had I ever been struck in the face before. I grasped my cheek, tears rushing to my eyes.

"Don't lie to me!" he growled. "Lie to me again and you will see what happens!"

I backed up against the wall, my hand still grasping my cheek.

"So tell me the truth!"

I gasped and pressed my eyes closed, hot tears running down my cheeks.

"I'm not lying…"

Oh, how Mister Y came at me so fast… He raised his fist again, when I knelt down and cowered to protect myself. Though, his strike never occurred…He just stood over me with his hand raised above his head.

"Tell me!"

And that's when I began to sob… I sobbed and told the truth.

"I hate school!" I balled. "I hate it, Mister Y! I haven't gone since the day I was beat up."

"What are you talking about?" he questioned. "You never mentioned that before…"

"It's true, Mister Y… Some mean kids hurt me at school. I didn't go after that. I've been going to Phantasma every day, hanging there until school was over."

"You lied to me, Gustave," Mister Y replied. "You lied to me about everything. Why couldn't you just have come and told me the truth?"

"Because you wouldn't understand..I didn't want to disappoint you, Mister Y."

Mister Y picked me up and carried me to the couch before sitting me on his knee.

"Gustave, you don't need to lie to me about things. Do you know how you made me look when your teacher came to the house today? It made me look like a horrible parent. I'm supposed to know your whereabouts and yet, I was clueless."

"I know, Mister Y." I said, looking down at my feet and rubbing my cheek. "I'm sorry."

"You can't continue to stay away from school." He said. "You need to go back."

"But what about the children?" I asked. "What about what they did to me?"

"I'll come speak with your teacher in the morning." He assured. "I'll have a word with her. Nothing bad is ever going to happen to you ever again, do you hear me?"

I nodded and buried my head into his shoulder.

"You're a good boy, Gustave…." He said, brushing his fingers through my dark locks. "And I promise to protect you forever…"

"I was so scared, Mister Y." I cried. "So scared about returning to school, so I stayed away."

"And you won't have to do that ever again."

Mister Y then brushed my sore cheek. "I'm sorry, Gustave. I didn't mean to hit you…"

"Yes you did." I said. "You meant to do it, because I deserved it."

"Perhaps, but promise to never lie to me again. I need your trust, Gustave, and you need my own. I would never lie to you and so, you can't lie to me…Agreed?"

I nodded. "All right."

"Then come along," he said, lifting me to my feet. "Let's get that homework of yours finished. You have three weeks worth to do…"

Mister Y sat me down at the kitchen table and slid the work in front of me. I expected him to walk away, but instead, he took a seat beside me and handed me his pen.

"All right, let's see what we have here…"

I looked down at the math problems that were on the sheet of paper and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Mister Y, I don't like math."

"And neither do I. I like writing better. Though, math is an essential need in life. I use it all the time, Gustave. I use it every day in Phantasma."

"I hate it though…"

"Well, I'll help you with all that I can, Gustave." He said. "And when we're finished, we'll make dinner together and then, work on some music."

"Can you play the piano?" I asked. "For me?"

He nodded. "If you do a good job on your homework."

"And can we sing, Mister Y?"

"We'll see…" he said, patting me on the head. "Now, let us work on your homework."

And with that, I picked up my pen and began working on my problems, feeling as though the world had finally been lifted from off of my shoulders.

**Erik's POV**

Like promised, after Gustave finished with his homework, we took our places at my piano to enjoy countless hours of music. How strange it was to have a child sitting beside me and much like myself. If we played ten songs, we played twenty, only stopping when the grandfather clock in my home began to chime in the late hour of nine.

"Come, Gustave," I said, lifting him from the piano. "It's time for bed."

My child yawned and placed his hands back over the keys. Oh, he was so much like me it was unbelievable. Years ago, I would pry myself from hours of sleep, just to finish one conchatro that could wait until morning…Though, with me, music could never wait.

"But I'm not sleepy," he yawned. "I want to finish the song we started."

"Right, and I would love to do the same, Gustave, but you have school in the morning and as of now, school is the most important thing."

Before he could begin playing again, I lifted him from the piano bench and carried him to his room and sat him on his bed. While he exhaustedly undressed himself, I rummaged through his wardrobe for his night clothes, bringing them out and handing them to him in exchange for his dirty clothes.

"Mister Y, do you miss mother?"

I placed his clothes into his wash bin and turned to face him.

"Only every day, Gustave. Your mother was the light in darkness and the music of my life. You know how I feel about your mother, and I know you want her here beside you. I want the same."

There was a long pause of silence, and then, I placed my child beneath the covers.

"All right, Gustave, time for bed."

"Mister Y, I was wondering if we could possibly do something this weekend?"

"Like what?" I questioned. "Phantasma is closed for the winter. The weather is getting colder now and there isn't much that can be done until the snow melts…Though, we haven't gotten any yet. The leaves are still changing colors."

"Everything is so different here from Paris, Mister Y. The colors and smells make this place strange to me. But, it's strange in a good way, I guess."

"In the fall," I began. "I travel out to the farmlands to purchase animals for Phantasma. It's next weekend, actually. Perhaps you would like to join me?"

Gustave's eyes widened in excitement and he jumped into my arms.

"Really, Mister Y? Really?"

"Yes, yes…" I chuckled. "You can come, but for now, you must go to sleep."

"I'm too excited to sleep, Mister Y!" he exclaimed. "It will be the best day trip ever! Back in Paris, Raoul never took me on day trips with him. Oh, I would beg and beg, but he always said no."

"Well, you can come with me." I assured. "But just rest now and we will talk more about it next week."

With that, my child finally laid down and closed his eyes. Like usual, I bid him goodnight and left the door cracked as he preferred it, and wallowed my way up the stairs to my room. Because of my outburst today with Christine, hardly any of my work had gotten done. If there was one thing I didn't want to do, it was stay up all night to complete it, but things were seemingly heading that way. After undressing and donning my waistcoat, I took a seat at my desk and lit a candle, ready to take my second shift of work once again.

"You handled things very well today, my angel."

I turned to spot Christine standing beside my desk seeming very pleased.

"Yes, well, I tried."

She smiled and ran her fingers through my sparse locks of hair.

"You did a wonderful job, Erik. Though, I didn't approve of you hitting him like you did."

"Every child deserves a good whack once in a while, Christine. Sometimes, it is hard for me to control my anger, but I tried my best for the boy's sake. Really, I did."

"I know…I'm just glad you only struck him once and not twice. He had a reason for skipping school, Erik. It wasn't like he just decided to do so out of anger."

"I know, angel…."

"Hey, I was thinking," she began. "Perhaps you and I could have dinner with one another tomorrow night?"

"And what made you think of this?" I curiously asked.

She shrugged. "I did agree to spend time with you, Erik, and yet, you haven't even asked me to do so."

"I've been too busy, I guess. Preoccupied with Gustave you could say."

My angel giggled and pressed an innocent kiss to the side of my neck. Oh, how that kiss made me remember her, made me want her…If there was anything I missed, it was her kisses. I had been so busy with taking care of Gustave, that I began to forget what was important in life, one of those things being kisses from my angel.

"So, tomorrow night then?" she questioned. "Around nine if that is all right? Gustave will be in bed by then. And we'll take it up here so he can't see us."

"Well, see me." I corrected. "It would look like I'd be having dinner with myself. Which is a bit strange, don't you think?"

Once more, she giggled. "I'll see you then."

And as my angel disappeared, I smiled…"It's a date…"

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww...fluffy chapter! Please review!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Erik's POV**

Tonight, I would be having dinner with my angel. It seemed as though it had been so long since the last time I had spent any time with her. But for now, there were other things that needed attending to, those things being Gustave and his schooling. My poor child was being made fun of, and it was about to stop. The following morning, I woke bright and early like I usually did. Today, I would walk my child to school and confront his teacher about it. I wouldn't dare allow my child to go attend school day after day, only to be teased.

"Mister Y, you really don't have to do this." Gustave insisted as I walked my boy to school.

"No, I don't." I said. "But it has to be dealt with. I want you to be safe."

When we arrived at the school house, I followed my child into his classroom. He took a seat at his desk like usual, a boy already tossing paper balls at him. Oh, this made my blood boil! How I would have loved to walk right up to him and clobber the child for even attempting to touch him! But, I calmed my phantom nerves and spun around to face Mrs. Smith, Gustave's teacher.

"May I have a word with you?" I asked.

The woman nodded, and we stepped outside, away from the other children.

"Mister Y, it is so lovely to finally have Gustave back in my classroom again. I'm glad he's finally feeling better."

I stood there with my hands folded behind my back, nodding as she complimented me.

"There is something I need to speak with you about."

"And what might that be, Mister Y?"

"It has come to my attention, that the other children have been teasing my child. It got so bad, that he didn't even want to attend school anymore. I want the ones held responsible to be punished, so that they won't attempt to hurt him again."

Mrs. Smith placed her hand to her lips, shocked that this had been going on behind her back.

"Mister Y, I swear to you, that I was not aware of the situation. If I would have spotted this going on, I would have stopped it, this I swear to you."

"I want Gustave to point out these children, and I want them taken care of at once. Most of these children have parents that work for me in Phantasma. I'm sure they would love to hear about what their children are doing to my son, their employer's child…"

Mrs. Smith grasped my hand and brought me back into the classroom. The children were speaking to one another and laughing, obviously enjoying the absence of their teacher.

"Children!" Mrs. Smith interrupted them, causing all of the boys and girls to hush. "I want Gustave to come up to the front of the classroom right now."

My child emerged from his seat and stood at my side.

"Well, point them out to me, Gustave," his teacher instructed. "Point out the children that made fun of you."

For the longest second, my child stood there looking out at the children, looking at them as if he were afraid to tattle. When my son didn't say anything, I patted him on the shoulder, causing him to look up at me.

"Well, go on." I said. "Point out the children who were teasing you."

My child raised his hand, ready to point out the children who have tormented him, when he stopped and placed his head down.

"Gustave?"

"No one was teasing me, Mister Y."

"What?"

Oh, this surely had to be a joke! The boy cried to me over and over again about how the children teased him. It made me angry to stand here and have him lie!

"Gustave, are you sure?" Mrs. Smith questioned.

When Gustave nodded, I gently pushed him aside and gazed upon the children, who much resembled my workers, only smaller and much younger.

"You children may not know me, but ask your parents, and they will tell you otherwise. Some of your parents perform in my park, others collect tickets and run the rides, but by God, know that I am and will become your worst nightmare. Heed the warning…Leave my child alone!"

And with that, I left the classroom, knowing that my child had been brave. I knew he didn't want to tattle on the other children. Whether it was because of fear, or something else, I wasn't sure. Though, when he returned home tonight, I would surely find out.

**Gustave's POV**

Yes, the other children had teased me, and yes, I had complained about it, but I didn't want to tattle on them. I didn't want my father taking care of the ones who had teased me…I didn't want them getting into trouble. Yes, I knew that my father meant well, but I couldn't have him punishing the kids, for they would most likely tease me harder. When school had ended, I found Mister Y standing at the gates of my school, waiting for me with his hands folded behind his back.

"Hi, Mister Y," I said, approaching him.

"Gustave," he replied, his eyes never taking their gaze off of me.

We both turned to head home, walking side by side as we headed home.

"Is there a reason why you didn't point out the ones who teased you today?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I didn't want to get them in trouble, Mister Y. Yes, they did tease me, but sometimes, it's better to take care of things on your own."

"Gustave, I want what's best for you. Do you understand?"

I nodded. "I know, Mister Y. But, they children didn't tease me after you left."

"You are a brave boy, Gustave," Mister Y said, lifting me into his arms. "But you should have tattled on them. I could have helped you."

"I believe I already helped myself today…"

"If you say so."

I hopped out of my papa's arms and ran to the gates of Phantasma, looking through to Mister Y's park.

"Mister Y, could we go into your park?"

Mister Y stopped in front of me and smiled. "It's fall, Gustave. Phantasma won't be open again until spring. You and I have to wait a long winter…"

"I love Phantasma, Mister Y." I said. "Couldn't we just take a walk through it?"

Mister Y chuckled and lifted me off the gate. "Come along, Gustave. Let's go home and do your homework."

"Do we have to?"

"Of course, Gustave. You need to keep up your grades in school."

**Erik's POV**

After feeding my child and putting him to bed, I showered and prepared for my dinner with Christine. After getting out of the shower and dressing in my best attire, I hurried to the kitchen and began cooking pasta. How strange it would be to have dinner with a ghost, but at least we would be together. I set a table up in my room, placing two glasses on the table along with silverware and napkins. When my dinner was ready, I set it on two plates and hurried up the stairs, awaiting my angel's arrival.

"Everything looks lovely, Erik."

When my angel appeared, I pulled out her chair and took a seat across from her. Oh, for once in my life, I felt whole, I felt normal, I felt loved. I took a seat and poured her a glass of wine, raising my glass to her own.

"A toast," I said. "To love, and may it never die."

Christine smiled and took a sip of her drink.

"I know what's on your mind, Erik," Christine replied. "I know that you are confused over Gustave. I know you're confused as to why he didn't tattle on the children."

"Perhaps," I said. "But he assured me that he wanted to keep things to himself, take care of what needed to be taken care of on his own. I guess it was a brave move, but it still confuses me. I'm his father, I'm supposed to be the one that protects him, and yet, he refused my protection."

"Gustave is growing up quickly…"

My heart skipped within my chest. Growing up? No! I wouldn't have it! If Gustave grew up, my angel would disappear for good. I grabbed her hand, squeezing it within my grasp.

"Don't say that!" I begged. "Please, Christine, don't say that."

"Erik, it's as clear as day."

I pressed my eyes closed and shook my head. "No, Gustave isn't growing up. He's a child, Christine. A child…Please…"

"He is a young man, Erik. He is a young man…He's not a child anymore."

I stood up and flipped over my chair in anger. "Oh, Christine, you'll disappear…"

Christine smiled and placed her hands against my shoulder.

"Erik, I can promise you that I won't be going anywhere for a long time. This I promise you, angel. Now please, retake your seat so you and I can enjoy our meal."

I nodded and took my seat across from my angel, digging into my meal that was sitting in front of me, as Christine did the same. When I was finished, I looked back at my angel and smiled.

"It was delicious, Erik."

I shrugged. "I tried, Christine."

"You're being rather quiet, angel…"

"I guess I'm at a loss for words."

"Now that's something different." Christine chuckled. "Erik, at a loss for words?"

"I know, it's strange, but I am. I love you more than anything in the world, Christine, but sometimes, silence is a good thing. After the rough days I've been having, it's nice to be silent. I miss having you here beside me. I miss having you sleeping beside me during the night. It's strange, because you are here, but only in spirit."

Christine stood to her feet and wrapped her arms around me.

"Remember when you used to dance with me?"

I smiled and relaxed against her touch. "Of course."

Christine began to sway me back and forth, as if dancing. Yes, there wasn't any music, but I was with my angel, and that's all that mattered.

"Christine?"

Christine looked up at me and smiled. "Yes, Erik?"

"May I kiss you?"

Christine giggled and closed her mouth around my own. Oh, how wonderful it felt to kiss my angel. There weren't many times I got the chance to do so, but now that I was, I reached heaven.

"Christine, oh, ange…" I cooed, kissing her even harder.

Christine ran her hands along my shirt, pressing kisses against my neck. How was it that I could feel this? How was it that I could feel everything? I wasn't sure, but I didn't want it to end. I wanted to make love to her…I wanted to make love to every ounce of her body, just like I had done on that night over ten years ago.

"Christine…"

Her lips broke away from my own, but they came crashing down against me moments later. I kissed her even harder this time, our bodies landing up against my bed. I needed this! I wanted this! And yes, tonight I would have it. I hadn't made love to her or any woman in over ten years, and I wanted it, so so badly…

"Christine, I love you…" I mewed.

"I love you too, angel…"

I was about to unbutton my shirt, when my door opened and Gustave came running in. I paused from everything, looking up from the blankets.

"Mister Y?" he questioned gazing at the table and empty plates. "What's going on?"

My Christine had disappeared, leaving me alone in my bed. Oh, this was so embarrassing…I sat up and adjusted my shirt, staring down at my child. He seemed confused, so confused…

"Um…"

"You must have been really hungry." Gustave replied, looking at the table. "And you drank two glasses of wine too…"

I stood up from my bed and began collecting the plates, while Gustave jumped into my bed. And then, my child asked me the question I had been dreading.

"Mister Y, why is your jacket laying on the floor and your blankets are all ruffled?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, I updated tonight becuase I won't be able to update for a week or so cause I am going on vacation in the morning. And where I'm going has no Wifi...Anyway, I uploaded a new story. It's called "The Infection which poisons our love." Check it out. Thanks! And please review!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Gustave's POV**

I wasn't sure why Mister Y's clothes were scattered about, or why he had a table set up in his bedroom, but I didn't ask. Mister Y was a strange man, but he was also my father. If mother loved him and made him my papa, I knew he couldn't be a bad person. I had a nightmare, and came running up to Mister Y's bedroom. Though, after seeing the table, I left him alone. There were some things I didn't understand about Mister Y, and there were some things better left unsaid. The following morning, I woke and dressed, heading out into the kitchen to find a note sitting there. Curious, I picked it up and read my papa's childish handwriting.

"_Gustave,_

_I had a meeting to attend this morning with my employees. I was going to tell you, but didn't want to wake you. I shall be home right after the meeting. There is orange juice in the icebox, and a few left over bagels on the counter. Don't leave the house until I return._

_Be back soon,_

_Mister Y…"_

Knowing that I would be eating breakfast alone, I buttered a bagel and poured myself a glass of orange juice. Eating alone wasn't a pleasant feeling, for it was lonely. Mister Y must have been very lonely the past ten years, with only having himself for company. I hated eating alone, and for Mister Y to have done it for ten years must have been extremely hard. After breakfast, I washed out my glass and figured out what to do next…There wasn't much to do at Mister Y's house besides play music, and at the moment, I wasn't in the mood.

"Maybe Mister Y has some toys in his room.." I said to myself as I climbed the stairs to his bedroom. I was never in Mister Y's bedroom alone, and it was scary at first. He kept his belongings so organized that it was as if there wasn't a person living within his domain. Deciding to check in his closet, I pulled the door open and stepped inside. There were shelves ten times taller than me, with a large trunk placed in the center of the floor. Back home, I kept all of my toys in a trunk, and so, I knelt down on the floor and pulled open the lid. Whatever Mister Y kept in here certainly wasn't toys. It looked to be a bunch of junk, but I was still curious as to what it was.

"What's this?" I questioned, pulling out a wooden box. It was dusty, but I opened it, finding photos of my mother. They were worn, but the mere image of my mother sent tears streaming down my cheeks. I missed my mother more than anything in the world.

"I miss you, mama…" I cried, placing the photos back into the box.

Once more, I reached into Mister Y's trunk, and pulled out a beautiful beaded cloak. I had never seen anything like it. Oh, it was beautiful. There wasn't just the cloak, there was also a mask, one much like the one Mister Y wore. I didn't think he had more than one mask, but I slipped the garment over my face and draped my body in the cloak. Once more, I reached inside the trunk and pulled out the final item, which was a music box with a monkey in Persian robes sitting atop of it. The item was more than beautiful, it was magnificent. I sat it down on the floor and wound it up, the symbols moving back and forth to a foreign, yet whimsical tune.

"What are you doing in here!"

When I heard Mister Y's angry voice, I gasped and spun around to find him standing beside me. He looked so angry, and I wasn't sure why.

"Mister Y," I stood to my feet and backed up against the wall. "I'm…I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" he growled, pulling the cloak from around my body. "This is my room! Why are you in my closet? Why are you in my things?"

"I…I was looking for toys…"

I wasn't even sure Mister Y noticed the mask that I was wearing.

"Oh, no…no, no, no, no, no!" he ripped the mask from off of my face and threw it back into the trunk. "Don't you ever put such a garment on your face again! You don't need to wear this..Do you hear me!"

Mister Y's anger frightened me, more than Raoul's anger did.

"I'm sorry, Mister Y…" I cried. "I'm sorry…"

"Oh, and my music box too!"

Mister Y scooped the music box up from off of the floor and pressed it to his chest.

"Get out! Get out of my room, Gustave!"

I wasn't exactly sure why these items meant so much to him, but I didn't hesitate a single moment and dashed out of his room. All I wanted was to find some toys, but it was quite obvious that I had caused nothing but trouble. I wanted my mother. That's all I ever wanted. I wanted my toys, my room, Paris, and most of all, my mother. But I knew those things were never coming back, and that I would be living here for the rest of my life. I was stuck with Mister Y, and now, I had made him angry…

**Erik's POV**

If there was one thing that always angered me, it was when I found people rummaging through my belongings. Gustave might have been me, but he still held Christine's curious attitude. She loved to snoop through my personal belongings when she and I were back in Paris. It was also an action that always got her into trouble. I had a meeting to attend with my employees, a meeting that I had hoped would run quickly. Nothing too important, just things that needed to be talked about such as pay raises and new rules. Yes, it might have been October, but it was never too early to start thinking about next season. I had returned home, expecting to find my boy playing the piano, and instead, he was snooping through my personal belongings! I didn't own many things, for I wasn't a materialist person, but what was in the trunk of my closet was all I had left of my angel. Yes, it might have just been some old photos of her, or my favorite cloak; the same exact cloak that I wore on the night I led her to my liar, but it was still a part of me…How angry it made me to enter my room and find Gustave wearing my spare mask and cloak! It angered me so, so much.

"He means well, Erik…"

I was loading my belongings back into the trunk, when I turned and spotted Christine standing there.

"Perhaps, but what he did was wrong…Invasion of privacy is how I think of it…"

Christine smiled and picked up the music box from my floor. She smiled widely and ran her fingers over the golden symbols.

"I loved this music box, and yet, you have it packed away."

"I can't bear to look at it, Christine…" I pressed my eyes closed. "It reminds me too much of you."

"Well, perhaps Gustave would like it? He does miss me, and if you explain to him how much I loved it, perhaps he could come to love it as well…"

My angel handed it to me and smiled. "You are a wonderful father, Erik."

And after pressing a quick kiss to my cheek, she disappeared, leaving me alone once again. If there was one thing I hated worse than yelling at my child, it was having to apologize to him. I hated myself for making my own flesh and blood upset, for I hated seeing tears, tears that were caused by me. Knowing what I had to do, I carried the music box downstairs and approached my child's bedroom.

"Gustave?" I lightly tapped on his door. "Gustave, could you please let me in…"

It took a few moments, but the door came open, and before me, stood my child with a face stained in tears. He looked like me, and in more ways than one. Whenever I looked into his tear soaked eyes, I saw myself at his age, crying just as he was now because of the beatings I had received from the gypsies. I had experienced all the pain in the world, and yet, decades later, here I was, staring down at a child who was my own.

"Gustave, I'm sorry for yelling at you like I had." I said. "But, you must stay out of my belongings, all right?"

My child wiped away his tears and nodded.

"I have something for you…"

I entered his room, and placed the monkey music box down on his night table.

"Your mother loved this when she and I were in Paris. It helped her sleep…I want you to have it…"

My son looked it over, before winding it up.

"I want you to have it, Gustave," I assured. "It will remind you of your mother."

"Thank you,"

"If you want," I began. "We could take a walk…would you like that?"

"No, I just want to sleep…" he growled.

"But it's only the afternoon…"

My son did not answer me, and instead, buried his head into his pillow. I knew that I had upset him…When didn't I? Deciding to let the child have some space, I left him be, deciding to work on my documents instead. All throughout the afternoon, I filled out paper work for Phantasma and waited for Gustave to emerge from his bedroom. But as the darkness over took the day, I realized that he had no intentions of doing so. What made matters worse, was when I made dinner that night and wound up eating alone. I had thought for sure that the smell of dinner cooking over the stove would have caused him to emerge from his room, but it didn't. After eating a few morsels, I approached my child's room with a plate of the meal I had prepared for him. Deciding to enter without knocking, I pulled open the door expecting to see him lying there awake, but instead, he was asleep and already dressed in his night attire. Oh, I was a horrible father. I had upset him, and therefore, caused him to stay within the confinements of his room for the remainder of the day.

Knowing that he wasn't going to wake, I cleaned up and decided to take a seat in my family room in front of the fireplace. The weather was becoming colder now, so cold that the only thing that heated my home was the hearth.

"Oh, how I miss you, Christine." I cooed, pressing my head into the back of my armchair. "So, so much. Sitting here now reminds me when you came to me late at night, begging me for a bedtime story."

But tonight, my angel did not appear. It was strange that she hadn't appeared, for when I spoke to her, she was always right there to answer me. I could only hope that Christine hadn't yet disappeared for good…No, Gustave was still a boy and in need of her guiding...I still needed her! As I ran my fingers through my hair in an attempt to figure out where my angel was, I heard a knock at the door. It was strange, because no one ever came knocking, especially for me. I groaned and stood up on my weary legs, approaching the door to open it. I was tired, oh so tired, but I was in no mood for company. I wasn't even sure what time it was when I pulled open the door and looked up. My heart instantly stopped within my chest, for there, standing before me was a man I hadn't seen in decades, a man I thought for sure was dead…There, standing before me, was Nadir Khan…

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! Please review! I'm back from vaca! You all must have did a rain dance or something cause the weather on the last day of our vaca was horrible. So horrible that we just left two days early. So, here I am! Thanks again everyone!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Erik's POV**

"Ten years and you look as though you've seen a ghost," Nadir replied.

I wasn't happy to see the man standing before me just now. It had been ten long years…Ten whole years, and yet, he shows up on my doorstep now. How did he find me? How did the man know where I was living? I thought for sure he knew I was dead, for it had been that way for an entire decade…

"Well, aren't you going to invite me in?"

Without saying a word, I stepped aside and let Nadir enter. He gazed around the family room of my home and smiled.

"You've come a long way, friend," he chuckled. "Ten years it took for you to build yourself a life above ground."

I closed the door and spun around to face the man. "What are you doing here, Nadir? For one, it's very late, and two, how did you find out where I lived?"

"It's a long story, man…" he replied. "May I sit?"

I nodded and Nadir took a seat across from my arm chair. Like old times, I took my seat and faced the man, ready to hear what was sure to be another long story…He was known for them.

"As you probably know, I've been living in Paris the last ten years."

"And what do I care, Nadir? You obviously didn't care about my wellbeing on that night ten years ago…That mob could have killed me. It was in the papers, you know…"

"Oh, is that what this is about, man? Still sore over something that happened a decade ago? I came to visit you, man…"

"Why now?"

"Checking up on you is all…Actually," Nadir pulled a newspaper out of his pocket and handed it to me. "This Phantasma park seems to be very popular with the crowds…So popular, that the Paris Post published an article about it in their paper. As soon as I read this, it was all too familiar with me. I knew it had to be you, Erik…I knew that you had to be hiding beneath that Mister Y synonym."

"Perhaps," I tossed the newspaper back into Nadir's lap. "That still doesn't explain why you're here?"

"Well, America is the land of opportunity, as they say back in Paris. I came over here to start a new life…But, I couldn't start it without popping in for a visit with an old friend, now could I? All I had to do was ask the town's people where Mister Y lived and they pointed me to this very house…lovely, actually…"

"I didn't invite you here, Nadir…" I pressed my eyes closed. "I would appreciate it if you left."

"Oh, come now, Erik. I haven't seen you in ten years. I wish to know about your life…How have you been?"

"Oh, I've been doing just peachy, no thanks to you, Persian…"

"Erik, could we just let this pass? Come now, man…I've been doing wonderfully…Though, can't say that I haven't missed you. We were the best of friends at one time."

"I wouldn't call us friends, Nadir. You and I were more like acquaintances…Yea, that's the word. Christine was my only friend."

"Some friend she was…"

I immediately flew across the way to Nadir and grabbed him by his throat.

"Oh, you haven't changed a bit, Erik."

"Don't talk about her like that..."

Tears came rushing to my eyes, tears that ran down my cheek. As soon as Nadir saw this, his smile faded.

"Erik, is it true? Ten years and you're still pining for her?"

I released Nadir and sat back in my chair, wiping my tears away with the back of my hand.

"I'm not pining for her, Nadir…Oh, you don't know the half of it."

"Erik, I thought for sure that you would have moved on and found someone else."

"Never, Nadir…Never. I'm sure you've probably already noticed the detestable broad of whores walking the streets and begging every man walking by to enter their brothel…I, myself, have been a victim to it many years ago. They took one look at my mask and saw right through me…They saw loneliness, virginity…Anything to get a buck…But I was strong, Nadir. I only thought of Christine, only of her and everything we had been through. Perhaps those whores are your way of relieving the pain, but it's not my way."

"I didn't mean the whores, Erik… I would have thought that with you being as wealthy as you are, you would have found yourself love…I'm sure there are one hundred suitable women in Coney Island that carry afflictions such as yours…they would see past your deformity."

"I don't want someone to see past my deformity, Nadir!" I cried. "That's not what I want in life…It doesn't matter now. I have love, I have a life…"

"What are you talking about?"

Before I could answer, I heard the pitter-pattering of feet coming up the hall. I knew I must have woken Gustave, for a few seconds later he appeared around the corner and began rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Mister Y, what's all that noise?"

Nadir's jaw dropped at the sight of the child standing before him. Though, like the loving father I was always trying to be, I stood to my feet and lifted the sleepy child into my arms.

"Nothing, Gustave. You're exhausted and should be in bed. In the morning you and I shall be heading to the countryside, like I promised."

"Mister Y, who is that man?"

"And old friend." I replied. "I shall tell you all about him tomorrow during our long train ride. Now, off to bed with you…"

Gustave gave me a kiss to my cheek, before hugging me tightly and walking back down the hall. I waited until the door was closed, before retaking my seat on the couch and facing the man. Oh, his face was still pale, as if he had seen a ghost. Was it too hard to believe that someone such as me could be loved?

"Erik, you have a child?" Nadir curiously questioned.

"There was a child just walking through here, was there not?" I scoffed.

"Is…is he yours?"

Oh, how I wanted to wring this bastard's neck…Was he mine? What kind of hideous question is that? Was Gustave too beautiful to come from something such as me?

"No, he's not," I sarcastically replied. "I went lurking around the streets of New York one evening and kidnapped him as in infant straight from his bedroom window…Of course he's mine, you idiot!"

"And where is his mother?"

"Dead." I replied. "She died, Nadir. Are you satisfied now?"

"Erik, I don't understand…You just told me a few moments ago that the only one who have ever loved or would ever love is Christine."

Oh, how I loved it when Nadir made himself sound so stupid. It made me feel wonderful inside, seeing that the man always had to be number one every other day.

"Yes, it's true," I said.

"So, who was the mother?"

"Christine…"

"Christine who?"

"Christine Daae, you idiot! Do you truly believe that I would walk the streets and search for another woman named Christine? Oh, Nadir, you truly have no idea who I am."

"And how is that possible, Erik?" Nadir snapped. "Christine married Raoul right after the opera house disaster."

"Once again, you have it all wrong, man…But, like always, I have to wind up telling you everything."

"Oh, I'm truly interested in this story," Nadir replied, sitting back against his chair and staring me in the face.

"If you must know," I began. "Christine came to me that night. The Giry's hid me in a small inn, warning me to stay until morning. That night, I heard a knock at the door and opened it to find Christine standing there. She had come to me because she was tormented by her choice…Well, we sat down in the dark and spoke to one another, but soon, talking was a thing of the past…"

"And? What is that supposed to mean?"

I rolled my eyes. "Are you truly interested in hearing every detail of that night?"

"Of course, Erik…What are you talking about?"

"For God sakes! Christine and I slept together…She took my virginity, and I stole hers. Needless to say, that I began regretting it. I woke the next morning to find that my room was no longer in darkness and the sun was beginning to shine in through the window. I was afraid of what she would think, afraid that she would regret what we did. So, I dressed and slipped away before she woke…"

"But she still married Raoul!"

"I came to find out a few weeks ago that she loved me…She was going to wake and swear her love to me, but found me gone instead. I've regretted it for ten years, Nadir. Christine came to Coney Island just a few weeks ago to sing for Oscar Hammerstein. Though, I had to see her…I couldn't bear to be away from her for a moment longer. I begged her to sing for me, and surprisingly, she did…We were going to be a couple again…That child, her child…He is of my own flesh and blood. We conceived him on that night and she had raised him as Raoul's child. Though, when you listen to him play the piano, it's easy to see who's blood he has flowing through his veins."

"Erik, where is Christine?"

"And I'll say it again, Nadir…Christine is dead. She was shot on the pier by Meg Giry a few weeks back. I feel guilty, for I can't help but feel as though I should have jumped in the way, taken the bullet for her…She begged me to raise the child, and so, here we are. It's hard, but I love that little boy as much as I loved Christine."

"What is his name?"

"Gustave," I said. "After Christine's father."

"I'm sorry, Erik…"

"Life goes on, I suppose, but I know it will never be the same. Not without Christine. It's taking a toll on the child as well. He misses his mother deeply."

"As would any child his age. I'm glad to be back at your side, Erik. I know you could use a friend during this hard time. But, if you would give me a job in your park come spring, I will help you as much as I possibly can."

I nodded, knowing that Nadir had more experience when it came to raising a child.

"Gustave and I are going to the country tomorrow in order to purchase animals for my park. I do it every year…Tomorrow evening, if you would like, I could meet you at my restaurant. I would like the two of you to properly meet."

Nadir nodded. "That would be nice,"

My friend stood to his feet and wrapped his arms around me.

"I shall see you tomorrow then…"

"I look forward to it."

When Nadir left, I locked the door and spun around to see Christine standing before me. She smiled and pressed her lips up against my own. Oh, how wonderful it felt to be kissed.

"It's nice to see you two being friendly for once."

"Whatever we fought about in the past was all his fault, Christine. The man believes that he is smarter than every other living soul on this earth. I loathe people like that…You know I do."

"Perhaps, but he is your friend. Friends don't fight with friends, Erik…But, it will be nice for Gustave to have another man in his life…an uncle."

"I wouldn't call him that, Christine."

Christine followed me as I walked up the stairs to reach my room.

"Well, in that case, would you like some company tonight?"

"Always…"

And as I crawled into bed, my angel crawled in beside me. Christine might have been a ghost, but it was still my Christine, even if she did disappear in the morning…for now, I was beside my angel and I could feel her…


	21. Chapter 21

**Gustave's POV**

The following morning, I awoke when I felt someone rubbing my shoulder. I groaned and rolled over to find my papa standing at the side of my bed.

"Come along, Gustave," he said. "It's time to get up."

I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, while my papa went through my wardrobe to find me a pair of clothes to change into.

"When I was out last week, I bought you a jacket. It's getting colder out and you need to wear something warm."

I slipped on my shirt, only to have my papa hand me a black jacket that was much like his own. It fit nicely and it was actually warm.

"Go ahead and brush your teeth," he replied. "I'll be waiting down here when you're finished. But hurry up, because we have a seven o clock train to catch."

I did as Mister Y said and hurried upstairs to brush my teeth. When I was finished, I came back down stairs and slipped on my shoes.

"Why are we leaving so early?" I asked. "The sun hasn't even come out yet."

"Gustave, the owner of Phantasma must rise before everyone else. But, since Phantasma is closed, we still have a long journey ahead of us today."

"I've never ridden on a train before, Mister Y."

Mister Y and I walked beside one another towards the train station, the streets deserted and dark. I knew Mister Y loved walking in the dark, for I knew that he hated daylight…I knew the less people he came into contact with, the better.

"Now, stay close to me, Gustave," Mister Y said, clasping my hand. "I don't want to lose you in the crowd of people."

The train station was mobbed, people hurrying in every direction to catch their train. Mister Y held onto my hand as we walked along the platform. My eyes, of course, were set on the huge train that we were passing. I had never seen anything like it in my entire life…Yes, I had seen toy models, but never a real one up close.

"Wow," I gasped. "Is this what we're going to be riding on?"

Mister Y nodded and lifted me up into his arms. "That's the one."

Even when we boarded on the second car, my eyes were still fixated on its beauty. Oh, I was so excited!

"Come along, Gustave," Mister Y said, clasping his hand around my own. "Let's find a seat in the dining car and have us some breakfast."

Mister Y kept his hand clasped around my own as he and I walked car to car, only taking a seat when we found ourselves in a tiny looking restaurant. Mister Y must have had himself a permanente seat, because he kept pulling me along the empty tables until we ended up at a booth on the other end of the dining car.

"Here we are," he said, lifting me into the booth. "My personal favorite."

"Mister Y, when are we going to be at the fall festival?"

"Not for at least five hours, Gustave. For now, let us enjoy some breakfast."

Mister Y allowed me to order anything I wished, and so, I decided upon waffles and ice cream. I was sure he didn't like the fact that I wanted to eat ice cream for breakfast, but let me do as I wished. The waitresses all knew him, for they smiled and waved at my papa as he sat there across from me reading the morning newspaper over a cup of tea. My papa was a strange man, but he was a good kind of strange.

"All the waitresses know you," I said, dipping my spoon into the ice cream that was ontop of a huge stack of waffles. "You must ride the train a lot…"

Mister Y put down his paper and shook his head. "No, not really. I used to take the train all the time, but that was many many years ago."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I first came to New York, I lived on the outskirts of town. I had to work in Coney Island, and so, I commuted back and forth by train. But, then again, back then I wasn't well known. Ever since I started running Phantasma, I moved into the house we live in now…that way, I wouldn't have to commute by train. The only time I ride now, is when I go to the country for work, which is no more than twice a year."

"Who was that man in our home last night, Mister Y?"

Mister Y took a sip of his tea and shrugged.

"An old friend, Gustave. He's going to be spending a lot of time with us, so, tonight, you're going to meet him at dinner."

"What kind of an old friend?" I asked. "You don't have friends."

"Many years ago, I did. He and I worked together, I guess you could say. He is also a good friend of your mother's…I believe the both of you will get along quite nicely."

"I liked it when it was just the two of us, Mister Y…"

"And it will be, Gustave. Though, Nadir is going to be working for me come spring, so, I believe it is only right that you get used to him. He is a very interesting man, Gustave, with many stories to tell. You will like him, this I promise you. If someone such as me can like him, then there I no reason why you can't…And you know that I hardly like anyone."

I shrugged. "Maybe, but I still like you best."

Mister Y grinned and motioned to my breakfast.

"Finish your ice cream before it melts…I still can't believe you wanted ice cream on your waffles. Your mother was the same way…You have her sweet tooth."

"Mother said you liked your sweets as well."

"Yes, but not for breakfast."

And with that, I did as Mister Y told me to do and ate my ice cream.

**Erik's POV**

"Oh, isn't he a cutie…"

I looked up to see Cecile standing over me. I had known the waitress for nearly ten years now, and even if she wasn't my friend, she always did serve me whenever I rode the train. Though, for the past ten years I have ridden alone. But today, I had Gustave with me, and I knew she definitely noticed.

"Yes," I said, looking up from my newspaper. "That's Gustave, my son."

Cecile gasped. "I didn't know you were married."

"I'm not," I replied. "I guess you could call it young love…"

Cecile filled my empty glass like she would usually do, and smiled. She always smiled at me in a strange way, as if she were waiting for me to ask her out to dinner. I might have been a hideous man, but I knew when a woman was flirting with me…Christine used to do it all the time. Even so, I had no interest in the girl. I haven't had an interest in her for ten years, and I wasn't about to do so now. She deserved better…As for me, my only love was at home and waiting for my return…Perhaps she was a ghost, but she was still the love of my life.

"He is so cute, Mister Y…"

Gustave, being the little devil that he was, looked up at Cecile and smiled, his lips covered in ice cream.

"My name is Gustave," he replied. "I'm ten years old."

Cecile giggled and proceeded to fill his glass up with orange juice.

"And you are just the sweetest thing in the world. Your papa is the nicest man in the world…He is a generous tipper…"

"Cecile, enough," I scowled. "I only pay you what you have rightfully earned. Now, be a doll and fetch me my usual pastry."

"Right away, Mister Y."

When Cecile left, Gustave wiped his mouth and looked up at me.

"She is a really nice lady, Mister Y."

I replied with a simple "Hmm hmm," and went back to reading my newspaper. There was a moment of silence, and then Gustave's voice again.

"Mister Y, do you think you'll ever fall in love again?"

"Absolutely not, Gustave. Your mother was a wonderful woman, my first and only…"

"Back in Paris, I had a friend who's mother died. His father got married again a year later."

"Then it's obvious that his father didn't truly love his mother."

"What do you mean?"

"Gustave, when a man feels deeply for a woman, they never remarry if something terrible happens to that woman. Now, I loved your mother more than anything in the world. How could you expect me to fall in love with another woman after loving someone such as your mother? It just can't be done. Your mother was an angel…the best. To love another would not only hurt my heart deeply, but hurt her as well…Nothing can ever fill that hole, Gustave. No woman besides her."

"What about me?" Gustave asked.

I smiled. "Only you, Gustave. Besides, it would be rude to expect you to call another woman "mother."

"I know, Mister Y."

"Good, then no more talks about falling in love again. I won't ever love anyone as much as I loved your mother, Gustave. No, all my love is to be shed upon you now. It should be that way, and that way only."

While my child finished up his breakfast, he gazed out the window and smiled.

"I've never been to the country before, Mister Y. Everything is so different…I've only ever been to the city."

"Yes, well the country truly is beautiful, Gustave."

"When we get there, can we go see the animals?"

"That's why I'm going there, Gustave. But, there are other things to do there as well. They have all sorts of fall foods and stuff to do. My favorite, of course, is their pumpkin ice cream."

"Pumpkin ice cream?" Gustave questioned. "What's that?"

"Oh, I'm sure you will enjoy it just as much as I do…You can only get it during the fall. Which is one of the reasons why I travel this far. I'm thinking about adding it into Phantasma for next year. It would be a smash, I believe…"

"Pumpkin ice cream?"

Once more, I nodded. "You'll see, Gustave. It truly is wonderful."

"Mister Y, how many more hours until we get there?"

"Still a long way to go…"

"What are we going to do until then?"

"Sit here and look out the window, Gustave." I said. "The view is lovely."

"Perhaps, but I'd rather be exploring."

Before I could say another word, Cecile came back with my lemon pasty and sat it down in front of me.

"Mister Y, you never get anything different. You always have a cup of tea and a lemon pastry."

"Perhaps, Cecile, because I enjoy those two things," I growled.

"Would you like another cup of tea?"

"No, I'm good for now, thank you. Before we make it to our destination, I'll be ready for one final cup."

When Cecile left, I continued to sip on my tea and watch Gustave. He was sitting there with his head placed on the table while staring out the window. I knew it was hard for him to endure such a long ride, but he would get used to it…It took a while for me to get used to it when I first started riding.

"Until we arrive," I said, pulling a deck of cards of out my pocket. "Let me teach you a magic trick."

Gustave's eyes went wide as I spread the cards out along the table. Surely this would keep him entertained…

"Pick a card, Gustave, any card…Don't show it to me."

This instantly made him happy. He did as I asked, and then, placed the card back into the deck. And like the brilliant magician that I was, I pulled his exact card from the deck. My son clapped and begged me to teach him how to do it, and so, for the remainder of our journey, I did just that…

* * *

><p><strong>Please review everyone! And if you haven't already, check out my published book "The Escapades of Augie Atwell," on Amazon! <strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Erik's POV**

"Gustave, stay close," I warned as my child ran ahead of me once we were on the festival's grounds. "Gustave!"

Oh, the child wouldn't listen to me. How was I to get the child to listen, when he wasn't obeying my wishes?

"Erik," I felt Christine's hands upon my shoulder, only to look down and spot her standing beside me. "Why don't you hold his hand? That way, he'll stay close by."

I nodded. "If you think that will work."

"It will, ange…" she assured, pressing a kiss to my cheek.

"I have animals to bid on," I said. "I must be going."

"Do as you must, Erik, but tonight, I would appreciate some company…Perhaps we could finish off what we started a few nights ago."

"I'm having dinner with Nadir," I said. "But perhaps we could spend some time together afterwards."

But my angel was gone, before she could answer. Oh, she had the strangest ways of teasing me.

"Gustave!" my mind went to the child and I ran ahead to grab his hand. "Enough! I don't want to lose you in the crowd."

"But I'm so excited!" he exclaimed. "Look at all the animals and people, papa!"

"Yes, I know, but you must stick close by. Otherwise I will lose you and won't be able to find you. It would kill me. Now, let us get to the auction."

"But I'm hungry," he whined. "I feel as though I've been on that train for hours."

"All right," I said, walking with him over to a nearby stand. "How about we get you something to drink then? Apple cider sound good to you?"

"What is that?" he curiously questioned.

"It's very good, Gustave. If I get you a cup of apple cider and an apple turnover will that hold you over until we get ice cream later?"

When Gustave nodded, I purchased the cider and pastry for him. Afterwards, he and I made our way to the tent where the animal auction was going to be held.

"This is really good, Mister Y."

"Indeed." I said. "I'm not one for eating sweets, but fall foods are some of my favorite things."

"Do you have apple cider in Phantasma?"

I shook my head. "No, Gustave. These are things you can only get during this time of year. And sadly, Phantasma isn't up and running at this time in October."

"I wish it could be up and running," my child sighed. "I miss it already."

"Well, it will be open soon enough, Gustave. Winter will be here soon, and then you and I will open it together. How does that sound?"

"It sounds great, Mister Y."

Usually, the only time I purchased animals at the festival, was when I needed to replace an animal that had passed away during the season. Just this past season, I had three cats and a horse pass away from old age. It was frustrating having to replace an animal with a new one, but each show had a certain routine, and if the act called for five cats, I couldn't start the season with two. Luckily, I wasn't the one who had to train them…Dr. Gangle was the Phantasma animal trainer among many other things.

"Look at all the kitties…"

I had been so lost in my train of thought, that I didn't even notice the auctioneer talking about the kittens, who were now running around in the auction circle.

"Are you getting any kittens today, Mister Y?" Gustave questioned.

I nodded. "Yes, Gustave, I am."

"How many?"

"Well, the auctioneer is selling an entire box for sixteen dollars."

Along with those box of kittens, I also bid on a horse, one that reminded me of my old stallion, Cesar. Seeing the black horse in front of me, made me realize how much I missed my old companion.

"Mister Y, could we get ice cream now?" Gustave asked, once we left the auction.

"Of course," I said. "But afterwards, I have to pick up the kittens I bid on and set up a delivery for my horse."

My child and I approached the ice cream stand and I purchased two Pumpkin ice cream cones. Afterwards, he and I sat on a few hay bales and enjoyed our snack.

"Mister Y, I miss mother."

"So do I, Gustave. There is not a day that goes by that I don't miss her. And you have every right to miss her as well. But, you are enjoying your time spent with me, right?"

I sighed when my child nodded. "I never had a papa like you before. Yes, I was raised since birth to call Raoul papa, but he wasn't like you. He never spent any time with me…He never took me to fall festivals or on trips. But, this is really good, Mister Y."

"It's my favorite."

Gustave smiled and continued licking his melting ice cream. "Well, it's my new favorite flavor too."

"I'm glad…I have an idea."

"What, Mister Y?"

"Halloween is a week away," I began. "I was thinking about purchasing a few pumpkins. Would you like one?"

"What do you do with the pumpkins, Mister Y?"

"We carve scary faces in them and light them up. Haven't you ever done that before?"

Gustave shook his head. "No, Raoul never allowed me to celebrate Halloween."

"Well," I lifted my child up into my arms. "That will certainly change this year. Come along, you can pick out the perfect ones for the party."

"Party?"

I could only chuckle at my son's excitement. "Yes, Gustave."

For Phantasma each year, I always surrounded it with pumpkins. Yes, we weren't open, but I did hold a party for my employees and their children. This was Coney Island, after all…I had to do something to celebrate the holiday for freaks. After boxing up about fifty pumpkins, I put in an order to have them delivered in two days to my park. Afterwards, I walked with Gustave to the back of the auction to schedule a delivery date for my animals.

"Stay close, Gustave," I warned, approaching the auctioneer.

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

"Yes, I'm Mister Y. I'm the one who won the black stallion and the box of kittens."

"Right," he replied, looking down at his clip board. "About that."

"What is it?"

"The box of six kittens has downsized to five."

"And just why is that?" I growled. "I'm paying for a box of six. Sixteen dollars."

"Oh, Mister Y, don't be so angry. I'm going to cut the price down by three dollars."

"And just what happened to the sixth kitten?"

"He's a runt, Mister Y. He's not farm or show material."

"Let me see him." I ordered.

"But Mister Y…"

"No butts," I barked. "I wish to see this kitten."

Like asked, the auctioneer brought Gustave and I back behind the curtain of the tent, bringing us to the stables full of animals.

"There he is," the auctioneer replied, pointing to a closed gate.

I peeked inside the gate, taking notice to the small Siamese kitten that was hobbling about. He was a beautiful kitten, one that reminded me of Ayesha. She too, had been a runt, for I found her outside in the snow, all alone.

"Wow, he's really cute, Mister Y." Gustave said, looking through the gate.

"Indeed. Though, he's not a show animal. He would never be able to do something such as that. He would have to be a house cat…"

"He looks hungry," Gustave replied.

"He does." And then, an idea came to mind. It had been decades since I last had a cat, but I believed it would make losing Christine easier on Gustave.

"Gustave," I said, pulling him to his feet. "Doesn't the kitten seem lonely?"

"He sure does, Mister Y."

"Do you think you're up to taking care of a kitten?"

Gustave's eyes widened. Oh, I loved making him happy, and I knew this kitten would do just that.

"Really, Mister Y?"

"Of course, but I need you to make me a promise."

"Anything, anything, Mister Y! I never had a pet before."

"He is going to need constant care…Not only care, but lots of attention as well…attention that I don't have time for. I run an entire amusement park, which is why I don't have any pets. But you, you're still young…Surely you could take care of him."

"Yes!"

I then looked at the auctioneer and motioned to the pen.

"I want that kitten," I replied. "I want him right this instant."

"But Mister Y…"

"No butts! I want him, right now. The other kittens are going to be delivered with the horse next week, but I will be taking this kitten with me today."

The auctioneer handed me the kitten and then, I handed it to Gustave.

"He's so tiny, Mister Y…"

"He'll grow, Gustave. He's the runt of the litter. But, with food and love, he will grow."

Gustave instantly became attached to the kitten, for he held him the entire way home. I loved to make my child happy, and I knew this kitten could do just that.

"So, any names yet?" I questioned, gazing at my child who was sitting across from me.

Gustave held the small animal in front of him and shook his head. "I'm not sure. But, I really do like him, Mister Y."

"I had a cat when I lived in Paris with your mother."

"You did?" he questioned.

I nodded. "A Siamese, just like the one you're holding. I found her one cold, winter night. I had never taken care of a cat before, but felt terrible for her and brought her home. I named her Ayesha and she became the most loyal pet I had ever had. At night, she would it at my feet, and sometimes, she would crawl into bed with me."

"What happened to her, Mister Y?"

I swallowed hard. "She…she passed away, Gustave. She lived a long, happy life in my lair. Though, I believe she became jealous over your mother. Every time she came to my lair, Ayesha would act up…I guess in her eyes, she thought as though she were supposed to be my only girl."

This had caused Gustave to giggle. "Do you want to hold him, Mister Y?"

"Um…sure,"

When I agreed, Gustave handed me the small black and tan ball of fur. I gently petted him, causing a purr to erupt from his body.

"See, Mister Y, he likes you…"

"Lucky me…"

"Can we bring him to dinner tonight?" Gustave asked.

I handed him back the cat and shook my head. "Absolutely not, Gustave. There are no pets allowed in my restaurant. We will take him home and give him some milk. Afterwards, you and I are going to change and meet Nadir."

"I want to stay home with my new kitten."

"Gustave," I warned. "You will have plenty of time to do that. For now, you will do as I say. Nadir is going to be waiting for us at eight and we will be there."

Gustave placed his head down on the table and looked at me. "I don't want to meet Nadir, Mister Y. I'm tired…"

"You can't possibly be that tired," I growled. "You ate everything they had to offer at the festival."

"I'm hungry…"

"And we'll go eat as soon as we drop the cat off at home. Plus, you need a bath…"

"I don't want a bath, Mister Y."

"You and I will both be taking a bath, Gustave. We need to look our best for Nadir. And, if you're good perhaps I will allow you to choose a desert for after dinner."

Finally my son nodded and crawled over to the seat I was sitting on.

"I love you, Mister Y…"

And with that, my child snuggled his head into my shoulder. This stopped my heart, but not enough for me to stop myself from wrapping my arms around his small form. My child…My beautiful and sweet child. Oh, how I loved him more than anything in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Please reivew!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Erik's POV**

"Gustave, we're going to be late for dinner," I warned as I stood outside of the running shower. We had returned home to wash up, but the child was taking longer than I had expected him to. The moment I had shouted at him, the water instantly shut off and Gustave came walking out, suds still covering his head.

"Oh, no you don't…" I said, grabbing hold of his arm and pulling him over to the shower. "Your hair is sopping wet and filled with suds."

"But, Mister Y…"

"No buts," I started the water again and wrung his hair out under the showerhead. "You need to look your best tonight, Gustave. Nadir is a good friend of mine and I want him to see the respectable young man I have been raising."

When Gustave was rinsed off, I had him follow me downstairs to his room, where I had a clean pair of clothes placed on his bed.

"I don't want to wear these clothes," he whined, picking the pair of neatly ironed slacks up. "I don't want to dress up."

"Gustave, my restaurant is a proper attire restaurant. You must be dressed in your best attire, son. It's only for a few hours. Afterwards, you can come home and get into your pajamas."

When my son agreed, he slipped the clothes on and I adjusted his bowtie for him. Afterwards, he and I were out the door to head towards my Phantasma restaurant.

"Mister Y, I'm really tired," Gustave groaned. "I really want to go home."

"And you're not hungry?" I questioned. "We've been out all day, Gustave. Surely you must be feeling hungry. I know I'm famished."

When Gustave and I arrived, I entered hand in hand with my boy, searching for Nadir. I approached the main desk, my employees already looking at me. Yes, it wasn't often that I came here, especially to eat, but I did once in a while.

"Mister Y," the man stiffened behind the counter. "How can I help you, sir?"

"My booth," I began. "I wish to be seated there. I am expecting someone tonight…"

"Um, sir…There was a man already seated there about twenty minutes ago. A middle eastern man, to be exact… He mentioned that you were meeting him for dinner."

I nodded. "Very well then, I shall seat myself." I gripped Gustave's hand and began my trek through my restaurant. "Come alone, Gustave."

"This place is really pretty, Mister Y," Gustave replied, staring up at the chandelier.

"Yes, I designed a lot of it like the opera house back in Paris. It suited me…"

My restaurant was always very crowded, especially during the off season. In the winter, there wasn't much of anything to do expect to visit the local pubs or dine in the finest restaurants in Coney Island. My restaurants, of course, was ranked number one in all of New York City. My table was all the way in the back of the building. I didn't like crowds, especially when I ate. I was a very private person when it came to eating, especially because I had to remove my mask. That being the reason why I had frosted glass surrounding my booth. Yes, I might have only eaten here on one occasion, but it was times like these that made me glad that I put up the seclusion quarters around my booth.

"Ah, Erik," when I approached my table, Nadir was already seated and sipping on a glass of wine. "Late again. Though, you're never early, or on time."

"I'm fashionably late, Nadir. It's only a quarter past eight."

I removed my scarf and took a seat after situating Gustave.

"And who might this handsome young lad be?" Nadir questioned.

"This," I began. "Is Gustave."

My son took after me in every way. He had even inherited my shyness. Instead of looking at Nadir and shaking his hand, Gustave placed his head face down on the table.

"Gustave, don't be shy," I said. "Say hi to Nadir."

Gustave looked up at the man and whimpered out a soft "Hello."

"He looks just like his mother," Nadir replied.

Nadir held out his hand to touch Gustave's locks of hair, but he whimpered and buried his head into my jacket.

"Gustave, it's all right," I assured. "This is Nadir Khan, a good friend of mine."

"You know, Gustave," Nadir began. "Your mother and I spent a lot of time together."

This seemed to have caught his attention, for the child looked up at Nadir and wiped his teary eyes.

"Really?"

Nadir nodded. "Yes. She and I were very good friends. I met your mother through your father."

"I miss her," he replied. "More than anything in the world."

"Well, I've known your father longer than your mother, Gustave. He and I worked together in Persia…Do you know where that is?"

Gustave shook his head.

"It's sort of like the desert. And it's all the way on the other side of the world. If you'd like, I could tell you lots of stories about your father and I. We've had a lot of adventures together."

"You mean like the time I filled your canteen up with sand?" I questioned.

This finally caused Gustave to smile.

"Did you really do that, Mister Y?"

"Indeed." Nadir replied. "Your papa tricked me."

I ruffled my child's dark locks, and pointed to the dessert cart that was on the other side of the restaurant.

"Gustave, Nadir and I are going to talk for a while. In the meantime, why don't you go over to the dessert cart and pick out what you would like to eat after dinner."

"All right, papa…"

My child hugged me, before standing up and heading towards the cart.

"And what do we say, young man?" I questioned, grabbing the back of his tailcoat to stop him from going any further. Gustave turned around to face Nadir and smiled.

"It was nice to meet you, Mister Khan."

And with that, my child left Nadir and I alone.

"What a delightful little boy he is…" Nadir said, sipping on his wine.

I nodded. "He has her heart."

"And your soul, Erik. I never would have thought it possible for Christine and you to conceive a child. I mean, I knew she liked you, I just never thought she loved you that much."

"I loved her just as much as she loved me, Nadir. I left before I found that out, but during those last few moments with her, I realized that she did indeed love me. I know how strange it all must be, for I was just as confused."

"You're doing a good job at raising him, Erik."

"You really believe so?" I asked, turning to check on my child, who was standing in front of the dessert cart.

Nadir nodded. "Yes, and you know I wouldn't have said so if it weren't true. Most children snap when they lose a parent, Erik. What makes your situation rare, is the fact that Gustave grew up believing another man to be his true father. Only after Christine took her final breath, did he find out the truth. And yet, he's still doing well."

"I try to be the best father I can be, Nadir. Some days, we're the best of friends, others, we're worst enemies."

Nadir chuckled. "Erik, you act as though it's outragous. Any child that is of your blood is bound to have a temper as ill as yours, if not worse."

"I try to keep my temper calm, Nadir, especially for his sake. He has not seen the worst in me, and I pray that day never comes. Yes, I have yelled at him, but the yelling I do with him isn't anywhere near the yelling I am capable of doing."

"And you should keep it that way."

I sipped on my glass of water, keeping a firm eye on Gustave. If there was one thing Christine reminded me about, it was the fact that he should never be left alone. He might have been across the restaurant, but I was here, and I was watching.

"Christine has been guiding me," I began. "I know that she's gone, Nadir, but deep in my heart, she's still looking after me."

"Erik, I know it's hard losing someone you love, but life does go on. You need to be strong for the boy…Children can sense weakness, and for him, you must keep your mind away from Christine. Reza never knew his mother, but he could sense when I was thinking about her. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't break down for at least a minute or two. You know this, man…You were there most of the days."

"I know…Oh, Nadir, my Christine has only been gone a few months, and yet, I can still feel her presence. Is that so terrible?"

"No, Erik. For at least three years I still felt my wife's presence. It's something that will eventually pass…"

I pressed my eyes closed. "What if I don't want it to? It's like I can open my arms at night and still feel her lying beside me…It's only when the morning arrives, does that feeling perish with the darkness."

"At least you have a son, Erik. Christine could have left you with nothing but the memories. I know when you look into that boy, your memories live because he is Christine…"

"Chocolate cake,"

I turned when I heard my child's voice, only to spot him standing beside me.

"What was that?" I asked.

Gustave took a seat beside me and smiled. "I want a piece of chocolate cake after dinner, Mister Y."

I patted him on the head. "All right then. Anything for the future owner of Phantasma."

We ate our meal that evening, eating and speaking. Gustave still acted shy around Nadir, and I knew he would feel that way for many weeks to come. The child had just recently lost his mother and I knew it would take a while to get used to a new person hanging around. But I knew Nadir was here to stay, and therefore, I knew he would get used to him within time. After parting, I tucked my child into bed with his new kitten…

"Still no name?" I asked.

Gustave shook his head. "I'm not sure yet, Mister Y. The name has to fit him."

"And so, it shall…Goodnight, son…"

Gustave pressed a kiss to my masked cheek and smiled. "Goodnight, papa…"

That smile never left my lips as I exited his room and slowly stepped up the stairs to reach my bedroom. Though, when I was there, I closed the door behind me, only to be met with Christine. How many interruptions had we endured over the past several weeks? We had hardly made time for one another, but that would end right now. I didn't hesitate a single second in rushing to her and pressing my lips up against her own. Oh, bliss! Sweet bliss! I didn't want to speak about my night, or about Gustave…No, all I wanted was to spend the next several hours in bed with my angel…Yes, an angel! My angel!

"Erik," my Christine gently pushed me away from her lips, her smile lighting my heart.

"Yes, Christine?" I breathlessly replied.

Her hand ran seductively up the buttons of my shirt until she reached the collar where my bowtie was fastened.

"There's something I need to tell you…"

"I don't wish to speak tonight, Christine…I need you, I want you… Constant interruptions…Oh, just make love to me."

I kissed her neck, causing her to gasp orgasmically.

"Erik, please…"

"No, Christine…I beg of you, not tonight…"

And that was the final word out of my angel that night. Instead, she spoke with her hands, running them up and down my sides and into every inch of my clothes…Tonight, I would reach heaven, that heaven being my bed and the angel I would meet there would be Christine…

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Erik's POV**

It had been ten whole years since I last made love to a woman. My body had been begging for it, yearning for a release. Yes, there were times in the past when I had touched myself to get the release I so desired, but nothing compared to making love to the real thing. Yes, I could have paid a whore, but it didn't feel right, not after the wonderful night I had with my Christine. No, she was the first and last person to touch me. There weren't many times during the past ten years that I felt the urge to release myself, but there were some nights that where I couldn't control my urges. I was a man, after all, and men had needs just like women. But tonight, I was with Christine once again, and it was pure heaven.

"Oh, Christine…" I called out her name as she pulled every stitch of clothing from off of my body, my hands tearing away her own with an animalistic need. Just knowing that she was laying on top of me was enough to send my soul soaring. Her hands ran over my hardened groin as her lips sucked at my neck and scars. Though, as this was all taking place, something felt different…Yes, I knew what making love felt like, for I had made love to Christine long ago. But tonight, as she and I rolled around like a pair of love stricken children, my body reached a new height. Yes, this was all pleasurable, but there was more…I couldn't put my finger on it, but it felt as though the life was being sucked right from my body. As I thrust into Christine, my body became tired. Though, I believed it to be from old age and exhaustion. Either way, it felt amazing…

"Harder, Christine," I begged as she straddled my lap. "Oh, don't stop…"

I pressed her legs down onto my body, causing me to plunge deeper into her. She sighed into my neck as she rode me, my pleasure coming in small, yet erotic waves. I soon felt my finish approaching, only to flip my angel over and thrust deep into her body, climaxing a few seconds before she did. Afterwards, I collapsed beside her, gasping for breath and smiling widely. Oh, how I wanted to tell my Christine how wonderful she had been, but my eyes grew heavy and soon, I found myself asleep. It didn't matter, for I knew Christine would be there beside me once morning came, and when it did, I would bestow kisses all over her cheek as we woke in one another's embrace.

I had expected to wake and feel like a new man, but instead, I woke feeling heavy as a brick. To make matters worse, I felt cold. Curious, I opened my eyes, sucking in my first breath of morning air, only to cough…Oh, that cough sounded as though I had bronchitis. I couldn't breathe! I plopped back against my pillow, reaching out my hand to touch my forehead. I was burning up. Not only that, but I was weak as well…As I lay there gasping for breath, my angel appeared beside me, her expression seeming to be one filled with concern. Yes, I would have said something to her, but I couldn't bear the thought of having to speak.

"Mon ange…" she cooed. "I tried to warn you last night. I tried to stop us from going any further…Oh, mon ange, but you wouldn't listen."

She placed her hand against my feverish cheek.

"You have angered the Gods. The living is not supposed to make love to the dead."

I opened my mouth to speak, but only a heavy wheeze erupted from my lips. Tears were now falling down Christine's cheeks.

"I should have stopped us…But, oh, Erik, I wanted it just as much as you did. I know I'm supposed to be an angel, but even in death, I still love you more than anything in the world."

I pressed my eyes closed, feeling as though death was upon me.

"Rest, Erik," Christine instructed. "You're going to need all the rest you can get. Punishment for making love to an angel is illness. Each time you make love to the dead, ange, any life left within you is sucked from your very body."

Once more, her hand placed itself against my neck.

"Oh, Erik…no…" tears escaped Christine's eyes as she stood there at my bedside. "This is all my fault, and I can't even kiss you and make it all better. No, you are to lay here and suffer. You need a doctor."

I rolled over onto my back, finding it easier to breathe this way.

"Be strong, Erik," my angel cooed. "You'll be all right. Please, be all right for Gustave's sake. Oh, if something happened to you, I would never forgive myself."

"Ch…Christine, it's….it's all right."

But everything was not all right. I couldn't breathe, my body was heavy as a ton of bricks, and my head was pounding. All that pleasure, and from it all, I received death in return. If I were to die, at least I would be beside my angel. But then again, what about Gustave? He needed his father…he needed me. We had just started bonding. I couldn't leave him now. Nadir would most likely care for him if something ever happened to me, but I wasn't yet ready to leave this life. No, I had to stay strong for Gustave, and therefore, I would do just that. I wanted to slip away to sleep, but Christine gently slapped my cheek to keep my eyes open.

"Don't sleep, Erik," she warned. "Stay awake, just until someone finds you. Can you do that for me?"

I nodded to please my angel, but the truth of it all was that staying awake, was beginning to get harder and harder. Soon, I knew that death would beat me…I just hoped it wouldn't come down to that.

**Gustave's POV**

It was Sunday morning, and every Sunday morning, Mister Y would take me out to breakfast. I rose at eight like I did every Sunday morning and dressed, preparing myself for our outing. After walking out into the family room, I instantly noticed that Mister Y was nowhere to be found. It was strange, because usually, he was always sitting in the family room at this time, reading the morning newspaper.

"Mister Y?" I walked up the stairs, thinking that perhaps he had slept late. But then again, he never slept in. Curious, I pulled open his bedroom door, only to find him lying in bed. Something was most definitely wrong…His breathing was labored and his face was extremely pale.

"Mister Y!" I ran to his bedside and shook his shoulder, but he didn't wake. I was frightened, oh, so frightened. When I placed the palm of my hand against his forehead, I noticed that he was burning up. I didn't waste a moment's time and ran downstairs and out the door. My papa needed help, and therefore, I would get him the help that he needed. I wasn't even halfway down the block, when I felt someone grab hold of my arm. I spun around, ready to yank my arm away, when I noticed that it was Nadir standing before me.

"Gustave, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Mister Y!" I cried. "He won't wake up…he's breathing heavy and he won't wake!"

Nadir looked around, before taking hold of my hand and running with me towards town. I didn't like strangers, but I knew I would have to get used to the man sooner or later. It seemed as though he were here to stay. When we arrived at a small office, Nadir fetched a doctor and within seconds, we were running back towards Mister Y's home. After that, I wasn't allowed back in Mister Y's bedroom while the doctor was examining him. No, I had to stay outside with Nadir. I sat there on the sofa, while the Middle Eastern man had a seat in my papa's arm chair. I looked at him, and he looked at me…

"I'm sure Erik is going to be all right," he said after a while. "He'll be just fine."

"And what if he isn't?" I scowled, pulling my knees into my chest. "What then?"

"He'll be all right, Gustave, trust me."

A few moments later, the doctor emerged from my papa's bedroom, coming down the stairs with his belongings in hand. I instantly stood to my feet, demanding to know if he was all right.

"He needs rest," the doctor began. "Seems as though he's contracted some sort of abdominal illness. It is winter, after all. Took over his body quickly… I left some antibiotics for him. Make sure he drinks plenty of fluids and stays in bed."

While Nadir walked the doctor out, I ran upstairs and into Mister Y's bedroom. My papa was still asleep, but I approached his bed and crawled in bedside him.

"Gustave," I lifted my head to find Nadir standing beside me. "Come, lad…Let's let your papa sleep."

"I don't want to leave his side," I whined.

"I know, but it's better if he's left alone. He's going to need plenty of time to recover from this illness and in the meantime, I'll look after you."

"I don't need to be looked after, sir!" I cried. "I can take care of my papa and myself. I don't need you…"

Nadir chuckled. "You're much like your father. Stubborn, and always angry. Be as it may, the doctor left me in charge until your father is feeling better. Now, I bet you're hungry. So, why don't we go downstairs and I'll make us a Persian breakfast?"

"I don't want to eat."

Nadir lifted me from my father's bedside and carried me in his arms.

"If only Erik were this light…" he chuckled. "I could have carried him away from all his temper tantrums."

I fought against Nadir's grasp, but the man had the strength of a mule. He brought me back downstairs and set me down in the kitchen. Though, when I attempted to run back upstairs, he grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the kitchen counter.

"All right, chicken and eggs it is," he said, handing me a bowl from the cabinet.

"I want to go back upstairs."

"And do you want your papa to get better?" he questioned, raising a brow.

I nodded. "Of course,"

"Then let him alone. When he's up, you can go visit him. I know he'll probably be hungry when he wakes, so why not help me make him breakfast?"

I didn't want to help Mister Khan, but decided to do so. If my papa were going to be hungry when he woke, then I would make him breakfast.

"You know, I had a son your age once…" he replied, cutting up some chicken. "He was just as stubborn as you are. Though, I believed he got his stubbornness from your father."

"You had a son?" I questioned.

Nadir nodded. "Yes, his name was Reza."

"Where is he?"

"He passed away many years ago. Even if he was still alive, he'd probably be in his early thirties by now."

I approached the counter and placed the bowl beside Nadir.

"How did he die?"

"He had a terrible illness. He was in constant pain, and well, your papa put him out of his misery. Did me a huge favor…"

"Maybe he's with my mama now…She's in a better place, so my papa says. Maybe Reza is too."

Nadir smiled and patted me on the back. "Perhaps you're right. Now, let us make breakfast. Allah knows it will make Erik feel better."

"Allah?" I questioned. "What's that?"

Nadir laughed. "It's a Persian expression. But, Allah is our God. I could teach you a lot, boy…I would be willing to do so while your papa is ill."

But I didn't answer the man, for I still didn't trust him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Erik's POV**

I was never happier when I woke up a few days later and found myself completely healthy again. I was sure I was going to die, but with Nadir's help, I was now feeling ten times better.

"Good morning, Erik."

When I heard Nadir's voice, I rolled over in bed to find the man entering my room with a tray of food.

"How are you feeling, man?"

"Better," I groaned. "Much better, thank you."

"Great." He set the tray down and took a seat at my bedside.

"I made you some Persian breakfast tea and some toast. I know how your stomach can't handle a ton of food."

"Where's Gustave?" I questioned, sipping on my tea.

"I took him to school. He should be back in a few hours. Then again, I've been walking him to school for the past few days."

I rolled my eyes. "What would I do without you?"

"Probably nothing, man… Now that you're feeling better, I guess there is no reason for me to stay here another night. That isn't to say that Gustave and I haven't been bonding. We've become the best of friends over the past few days. He's quite a little guy he is…So much like Christine, and yet, so much like you, man."

"That usually is what happens when two people make love, and conceive a child, Nadir," I sarcastically replied.

Nadir's eyes grew wide with excitement, which was strange, for I had never seen him looking like this before.

"Oh, that reminds me, man…Tell me just how you and Christine came together…"

"What?" I angrily questioned.

"You heard me, Erik. Just how did you and Christine get to that point? Gustave is the living proof."

"You know, Nadir, I have been a virgin all my life, and never once did I ever ask you such a question when it came to you and your wife. Why would you ask me something like that now?"

Nadir shrugged. "I'm just curious is all, man. She did leave you, remember? Just how did she return and make love to you all in one evening?"

"That is private, Nadir. But, Christine did indeed return to me. She found where I had hid and we talked…for a while actually. It was a wonderful night. And then, I'm not exactly sure why it happened, but it just did…She and I kissed and one thing led to another. Though, I was ashamed for what I had done and so, I dressed and left before the sun could rise."

"And what exactly were you ashamed of, Erik? Christine gave herself to you, did she not? What was there to be ashamed of?"

"My face, Nadir," I cried. "I thought Christine would have been afraid…I thought she would have regretted everything we had shared together. And if she woke and screamed, Nadir, I would have never forgiven myself."

"And yet, she woke to swear her love…"

"I was stupid, Nadir. Yes, I should have waited to see her eyes, but I didn't."

"You could have known your son his entire life."

"I know…But the past is the past, Nadir. And yes, Christine is now gone, but that still doesn't change what I have now. I have a child, one who needs me more than anything in the world. Therefore, I will see to it that he gets all the love that he needs."

"You've changed, Erik," Nadir replied. "And for the better. You're a father. I never would have suspected you to turn out to be someone such as that. But here you are, ten years later and raising a child. In a way, I'm proud of you."

"Oh, thank you," I sarcastically replied. "You're such a great friend."

"You know I am, Erik. And when spring comes, you and I will work side by side like old times. Am I right?"

I nodded. "Of course."

"Well, I haven't been home in days and I probably need to do some grocery shopping. Are you going to be all right if I leave you?"

Once again, I nodded. "Yes, I'll be all right, Nadir."

"Do you need anything while I'm out?"

I shook my head. "No, I'll be all right."

And when Nadir left, I laid back down and snuggled into my pillow.

"You didn't tell him that you had me, ange…"

Christine appeared and pressed a reassuring kiss to my cheek.

"You pulled through it, Erik. I can't believe it…I was sure you would have perished."

"I'm strong, Christine, this you know. Plus, having a child to care for has strengthened my will."

"Indeed. Though, promise me that you'll never put yourself through that again? Promise me that you and I can have a relationship outside of the bedroom? I don't want to lose you."

I chuckled. "If I were to do so and die, Christine, you wouldn't be losing me, but gaining my company in heaven. It is Gustave, who would be losing me."

"You know what I mean."

Christine pressed another kiss to my cheek and smiled.

"Get your rest, ange…You're going to need it for when Gustave returns home. Nadir won't be here to take care of him."

"I know. I must once again step up and care for the boy. Though, that isn't to say that I haven't missed having him around. Nadir has kept him out of my room for nearly a week."

"It was better that way, love. Now rest. You're going to need your strength for later."

Christine was right, therefore, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. Nothing was better than knowing that I had regained my health back. I only hoped that I would never feel that ill again.

**Gustave's POV**

Ever since my papa came into my class and talked to the children who were picking on me, no one attempted to do so again. Yes, my only friend was Addy, but at times, I hardly spoke to her. In a way, I was like my papa, for he too never liked to be around others. I decided that it was better not to make friends and to just finish my work and go home. When school was let out, I ran past the gates of Phantasma and towards Mister Y's house. Usually, when I came through the door, Nadir would be there to greet me, but today, he was nowhere to be found.

"Monsieur Khan?" I called out his name as I entered the kitchen, finding that the man was still nowhere to be found. "Monsieur Khan, where are you?"

"Monsieur Khan is no longer needed."

When I heard my papa's voice, I spun around to see him standing in the hall with his hands folded behind his back. He was up and out of bed! I couldn't believe it! I ran straight towards him and wrapped my arms around his fragile body.

"Papa! You're all right…"

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me as well.

"That's usually what happens, Gustave. I was sick, just like you were a few weeks back."

"But you were worse, Mister Y…You were ten times worse than I was. I was worried all the time and Monsieur Khan wouldn't let me into your room. I cried myself to sleep every night."

"Well, I'm here now, aren't I?"

I nodded and pressed my face into his chest.

"I'm feeling much better today, Gustave. But, enough of this, how about you and I go and take a walk to my workshop? I believe those pumpkins aren't going to carve themselves."

"Really?" I excitedly asked.

Mister Y nodded. "The Hallows eve ball is a few days away, Gustave. I have much to do before then. If you would like to help that would be great."

"I'd love to help Mister Y."

"Then let's be off, son."

I was excited and happy to spend time alone with my papa. It had been days since we had last done so. Today, however, Mister Y led me to his workshop, where he and I sat down and carved jack O lanterns. I had never done so before, and found it quite fun. Especially when Mister Y teased me with the pumpkin guts. It was finally nice to have a father who loved me and wanted to spend time together. Raoul never did anything fun with me, nor did he ever joke around. Mister Y may seemed serious, but at times, he was just as fun and silly as my mother. After all the pumpkins were gutted and empty, Mister Y handed me a small carving knife that looked as though it had given to him many years ago.

"You see, Gustave," he said. "You trace eyes and a nose with this marker before cutting out each shape with the knife."

"I like this knife, Mister Y," I said, staring down at its red handle. "It's really beautiful."

"Really now?" he questioned.

I nodded. "The most beautiful knife I have ever seen before."

"No one usually says that about my things."

"You have a lot of nice things, Mister Y."

"Nice things are hard to come by, Gustave. Just remember that, son."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I curiously asked.

Mister Y smiled. "You'll understand someday. Just be careful with that thing. It could gut and elephant. The last thing I need is for you to cut your hand."

I promised Mister Y to be careful with the knife, and so, he and I sat there carving fifty pumpkins together. When we were finished, we washed up and walked towards home. Though, on our way, Mister Y stopped me and pulled me towards his Phantasma restaurant.

"How about some dinner?"

I nodded and he sat us at his reserved booth on the other end of the building.

"I was thinking about a pumpkin milkshake and French fries. Does that sound good?"

"Pumpkin milkshake?" I questioned. "That sounds strange."

"Not strange at all, Gustave. This is the only time a year that you can get pumpkin ice cream around here. And, in my restaurant, they make it into a milkshake."

"Do you like it?"

Mister Y nodded. "My favorite."

"Then it will probably be mine too."

And I did. When my milkshake arrived, I sipped it, taking in the delicious taste. It tasted just like pumpkin pie!

"You know, Mister Y," I began, dipping a fry into my milkshake. "I really love living with you. It's been the happiest time of my life."

"I'm glad, Gustave. To me, that's all that truly matters."

"You're the best papa in the entire world, and I hope that when I grow up, I'll be just like you."

Mister Y chuckled and reached into his pocket. "Well then, if you're going to be just like me, you'll need a good knife to carve with."

Mister Y took out the beautiful carving knife and placed it on the table.

"It's yours now…"

"Really?" I excitedly picked up the beautiful, closed knife and smiled.

"Yes, Gustave. It's been in my family for years. My grandfather had it, and it was passed down to my father, and now, I'll pass it down to you."

"Did you papa give it to you too, Mister Y?"

Mister Y's smile quickly faded away, leaving his face looking serious and hurt.

"I…I never met my father, Gustave. He died before I was born."

"Then how did you get it?"

"I found it in a trunk of my father's belongings."

"If I was your papa, I would have loved you and passed this knife to you…"

I could have sworn I saw a tear escape Mister Y's eye, but I didn't ask. Instead, I embraced my papa and hugged him tightly.

"I love you, papa."

"And I love you too, Gustave. More than anything in the world. You're the best child a man could have ever asked for."

And that night, as I lay in bed, I gazed at the beautiful knife Mister Y had given me, for it was the best present I had ever received. I would protect it with my life, and someday, when I had a son, I would pass it down to him…


	26. Chapter 26

**Erik's POV**

The following morning I awoke and started to boil some water over the stove. The sun wasn't even up yet, when Gustave came walking out into the kitchen carrying his kitten. I had almost forgotten about the small ball of fur that I had allowed Gustave to keep. The boy sat down at the kitchen table and placed the kitten on the table top.

"Gustave, not in the kitchen," I replied, turning to face my son. The boy scooped the kitten up into his arms and smiled.

"Sorry, Mister Y."

"So, have you come up with a name yet?"

"I've tried a lot of names, but he doesn't respond to any of them."

"Well what names have you tried?"

"Well, I tried Bubbles, Kitty, Stripes and BoBo…"

"No wonder the cat hasn't responded to any of them," I chuckled. "They're horrible names. Stripes? He doesn't even have any stripes. Oh, you have to be more creative than that, Gustave."

"Like how?"

"Well, do you know his type of cat were considered royal?"

"Really?"

I nodded. "They sat on the thrones with pharos. Sometime, they were even buried with them when they died."

Gustave pondered for a few moments and then smiled. "Egypt…"

"Egypt?" I questioned.

He nodded. "Yes, that's what I'm going to call him. For short, I'll call him Egy…"

I couldn't help but chuckle. "I believe he likes it."

"Mister Y, your party is tonight, isn't it?"

I nodded and approached the table with my cup of tea.

"It is…"

"Well, I've been working on my costume for the party all week. Mr. Khan said that it would keep me busy."

"Well, what have you come up with?"

"I want it to be a surprise. I'll show you later…Though, what I really wanted to ask, was what you were going to dress up as?"

"I…I don't normally dress up, Gustave."

"And why not? Why don't you dress up, Mister Y? It is a costume party, after all."

"Perhaps, but dressing up and being a part of something like that isn't truly my type of entertainment. I only throw the party in order to give my employees some kind of reward at the end of every season. Being a part of the celebration was never something I enjoyed."

"Because you were alone?"

"It's part of the reason."

"Well, how come you never asked anyone to dance? I'm sure you have a lot of girls working for you? That's what my papa always did at parties, anyway."

Oh, this made my blood boil. How dare that fop ask another woman to dance, when Christine and he were married! If Christine were here now, I would never ask another woman to dance ever again. She was everything I ever needed…

"I guess I'm the shy and silent type, Gustave."

"You shouldn't be. How are you supposed to ask anyone to dance, if you don't approach them?"

I smiled and lifted the boy up onto the counter. "Gustave, you must understand that your mother meant everything to me. Sometimes, people only love one person their entire life, even after that person dies. That's how I am, Gustave. Your mother might be gone, but she will always hold my heart. That's why I can't love another."

"Well, you love me, don't you?" he curiously asked.

"Of course, with all that I am, Gustave."

"Then I'll be your date tonight."

I chuckled and ran my fingers through his dark locks. "I will hold you to it, Gustave."

"Wait until you see Mr. Khan's outfit…It's sparkly."

I rolled my eyes, already envisioning the ridiculous attire the man would come dressed in.

"Would you like to help me decorate?"

"Would I ever!"

With that being said, I scooped the boy up and we headed towards the hall where my hallow's eve ball would be held. I had my employees bring out the boxes of decorations and ordered them to leave them on the floor. Gustave was already running from box to box and pulling out the orange and black ornaments.

"Slow down, Gustave," I ordered. "You're going to tangle the streamers and decorations."

"Everything looks so scary…"

"Indeed." I said, pulling out a long, black streamer. "Help me hang this…"

The child obeyed and we spent the afternoon hanging streamers and skull shaped ornaments. The finishing touch was the pumpkins we had carved. I set them out all over the hall, while Gustave came behind me with a match, lighting each candle that had been placed inside of them.

"Everything looks great, Mister Y!"

"It is, Gustave."

I scooped the boy up into my arms, looking outside at the setting sun.

"The food and music shall be here soon. I believe we should go back to the house and get ready before Nadir comes strolling around."

When Gustave agreed, he and I headed home. Once there, the boy ran to his room to dress, and I headed upstairs to rustle something up. I rummaged through my closet, not really being interested in dressing up. Though, from behind me, I heard Christine's voice.

"I have just the perfect outfit."

I spun around to see her standing at an old trunk that was placed at the end of my bed. No…I wouldn't go there. She reached inside of the open lid and pulled out the cape to my red death outfit, the same outfit I had worn on the night of the Paris Masquerade ball. No…I couldn't possibly wear this.

"Put that away, Christine," I angrily warned, pressing my eyes closed. "Put it away."

"It's dashing, don't you think?"

"No…Absolutely not. It would do nothing but bring back horrible memories. No, Christine…Please…"

But Christine didn't listen to me. She simply approached me with my red fedora that matched the outfit and placed it atop of my head.

"There, all that's missing now is the mask."

"No, Christine, please…"

The woman pressed her lips against my own and smiled.

"These memories should be good ones. On that night, you crashed an entire party…"

She was laughing, but I wasn't… How could I laugh?

"I don't wish to wear this, Christine. I don't want to wear this costume."

"It must mean something to you, Erik. Otherwise, you wouldn't have kept it. This costume is meant to be worn to a party…What better night to wear it on, but tonight? Wear it. Create new memories with it."

She placed the red cape into my hands along with the pants and jacket.

"You will look dashing in it."

I looked down at the garments and tried to smile.

"Christine, would you accompany me to the ball tonight?"

The woman smiled. "And what? I have nothing to wear…Besides, you already have a date."

"What are you talking about…"

Before she could answer, I heard Gustave's voice.

"Is that what you're wearing? Oh, you look wicked, Mister Y!"

I spun around to face Gustave at the doorway. Only, he was hard to recognize because he was wearing a black suit with white bones painted on every inch of it, and his head was covered by a pot that had been painted orange, with eyes and a scary face cut out of it.

"You look…scary," I said.

"Thank you, Mister Y…Mr. Khan helped me with the pumpkin head, but I did everything else myself. I'm Pumpkin head…well, one that has a skeleton body."

"Very creative."

"And what are you supposed to be?"

I looked down at the costume and shooed the child out of my room.

"I shall show you in a minute."

When the boy was gone, I changed into my costume, and pulled the door open again. The boy's jaw dropped the moment he seen me standing there.

"That is the best costume I have ever seen, Mister Y. What are you?"

"I am Red Death, Gustave."

"Wow…that's so scary, Mister Y. I really like it."

"Your mother did as well…"

"Mama saw you in this costume?"

I nodded. "Yes, a long, long time ago before you were born. The Paris opera house had an annual masquerade ball."

Gustave hopped up onto my bed and removed his mask. It was obvious that he was interested in the story."

"Tell me more…"

"What more do you wish to know?"

"Well, was mama your date?"

"I wish that she had been, but no… She went with your…um…She went with Raoul."

"I would have gone with you, Mister Y. How come mama didn't go with you?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I guess it's because I didn't ask her. Your mother was seeing Raoul at the time, and it angered me. I guess it made me jealous."

"Did mama dance with you?"

"No…She didn't…"

"I don't like this story, Mister Y… It seems as though that evening made you really sad."

"It did…Which is why I don't go to public events. Seeing other people dancing and having fun makes me sad in a way. I never had that joy in my life."

"If it makes you feel any better, Mister Y, I'll dance with you tonight."

I chuckled. "That's very kind of you, Gustave."

Before either of us could say another word, I heard someone knocking at the door.

"That would be Nadir," I replied, lifting the boy from off of my bed.

Gustave grabbed his mask and laughed. "Let me scare him, papa!"

"All right," I chuckled. "Go ahead. Though, I don't believe the man is scareable. He has seen more things in this lifetime than one man should."

"I'm going to try though…"

The child ran down the stairs and opened the door, growling as he did so. Nadir smiled and backed away, laughing.

"You frightened me, monsieur Pumpkin head."

"Really?"

Nadir patted Gustave on the head and entered. Of course, Nadir had to come dressed in one of his Persian attires, hat and all. Though, the only thing that made his outfit a little eye catching was the fact that the entire thing was covered in glitter.

"Not bad, wouldn't you say, Erik?" Nadir questioned, standing in front of me with a smile.

"When I told you I was having a costume ball, that didn't mean to come dressed like you're about to go to dinner with the Shah."

Nadir took this as in insult, for his smile instantly faded, leaving him standing there angered.

"How dare you say that to me, Erik! Like you have the nerve to speak about costumes, when you're dressed in that Red Death outfit…The same outfit Christine ran away from."

Oh, I would surely kill this man! Gustave spun around after hearing Nadir say those exact words. He wasn't smiling any more either, and he seemed upset, if not curious.

"Papa, why did mother run away from you?"

"Oh, now you've done it, Persian! How dare you speak about Christine around the boy?! You know that we're going through a rough time!"

"It's nothing, Gustave," Nadir said, spinning around to face him. "Sometimes adults say things they don't mean. Come along, let us head to the party."

Even when I arrived at my crowded hall, I stayed away from the crowds. I had been sort of looking forward to the ball, but ever since Nadir brought up the Paris masquerade ball, my interest quickly faded. While everyone danced and had a great time, I found myself outside in the hallway, leaning over one of my white rails and staring at the ocean. In my hands, I held my red fedora, my fingers running nervously over its red velvet.

"Why are you out here, Erik?"

Beside me, Christine appeared. Though, I didn't face her, I only continued looking down at my hat.

"Erik, what's wrong?"

"Why did you run away from me that night?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The night of the Paris masquerade ball…Why did you run away from me when I arrived?"

"You did frighten everyone, Erik," she chuckled. "But you did know how to make an entry."

Christine was trying to make this funny, but I wasn't feeling the joy in it. No, this would not turn out to be some sort of joke. I was serious and I wanted answers.

"You had his ring around your neck. You know, Christine, I only wanted to come and spend time with you. Back then, I had never danced with a woman before, and I only wanted to do so with you. For years, masquerade balls came and went, but never had I ever attended or danced with anyone. Each year, that night was the only night I could have come and gone as I pleased. Perhaps if I had a date, I would have enjoyed myself. But not, each year while the patrons and employees of the opera house had the night of their life, I sat alone in my lair…Sometimes I cried, but other times I just pounded away the hours on my organ to drown out the joyful music that was coming from above my home."

"Erik, I never knew…" I felt her hand upon my shoulder.

"You never asked," I moved away from Christine's embrace. "Never once did you ever ask me to join you at the ball…Even when I was your angel. No, you always went with Meg Giry. And then, when your interest sparked in the male species, you took Raoul… Never once thinking to ask me."

"And why was it that you never asked me to the ball yourself?"

"I was afraid of being rejected by you. I was afraid you would have laughed, and if you would have done so, it would have killed me, Christine."

"The past is the past, Erik. What matters now is that you're throwing a ball, and in that very hall, you have a son who loves you. He asked you to be his date tonight, and you're here…standing alone and wallowing over things that don't matter anymore. I'm gone, Erik."

"No you're not…" I growled, pressing my eyes closed. "You're here…You're with me. How can you possibly be gone and still here? It drives me mad, Christine, mad! I try to think of the answer to such a problem, but there is no such answer! You're gone, and yet, you're still here."

Christine pressed her hand against my chest. "I'm in here, Erik. That's all you need to know."

I placed my hand over her own, feeling the beating of my heart. I closed my eyes if only for a minute, and in that minute, I heard Gustave's sad voice.

"Papa, why are you out here?"

I opened my eyes to find that Christine was no longer standing before me, and was replaced by Gustave.

"No reason…I just wanted to be by myself, I guess."

"Well, you're missing all the fun."

The small boy took my hand in his own and led me back towards the doors of the hall.

"Mr. Squelch is stacking pumpkins and everyone is bobbing for apples…"

Tonight, I missed Christine more than anything in the world, but at least I had my son.


	27. Chapter 27

**Erik's POV**

After a while of following Gustave around the hall, I began to feel ill. All that ran through my mind was Christine and how much I missed her. The masquerade ball was bringing back too many memories of her, memories that made me ache. She was no longer here, Christine was gone… Reality was hitting me deep to the core, reality that I couldn't handle.

"Mister Y, look," I was dragged out of my dazed mode when I heard Gustave calling for me. The child was having so much fun, and yet, here I was, standing around and feeling ill. "I got an apple."

The boy's face was wet, making it obvious that he had been bobbing for apples. But I wasn't interested…The music was so loud, causing the sound to hurt my ears. Soon, all I could feel was the pounding of my heart against my rib cage.

"Mister Y…"

I needed to sit… I stumbled away, taking a seat at one of the tables. I had hoped to feel better afterwards, but it hadn't helped. Nadir must have seen me sit, for he came rushing over to me in a matter of seconds.

"Man, you look pale…" Nadir attempted to touch my cheek, but I moved away from his hand.

"Enough, Nadir," I growled. "I'm fine. I just needed to sit."

"You don't look so well, Erik. Perhaps you should take Gustave and go home."

"I will be perfectly fine, thank you. I just need to sit is all, now let me be!"

"Suit yourself, man…" Nadir sneered, walking away.

A few moments later, Gustave took a seat beside me and began to play with my skeleton mask that I had removed from off of my face. Yes, I was still wearing my white mask, but I knew removing the costume mask had upset the boy. I wasn't interacting and this upset him.

"Mister Y, are you all right?"

I nodded. "I just needed to sit for a few moments. I'll be all right, Gustave."

"It's mama, isn't it?" he pouted. "You're sad again."

"I am no such thing," I reassured. "I have a headache is all. Now, run along and enjoy yourself. It is Halloween. You should be feeding your face with candy apples and cake."

"I don't want to have fun without you, Mister Y…"

"Well, what would you like to do, Gustave?"

"Could we dance?"

"Then dance, we shall."

I wasn't ready to stand up, but I did it anyway, for Gustave's sake. The dance floor was extremely crowded, but I ignored it. My child took my hands and began excitedly dancing like children do. And as I watched him dance, it reminded me of Christine, and the way she used to dance. Tears rushed to my eyes, and my chest began to ache…To stop the searing agony, I lifted my hand and placed it on the center of my chest, pressing my eyes closed as I did so.

"Mister Y, are you all right?"

After hearing Gustave's voice, I nodded and continued watching the boy dance. Soon, the entire room began to spin, and I found it hard to breathe… My chest tightened with a searing agony, one that left me stumbling around in a constant circle. I could no longer see straight, my sight darkening and becoming blurry. I heard my child screaming for me, but I couldn't respond. Once more, my chest tightened and that's when I fell to the floor. Crowds of my employees surrounded me, but everything went black…

**Gustave's POV**

I had been dancing and having a great time with my papa, but when he fell to the floor, my joyful smile turned into a horrid scream. The music came to an abrupt halt, and all of Mister Y's employees came rushing to his side.

"Papa! Papa…"

I knelt at his side and shook him over and over again, but he wouldn't wake. He wasn't even breathing…As the tears came rushing to my eyes, Nadir broke through the crowds and dropped to his side.

"Erik," Nadir pressed his fingers against his neck, his face turning into one filled with fear. I prayed that my papa would be all right, for if he wasn't, there would be no one to care for me. "Erik, man, don't scare me like this…"

Tears streamed faster down my cheeks as I sat there watching Nadir loosening the shirt collar that was around my papa's neck. Over and over again, Nadir pressed his fingers in different spots around his neck. Finally, Nadir lifted his head and screamed.

"Someone get a doctor! Quickly…"

Mr. Squelch and Dr. Gangle ran out of the hall. Oh, what was wrong with him?

"Get this contraption off your face," Nadir barked, pulling the mask away from my papa's face. When his distorted face was exposed, I heard people gasping, some even left the circle. I knew no one had ever seen what was behind my papa's mask. I wasn't moving…I wasn't afraid of his face, not any longer.

"Monsieur Khan," I sobbed. "Is my papa all right?"

But the man didn't say a word, he just continued working on my papa. It frightened me when Nadir began pressing his hands against my papa's chest. What was he doing? He looked like he was hurting him, but I wasn't sure. I just wanted my papa to wake…I wanted him to be all right.

"Come on, man!" Nadir grabbed hold of my papa's shirt and pulled him upward before letting him drop back to the ground. "Don't do this, you selfish bastard…"

To help him breathe easier, Nadir pulled off Mister Y's wig, revealing his exposed skull. I had always seen Mister Y without his mask off, but he hardly ever removed his wig unless he was sleeping. A few moments later, the doors burst open and a doctor appeared, followed by two other men. The doctor knelt down beside my papa and moved the end of a stethoscope around his scarred chest.

"He's not breathing…" the doctor confirmed.

Not breathing? How couldn't he be breathing? No…I began to sob and Nadir grabbed a hold of me, pressing my face into his shirt.

"He was fine a few minutes ago…" I sobbed. "He…he was dancing me with…"

"Load him up," the doctor cried. "We need to get him to the hospital…"

My Halloween was over…It would never be a joyful day for me ever again, especially if I lost my papa forever. No, he couldn't die, he just couldn't…I prayed to my mother, prayed that she would look after him, prayed that he would be all right…I could only hope that she was listening.

**Erik's POV**

I woke on the floor of the hall…I could barely move my body, and to make matters worse, everyone was gone. Alone…The hall was deserted, seeming as if there was never a party.

"Gustave," I mewed his name as I lay immobile on the floor. My arms and legs felt like a ton of bricks, and I was still having difficulty breathing. Why had everyone left me?

"Erik," Christine appeared at my side with a face that seemed to be filled with worriment.

"Christine…wh…why am I here alone?" I breathlessly gasped.

"Mon ange…you have to fight. You have to pull through this."

I didn't understand what she was saying. Pull through what? What was this woman talking about? I was on the floor and alone. What else could she be possibly speaking of?

"Pull through what?"

Suddenly, the floor beneath me disappeared, leaving me lying on some sort of clear surface, but below that clear surface was an operating room or some sort of emergency ward. There were doctors surrounding a table…And there was a body lying atop of it. But wait! I knew that face…the body was me. What was happening?

"Ch…Christine…"

I felt so cold, so cold and tired. Christine caressed my cheek and pressed her lips against my own.

"Erik, what happened to you? What happened at the party?"

I didn't remember a thing. All I remembered was talking to Gustave and then nothing. But I did remember feeling pain in my chest.

"My chest…" I crooned. "I couldn't breathe…"

Tears began to fall down Christine's cheeks as she sat there beside me.

"Your heart… You always had a weak heart, ange… I thought ten years would have hardened it, but…You can't, Erik, you just can't. Gustave needs you. He's praying to me at this very second to help you, but I simply cannot. There is nothing I can do for you."

"Am…Am I in heaven then?"

Christine shook her head. "No, not yet…"

"Then…if…if I am dying, why am I here? And why do I still feel so weak? I…I thought when you died, you became strong and healthy again…I'm…I'm in agony."

"It's called the in between, Erik," Christine cried. "It's not earth, nor is it heaven, which is why you still feel pain."

My eyes began to close, when Christine lightly slapped my cheek.

"No, Erik, don't do that…You need to pull through this. For me, ange…for Gustave. Don't leave him, don't leave the boy. He needs you."

"W…What do…I do, Christine? Ho…how does one live?"

"You have to fight the pain, Erik…you have to fight exhaustion. If you surrender to any of it, you won't return. You're doing great…Just a little longer, Erik, a little longer and everything will be over."

"My…my head hurts…"

Christine came to my aid and rested my body in her arms. I felt much warmer now, warmer and more comfortable. The pain in my chest was still as intense as it was a little while ago, and breathing was like sucking air through a straw.

"W…will you sing to me, Christine?"

"Of course, ange…" she cooed. "If it will keep you awake, I will sing to you."

And she did…Her voice swarmed over me like a wave of pleasure. Soon, the music became distant and I could hear the beating of my heart against my ears. After closing my eyes, I felt as though I were falling. When I landed, my eyes shot open, noticing that I was in some sort of strange room and that my body was in dire agony.

"Erik," I heard a soft voice, turning my head to the side to spot Nadir sitting beside me.

I tried to open my mouth to speak, but found it nearly impossible to do.

"Save your strength, man…" he murmured. "You're going to need all the strength you can get. You nearly died tonight, Erik. You were in surgery for nearly five hours now. Apparently, you experienced a massive spasm in your heart, Erik…One that stopped it. The doctors had to open you up and massage your heart."

I lifted my heavy hand to my chest and felt the bandage that was wrapped around my torso.

"He says you are suffering from a broken heart. I remember years ago you were suffering the same thing. But your condition was never as bad as this. Even when you did have spasms, they were never so severe."

I pressed my head into my pillow and closed my eyes. Oh, Christine…Just thinking about her caused another jolt of agony to wrack my chest. I cringed and pressed my hand against my abdomen, causing Nadir to call for one of the doctors. Years ago, I always suffered from these spasms, but never had they ever been this bad.

"Breathe, Mister Y…"

A doctor held me up into a sitting position so I could breathe easier. I concentrated on breathing, closing my eyes and breathing deeply until the pain had passed. And when it did, I was utterly exhausted. After being laid back down, I closed my eyes once again, and this time, I surrendered to sleep.

**Gustave's POV**

Monsieur Khan spent the night with me at home, even though I would have rather had been at the hospital. After the doctors told Nadir and I about my papa, monsieur Khan took me home. I couldn't sleep the entire night, due to the fact that I wanted to see Mister Y. The doctors had said that my papa was suffering from a broken heart. But why? Why was he suffering from that? Even I was sad about my mama, but I wasn't sad enough to start having heart problems. The following morning, I woke early and hurried down the stairs. Monsieur Khan was still asleep on the couch, and I didn't wake him. Instead, I hurried out the door and towards the hospital my papa was in. I walked to his room and went inside, taking notice that he was indeed still asleep. My mama must have listened to my prayers, for he was still alive. Tears ran to my eyes as I took a seat at his bedside.

"Hi, papa," I cooed. "Mama must have heard me. I prayed that you would be all right."

When my papa opened his eyes, he looked at me…He seemed exhausted and in dire pain, but at least he was awake.

"G…Gustave," his voice was parched, but he continued to speak. "W…Why are you here? It's…it's so early."

"I couldn't wait any longer to come…" tears were already rushing to my eyes again. Why? Why was my papa suffering from a broken heart? Was I not enough to fill the hole my mama had left? I tried everything to be the best son in the world, but I had failed.

"Wh…why are you crying?" he breathlessly asked.

"I tried…" I cried. "I tried to be the best son I could be. I tried to take mama's place…I tried everything, Mister Y. I failed…"

"Failed?"

I nodded. "You have a broken heart. If I was enough to fill mama's place, you wouldn't have a broken heart. This is all my fault."

"Gustave, no…" Mister Y reached across the bed for my hand, lightly squeezing it. "You…you have done thing wrong. I've been suffering for a very long time, son. I've had a weak heart ever since I was your age. Sometimes, things just happen at the wrong times…Sort of like the way everything happened last night."

I wiped my eyes. "So, I didn't cause this?"

Mister Y shook his head. "Of course not…You bring me more joy than anything in the world. You're the best thing that's could have ever happened to me. So don't blame yourself for something you have no control over."

I crawled into bed with my papa and embraced him, sobbing silently into his shoulder.

"You scared me last night…I thought I lost you. The doctor's said I could still lose you…"

Mister Y embraced me. "Gustave…I…I am going to stay with you for as long as I can. I will never leave you as long as I have control over it. Only God knows, son…"

"And I will pray to god to keep you safe, and here with me…"

"You are a wonderful boy, Gustave…The best son a man could ever ask for."

For the remainder of the afternoon, I stayed by Mister Y's side, never leaving him for a single second. Mama might have been his guardian angel from heaven, but I was his guardian angel on earth…


	28. Chapter 28

**Nadir's POV**

Trying to entertain Gustave was like trying to entertain Erik…It was nearly impossible. While Erik rested in his room, I was in charge of caring for Gustave. All the child wanted to do was see his father, but I told him otherwise, attempting to entertain him with food and games.

"Gustave," I approached the child who was currently laying on the couch and pulled him up. "Why don't you and I play a game?"

"I don't want to play a game," he whined. "I want to see my papa."

"Gustave, he's asleep…We should let him rest. Now, I have a wonderful game we could play. My son loved it."

"I don't want to play games," he growled. "I want to see my papa."

"Gustave, we're going to play a game, or we're going to go to bed. Now, it's eight o clock, so we can play the game or go to bed."

Gustave groaned. "What are we going to play?"

"Chess, of course…"

I led Gustave over to Erik's chess table and took a seat.

"You do know how to play right?"

Gustave nodded. "Yes. My papa's been teaching me."

While Gustave and I played, I couldn't stop looking at the boy, for he reminded me of Erik in so many ways. Yes, I could see Christine in him, but he was more Erik than anything.

"So, do you like living here with your papa?"

Gustave nodded. "At first I didn't, but now I love it. I just want him to be all right is all."

"And I'm sure he will, Gustave. He just needs his sleep is all."

"I miss my mama…"

"I knew your mother, Gustave," I said. "She was an angel straight from heaven."

The child looked up at me, his face curious with questions.

"I wish she was still here."

"She is, Gustave, she's in your heart. My wife died giving birth to my son. I still miss her…I even miss my boy."

"Mama said that she almost died giving birth to me. I never understood why, but now that I know Mister Y is my father, I know it is because of him. He told me his mother almost died giving birth to him."

"It's a common thing, Gustave."

"But look at Mister Y…"

"And what about him?"

"His mother nearly died because of the way he looks. Why does God do things like that, Nadir?"

"Do things like what?"

"Create people who look like Mister Y?"

I shrugged. "Sometimes people are born with problems, Gustave. Back in Persia, people were born with no arms or legs. I guess Erik, your papa, got off easy."

"I wouldn't call it easy," Gustave said, moving his bishop. "People around here still stare at him."

"He's gotten used to it."

"Nadir, did Mister Y really love my mama?"

I smiled and took away his pawn. "He loved your mother more than anything in the world. Sometimes, I wondered how he could love someone so much. I mean, I loved my wife, but the love Erik felt for your mother was deeper than anything I have ever witnessed."

"Do you think it's possible to love someone that much?"

I shrugged. "I loved my wife, Gustave…more than anything in the world, actually. I guess sometimes one can love something more than what they eyes can see."

"I loved my mama more than anything in the world."

"And I'm sure she felt the same way about you."

When Gustave yawned, I lifted the boy into my arms and carried him down the hall.

"Come along, boy…Your papa will be wanting you to get your rest. In the morning perhaps you and I can visit your papa. We should let him rest for the remainder of the night."

Once in Gustave's room, I went into his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of pajamas.

"Here you are," I said, handing him his clothes.

"My papa usually takes my dirty clothes," Gustave said, handing me his shirt.

"I'll find somewhere to put it until your papa is feeling better."

"I wish he could tuck me in," Gustave pouted, crawling beneath the blankets of his bed. "He always tucks me in."

"He'll continue to do so when he's better. For now, you'll have to settle for me."

I tucked the child in and turned out the lights.

"Now, get some rest and in the morning we can make your papa breakfast."

I walked to the door, and was ready to close it, when Gustave called out to me.

"Papa always keeps the door cracked open!"

I chuckled and did just that. "Better?"

He nodded. "Goodnight, monsieur Khan."

"Goodnight, Gustave. Get some rest. If you should need me, I'll be out on the couch resting."

I may have only known the boy for a few days, but one thing was certain, I was already in love with him. He reminded me of Erik in more ways than one, but in that mixture, I also saw a lot of Christine…Gustave was simply the perfect child, for both of his parents were a major part of my life and held special places within my heart.

**Erik's POV**

I never felt so drained in all of my life. Most of the time, I lay there, too exhausted to move. At my bedside, Christine sat there, dabbing a cool cloth against my forehead.

"You're doing great, Erik," she cooed. "You're being so strong."

"It was worth all the pain in the world, Christine," I assured. "Being with you was the best feeling I have felt in over ten years."

I pressed my eyes closed and sighed, only to hear Nadir's voice.

"Erik, who on earth are you talking to?"

I opened my eyes, realizing that my angel had disappeared and I was left with Nadir sitting at my bedside.

"Man, you really are delirious. Look at you…"

I felt his hand up against my hot forehead. "You're burning up."

I shifted my head to the side, only to see Christine sitting there again. She smiled and pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"Rest, Erik. In the morning perhaps you will feel ten times better."

"Of course, Christine," I mewed. "You're always right."

"Christine?"

I was so tired, that I didn't even remember that Nadir was still sat at my bedside. Oh, I didn't care. All I cared about was the fact that Christine was here and taking care of me. I didn't care that making love to her had weakened me, for I would make love to her again in an instant. Anything with her was heaven and I was going to see to it that I was always beside her.

"Man, you really are delirious…Christine? Who are you talking to? There is no one here, Erik."

"Christine is here," I deliriously mewed. "She's always here."

I felt Nadir tucking the blankets around my body before rising to his feet.

"Do you need anything, Erik? I already put Gustave to bed, so I am at your beck and call tonight."

"Nothing…" I cooed. "Christine has everything under control."

"Erik, you need to stop talking like this."

And with that, I heard my door close. When I was left alone again, Christine reappeared and brushed her hand against my hot cheek.

"Erik, you really shouldn't speak like that around Nadir. He'll start thinking you're crazy."

"I'm too ill to care, Christine," I mewed. "I'm too sick and tired to care. I feel as though I'm going to die."

Christine crawled into bed beside me and pressed my head against her chest.

"Don't say that, Erik. You're going to be just fine in the morning. You need to be all right for Gustave's sake. You are all he has now…Do you understand me?"

But I didn't care, for I was too weak to do so. Instead, I closed my eyes and slipped away to sleep, never really knowing if I was going to wake once the sun came up.

**Gustave's POV**

Before the sun came up the following morning, I woke and tiptoed out into the hall. Nadir wasn't up yet, and I was glad, for I wanted to see my papa. Quickly, I hurried up the stairs and to my papa's room, pulling the door open and running to his bedside. Oh, he was having a hard time breathing, but he was still alive and that's all that mattered.

"Mister Y," I shook his shoulder, causing him to groan. "Mister Y, wake up…It's morning."

I waited until Mister Y opened his eyes before I stopped shaking him. His blue orbs were bloodshot and baggy, but I didn't care. All I cared about was spending time with him. Not wanting to move, I crawled in beneath the blankets beside him and embraced his body.

"Gustave, you shouldn't be in here," he murmured. "You should be downstairs."

"I haven't seen you since yesterday," I explained. "I missed you, Mister Y."

"And you most likely won't see me today either. I have a splitting headache and a terrible fever, son. But, in a few days I should be all right. Then, everything can get back to normal again. Which reminds me, you have school in the morning. You should go finish up your homework."

I snuggled my head into his chest. "Homework can wait, Mister Y. Please say that I can sit here with you for a while?"

When Mister Y didn't say anything, I closed my eyes and yawned. I had not slept the entire night, not with worrying about my papa and if he would be alive come morning. But he was alive…alive and breathing. At least for the time being.

"Mister Y, do you want something to eat?" I asked. "I'll make you anything in the world."

Even though Mister Y's eyes were closed, I saw him smile and it made me smile.

"Your mother used to say that to me, Gustave," he mewed. "Whenever I wasn't feeling well, she would say those exact words. Sometimes, it scares me how alike you two really are. In you I see me, but I also see your mother. It makes me happier than anything in the world."

"Well, what do you want for breakfast?" I asked again.

"I'm not really that hungry, Gustave, but surprise me."

With that being said, I pressed a kiss to Mister Y's cheek and hurried downstairs, coming face to face with Nadir. I gasped when I bumped into him, but didn't dare mention that I was in my papa's room. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be there or not, but at the moment, I didn't care.

"And just where have you been?" he curiously questioned. "I thought you would have still been in bed."

I was about to answer, when he answered for me. "Never mind, you're Erik's son…That man is always up before the sun."

"I want to surprise my papa," I said. "I want to make him a really good breakfast and take it to him."

Nadir thought a moment, before taking me by the hand and leading me into the kitchen.

"I have just the idea, Gustave. Your papa will love this."

"Love what?" I asked, raising a brow.

"A Persian breakfast. He loved it when he and I lived in Persia."

"You never told me that story before."

Nadir smiled and pulled a bowl out of the cabinet.

"Well, Gustave, your papa and I worked and lived in Persia. I think I've told you that. Either way, I can tell you some wonderful stories about your papa and I…If you give me that chance, that is…"

Nadir might have been strange, and yes, I didn't like strangers, but for some odd reason, having him here beside me was almost better than no company at all. And as he and I prepared breakfast, I listened to every word he had to say. He wove me a wonderful tale about my papa and magic…And by the end of his story, Nadir and I were already the best of friends…In a weird and strange sort of way.


	29. Chapter 29

**Erik's POV**

After a week or two of being ill, I began to feel guilty. My heart took a turn for the worse and most days I spent my time in bed. In Paris, I had a weak heart, one that had gotten better because of Christine. But now that she was gone, my heart couldn't be alive and whole…even though I had Gustave in my life. Some days I was able to take Gustave to school, but other days I couldn't find the strength to get out of bed. On those days, Nadir would take over, walking my boy to and from class. In Paris, he had been my enemy and in Coney Island, he was my life saver.

"Erik, how are you feeling today?"

Nadir came walking into my room with a tray in hand. Ever since I had come down with my weak heart, he had been making me breakfast, among other things.

"Not so well…" I murmured. "My chest feels heavy."

"Here, I made you some tea with honey. It should take away some of your pain."

I sat up to sip on the tea, already wondering where Gustave was.

"Nadir, where is Gustave?"

"At school. I walked him there earlier. They say it's going to snow tonight…"

"Wonderful," I sarcastically replied. "That's all I need. Snow and for me to be too ill to shovel."

"Don't even think about it, Erik. You're way too ill to shovel your own driveway, let alone your entire park."

"Perhaps, but that doesn't mean that it can't be done. If the snow freezes over without being shoveled, my park will be an entire skating rink. No, Nadir. If it snows tonight, tomorrow, I must go out and try to clean some of it up."

"Then I'll help you, man…I will be working for you come spring time anyway. I might as well get an early start on things."

Nadir was right when he said it would snow, for that afternoon it began doing just that. After eating breakfast, I had gained enough strength to get myself out of bed and sit downstairs. I had a lot of work to complete before the spring, and therefore, I needed to get on it. By the time Gustave came running home, the ground was already covered in a light dusting. The boy ran through the door, filled with excitement.

"Papa! It's snowing…"

He was already running to the closet for his boots, when I stopped him.

"Gustave, not tonight. It's getting dark, son… Besides, you had to walk home in the cold. I wouldn't want you catching your death out there. No, I think its best that you stay inside tonight. Tomorrow you don't have school and you and I will go out."

Gustave smiled. "All right, papa…"

Satisfied, I tied the sash of my robe tighter around my waist and took a seat in my arm chair. All afternoon, I had worked on documents and different ideas for my park. All of the work had exhausted me, and now, all I wanted to do was sleep. The fire crackling in the hearth caused my eyes to become heavy, so heavy that I closed them and leaned my head against the chair.

"Mister Y?"

When I heard my son's voice, I opened my eyes to find him working on his homework in front of the fireplace.

"Yes, Gustave?"

"Do you feel all right?"

"Of course, I'm just tired is all…"

"Nadir says you don't feel well. It worries me, Mister Y…"

"Don't worry, Gustave. The doctors said that I just need my rest is all. I need to take it easy and I'm doing just that."

"I know…"

Gustave closed his book and crawled into my lap.

"We never had snow like this back home in Paris. If it snowed, it wasn't much. I like the snow here better."

"First of the season, Gustave."

"Do winters usually last long?"

"Sometimes they do, other times they don't. Now, why don't you and I go into the kitchen and make some hot chocolate?"

"Ok…"

I scooped Gustave up into my arms and carried him into the kitchen. Once there, I placed him down on the counter and began rummaging through my cabinets to find my mugs.

"Can you and I go make a snowman tomorrow?" he excitedly asked. "And can we make snow angels?"

"Yes, Gustave," I chuckled. "All in good time. I also need you to help me shovel out Phantasma tomorrow…"

"All right, papa…"

After we drank our hot chocolate, Gustave and I went to my room to rest. As I laid there in the comfort of my own bed, the boy rested his head on my chest and stared out the window at the falling snow.

"It's pretty, Mister Y…"

"No two snowflakes are the same, Gustave. Did you know that?"

The boy shook his head.

"They are unique…"

"Just like you, Mister Y…"

I smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"You know, I talk to mama all the time, Mister Y."

"And does she speak back?"

"No, but I know that she's listening. And sometimes, I talk to uncle Nadir."

"Well, I wouldn't expect much out of him. He's the worst listener in the world…"

"Don't be mean, papa…"

Just then, Gustave's cat, Egypt crawled up into his lap.

"There you are," Gustave excitedly replied. The once small kitten was no longer small. No, he had grown into a lazy house cat, one that Gustave loved more than anything in the world. With the three of us here, life was complete, for having both him and Egypt lying beside me made life worth living. What made life even better was when Christine kissed me goodnight. I wasn't sure how much longer she would be here, but I prayed that it was for the rest of my life. Living without her would be painful…It was painful enough without feeling her arms against me. If I could no longer hear her voice, I would surely die of sorrow.

**Gustave's POV**

That night, I slept beside my papa. There was something so wonderful about sleeping beside him and I never wanted it to end. Once morning arrived, the snow was so deep and thick, that I could barely see out of his window. Excited, I hopped out of bed and rushed to his window, gazing out at the snow covered Phantasma…

"Wow…"

Anxious, I ran back to Mister Y's bed and shook his sleeping body.

"Papa, papa, wake up…It snowed a lot!"

Mister Y shifted in his sleep and opened his eyes, still seeming extremely exhausted.

"Gustave? What time is it?"

"It's time to get up," I teased. "You promised that we would go out in the snow. Please, Mister Y…"

"All right," he said. "Go downstairs and dress warmly. I'm going to shower and then, we'll go."

I hurried downstairs and did what I was supposed to do. I dressed in my wool trousers and a heavy sweater Mister Y had passed down to me. When I was dressed, I rushed into the kitchen and began making some hot oatmeal. A few moments later, Mister Y came walking out dressed in his usual overcoat and vest. Only, instead of wearing a cotton shirt, he was wearing a wool sweater, much like the one I was wearing. Black was always his favorite color, much like mine.

"Are you dressed warm enough, Gustave?" he asked. "It's going to be extremely cold out there today."

"Yes, I'm warm enough…Sweating, actually. And after I put on my coat, I'll be in hell."

"Hey, watch your mouth…"

"Sorry,"

"You shouldn't use those words, Gustave. I told you before about that."

"Sorry, Mister Y. I'm making oatmeal…That should keep us warm."

"I bet it will."

**Erik's POV**

I removed my mask and took a seat at the table while the child served us the oatmeal.

"Do you really need to wear your mask today, Mister Y?"

I nodded. "I'll be out in public, Gustave. I told you this before…"

"But it's your park, Mister Y…It's closed down for the winter."

"Gustave, enough. I know that you don't like it when I wear my mask, but I do it for my own protection. All right?"

He nodded and looked up at me again.

"Your face looks like it hurt you."

I covered my distorted flesh with my hand…Indeed, I had been getting sores from wearing it, but what could I do? I needed to wear the garment whenever I walked out into public.

"I'll be all right, Gustave."

"It looks like a bad booboo…"

"It's not."

I was relieved when I heard someone knocking on the door. Gustave instantly got to his feet and ran to open it.

"Uncle Nadir!"

"Gustave, may I come in?"

"Yes, we're just sitting down for breakfast. I made oatmeal, do you want some?"

"Oatmeal? That sounds wonderful. I would love a bowl."

I didn't even look at the man, not even when he patted me on the back.

"How are you feeling today, Erik?"

"Better, thank you…"

Nadir took a seat across from me and removed his hat.

"I don't know about you, Erik, but I'll take Persia's heat any day. This snow storm stuff is for the birds."

Gustave sat a bowl of oatmeal down in front of Nadir and smiled. "I want it to be summer again, uncle Nadir. That way, Mister Y can teach me how to swim."

"I taught Reza how to swim when he was only five."

"And how did he learn?" Gustave asked.

Nadir smiled. "I pushed him into the stream…"

From beneath the table, I kicked Nadir in his leg. Oh, how dare he say such a thing?! It was bad enough when I had Gustave jump into the pool. If he believed I would do the same to him, I would never get the child in the water again.

"You idiot!" I scowled. "How could you say such a thing? I would never do that to my son."

"Oh, come now, Erik…Don't be so sore."

"You're going to frighten him, you fool!"

"I know you would never do that to me, papa…I know what happened in the pool was just an accident."

I sighed and went back to eating my breakfast.

"Well, you have your work cut out for you today, Erik. Your entire park is covered in snow…"

I finished up my meal and slipped on my mask. "Let's get to work then…"

Gustave was about to go out of the house, when I turned and noticed that he wasn't wearing his hat or scarf.

"Gustave! Your hat…"

"Ooops," he mewed. "Sorry…"

The child placed on his knitted hat, and reached for the doorknob again. "Gustave, your scarf…"

"I got it, chief…" Nadir said, leaving the kitchen.

When both of them were gone, I placed the dishes in the sink and felt Christine's hands upon my shoulders.

"You've become so caring, Erik…His scarf and hat? Who would have thought? Even Raoul never bothered reminding him about such things."

"I don't want him to catch his death," I said. "It would worry me…"

"You still have me worried, Erik."

I felt her hand against the center of my chest.

"Christine, please…"

"Don't shovel the snow today, Erik. You're not well. I need you strong, I need you here…You nearly died a few weeks ago."

"Christine, I feel perfectly fine, ange…There is work that needs to be done."

"You don't have to kill yourself, Erik. Your heart is weak, I can feel it…I can feel what you feel. I've seen you moving about for days now. You're not strong."

"I'm strong enough, Christine."

"And what would happen to Gustave if something happened to you? Please don't let this happen, Erik. Please, don't shovel the snow. Have Gustave and Nadir do it…Your employees will help too. You're too weak…"

"I am not weak!" I shouted. My anger had gotten the best of me, for I felt pain in my heart, the same pain I had felt a few weeks ago. My knees weakened, but Christine was there to lift me up.

"You're not yourself, Erik. Please, promise me that you will not work yourself too hard today. Please promise… For the rest of your life, you must take it easy. Your heart depends on it."

Christine pressed her lips to my own, and that's when I heard Gustave's voice calling for me.

"Papa! Are you coming?"

I grabbed my hat and began heading towards the door. "Yes, Gustave, I'm coming."

Outside was freezing and the snow didn't help it. Nadir, Gustave and I walked towards my storage shed in Phantasma, pulling out the snow shovels and getting to work. Already, my employees were working on clearing out the snow from store rooftops and tarps that covered the rides. Gustave laughed as he cleared the snow away from the streets, flinging a shovel full of the fluffy substance at my head.

"You're going to get it, boy!" I warned, dodging his next blow by hiding behind the cotton candy stand. I picked up a handful of snow and rolled it into a ball, throwing it towards Gustave and hitting him on the cheek.

"Give up?" I growled.

"Never!" he laughed.

"How about now?" came a voice…But before I could turn around, I felt a huge clump of snow hit me in the head. I lost my balance from the blow and landed up against the cotton candy stand. That bastard Nadir had thrown his shovel of snow towards me. Oh, I wasn't even sure why he was playing this game?

"Nadir, you idiot!"

Nadir laughed and held out his hand. "Oh, don't be so sore, man…What can I say? I beat you in almost everything."

"That is a damn lie…"

I brushed the snow away from my clothes and turned back to where Gustave was hiding.

"No, no…I got this," Nadir assured, running towards the other side of the cotton candy stand. "I'll take one for the team."

I wasn't sure what the idiot was up to, but next thing I knew, Gustave was gearing up to toss another snowball at me, when all of a sudden, one hit him in the center of his face…But that snowball wasn't white and fluffy snow…No, whatever hit him in the face had been frozen…an ice ball was more like it. The moment the object came in contact with his face, his nose began to gush blood. Oh, my blood was boiling when I saw this.

"Gustave," Nadir came rushing out from his hiding spot, but the bastard had done enough damage for one day.

"You fool!" I grabbed the man by his jacket. "Look what you've done to him!"

"Erik, it was an accident…It was a snowball."

"Don't you have enough knowledge to know the difference between a snowball and an ice ball?"

I dropped the man and went rushing to my child, scooping him up into my arms and carrying him towards my first aid station. Yes, it was closed down for the winter, but it would have to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, folks, sometimes Nadir can be a total a-hole...Haha! Anyway, please review!<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**Erik's POV**

"It's all right, Gustave," I cooed as I carried my son into the dark first aid station. After flipping on the lights, I sat him down on the nearby medical table and ran towards the cabinets to find a cloth to sop up his bloody nose. I held it firmly against his face, instructing him to tilt his head back to stop the bleeding. Oh, the Persian fool had not only caused his nose to bleed, but his face was scraped as well. I tried everything to stop my boy from crying, but he wouldn't. I knew his face hurt him terribly, and I also knew that he wouldn't want to play in the snow for some time to come. Oh, damn Nadir! Damn him to hell!

"Why don't we go on home?" I questioned, lifting Gustave up into my arms. "I'll make you some hot chocolate and you can lie down."

When Gustave nodded, I walked out of the first aid station carrying my son and locked the door, already finding Nadir standing there waiting for me. I ignored the man and trudged on home. He had hurt my son, and therefore, he deserved everything he got. Once inside, I stripped my son of his wet clothing while he still held the bloody rag against his nose. I took his soaking wet garments and hung them over the fireplace to dry. My boy was now naked and shivering, which I fixed by wrapping my black robe around him. It might have been too long for him, but the child would grow into it sooner or later. Though, I knew he loved the garment more than anything in the world. It was strange, for when I looked at him standing there in my robe, I could somehow see myself standing there. He might have come from Christine, but he was me in every way.

"Here," I laid the child down on the couch and placed a blanket over his back. "Just rest and get your nose to stop bleeding. In the meantime, I'm going to heat us up something to drink."

Oh, my boy looked so hurt and so exhausted. If there was anything I wanted to do, it was march straight to Nadir's apartment and wring his neck! An ice ball… Did he think that was funny? I would kill him! Maybe it wouldn't be tonight, but it would be soon.

"Erik, you should have him lie on his back with his head tilted."

I spun around to find Christine standing there. I sighed and turned back towards the stove.

"Ange, he's laying on his stomach. The blood is only going to continue to flow while he's in such a position."

Knowing that my angel was right, I walked back into the family room and placed Gustave onto his back, gently tilting his head up towards the ceiling.

"There you are…" I said, pressing the rag against his nose. "Just like that."

When my son closed his eyes, I walked back into the kitchen, shivering from head to toe from how wet and cold I was. Christine must have noticed, for she wrapped her arms around my shoulders, sending a wave of heat crashing through my flesh.

"Erik, you're freezing. You need to change out of these wet clothes before you become deathly ill again."

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you," I shivered. "I can take care of myself."

"Erik, you're going to get sick. Here…" Christine helped me out of my wet jacket, noticing that my shirt was wet as well. The woman wouldn't give up on attempting to get me into dry clothes, for her fingers were soon unbuttoning my shirt.

"Christine, enough," I spat. "I need to tend to Gustave. As soon as I'm finished making him his hot chocolate, I'll change."

"Must you really be so angry with Nadir, Erik? It was a mistake."

"A mistake? Could he not feel the hard snow? Nonsense, one does not toss a hard ball of snow at a child. I will be mad with him as long as I wish to be mad at him. Now, leave me be. I have a son that needs attending to."

Christine smiled and pressed her lips against my own. "As you wish, Erik. But tonight, I shall meet you in your room. I wish to speak with you."

When my angel disappeared, I carried my child's drink out into the family room with a plate of cookies and sat them down on the coffee table. Curious about how he was doing, I took a seat at his side and gently pulled away the bloody rag from his nose.

"It looks like it has stopped bleeding," I murmured, running my hands through his damp locks of hair. "Why don't you sit up and drink your hot chocolate before it gets cold? I have a few cookies here as well to snack on."

Gustave nodded and sat up, nibbling on one of the cookies.

"I'm going to go upstairs and change, but I will be back in a few moments, ok?"

When he nodded again, I left his side, hurrying up the stairs to strip myself of my clothing and dressing into my night attire. But even then, my body was still shivering. After coming back into the family room, I took a seat on the couch beside Gustave and wrapped the quilt around the both of us. My boy was being silent…too silent, which was why I ran my fingers through his hair and held him close to me.

"Your face looks like it hurts," I began. "It is nothing more than a few scrapes, son… You will be fine in a few days."

"Does your face hurt too, papa?" he asked.

"Why would my face hurt, Gustave?"

"Well, I know it does when you wear the mask too long. Am I right?"

I nodded. "Indeed. My flesh takes a beating from wearing that mask. But, it hurts more than those few scrapes on your face do. My hurt is a different kind of hurt. I'm fine at the moment though."

"If it would make you feel better, papa, you could make my face look like yours. That way, you wouldn't have to feel different and hurt alone."

"Gustave," I looked at the boy and shook my head, astonished that he would even think of something so horrendous. "Don't you ever say that again. You're perfect, Gustave, perfect… Why would you ever think I would want you to look like me? I may be hideous, but I am never alone. Do you understand me?"

The child nodded. "Yes, papa…"

I patted him on his head. "Good. You are your mother in every way. I don't want you to ever think that I resent you for being beautiful. Your mother was beautiful, and I loved her more than anything in the world. I love you more than anything in the world, boy."

"Mister Y, I miss mama… Usually, when it snowed back home, she and I would play in the snow all day and then, we would sit by the fire and she would read me a book."

From his face, I felt hot tears, tears that were for Christine. Yes, there were many nights that I wanted to cry, but I stayed strong for Gustave. But now, I wanted to cry just as much as he was. I was his father though, and needed to stay strong for him. His mother was in heaven, but I would do anything in my power to make him happy.

"Gustave, please don't cry… Your mother may be gone from us, but she is never forgotten. I have pictures of her on every wall in this house, I make you her favorite meals, try to tell you everything I know about her. Remember when I told you that love would never die, Gustave?"

The child nodded and wiped his teary eyes. "Yes…"

"Well, your mother's love shall never die as well."

I maneuvered myself off the couch and approached my bookshelf, coming back with a thick, red book. From there, I proceeded to lift him up onto my lap and wrapped the blanket back around the both of us.

"You see, Gustave," I said, opening the book. "You and I played in the snow all day today, so, now, I will read you a story. Pick one… I shall read you any story that you wish to hear."

Gustave smiled and flipped through the pages until he came across the exact story that he wanted me to read him.

"This one," he said. "I want you to read me this one, Mister Y."

"Ah, King Arthur?" I slyly questioned. "One of my favorites, you know…"

And like the trying parent that I was, I read Gustave the story twice, only satisfying him when I promised to read him a story any time that he wished. When all was said and done, it was very late, so late that I was beginning to fall asleep. I carried Gustave to his room and laid him down beneath the warm blankets of his bed, handing him Don Juan and kissing him goodnight.

"Mister Y?"

I was nearly out of the room, when I heard the child calling for me. Yes, I was exhausted, but I came back to his bed and took a seat at his side.

"Yes, Gustave?"

"Did you know that I pray to mama all the time?"

I shook my head. "No, Gustave, I didn't know that. But, I'm glad that you pray to mama all the time, because I do too."

"I pray to her that she saves me a spot in heaven with her. I pray that she will still love me when I see her again."

"And why wouldn't she, Gustave? Your mother loves you more than anything in the world."

"Then why doesn't she ever talk to me from heaven, papa? I want to talk to her more than anything in the world. I want to tell her that I love her and I want to hear her say the same."

I wasn't sure how to make the boy feel better, because the truth of it all was that I hadn't the faintest idea on how to make that happen. Though, suddenly, an idea came to mind and I left Gustave for the slightest of seconds, coming back with a small, wooden box. It was no bigger than a loaf of bread, but it would do.

"What's that?" Gustave curiously asked.

"Well, you want to talk to your mother right?" I questioned.

Gustave nodded. "Of course I do, Mister Y…"

"Well, she lives in heaven, and heaven is very far away."

"How do you get to heaven, papa? Do you take a train? Or a boat?"

I chuckled. "No, Gustave. Heaven isn't reachable by boat… Actually, it's not reachable at all. Which is why you will have to settle with this."

I opened the empty box and placed it in front of him. Gustave picked up the box and looked inside of it, his face filling with disappointment.

"It's empty."

"Well, you have to fill it up."

"With what?"

"Well, you know how I send out important messages to the post office?"

Gustave nodded. "Yes, the mailman delivers your letters to whoever you need to send them too."

"Exactly. Well, this box will do the exact same thing, Gustave. It's your mother's new mailbox in heaven. Whenever you have something you want to ask you mother, you simply write it down on a piece of paper and place it into this very box. Afterwards, you place on the lid and put it on your windowsill."

"Then how does it get to heaven, Mister Y?"

"The moonlight is the postman… Your message will get to your mother and she will answer your prayers and questions."

"Really?" the boy's eyes widened.

I nodded. "Yes, Gustave, they will."

Gustave excitedly placed the box on the windowsill and crawled into bed.

"You're tired tonight… Why not start tomorrow?"

He nodded and pressed his eyes closed. "Thank you, Mister Y… You're the best papa in the whole world."

This made my heart leap with joy, and with that, I kissed him goodnight and headed towards my bedroom. After crawling into bed, I felt Christine's arms wrap around my freezing body. It felt wonderful to have her lying next to me.

"Erik, you're shivering. Did the fire not warm you?"

"It did, but only for a short while… I simply can't seem to get warm enough, Christine."

Christine's arms tightened around my body, causing her heat to rub off onto my flesh. All the blankets in the world couldn't compare to this… Christine was my everything and she always would be.

"It's late, Christine," I exhaustedly murmured. "You should try to sleep."

"Angels don't need sleep, Erik. Their job is to watch over their loved ones. In this case, my job is to watch over you, mon ange… You're freezing, and this bothers me. You have a weak heart, love, one that needs to be kept strong for Gustave's sake. Please say that you at least drank something warm?"

"Would you rather me lie, angel?"

Christine pressed a kiss to my neck and smiled. "I wouldn't expect nothing less from you, Erik. You've always been stubborn and you shall be that way until the day that you die."

"Oh, and did the big man himself tell you this?"

"Erik…"

"Is he you're new lover?"

Christine playfully slapped my shoulder. "I'd stop while you still have the chance, Erik. You're going to dig yourself a grave right into hell for saying such words."

"I believe that I'm already in hell without you, Christine. It couldn't possibly get any hotter than it is right now."

"And you lie," she giggled. "For if this were hell, you wouldn't be shivering like you're lying naked in the middle of Antarctica… No, I believe you would be sweating and burning hot. So, I believe it is safe to say that you're still on Earth."

"What a pity that is, Christine."

"I heard what you did for Gustave tonight…"

"Eavesdropping, were you?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it eavesdropping if it is my mission to look after the two of you. But giving him a mailbox was probably the sweetest thing in the world. What made you think of a thing, Erik?"

"It didn't take much thought, Christine. The boy is hurting and I want to take some of that pain away. So, if I can make him believe that you are answering his questions, then so be it. At least it will make him feel better."

Christine pressed a kiss to my neck and ran her fingers gently through my wisps of graying hair.

"And I will answer his questions, Erik. You read his letters to me, and I will tell you what to write."

It might have been a lie, but it was only half a lie, for his mother really would be answering his prayers… At least I would be taking some of his sorrow away, for that is all I ever wanted to do. Happiness was something he needed, and therefore, he would have it.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**Gustave's POV**

All it ever seemed to do was snow. Not that it was a bad thing. The white made everything look pretty when it froze over and most of the time I enjoyed sitting on my windowsill and looking at its beauty. Sometimes, it even made me want to write a song or two about it. Tomorrow we were supposed to be going to Nadir's for Thanksgiving dinner and I was excited about it. Back in Paris, Thanksgiving was made up of Raoul's friends coming over for drinks and games, while mother and I were left to entertain ourselves. It would be nice to finally be surrounded by friends and my papa. I came running out of my room that morning, in search of my papa. I found him sitting at his desk in the family room, writing.

"Papa, are we going out today?"

I hopped up onto his desk, causing him to look up and shoo me off the surface.

"I told you that we were, Gustave. I have to pick up a pie from the bakery for dinner tonight. And then, we have to hurry back and get dressed to go to dinner. Nadir asked us to be at his home by three today."

"Could we go out and play in the snow?"

"Not today," he said. "We have too much to do. Perhaps tomorrow."

With that, I ran back into my room and dressed to go out. Once I was ready, my papa and I walked out of his home and towards town. The bakery smelled wonderful, so wonderful that my stomach began to growl.

"Papa, could we get some doughnuts for breakfast today?"

"No," he said, approaching the pie counter. "We had pastries yesterday for breakfast. I told you that we would only be eating that stuff once a week."

"But I'm hungry."

"And when we get home, I will make you some oatmeal."

I looked at the display case of all the fresh pastries and sighed… A chocolate doughnut would taste a lot better than some runny oatmeal.

"Come along, Gustave, we have much to do today. You need to eat breakfast and then dress in your best clothing."

For some odd reason today, my papa seemed tired and irritable. There were a lot of days when he seemed like that, but I never really liked asking him about it. If there was one thing Mister Y had, it was a terrible temper. I knew he never meant to yell at me, but there were times when he couldn't control it.

"Papa, are you ok?" I was sitting at the kitchen table, watching him moving about to make my breakfast. He kept clasping his chest, and I didn't know why. But, he put a smile on his face and nodded, bringing me over my bowl of oatmeal.

"Perfectly fine, Gustave," he said. "Now, eat your breakfast and then head to the shower. I want you looking your best today for dinner."

Knowing that the conversation would end here, I did as my papa asked and ate breakfast.

**Erik's POV**

If there was anything I didn't want to do, it was to go to Nadir's for dinner. Holidays were never my favorite time of the season, but I had a son now, and therefore, I couldn't shun myself from the world. Thanksgiving was a time for celebration and being thankful for what we had. Though, there wasn't much that I could be thankful for. Christine was dead, and yes, I did have a son, but that would never make up for the love I had lost. To make matters worse, I was feeling under the weather, and not in the mood for anything. After placing Gustave's breakfast down in front of him, I headed upstairs and changed into my best attire. I was going to settle with making Thanksgiving dinner for Gustave, but as an apology for what Nadir had done to my child, he invited me to dinner at his place. I would have turned down his offer, until I pictured the disaster of dinner at my place in my head. I had never cooked a large meal for anyone before and I wanted this Thanksgiving to be one that Gustave would never forget. I didn't want him going through life remembering his first Thanksgiving as a disastrous one.

"Are you ready to go, Gustave?" I called, standing in the doorway of my home. I was becoming inpatient with the boy, seeing that it was nearly ten minutes before two.

"Yes, Mister Y…"

The boy came hurrying out with his jacket in hand. I placed down the boxed pie and pushed his arms into each coat sleeve, adjusting the collar and patting him on the back.

"Come along then, dinner awaits us."

"Nadir said that there will be other children there to play with," Gustave excitedly replied. "I can't wait…"

"Other children?" I questioned. "What in God's name are you talking about? Nadir never said anything about other children."

"Um…I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

In my mind, I was already feeling uncomfortable. When I asked the man about who would be attending, he assured me that his meal would consist of three people…Himself, Gustave and me. Oh, what a liar he was! I would kill him for lying to me. I hated people, and didn't want to be around them. It was too late to refuse now, too late to turn back. I knew I would have to sit through dinner and suffer and then, kill the bastard later. When we arrived at his door, Gustave knocked, only to have Nadir pull it open and smile.

"Ah, you're ten minutes late," Nadir teased. "I was beginning to believe that you changed your mind about dinner."

Gustave ran inside, leaving the two of us standing there.

"You lied to me, Persian!" I growled. "You specifically said that there would only be three people attending this dinner."

"And if I would have said ten, you would have stayed home."

Nadir forced me inside his apartment, where there were a few other couples and their children sitting around and talking. Gustave was already interacting with the children, making me alone and with my heart pounding against my chest. Great… This was all I needed.

"So, sit down man," Nadir said. "I'll bring you a glass of wine."

When he walked away, I stood there, my palms swearing profusely with nervousness.

"Well well stranger, long time no see…"

When I heard a familiar voice, I spun around to see Cecile standing before me. Oh, how did Nadir even know about her? I had never ridden the train with him, so how did he know about the waitress? Oh, I would kill him… Surely I would kill this man.

"Well, aren't you going to say hello?" she giggled.

It was strange, for I never actually seen the woman out of uniform before. Usually, when I saw her, she would be dressed in her blue dress and white apron, with her brown hair tied back. Tonight, however, she was dressed in a rust colored dress and her hair was down….Oh, what was I thinking? Come out of it man! You love Christine!

"Ah, I see you've met Cecile…"

Nadir patted me on the back and handed me a glass of wine.

"Nadir, may I speak with you in the kitchen?" I growled.

"Of course…"

I grabbed Nadir by his shoulder and pushed him into the kitchen, slamming his back against the wall.

"What in God's name is going on, Nadir?! Why did you invite Cecile?! And how do you even know her?"

Nadir placed on a sly smile, one that filled me with rage.

"Oh, so you do know Cecile… Do we have a crush on her, Erik?"

"Enough! Why is she here? You're not friends with her!"

"I wouldn't say that. Two weeks ago I took the train and believe it or not, she was my waitress. We started talking and when I spoke of you, her cheeks lit up like the morning sun. She seems to admire you and your work very much, man…"

"So you invite her to dinner?! You're mad, Nadir, mad! I have a wife…"

Nadir rolled his eyes. "She was never married to you, Erik."

"She would have been!"

"Shoulda, woulda, coulda! She's gone, Erik… Don't you think it's about time to move on? Christine is dead, and she's never coming back. You shouldn't let this woman pass right on by. God knows it was hard enough to get Christine to love you."

I grabbed Nadir by his shirt, enraged over his attitude.

"You bastard, take that back!"

"I never meant to make you feel insulted, Erik. But we all know that the women aren't breaking down your door. This woman really likes you, I can see it."

"She doesn't even know me," I growled. "She knows nothing. She is my waitress and nothing more."

"Well, look what we have here?"

Nadir approached the doorway of the kitchen, laughing over something I wasn't sure of. Oh, what was he up to now?

"Seems as though your son has her heart in the palm of his hand."

I quickly approached Nadir and looked out of the doorway, spotting Gustave standing next to Cecile with his deck of cards. Oh, he was practicing his card tricks with that woman! She was giggling and acting like a love stricken school girl. Oh, no… This would not go on!

"Now pick a card, any card…"

"Oh, you are just too cute," Cecile squealed, picking a card from the deck. "And I bet your papa taught you this?"

"He sure did," Gustave said.

"He is a genius."

I had to intervine before something tragic happened. I hurried to his side and stood in the way, lightly pushing Gustave away with my foot.

"Sorry if he's bothering you," I said. "He can be a handful at times."

"Oh, he was just going to pick my card," Cecile giggled. "I was really hoping to see this."

Gustave magically appeared at my side again, and lifted a card from the middle of the deck.

"See!"

"Oh, you are just adorable!"

"Gustave, could you go and play with the other children for a while?" I questioned. "I have something I wish to talk about with Cecile."

Gustave nodded. "All right, papa…"

When Gustave was gone, Cecile and I took a seat on the couch that was away from everyone else. The woman had this smile across her face, a smile that was melting over Gustave. Why? Why did Christine give birth to such a child? He should have been ugly, he should have been grotesque, but instead, he was melting hearts. I could only pray the day of his adult hood never came… I knew every woman this side of Coney Island would be wanting him. I prayed that he would stay small forever, and that this time in my life would never end, for as long as Gustave was small, Christine would be at my side.

"Your son is a real cutie," she said, smiling at me. "I've always wanted children."

"You…You haven't any of your own?" I nervously asked.

Cecile shook her head. "No… I… I was married a long time ago, but my husband got angry with me every time we tried to have a baby. He wanted a son so bad, and I couldn't give it to him. I've had ten miscarriages. Finally, the doctor told me that I would never be able to have children. My husband left me ten years ago… He found a woman that could have children and now, he has eight."

"I'm sorry," I said. "That wasn't right that your husband left you because of that. If he really loved you, he wouldn't have cared. There are other ways to have children. The orphanage in Coney Island is filled with children that need a home."

"What about you?" Cecile asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, where is Gustave's mother?"

"She…She died a long time ago," I lied. "So, I've come to raise him myself."

"You've done a wonderful job, Mister Y. Your child is so well mannered and proper. He's wonderful."

"Thank you… He is the light of my life."

"Do you miss his mother?"

"More than anything in the world."

"There's a lot of things that I don't know about you," Cecile replied.

"Such as what?"

"Well, for the last ten years, I've served you on the train, and yet, I don't know your name."

I smiled. "It's Erik."

"Erik? That's a really nice name… But why is it that you're called Mister Y?"

"It's a name that sort of just stuck…"

"Could you and I get some air outside on the porch?"

I nodded and walked outside with Cecile. It had stopped snowing, but it was still chilly. I was just glad that we were outside and not inside with everyone else.

"So, Erik," Cecile smiled. "What else do you like to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you run a park…What do you do in your spare time?"

"Raise a child," I said.

"Besides that…"

"I like music," I said. "I listen to it… I play it, I write it. Music has always been a major part of my life."

"I love music too," she said. "I would love to hear your music sometime…"

My heart was pounding against my chest now… I wanted Christine, more than anything in the world. I didn't want to be standing here with this woman. I wish it were Christine, I wanted her more than anything in the world. I pressed my eyes closed and sighed…And that's when Cecile pressed her lips against my own. What was she doing?! Quickly, I pushed her away, angry with rage.

"What are you doing?!" I snapped. "What was that?!"

"I'm…I'm sorry," she cried, backing away. "I… really like you…"

"Don't you ever do that again, do you understand me?!"

She nodded, and that's when we were interrupted. Nadir opened the door and smiled.

"It's time for dinner, you two…"

Cecile looked at me one final time before hurrying inside. I sighed and leaned over the railing of the patio, touching my lips and feeling a heavy sob wracking inside of my chest.

"Oh, Christine…" I grasped my chest and sobbed, wanting nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep. It was then, that my heart began to pound against my chest, my heart beating out of rhythm. I gasped and pressed my hand against my chest… Oh, what was happening to me?! Soon, pain shot through every part of my body and I weakened at the knees.

"Erik…"

I heard Christine's voice, turning to see her kneeling at my side.

"Erik, what's wrong?"

My heart began to spasm, causing me to land on the cold ground of Nadir's patio. I couldn't breathe and my heart felt as though it were being squeezed.

"Erik…" Christine was crying, but I couldn't say anything… And moments later, I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Let's just say that Cecile should have known better than to kiss her crush...Please review!<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

**Gustave's POV**

We were sitting down for dinner, when I noticed that my papa wasn't around. Curious, I tugged on uncle Nadir's shirt, causing him to look down at me.

"Nadir, where is my papa?"

The man looked at my father's empty spot and shrugged his shoulders.

"That is a very good question, Gustave."

I followed Nadir around his apartment, searching endlessly for my papa.

"Erik, you old fool, where are you?"

We searched around every corner, until we ended up at the entrance of the patio… I wasn't sure what Nadir saw, for I was behind him, but whatever it was couldn't have been good, for Nadir went rushing outside.

"Dear Allah!"

I rushed out into the cold, my heart stopping within my chest when I saw my papa lying on the cold ground. He was lifeless and motionless. Tears began to rush to my eyes when Nadir began hitting his cheeks to get him to wake. Oh, why wasn't he waking? Soon, everyone was surrounding the doorway, gazing down at my papa while Nadir worked on him.

"Someone call for help!" Nadir called.

When someone ran out the door, Nadir pounded on my father's chest.

"Erik, don't do this, man… Come back, do you hear me?"

This frightened me… Come back? Did this mean that my papa was already dead? No… I looked up towards the sky, praying to my mother that everything would be all right. I prayed that she would help my papa and keep him safe. The crowd was beginning to get so thick, that when help arrived, I was pushed aside. I couldn't see anything, or what was happening to my papa. The workers from the hospital loaded him onto a gurney and left….left me alone. And then, dinner resumed, as if nothing had happened at all. No, I refused to sit down at this table and pretend that nothing just happened. My papa was out there! My papa was on his way to the hospital…I wanted to be there with him.

"Gustave," Nadir grabbed a hold of my arm and looked me in the eyes. "As soon as we're finished with dinner, you and I will go to the hospital together… All right?"

"But I want my papa," I cried. "I want him…"

"And you will see him again," the man assured. "But for now, we should eat. There is no sense in letting a wonderful meal go to waste."

But I was not interested in eating. No, I wanted my papa and nothing more. Instead of joining Nadir for dinner, I sat on the couch, my soul empty and worried. The table was silent, all except for a few glances looking my way every once in a while. When everyone was finished with eating, they left one by one, leaving me alone with Nadir. Cecile, on the other hand came walking towards me with her winter coat in hand.

"Gustave, I'm really sorry about your papa… I'm sure he's going to be just fine in the morning. Tell him that I'm sorry…"

I only nodded and watched the woman leave. How it drove me mad to sit there and watch Nadir clean up from dinner, impatiently waiting for him to finish. When he was, he was just hanging up the towel, when his phone rang. I gasped and turned around, spotting Nadir rushing towards it. He answered the phone and looked at me the entire time. I knew it was the hospital… I knew they had called. When Nadir hung up, he looked at me, never daring to speak a single word.

"What's wrong with my papa?" I asked. "Did they say?"

"No," he replied, reaching out for his coat. "But we cannot see him tonight. He's in intensive care."

"Where are you going?"

"We are going to your house so I can put you to bed."

I didn't want to go to bed, I wanted to go to my papa. But I knew there was no fighting this. No, I knew that I would not be seeing my papa tonight. As he and I walked home, it began snowing again, making me cold and worried inside. If my papa died, I would have no one. Well, I would have Nadir, but I didn't want him to become my papa. It was hard enough going through the last few months knowing that Raoul wasn't my real papa. I had just come to accept Mister Y, and to lose him now would be devastating. Once we were home, I ran to my room and scooped Egypt up into my arms. I plopped down on my bed and held the purring cat close, salty tears soaking into his fluffy coat. But I knew what I had to do… When I had the strength, I ran to my window and opened my mother's mailbox. I would write her a letter, a letter that would ask her to watch over my papa. After pulling out a pen and a piece of paper, I began to write my message.

"Dear Mama,

Tonight, papa became ill at dinner and we found him on the porch of Nadir's home. I know that papa has missed you these past few months, and that he wanted to see you again, but if he's there with you, could you please tell him that I miss him? Would you send him back to me with kisses from you to give me? I know that in life all people must go to heaven, but it's too early for him…it's too early for me to be alone. When you were here with me, you once told me to look with my heart. I never really understood it until the day you died. The moment Mister Y wrapped his arms around me, I knew that I had found love, and I'm not ready to let that love leave me. Please make papa all better and tell him to come back soon.

Miss you,

Love, Gustave…"

When I was finished writing the letter, I folded it up and placed it into my mama's mailbox, knowing that she would soon read it. From there, I could only hope that she would answer my prayer.

"Gustave, what are you doing?"

I turned around to spot Nadir standing in my doorway. I wiped my eyes and approached my wardrobe to get ready for bed.

"I was writing mother a letter," I said. "A prayer, actually."

"And just how does she read them?"

I pointed to the box that was sitting on my windowsill.

"Papa gave that box to me. He told me that it's mama's mailbox, and that if I write her a letter and place it into the box, she will read it and answer me."

"And has she?"

"Yes, she does," I assured, slipping my nightshirt over my head. "She answers me all the time. It's the only way I can speak to her, uncle Nadir."

"And just what did you write her tonight?"

"I asked her to watch over my papa and to send him back to me. I asked her to send her lots of kisses for Papa to give me. Tomorrow, I hope he's back, and I hope he has those kisses from mama to give me."

"One can only hope, Gustave."

I crawled into bed and Nadir covered me up. "Get some sleep, child. In the morning, you and I will go see your papa, all right?"

I nodded. "Uncle Nadir, could you say a prayer tonight for papa too?"

"I always do, Gustave. Ever since I've known your papa, I say a prayer for him every night."

"And were your prayers answered?" I asked.

Nadir nodded. "Always."

"And what did you pray?"

Nadir took a seat at my bedside and smiled. "Well, first I prayed that your papa would find salvation. Then, I prayed that he would find happiness…And finally, I prayed that he would find love. And do you know what? He did…He found salvation in the opera house, happiness from your mother, and love from you. Tonight, I shall pray that he finds his way back to us. Do you believe that is a fair prayer?"

I nodded. "Always."

"So do I… Now, lay back and get some sleep. Tomorrow we will go to your papa and hope that he is in better spirits."

"Goodnight, Nadir…"

"Goodnight, child."

And when Nadir left, I held Egypt close and sighed… I hoped that my papa would be fine in the morning, and I hoped that he would be back with us tomorrow night. I loved him more than anything in the world and wanted nothing more than to feel his arms wrap around my body once again. That would be the best hug…One that I would never let go from.

**Erik's POV**

When I woke, the first thing I noticed was that I wasn't in my own bed. I sat up and looked around the room, taking notice that the sun was shining in through the window. I stood up and approached the windowsill, gazing out that window to see Christine standing by the ocean. This was real! The water was crashing against the shore and her feet were soaked from her ankles to her knees. I ran out of bed and through the tiny house, coming straight out the door and allowing the sun to warm my cool flesh…But wait…Something was wrong… I backed myself up into the house, turning to look at myself in the tiny mirror that was hanging on the wall. My face… I was beautiful! I lifted my hand just to be sure, running my fingers over my flawless cheek. There were no scars, no sunken cheekbones… No, I was absolutely beautiful! Handsome! And I had hair! Real hair! A whole head of it… Dark and black…I ran my fingers through my scalp, pulling on it just to be sure this was real. I felt the pain and knew that this hair was not from a wig. I laughed… Oh, how I laughed. I was real! I was handsome… I lifted my white poet shirt, taking notice that there were no lumpy scars. No, everything on me was flawless and handsome.

"Christine!" I ran out of the house, my toes hitting the sand. "Christine!"

I ran to my angel and scooped her up into my arms. I was happy, oh, so happy…I never wanted to stop hugging this woman. But how was it that I was here, and handsome? Christine once told me that when one goes to heaven, there is no pain, nor is their ugliness… But how was it that I was in heaven?

"Christine," I put the woman down and turned her around so that I could face her. She seemed so sad, for she had tears running down her cheeks. Oh, why was she crying?

To make things better, I pressed my lips to her own, and oh, how real they felt. I could spend the rest of my life kissing this woman, for I had been starved of its reality for months. If not for her death, she and I could have been doing this every hour of every day. But instead, we were here, in heaven…But where was Gustave? Where was my little boy? I looked both ways, looking in every direction of the beach. He was nowhere in sight…Soon, the sun was replaced by dark clouds and Christine was there looking up at me with tear stained eyes. She wouldn't even speak to me as she ran towards the house. I chased after her, pulling her arm just as we entered the house. Rain began to pour, so hard that I could hear it on the roof.

"Christine, please…"

"You're dying…" she cried, spinning around to face me. "You're dying, Erik."

"Dying? Did you see my face?" I gasped. "Look at me, Christine, I'm handsome."

"You always were to me," she cried. "You only look like this because you're here with me."

"And why do you say that I'm dying, Christine? I'm not…Look at me…"

"Erik, wake up…Don't you remember last night?"

I stopped and thought about it, but for the life of me, I couldn't remember anything.

"Christine, I was here, with you all last night. I don't understand what you're talking about."

"Stop this… You were not here with me last night. Erik, you have to remember…Please, you must try. If you don't remember last night, you can't go back. You have to try to remember last night. Gustave's childhood depends on it! Please…"

The woman was shaking my shoulders, and she wasn't letting up. She was shaking me back and forth, forcing me to remember something I didn't remember. If I could remember, I would, but I couldn't.

"Erik, think… What was last night?! Tell me!"

"I…I don't remember. I was here with you."

"No, that's what they want you to think. Please, try, Erik… Try to remember our son and what you were doing with him last night. Please, you must go back."

I didn't want to leave, Christine, I wanted to stay with her here… If she and I were here, we would stay this way for the rest of our life. No, I didn't want to go back.

"Christine, I don't want to go back. Please say that you and I can stay here…It's sunny, it's just you and I… Please say that we can stay here forever."

"Erik it won't ever be sunny as long as you're here with me."

"And why not?" I cried. "Why wouldn't it be sunny? It was just a few moments ago."

"Erik, it would only be sunny if I'm happy, and right now, I can't be, not when Gustave is still young and alone. Endless days of rain and clouds…Dreary, like my soul would be. You and I will be together again, Erik, but it can't be now. When that day arrives you and I will be happy together and we will spend endless days with one another."

Tears began to pour down my cheeks as I stood there staring at my angel. And then, she pressed a kiss to my cheek and smiled.

"Please, Erik, Gustave needs you… Please, go back to him… For me… Please."

I stood there a few moments and knew what I had to do. I stood there with my eyes closed and thought about last night. It was hard, but a vision came to my mind, that vision being dinner at Nadir's and Cecile! Oh, that witch! She had kissed me and then…Yes! My heart… I blacked out. A few moments later, I jolted awake, but I was no longer in the home by the sea…No, I was in a hospital bed. My chest was killing me, but Christine was there beside me. I laid back down and felt her hand caress my distorted cheek.

"Christine," I groaned. "Where am I?"

"Back, Erik…"

And then, I closed my eyes and sighed… Back… More like hell. But at least I had Gustave, for without him, life simply wouldn't be worth living.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Erik seen heaven...Urm...Sort of. Anyway, please review! Thank you, everyone!<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

**Erik's POV**

I had a weak heart… That's what the doctors told me. During Thanksgiving dinner, my heart had given out, causing me to nearly die. I was told to take it easy for the rest of my life, otherwise, I was bound to be in the hospital more often. I was to stay out of stressful situations, which was hard, seeing that I worked in a stressful park. I was able to go home that morning, able to go home, but I was ordered to rest. I spent the day in bed with Gustave sitting at my side. He seemed worried, and I knew exactly why. The boy needed his father and I had scared him.

"Papa, are you going to be all right?" he asked after a while.

I nodded. "Of course, Gustave. I'm just tired is all."

"Nadir couldn't get you to wake up last night," he said. "I was worried that you would never wake up at all."

"I'm awake now, Gustave," I cringed, running my fingers through his hair. "Everything is going to be all right."

"Papa, tomorrow can we go outside and play?"

"We will see how I feel, Gustave," I said, pressing my eyes closed. "The doctor said that I have to rest, otherwise I will be right back in the hospital again. You wouldn't want that would you?"

"No, Mister Y…"

Before I could say another word, my bedroom door opened, and Nadir came walking in.

"Erik, you have a visitor."

"Well, unless it's Christine, I don't want anyone in here."

"It's Cecile."

Oh, that wench! How dare she come to my door after all that she's done?! If there was anything I didn't want, it was to see her walking through this very door. I didn't love her, and I knew I never would. She had kissed me! She had kissed me without my permission. I would kill her…

"Nadir, tell her to go away."

"She only wants to see you… I'm going to let her in."

"Nadir, please… I'm in no mood for visitors."

Nadir nodded and scooped Gustave up into his arms.

"Come along, Gustave, it's time for lunch."

When the door to my room was closed again, I pressed my eyes closed and laid there listening to the snow falling outside. It comforted my pain, sending me a sense of relief.

"Erik?"

When I heard a woman calling my name, I opened my eyes to see Cecile walking in! Oh, I would kill Nadir for this! I would kill that man… I had told him no, and yet, he refused to listen to me. I wasn't sure what he had in the brain of his, but I would never love this woman! Never! Before she could notice that I was awake, I pressed my eyes closed again, pretending as if I were asleep and hoping that she would leave. But she didn't leave, she took a seat at my bedside and reached out to touch my hand. Though, as soon as I felt her hand wrap around my own, I recoiled and opened my eyes, ready to yell at her. I didn't though, knowing that my heart wouldn't be able to take the stress of it. For Gustave, I needed to stay calm, and for him, I would.

"Erik, please don't be mad with me," she begged. "I only wanted to help you."

"Help me?" I groaned. "How were you helping me? You were not helping me, Cecile. You took away any last memories I had with my love. She had been the last person to kiss me and I wanted it to stay that way. Instead, you kissed me, but why? Why did you even think that I wanted that to happen? I don't love you, do you understand? I love Christine, I love Gustave's mother."

"Erik, I know how hard it must be in losing the only one you ever loved, but love does live on. I was only trying to be nice to you. I was hoping you and I could spend some more time together."

"No," I growled. "We can't. I didn't even want Nadir letting you in here."

I was so riled, that my chest began to ache again. I quickly raised my hand and began rubbing away the pain, and Cecile must have noticed this, for she stood to her feet, but not before handing me a sealed envelope of some sort.

"I'm sorry," she said, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I didn't mean to make you so upset. It was my fault that you fell last night. You're right, I shouldn't have kissed you. I'll never seek you out again."

And with that, the woman stormed out of my room. A few moments later, I closed my eyes again, only to have Nadir come barging in, a look of disgust displayed across his face.

"Why did you kick her out, Erik? What is wrong with you?"

"I don't like her, Nadir… Why is it so hard for you to believe? I don't love anyone but Christine, so I would appreciate it if you stopped trying to fix me up with a woman. If I want a woman, Nadir, I will go out and find one on my own."

"Well, what exactly did she leave you?" Nadir asked, looking down at the sealed envelope she had left me. Curious, I opened it, only to find a get well card. I didn't even want to open it, for I didn't care if she were sorry or not. I would never forgive her for kissing me. Instead of reading it, I placed it on my night table and closed my eyes.

"I'm going to nap, Nadir. When I'm feeling up to it, I'll get up and make Gustave some dinner."

"I don't think so, man. You're supposed to be resting. No, I'll make him something to eat before I leave. We do have leftovers from Thanksgiving."

"Wonderful…"

And with that, I drifted off to sleep.

**Gustave's POV**

It was lonely without my papa being around. He was sick, and I was told to let him rest. Nadir had been around the past few days, cooking and attempting to entertain men, but nothing compared to my papa. After Nadir left, I showered and got into my pajamas, sitting out in the family room afterwards and reading a book. The book entertained me for a while, but when the grandfather clock struck out the late hour of ten, I stretched and walked into the kitchen, hungry for some dessert. Nadir had brought over the remaining pumpkin pie, and so, I pulled out two plates and cut my papa and I each a piece. After pouring us each a glass of milk, I juggled between carrying each item upstairs to his room. My papa was lying in his bed with his eyes closed, making me wonder if he were awake or not.

"Mister Y?"

When I called his name, his eyes opened, and he turned on his lamp.

"Gustave? What time is it?"

"Well, it's late, so I thought that it was snack time."

This made Mister Y laugh…Oh, I loved making him happy.

"Did you now?"

I crawled into bed with Mister Y and handed him his slice of pie.

"Are you hungry, Mister Y?"

He nodded. "More than you could imagine. I'm famished."

Mister Y dug into his pie and looked up at me, his lips covered in whipped cream. I giggled and Mister Y placed some on my lips as well.

"Gustave, my boy… You mean more to me than you could ever imagine."

"I miss you, Mister Y… I don't like when you're in bed."

"Well, I will be up soon enough, Gustave."

I nodded and began to eat my pie.

"Could I sleep here with you tonight, papa?"

Mister Y nodded and finished up his pie. "If you want to?"

"I want to be next to you, Mister Y. More than anything in the world."

And that night, Mister Y and I slept beside one another, my arm over his chest. Oh, there was nothing better than to have him beside me.

**Erik's POV**

The next morning, I awoke and felt better. My boy was sleeping beside me, making me happy inside. No one ever wanted to sleep beside me, but this child was an angel, one that I loved more than anything in the world. After getting out of bed, I showered, coming back into my room to spot him still sleeping beneath my blankets. I smiled and rubbed his shoulder, causing him to stir.

"What is it, Mister Y?" he groggily asked.

"It's time to get up… It snowed last night, I was thinking you and I could go outside and go sledding?"

"But Mister Y, I don't have a sled."

I smiled and went into my closet, pulling out a small red sled. Gustave's eyes went wide the moment he saw the object.

"Mister Y, is that really for me?"

"No," I said, rolling my eyes. "It's for the neighbor's kid."

"Really, Mister Y!"

The boy ran to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Well, get dressed," I said. "We'll go out as soon as you're dressed."

A few moments later, Gustave and I were out the door. I carried the sled all the way to the tallest hill in my park and set the sled down. Gustave was excited and immediately sat down.

"Push me, Mister Y!"

I did, and watched the child go down the hill. When he was at the bottom, he looked up at me and smiled.

"That was so fun, Mister Y!"

"Well, if you come back up, I'll push you again."

Gustav ran up the hill, the ice causing him to stumble the entire way up.

"Gustave, watch yourself."

"I'm sorry, Mister Y…"

When Gustave was at the top, I pushed him down again. That day, I don't exactly remember how many times I pushed the child down that hill, but we sled until the sun went away and for at least two hours afterwards. When we were both wet and cold, we walked home and undressed, taking comfort in hot chocolate. Today had been a wonderful day…Oh, it was the best day of my entire life. Spending time with my boy meant more to me than anything in the world.

"Today was the best, Mister Y," Gustave said as he sipped on his hot chocolate. "Please say that we can do this all the time?"

I nodded. "Gustave, I would sled with you every day for the rest of my life. But we shall have to save it for just the snowy days."

Gustave giggled and wrapped his arms around me.

"Mister Y, promise me that you will always be my papa."

"I promise," I said with a smile. "But you have to promise me that you'll always be my little boy."

Gustave's arms wrapped tighter around my waist. "Always, Mister Y…"

I wasn't sure what the years had in store for me, but right now, I had my little boy and that was all that mattered. I knew that he would soon become a man, but that was down the road. I wanted time to stay as it was, for as long as Gustave was small, I had my Christine, and my little boy.

"Mister Y," Gustave said, looking up at me. "I love you."

"And I love you too, Gustave. You're my son and that will never change."

"And you're my papa, and that won't ever change either. I can't wait for the summer… I'll be able to help you run Phantasma. Please say that I can?"

"You're my little boy," I said. "And my son will learn how to run my park."

I ruffled his brown locks. "You are going to be the future owner someday, son…"

"And I can't wait. I'll make you proud, papa…"

And in my heart, I knew that he would do just that. Gustave Mulheim, future owner of Phantasma… Who would have thought?

* * *

><p><strong>Please review everyone...Next chapter is going to skip ahead a little bit in the life of Gustave and Erik... So stay tuned!<strong>


	34. Chapter 34

**Gustave's POV**

Two summers and two winters have come and gone since my mother's death. At first, I had thought that spending the rest of my life with my papa would be anything but fun, but over the years he and I had become inseparable. I was thirteen now, thirteen and nearly at an age where boys were supposed to work. I have helped my papa around his park, but I had never held a job. Though, he kept me under his wing, promising me that work was coming for me soon. Losing my mother had been one of the hardest things I had ever gone through, but having Mister Y by my side made life a little easier. I wasn't the best student in school, but those who were once my bullies, became my closest friends. And that was all because of Mister Y… He had threatened them and ever since that day, I had not been bullied. If anything, everyone tried to become my friend, due to the fact that Mister Y was my father.

One evening in May, I rolled over in bed, the moon shining in through my window. I pressed my face against the pillow to block out the annoying light, only to hear something hitting my window. I immediately sat up, looking in the direction of the glass, taking notice that there were small pebbles being thrown at my window. Curious, I approached it and pushed open the glass.

"Guys, it's late," I said, looking at Zeus and Marius… They were the sons of Mr. Squelch and Dr. Gangle… Both of them used to be my bullies, but now, they were my closest friends.

"We're going to sneak over to Luna Park tonight," Zeus whispered. "To teach them a lesson."

For weeks now, this new amusement park called "Luna Park," had been open and treating its workers horribly… Or at least that's what my papa had told me. He replied over and over again that Luna Park treated its freaks terribly and that the owner abused them. It angered my papa and it angered every freak working in Phantasma.

"What are we going to do?" I curiously asked, throwing on a pair of trousers and grabbing my cloak.

Zeus, Mr. Squelch's son had a small backpack in hand, one that was filled with paint of some sort.

"Come on," he said, lending me a hand to help me out the window. "We'll teach Luna Park a lesson together. Freaks deserve some respect, especially in Coney Island."

After hopping out the window, I hurried away from my home, keeping quiet so that Mister Y wasn't woken. After arriving at the gates of Luna Park, Marius pulled out a pair of wire cutters and began clipping away at the fence, pushing back the loose wire and making way for us to sneak inside. I had never been inside these gates before, but this place was indeed different from Phantasma.

"Where to now?" I asked.

Marius pulled my arm as we headed towards the back of the park.

"This way," he said. "Towards the food stands and attractions."

When we were in front of the hotdog stand, a stand that was originally my papa's idea, Zeus pulled out a can of paint and opened the lid. Luna Park had taken a lot of my papa's things from his park and added them here, which was another thing that angered my papa. He was the one who started Feltman's hotdogs, and then, Luna Park hired one of Mr. Feltman's workers, who had his own version of the hotdog, a man named Nathan…In Luna Park, he opened his own stand titled "Nathan's Hotdogs." It hurt my papa's park deeply, but not in a way that one would think it would hurt.

I was pulled out of my day dream, when Marius and Zeus began to dip their hands in the red colored paint and splattered it all over the walls of the concession stands and buildings.

"Come on, Gustave," Zeus replied. "Do this for your papa! It's places like Luna Park that hurt freaks like your papa…Justice for us!"

Anger stirred within my body, so much, that I dipped both of my hands into the paint and splattered my hand among the walls. The once white color of the buildings were now covered in paint, paint that would be extremely hard to get out. But that wasn't all we did…No, Zeus and Marius had much more planned. After the streets of stands were vandalized, we headed towards the candy shops and souvenir stores. I wasn't sure where Zeus had gotten a brick from, but he pulled one from his bag and threw it at the window of the fudge shop, causing the display window to shatter.

"Here," he said, placing the heavy object into my hand. "You try…"

I did as I was told, and threw the brick against another shop window, causing that one to shatter as well. From there, Zeus pulled out the paint again and we splattered its red color against the walls.

"Free candy anyone?" Marius laughed as he stepped inside the candy shop, brining out boxes of chocolates. Satisfied with the damage we had done, the three of us headed towards a nearby tent to eat our candy. It must have been the freak show tent, for there were empty podiums scattered around every corner.

"You know," Zeus began, taking a seat on one of the podiums. "My pop might be the strongest man in Coney Island, but when I get to be his age, I'm going to be the strongest there ever was… Right, Gustave?"

I nodded and ate another piece of chocolate. "You probably will," I said. "You already have the muscles… By the time you're in your twenties, I'm sure you'll be even bigger than your dad."

"And what about me?" Marius asked. "Do you think I'll be an even better narrator than my father?"

"Most likely… You'll always have a job at my park. My papa hired your parents, so, it's only right that I hire their children as well. Though, I'm sure in a few years my papa will give you all jobs before he retires."

Marius was about to say something, when we heard sirens and people getting close. The three of us gasped and hurried to gather up our things. Marius stuffed the remaining chocolate into Zeus' backpack and stood to his feet.

"It's the police!" Zeus gasped, peeking outside of the tent. "They have dogs!"

"What are we going to do?" I questioned. "We can't be caught."

"We'll have to split up," Marius replied. "Phantasma is about a half a mile down the road. Let's meet there in an hour…beneath the giant wheel… We'll hide there until the heat dies down."

The three of us headed towards the back of the tent and as soon as the dogs came through the front, the three of us dashed out the back, running towards the front of the park. Lights were shinned upon us as we split up and went our own separate ways. I could hear the police getting closer and closer to me, but I ran, oh, how I ran. I jumped up onto stands and went from rooftop to rooftop, keeping my distance from the ground. Luna Park was larger than I first thought it to be, for I had completely lost the direction I had been running in, and soon, I was all alone and lost. My heart pounded against my chest as I heard the dogs barking and the voices of angry officers. I had to do something, otherwise, I was going to be caught. I was nearly towards the entrance, when I noticed that it was being blocked by the officers. Oh, I would never make it out now…

"Gustave, over here!"

When I heard Marius' voice, I spun around to see the skinny boy waving me on in his direction. The dogs were even closer now, so close that I spotted their heads coming from the other side of a shop. Marius grabbed my hand and pulled me through the park, our pace never slowing down for a single moment.

"Zeus found a way out," Marius gasped. "He was able to lift up the fence…"

"Thank God for that," I cried. "We're seconds away from being caught."

"How did they even know what we were doing?!"

"I don't know… Some nosey bat was probably looking out her bedroom window."

From in front of me, I spotted Zeus lifting the metal bars of the fence, making a hole barely big enough for someone to slip through. Maris went first since he was the thinnest… He struggled at first, but once he was on the other side, Zeus motioned me to go next. I pushed myself through, Marius pulling me to the other side. I became stuck, causing precious escape time to be lost. But once I was through, it was Zeus' turn. The boy was large…Not fat, but muscular, making it extremely hard for his torso to even squeeze through the hole.

"Come on, Zeus," Marius coaxed. "You're almost there…"

Both Marius and I grabbed one of Zeus' hands and pulled him. He was nearly through, when all of a sudden, the police showed up and grabbed Zeus' legs, pulling him back to the other side. He fought the officers, but they were too strong for him.

"Run!" Zeus pleaded to us. "Run! Run now!"

I was in shock, so much, that Marius had to pull me away from the fence. It didn't seem right to leave Zeus, but it was too late for him, and now, we were leading a band of officers on a hunt towards the beach.

"We need to get to the boardwalk," Marius cried. "We'll be safe there!"

We split up once again, our pace beginning to slow down from how much we had been running. I was becoming tired, so tired that I looked over my shoulder every once in a while to make sure that we weren't being followed. But that of course wasn't for long. Soon, I could see the dogs and hear the officers once again. I tried picking up my pace, but it was no use, for I was extremely exhausted. I ran right past Marius, for he had stopped to catch his breath. I was about to grab his hand, when a police dog tackled him. This instantly quickened my pace, for I was almost at the boardwalk… Faster and faster I bolted towards the dark figure, knowing that if I made it there, I would be safe. I could climb one of the posts and sneak up into Phantasma's boarders…

The dog's bark became louder, making it obvious that I was close to being caught. No, I wouldn't let this happen. Finally, I made it beneath the boardwalk, but that wasn't enough, for as soon as I attempted to climb one of the posts, the dog's mouth grabbed a hold of my trousers… I struggled against his strength, kicking him in the snout in an attempt to get away, but I knew it was over.

"Got ya!"

Two hands reached out and gripped my side, pulling me away from the post and sending me to the sandy ground below. Once I was face down in the sand, I felt my hands being pulled behind my back and something cold being applied to my wrists… I assumed that these were handcuffs, but I wasn't too sure, for I had never been arrested before.

"It's time to take a ride downtown," the officer sneered. "Once we're there, we'll send someone to fetch your parents."

No! Oh, my papa was going to kill me. If there was anything I wish I could do, it was turn back time so that I would have stayed in bed instead of coming out with Zeus and Marius, for now I knew that I wouldn't live another night.

**Erik's POV**

Ever since I became ill from my heart, I spent many nights in bed. Working Phantasma was exhausting, even with Nadir as my assistant manager. Gustave helped out a lot when it came to the work load, but there were many nights that I still felt exhausted. At least I still had Christine. She had not disappeared, and even though she and I worked side by side when it came to Gustave, I still loved her more than anything in the world. Though, I was woken one evening when I heard someone knocking at the door. The noise immediately woke me, causing me to sit up and reach out for my pocket watch. Oh, it was three in the morning. Who on earth would be at my door and at this hour? When the noise didn't stop, I groaned and grabbed my robe, slipping on the garment and heading downstairs while trying to adjust my mask. Oh, if this was Nadir, I would kill the man! He did like to make unscheduled visits, and sometimes they were at the oddest of hours.

"What is it?" I growled, opening the door to find two officers standing on my doorstep. Now, why would the police be standing here? I looked back inside towards my hallway, the hallway where Gustave's room was located.

"Mister Y, we're dreadfully sorry for the late night visit. I understand that you have a park to run, but we need to speak to you about a few things."

"About what?" I barked. "Couldn't this have waited until the morning?"

"No, sir," the other officer assured. "Could we come in for a few moments?"

When I let the two officers pass, I closed the door and turned to face them.

"Just keep your voices down," I warned. "My son is asleep and I don't wish to wake him. He needs all the sleep he can get with helping me every day in Phantasma."

"Sir," the first officer began. "Your son is exactly why we came here tonight."

"What about him?" I eagerly questioned.

"Mister Y, your son was involved in a crime spree across Luna Park tonight. We got a call from an eye witness stating that three minors were vandalizing the park. When we arrived, there were shop windows broken and paint splattered all over shop walls and streets."

"No," I growled. "You have the wrong boy. Gustave would never do something like that… He's in bed right now."

"Sir, Gustave is down at the jail house… He's in a cell with the two other boys who vandalized Luna Park. We've contacted their parents as well, and they too, are on their way to the jail house. You can come down to the station and bail your son out, but there will be things that need taking care of, especially when it comes to the damage that your children caused."

I squeezed my fists in anger, for I would kill Gustave for this! Without a second thought, I ran upstairs to dress, silent tears running down my cheeks, for all I had wanted these past two years was to be the best father that I could be, and yet, I had failed… I was a horrible parent.

* * *

><p><strong>So...Gustave is dead...Officially. Stay tuned to see if he lives Erik's wrath... Please review!<strong>


	35. Chapter 35

**Gustave's POV**

Waiting for my father to arrive was like waiting for a death sentence. Zeus, Marius and I sat behind bars in the holding cell, waiting for our parents to arrive. Perhaps Mr. Squelch would go easy on Zeus, but I knew deep down that my father was going to murder me for what I had done. When the front door to the station opened, we all looked up, our hearts racing within our chests. But I was glad when I found that coming through the door was not my father, but the owner of Luna Park. Oh, he looked angry… He didn't even talk to the officers, no, he came rushing right to the cell we were in.

"You children of those freaks will pay dearly!" he snapped. "This is what happens when freaks are allowed to enter Ellis Island! Boatloads of your kind have done nothing but give Coney Island a bad name."

Zeus was about to stand up and confront the owner, but I pulled him back into his seat by his shirt. The last thing that we needed was more trouble. We were all in deep enough water already. When the door opened again, Mr. Squelch came hurrying through with Dr. Gangle. They didn't look one bit happy and approached the cell. An officer that was standing by, opened the cell and Mr. Squelch grabbed Zeus by the ear, pulling him right out of his seat.

"Owww…Dad, stop."

"Is that all you have to say, young man?" Mr. Squelch snapped.

I'm sure being pulled up by your ear hurt, but with how strong Mr. Squelch was, I bet it hurt ten times worse. When Dr. Gangle entered the cell, he grabbed Marius up by his hair.

"Stupid boy!" he growled. "What were you thinking?!"

"Papa, I didn't mean for this to happen…"

"The hell you didn't…"

Once Dr. Gangle and Marius were at the opening of the cell, Dr. Gangle slapped Marius in the back of the head before turning to me.

"Boy, I fear for you more than anything in the world. When Mister Y is angry, there isn't a stone left unturned."

I groaned and buried my head into my knees, knowing that Dr. Gangle was right. Oh, I was surely dead. Since my papa wasn't here, the police officer closed and locked the cell once again. I was left alone, alone and frightened more than anything in the world. I knew once my papa arrived that I would most likely be dead. I wasn't sure how long it had been since Dr. Gangle and Mr. Squelch had left with their boys, but it felt like an eternity. When the doors finally opened, I heard the familiar, yet dark footsteps of my father. My body began to quiver with fear the moment I heard his velvety voice speaking sarcastically to one of the officers.

"So," he began. "This is the boy that broke the law."

"Indeed, he did."

When I dared to look up, I spotted the owner of Luna Park coming at my papa like a bat out of hell. My papa stood there with his hands folded behind his back, never seeming frightened over the man. Though I already knew that he came from riches, for he dressed differently than my papa did. His suit was more expensive and made of finer fabric. Mister Y often called those kinds of men too good for their own liking.

"Mister Y, your son is just as despicable as you are."

"Mr. Tilyou, what Gustave did was very wrong, but never call him despicable. I don't find myself to be despicable either…"

"Hideous… You and your island of freaks are nothing but a bunch of hoodlums. The nerve of you to bust windows and destroy my park! Opening day is upon me, you ignorant fool! Do you know what this will do to my business?!"

"Now, you hold up right there, Mr. Tilyou," my papa snapped. "Gustave is a boy, just like the other two who have done damage to your park. Children do stupid things sometimes. What child is perfect? Now, I have done a lot of things that I have regretted when I was his age, just as you most likely did as well. Let's be reasonable here. I'm sure Gustave and the other two boys had a reason for what they did tonight. Perhaps that reason isn't a very good one, but they are children."

"I'll kill you for this, you monster! Do you hear me?! Your boy is just as disgusting as you are… All of your freaks working for you are disgusting! If I had the option, I would have sent you sailing across the sea on a leaky boat! You don't deserve to live freely like any other human being. You're all nothing but a batch of monsters. It should be against the rules to let deformed beings such as yourself live past being born! You should all be terminated!"

"Terminated?" My papa sarcastically chuckled. "What are we? Insects? What makes us any different that you, sir? We all have the same blood running through our veins. One cannot help the way he or she is born appearance wise… No, that is in god's hands and believe it or not, sir, god does not make mistakes. At least that's what my wife used to say…"

"I want my park fixed!"

"And you will have it. It is the law to pay off the damages that are caused by one's self, is it not? Now, you go throughout your park tomorrow and estimate a price on everything that was damaged and then, send one of your men to come speak with me. I'll give you the amount that you so deserve… That, and a written apology by all three boys that were involved tonight. You can see to it that it will happen."

Mr. Tilyou didn't say another word as he left the station. My papa turned to me now, his eyes burning into my skull with a look of pure rage.

"If it were up to me, I'd have you sitting in here all night to think about your actions, young man!" he growled. "But, since the county of Coney Island does not allow minors to sit in a holding cell all night, I shall bring you home."

If there was anything I wish I could have done, it was to sit in that cell all night. I'd rather sit in jail than to go home with my papa. For I knew once I arrived there, I would most likely end up with a sore bottom in my room. There were times in the past where the man has raised a hand to me, but never had I ever done something as horrible as this. The moment I stepped out of the cell, his boney hand grabbed a hold of my shirt and dragged me outside. He never let up for a single second, not even on the walk home. Well, my walk wasn't really a walk at all seeing that he was dragging me along. Once we were back inside our home, he threw me into the hallway and slammed the front door closed behind him. I hated when he did this, for when my papa slammed the door closed, I knew his hands were only moments away from striking me. I pressed my eyes closed and prayed that my mother would look over me during the next few moments because I knew they would be anything but pleasant. When I heard his footsteps getting closer to me, I braced myself for what was to come-which was his hand grabbing a hold of my hair. He violently pulled me to my feet and threw me into his office. My body hit the couch with a sickening thud and he slammed the office door behind him.

Whenever Mister Y threw me into his office, I knew there would not only be a good spanking close by, but also a lecture. Mister Y was good for those. If there was one thing the man could do without error, it was lecture me about right and wrong. Though, I knew tonight's lecture would be much more than a speech about what was right in this world.

"Oh, boy," he growled, approaching me slowly with his hands folded behind his back. "You disappoint me."

That fast, he pounced on me like a wild animal, his boney hands grasping hold of my shoulders tightly. His fingers dug into my shirt as I was brought close to his hideous face. I was frightened now, so frightened that I felt like wetting myself. My papa never did speak about his past often, and most things were left unsaid. But deep down in my heart, I knew whatever he did in the past most likely didn't revolve around people. I often believe that he was law enforcement in a different country…Perhaps Persia? He was most certainly frightening when he wanted to be. If he were the officer where I lived, I would never commit a crime ever again.

"What were you thinking!?" he growled. "Do you know how much damage you caused tonight, Gustave?! This is all going to be in the papers tomorrow morning and somehow, it's going to make me look bad."

"Y…You had nothing to do with what happened," I quivered. "Why would it make you look bad?"

"Because you are my son! How could you do this, Gustave?! How?!"

"Papa, I'm sorry…"

"You're not sorry!" his hand came fast across my face, striking me in the cheek. Tears were rushing to my eyes as I sat there looking at my papa. "If you were sorry, you wouldn't have done it in the first place!"

"Mr. Tilyou treats his employees with disrespects," I cried. "He tortures his freaks. Something had to be done."

"Everyone has a choice in this world, Gustave! Everyone! If he treats his employees terribly, then they have a choice to stay or quit. They could come and work for me if they wished to, but they must obviously like something about Luna Park, or else they wouldn't be there, now would they?"

"It's still wrong…Zeus wanted me to help him."

"So you went? Oh, boy, you need to be a leader, not a follower. Mr. Squelch and Dr. Gangle may be my most trusted employees, but their children will lead you nowhere. You've seen where they led you tonight. To jail! Next time, you'll be booked and sentenced!"

"They were only doing what's right, papa…"

Once more, his hand struck me in the face.

"Right?! Right?! You believe that was right? Destroying another man's property?! An eye for an eye? You have no right to go around doing things like that. I'm losing enough money with Luna Park being open, Gustave. You know this, and now, because of that little stunt you pulled tonight, I am going to have to pay Mr. Tilyou a large sum of money…"

"If mama were here," I bravely began. "She would have been on my side."

"Well she's not here, is she?! She's dead!"

Tears rushed to my eyes as I listened to my papa yell at me.

"Don't talk about mama that way…"

"And don't assume what she would do if she were here!"

My papa was so cross with me, that he pulled me up by my hair and dragged me to my bedroom.

"You're grounded, young man. And you will be working off the amount of money you owe Mr. Tilyou. All three of you will be working for me to pay off your debt!"

"Papa…"

"Don't papa me! You can sit in here and think about what you've done!"

And with that, he slammed my door closed and left me alone…Oh, what have I done?

**Erik's POV**

Oh, I was furious! My child, my own child…a fugitive! I stormed up to my room and slammed the door closed, taking a seat at my desk.

"A fugitive…" I murmured.

"Well, he does take after his father."

I groaned and pressed my eyes closed, knowing that Christine was standing behind me.

"Erik, he's a child."

"A child…A child," I mimicked. "He should have known better! I have raised him for the past few years, lecturing him on right and wrong, and tonight, he does this! Destroys an entire park! Oh, Christine, I've worked hard to keep up with Luna Park these past few years, and now, not only am I going to have my named poisoned, but also a wad of money shall go missing."

"Erik, our child is only still young. Don't you remember how many mistakes I made when I was his age?"

"Such as what?"

"Well," Christine placed her hands around my shoulders and pressed a kiss to my neck. "I remember when I removed your mask. You were angry at me…"

"Oh, come on, Christine. Yes, that was a mistake, but it was nothing compared to this. Oh, you know this, woman."

"Well, how about the time I stole your scores?"

I rolled my eyes. "And who would have cared, Christine?"

"Me, Erik… I cared. If there was one thing I always admired, it was your music."

Tears rushed to my eyes as she said those exact words. Oh, how I missed her more than anything in the world. She was always there for me, even over the past few years when I had a weak heart. Christine has watched over me through all the times I was ill in bed.

"Christine, I thought I raised the boy well."

"You have, Erik… Children make mistakes and you handled it well."

"If you say so… I don't like being the monster in the situation, but sometimes I have to be… I don't like slapping the boy… I don't like making him cry. But tonight, I did just that."

"Erik, when Gustave was smaller, even I had to raise my hand to him every once in a while. It's life, ange…"

"Perhaps, but for the record, Gustave said something tonight."

"What?"

"He said if you were here, you would have been on his side. Well, would you have been on his side, Christine?"

Christine paused. "Erik, you know what Gustave did was wrong. I would never approve of him destroying somebody else's property, no matter the reason. But, what Mr. Tilyou has been doing to his employees is wrong, Erik, and he shouldn't be abusing them."

"I agree, Christine. But still, the child shouldn't have destroyed his park… Just tell me what to do with him…"

Christine pressed another kiss to my lips and pulled me out of my seat.

"Erik, I love you and I know that you will do the right thing. You're making him work in your park, and that should be enough punishment…"

"Truly?" I questioned, raising a brow.

Christine pressed another kiss to my lips and smiled a seductive smile.

"Well, banning him from reading scary stories for a month wouldn't hurt either…"

I smiled the same, devilish smile. "No, it wouldn't…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone, please review...<strong>


	36. Chapter 36

**Gustave's POV**

I was sleeping soundly the following morning, when I heard my door open, only to feel my papa lifting me up out of bed with his monstrous strength.

"Up," he growled. "Up with you…"

"Mister Y, it's early."

"Well, the sun is up, which makes it obvious that the day has begun. You're my slave now. Seems as though Mr. Tilyou has summed up the damage to be about two thousand dollars. You and those hoodlum boys you call friends are going to be working for me for a very long time. Five days a week for the next three season so be exact."

I groaned, which only made my papa even angrier.

"Don't moan, Gustave," he growled. "You brought this all on yourself, boy. No, today is a new day… Come along then. Dress and then be downstairs for breakfast. You have a long day ahead of you and it's going to be hot, so dress lightly."

After dressing, I wallowed downstairs to eat breakfast, knowing that my papa wasn't going to be taking it easy on me. My papa ate in silence, reading his newspaper and sipping on his morning tea while I played around with my meal.

"Mister Y, I miss mama…"

Mister Y placed down his newspaper and sighed.

"And I miss your mother every day, Gustave, but committing crimes will not bring her back. I do hope that this punishment will teach you a hard earned lesson. Besides the fact that my name has been badgered all over the front page of every newspaper."

"I'm sorry, Mister Y…"

"Don't apologize, Gustave. Take your punishment and accept what you did as a warning to never do it again."

I wasn't sure what my papa had in store for me, but when we arrived at his park, he pulled up a small wagon and handed me the lever.

"This is what you're going to do, Gustave," My papa placed a few shovels and other tools on the back of the wagon. "I'm building a fountain over by the Ferris Wheel. I need you to dig me a hole. Everything is marked…"

"But it's hot," I moaned. "And the sun is beating down really bad over there."

Mister Y crossed his arms, a look of disgust displayed across his face.

"Don't question me, boy… As for your friends, they will be assigned other jobs so that you can't enjoy yourselves as if you're at a tea party. You will all be doing your jobs in silence, is that understood?"

I nodded, and Mister Y motioned me towards the Ferris Wheel.

"Well, get going then. I'll be around in a few hours to check on you."

And with that, I began pulling the wagon towards what would become the start of a three year punishment.

**Erik's POV**

When the other two children showed up that day with their fathers, I sent them to do different jobs. I sent Mr. Squelch's boy over to the elephant tent to clean up droppings. As for Dr. Gangle, I sent his son over to the concession area to sweep up trash and peanut shells. From high above my park, I stood in my office, overlooking my son digging in the dirt that was beside the Ferris Wheel. I sighed, knowing that I had turned out to be one of the worst father's in the world.

"Erik, don't go too hard on him."

When I heard Christine's voice, I spun around to find her standing beside me.

"He deserves it. Because of him, not only was my good name badgered in the paper, but now, I'm out two grand."

"It wasn't just Gustave, Erik. Remember that… Maybe he deserves a punishment, but digging ditches for the next three years isn't right. Maybe for today it is, but for three more years? Come now…"

"If not that, then what? I want to be sure that he never does something like this again. I've already hit him…I've taken away his scary books."

"He hasn't noticed that yet, love."

I smiled. "I know… But won't he be shocked when he goes to his bookshelf later and finds them gone. Locked away until further notice."

"Perhaps a more reasonable punishment would be to assist you?"

"Assist me?"

Christine nodded. "Yes, Erik. You could be training him to take over for you someday, and you wouldn't have to pay him. Call it community service…How does that sound?"

I pressed a kiss to Christine's lip and smiled. "Christine, you are most certainly a genius… If only you were here right now beside me. Clever girl."

"I am beside you Erik," Christine reminded me, pressing her hand against my chest. "I'm in here…"

"For how much longer?"

"Forever, Erik…Someday, there will come a time when I am no longer beside you, but I will always be inside your heart."

When my angel disappeared, I hurried down the stairs of my office and out the door, headed to where Gustave was digging holes. I had brought him a large glass of water, due to the fact that working in the sun could get unbearable. The last thing I wanted was for my boy to pass out from dehydration.

"You're doing good." I said.

Gustave stopped shoveling and turned my way, his face covered in dirt.

"Thank you, Mister Y…"

I handed him the glass of water and he immediately gulped it down.

"I still have a few feet left to go, Mister Y… I should get back to work."

I nodded and stood there watching him.

"Gustave, tomorrow I want you to do something different. Tomorrow, I want you to accompany me around my park. You will do so for the next few seasons."

The child's eyes widened. "As your apprentice?"

When I nodded, Gustave wrapped his arms around me and embraced my body. Oh, he was going to dirty my suit.

"Thank you, Mister Y, you won't regret this…"

"All right then," I said, gently pushing him away. "We'll start tomorrow."

"Erik…"

That night, I was laying in bed, only to hear my angel's voice. Oh, what did she want? It was bad enough that I was ill due to my weak heart, but some nights, I just wanted to be left alone.

"Erik, wake up…"

I groaned and rolled over to find Christine brushing her hand through my hair. Some nights, she watched me sleep, watching over me as if she were watching a hurt animal.

"What is it?" I asked, my hand grasping my achy chest.

"Nothing," she assured. "I just wanted to see if you were all right. I know you've been feeling really ill and weak these past few days."

"Indeed," I said, lying back down. "I don't know why, Christine. Though, ever since the night I nearly died, I haven't felt right."

"Nor have you come into contact with your lady friend. She stays away…"

"Oh, let's not start on her again, Christine. I told you time and time again that I don't like the woman. She might have been a good waitress, but that is about it. I still have nightmares about her kissing me. It ruined everything."

"You know, Erik, she hasn't been staying away."

"And just how would you know this?"

Christine smiled. "Your good friend and trusted employee Nadir Khan has been letting her in the park unnoticed for free."

"What?" I shot up to a sitting position, causing a horrible pain to shoot through my chest.

"Erik, calm down," Christine warned. "You're going to wind up back in the hospital."

"And just why has that bastard been letting that woman into my park unnoticed?! Oh, he does nothing but meddle in the business of others. And all this time, I believed him to be my friend. No, all he's been trying to do is get me with that woman. Oh, it will never happen, Christine, this, I assure you. I love you and only you and it will stay that way until the day that I die."

"But what about other things?" Christine asked, taking a seat at my side. "What about the things every man wishes for in life?"

"Such as what? I have you, and that's all that matters, ange…"

"But what about kisses and hugs?"

"I get them from you, Christine."

"Well then, what about sex? Every man needs that."

"Not me," I growled. "I have you for that."

"Erik, you know that we can't do that anymore. Once was enough to scare the both of us into never doing it again. You nearly died…"

"Perhaps, but I don't need sex, Christine. I've gone my entire life without it, and therefore, I don't need it again. No, what we had was special and I shall always cherish it. And, if I need a release, I have my hands for that."

Christine giggled and rolled her eyes. "It's just like you to say something like that. Oh, Erik, just because I'm gone doesn't mean that you have to stop living. I will always be here with you, but in your heart. There's no reason why you shouldn't go on living and be happy in the arms of another. If you believe that I will get angry, you have my permission to love another."

I pulled the blanket over my shoulder and groaned. "Never, Christine. There is nothing in this world worth loving if I can't love you. No, I love our son and that is all. I promise you that I will never love another woman and that is final. For the day I meet you at the gates of heaven, you can never say that I was never faithful to you."

"Get some sleep, Erik. Tomorrow is going to be a stressful day."

"And why would you say such a thing?"

Christine giggled. "Because you're training Gustave to take over for you. And, you know that he is just like me when I was his age. Don't you remember?"

"How could I forget, Christine? When you were his age, you were full of questions and excitement… Though, I would have loved to have been able to have more children with you, mon ange… Think of it, a little girl with chocolate locks and beautiful eyes. Oh, it would have been wonderful."

"Erik, you have Gustave, and that is all that matters."

Christine pressed a reassuring kiss to my cheek. "Now, get some rest, Erik. Tomorrow is going to be here quicker than you think."

And like Christine told me to do, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow most likely would be a stressful day, but I had a son who loved me and that was all that truly mattered. Someday, he would take over Phantasma, and in doing so, he would continue to make the park the most successful attraction in Coney Island. But what about a daughter? What about the little girl Christine and I could have had? Oh, she would have been absolutely perfect. She would have been the light of my life. I could have taught her how to sing and swung her in my arms all about my park. And when she would have asked questions, I would have answered them all. She would have looked just like Christine in every way, except, she would have inherited my talents and strong will. She would have been a daddy's girl…Oh, most certainly. Christine? No, I couldn't have named her after her mother. But perhaps I would have called her "Tina" or "Little C." Oh, Christine would have hated me for that, but she would have been my little Christine. If there was one thing in this world that I wanted more than for Christine to return to me, it was to have a daughter of my own. Yes, I had a son, but what father didn't want a daughter of their own to spoil and to love? But I couldn't change the past, because Christine was gone, and so was all hope of having a chocolate curled daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Poor Erik...Please review!<strong>


	37. Chapter 37

**Erik's POV**

I was in bed one morning, when I heard someone knocking at my bedroom door. I rolled over to find Gustave standing there. Oh, what did he want? For the past few weeks, I had been feeling ill, which was why I mostly stayed in bed most mornings.

"Yes?" I groaned.

"Mister Y, it's almost nine… Aren't we going to go to Phantasma today?"

"Not right now, boy… I'm going to stay in bed for a while. No, you go downstairs and get breakfast started, I'll be down in a little while."

When my son was gone, I rolled back over and snuggled my face into my pillow.

"Erik, what's wrong with you?"

When I heard Christine's voice, I opened my eyes to find Christine standing at my bedside.

"Christine, there is nothing wrong with me."

"Of course there is, love… You were always up before the sun, and yet, now Gustave is up and about before you are. I know that you've been feeling ill lately, but even back in Paris you never stayed in bed no matter how ill you were feeling."

"I'm perfectly fine, Christine. I've just been tired is all. My heart has weakened me to the point where I'm always tired."

"You're tired, because you've been working yourself and your heart too hard. Oh, Erik you need to slow down."

"I refuse to slow down, ange… I have work that needs to get done, work that can't be left for another day."

With that, I rose to my feet and grabbed my cloak.

"Speaking of that, I'm going to get to work. I should have been at Phantasma over three hours ago."

"Erik, don't go…" Christine begged. "Just stay in bed today, stay and rest up and go to work tomorrow."

"I can't," I argued. "Now, stop, ange… Just mind your own body and I'll mind mine."

"You don't understand."

Christine's hands wrapped around my arm, but I moved away. Oh, she was making me so so angry…

"Christine, enough!"

I was about to say something else, when my door opened once again and Gustave was standing there.

"Papa, who are you shouting at?"

"No one… I don't know what you're talking about."

"There was yelling…" he argued. "I heard you yelling at someone."

There was a long pause of silence and then, Gustave's uncertain voice.

"Um… Breakfast is on the table…"

"I'll be right down."

"You need to keep your voice down," Christine warned. "You're going to make yourself look crazy in front of your son."

"And when that time comes, Christine, I'm sure he will believe every word I have to say. For now, just keep to your own business."

After dressing, I hurried downstairs, meeting my son in the kitchen. He was so grown, so grown and mature. Oh, if Christine were still here, she would have been proud of him. I took a seat at my usual spot at the table and began to eat my eggs that he had made me.

"Breakfast is really good… Like usual."

The boy took a seat beside me and began to eat his own breakfast.

"I learned from the best…"

"Saying things like that isn't going to get Phantasma into your hands any quicker, boy…"

Gustave smiled. "It doesn't hurt to try, does it?"

"So much like your mother…"

"I learned from the best, papa…"

"That being your mother…"

The child smiled, pressing his eyes closed the moment he thought about Christine. I knew that he missed his mother, and I missed her too. It had been years since her death, and yet, we both still felt the same pain as the day she died.

"Christine was a good woman, Gustave and I see her in you every day. Don't ever forget her…She's in your heart, boy. I think about her every day."

"And so do I…I miss her everyday too. Even when I make breakfast I think about her. I make eggs just like she used to make eggs."

"And I'm sure you'll teach your son to make eggs the same way."

When we were finished with our meals, he and I stood at the sink and cleaned up. It was time to head to Phantasma now… We weren't even inside the gate, when Nadir approached us.

"Erik, where have you been? I've been searching around for you for nearly three hours. I thought you would have been in your office by now."

"No, sadly not," I said, wrapping my arms behind my back. "I was home, in bed resting because I was feeling ill. I'm here now…"

I pulled my child beside me by his shirt and patted Gustave on his back.

"We're here now. So, what is the problem, man?"

"There was some heavy vandalism done to the other side of your park, Erik… Some walls were painted and some windows were smashed. I had some of the employees clean up the glass, but the evidence is still there."

"Well, who was watching the gates last night on that side of the park, Nadir?"

Nadir shrugged his shoulders, that being something that greatly angered me.

"Man, you're in charge of that part of the park! You're supposed to know who is on guard at night at all times!"

"Erik, I know what I'm in charge of, and I do know the person who was on watch last night…I don't know off the top of my head, but if I look at my papers, I'm sure I can give you his name."

"Well, do that and send him to my office as soon as possible!"

"Right away, sir," he mocked.

I could only roll my eyes, for the man always got cocky with me when things didn't go his way.

"Be careful who you mock," I growled. "Remember who you're mocking, man."

"And what are you going to do about it?" he snapped. "I'm your best friend."

"Worst friend…"

Nadir only rolled his eyes and Gustave laughed as we walked away.

"Papa, who do you think did it?"

"I'm not sure, son, but I'm going to certainly find out. You're in for a treat today, boy… You're going to see how your old man deals with lazy and irresponsible employees."

When we arrived at my office, I unlocked the door and allowed Gustave to enter.

"I really like your office, papa," Gustave said. "It's interesting…"

"It's me…" I said, taking a seat at my desk. "And someday, it's going to be yours."

Gustave sat down in the seat that was across from my desk and began to play with a small statue that I had sitting there.

"Papa, could I ask you something?"

"Anything within reason," I said, filling out a few documents.

"Well, tomorrow night a few of the guys are going out. They invited me and I was hoping I could go along with them?"

I stopped writing and looked up at my boy.

"And when you say hoping, you mean that you already told them that you would go?"

The child swallowed hard and nodded. "I didn't want to look like a child, Mister Y…"

"That's the thing, Gustave, you are! You are a child…one who is only thirteen. You need my permission to go out, and yet, you tell your friends that you're going to go along with them before you even have an answer out of me."

"Papa, it's not like that…."

"Oh, I think I know exactly how this is going to go. I'm going to say no, Gustave, and that's final."

"No?" he whimpered. "But why not? It's only Zeus and Marius…Maybe a few of their friends as well."

"Oh, and what exactly would you be doing on this outing? Vandilizing parks again? Going over to Luna Park to destroy more of that man's property?"

"Papa, that was one time and it was a mistake…It's not like that, you can trust me. We were just going out for food and meeting up with a few girls…"

"Girls?" I snapped. "Is that what this is all about? No, Gustave, girls are nothing but trouble. You're too young…"

"Papa, we're just friends…"

"I said no…Now, stop arguing with me. I don't want you going out with those two boys and that is my final answer."

I knew my son was upset, but I wasn't going to try to make him happy about this situation. No, I said no and it would stay that way. A few moments later, the door opened and my employee walked through the door. He was a man much like Joseph Bouquete… He wasn't good for many things, but for the night watchmen, it was a job that suited him.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"That depends," I said, sitting back in my chair. "Were you the night watchmen on my park's south end last evening?"

The man paused, but a few moments later, he nodded.

"I was, sir…"

"And could you tell me who exactly vandalized my park?!"

The man gasped and took a few steps back from my desk.

"Let me guess," I continued. "You started drinking again and fell asleep…Or, you left the gate open on your way in. So, which is it?"

"Sir, I don't understand."

"Well, last evening, a few windows were smashed in some shops and walls were painted over with a fine brush. Can you explain that? Your job is to stay awake all night and watch over the park. You, on the other hand, believe that you can come to work drunk and tired. I'm not paying you to sleep on the job! This isn't the first time I've had problems with you, sir…Now, I believe you have hurt me for the last time."

"Sir, please…I need this job."

"You should have thought about that before you fell asleep on the job last night. You have done nothing but cost me! Now, out! Out with you!"

It was then, that Gustave came rushing to my side, whispering into my ear.

"Papa, why don't you punish him instead of firing him?"

"Punish him?"

Gustave nodded. "Yes, punish him. Make him grounded like me…Have him do work around your park with you watching him. Have him gain your trust again."

I looked back at the man who was standing before me, nearly in tears that he was going to lose his job.

"My son…the future owner of Phantasma has seemed to see differently than I do. Therefore, instead of firing you, you're going to be punished."

"Punished?"

"Don't argue with me…Yes, punished. Instead of losing your job, you're going to work the day shift for a while. Picking up trash and managing my park…Only when you have gained my trust again, sir, will you be able to watch my park at night."

The man was about to open his mouth to thank me, when I interrupted.

"Don't thank me…Now, be gone with you. I expect you to be here when the park opens. I will give you something to do then."

When the man left, Gustave retook his seat across from my own and smiled.

"Can I please go out with the guys now?"

"Just because you have changed my mind, boy, does not give you the right to believe that I would think otherwise…You're still under probation, and you're still not going out tomorrow night."

"But, papa!"

I gave him my evil stare, causing him to stop arguing. I knew the child was angry, for the remainder of the day, he hardly spoke a word. Oh, when he was angry, he became me…

"I was thinking about having pizza tonight," I said as we entered my home. But instead of agreeing, he blew past me and slammed his room door shut. Oh what ever happened to my easy little boy? He was so easy to get along with once, but now, he was barely easy to get along with…Teenagers were not easy, and if Gustave is anything like me, he isn't going to be easy to be around for the next five years…

* * *

><p><strong>Please reivew everyone!<strong>


	38. Chapter 38

**Gustave's POV**

For nearly the entire day I had tried to get Mister Y to let me hang out with my friends, but his answer was always the same. He was cruel sometimes, and other times, he was kind. Whenever I wanted something, I would always wait until he was in his best mood. Though, sometimes, his best mood wasn't actually his best mood at all. There weren't many times when I would actually see him smiling, but when he did smile, I knew that he was happy…Or at least that's what I thought. Sometimes, I believed that he didn't want me to hang out with my friends, because that would leave him home all alone. I was all he had left after mother died, and I knew he didn't want me to grow up and get out on my own. Then again, mother had made him promise her that he would always see to it that I was safe. Yes, there were some things that I have wanted to do in the past that were dangerous, but hanging out with my friends wasn't one of them. All we wanted to do was go out and have a good time. My papa always believed that if I ever hung out with them again, that I would go straight to Luna Park with them and vandalize it. That was one stupid mistake and I knew it would never happen again. My papa had scared Zeus and Marius with a heavy work load, which instantly frightened them into never destroying anyone's property ever again. We were changed boys and yet, my papa just couldn't see it.

There were things that I believed in, and one of them was being able to go out with my friends. Therefore, I knew the only way I was going to be able to get out of the house and do so, was to go behind Mister Y's back. Yes, I didn't like doing that, but it was the only way I would be able to enjoy my freedom. So, on the night I was supposed to be hanging out with my friends, I brewed up some tea and crushed a few of Mister Y's sleeping pills up into his drink. He had been having a terrible time sleeping ever since mama died, and so, uncle Nadir told him to go see a doctor. A few hours later, he came home with a bottle of sleeping tablets and has been taking them ever since. He only took them when he was ready to sleep, which wasn't often. Some nights, I would wake in the middle of the night, only to hear his footsteps pacing back and forth from up in his bedroom. This was why I needed to make sure he was out…If he heard me walking out the door, he would surely come after me. When Mister Y's tea was brewed, I carried it out into his music room to find him scribbling away on some parchment.

"Mister Y?"

He paused from writing and spun around to face me. "Yes, son?"

"I…I have some tea for you. I was making myself a cup and thought that you would want one too."

He nodded. "Yes, that was very thoughtful of you."

I placed the cup of tea down beside him and sat on his piano bench.

"Is there something wrong, papa? You haven't been yourself these past few days."

"Myself?" he questioned, raising the cup to his lips and taking a sip. "Now, that seems odd that you would say something like that. I haven't acted any different around you."

"No, but you've been locking yourself away in your room and the only time that you do that is when you're upset. Is it me?"

Mister Y placed down his pen and looked my way. "Gustave, nothing in this world would ever make me hate you. I just miss your mother is all. Now, enough with this."

My papa finished his drink and I took away the empty glass, knowing that he would most likely be falling asleep soon.

"I have lots of work to finish tonight," he said with a yawn. "I'll talk to you later."

"I'm going to go to my room and read," I faltered.

After washing out his glass, I headed to my room and waited for the pills to work. While I did so, I dressed in my shirt and trousers, grabbing my coat before heading back out to his music room. I was glad to find that he was hunched over his work, fast asleep as expected. To be sure that he was sleeping, I approached his side and rubbed his shoulders.

"Mister Y…Mister Y, can you hear me? I'm going out…"

When he didn't stir, I smiled at my success and locked up the house. Home free, I hurried down the sidewalk and headed towards Luna Park.

"Hey, Gustave, there you are…"

I spun around to spot Zeus and Marius heading my way.

"Did you get out?" Zeus questioned.

"Of course I did. The old man's asleep…"

"Good," Marius replied, patting me on the back. "Let's go. I hope you're hungry…"

"Sure am," I replied. "Where are we going?"

"To the ladies…"

Usually, I wasn't the one who made the plans to go out. No, usually, I left that to Marius and Zeus. I had not been allowed out as much as they had been, which was why I decided to take a stand and make my own decisions. Marius and Zeus led me to a small club where music could be heard all around. Once inside, we took a seat at a table. The club was alive and filled with boys, men and women. I had never seen so many girls in one place in all my life. They were dressed in short skirts, and on stage dancing as men old and young shouted and laughed. This was surely the life of the party.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"The singles club, buddy…" Marius said. "It's about time you came with us."

My papa would probably kill me for coming here, but I didn't care. I wanted to have a good time and by god, I would. He never let me out with my friends, fearing that I was going to go do more damage, but that wasn't the case. No, I wanted to just have fun with the guys.

"Here you are…" the waitress said, placing a pitcher of beer down on the table.

"Thanks, sweet face," Marius said.

The waitress rolled her eyes and walked away, making it obvious that this hadn't been the first time that Marius had tried to flirt with the waitress.

"Every Friday you do this," Zeus growled. "And yet, every Friday you fail at getting a date with her."

"Maybe because she is a tease…" Marius assured. "That has to be the reason why. I'm going to make her my woman…"

Zeus poured me a glass of beer and slid it my way. "There you go, Gustave. Have a taste at Coney Island's world famous beer."

"I thought that you weren't allowed to drink until you were eighteen?"

"Do you always follow the rules? Shut up and drink it…"

"How is that we're getting served?"

"Marius knows a few guys who know a few guys who know the owner. We look older than we are, Gustave, be glad about that."

Without saying another word, I took a sip of the beer, placing it down and coughing afterwards. Zeus and Marius laughed as I took another sip. The alcohol burned my throat, but I didn't stop drinking.

"Hey, Gustave, you have an admirer," Zeus replied.

I turned my head to find a girl a little older than me, washing the dirty beer glasses at the bar counter. She was beautiful in a strange sort of way. She had long, black locks, blue eyes and a thin build.

"Why don't you go and talk to her?" Marius suggested.

"I…I don't think so."

"And why not?"

"What would I say to her?"

"I don't know," Marius teased. "Tell her that your old man owns Phantasma… Tell her that you're going to be the owner someday. Tell her how beautiful she is. Girls like that sort of stuff."

I was about to get up and head towards the bar, when Zeus grabbed me by my shirt.

"Take another sip of beer."

"Why?"

"For good luck…"

Like he told me to do, I gulped down another sip and headed towards the bar, already feeling strange.

"Hi," I said.

The girl didn't say a word…No, she simply continued working.

"I'm Gustave," I said. "My father is the owner of Phantasma…"

"Do you always go around sneaking into clubs for men when it's pretty clear that you're no more than thirteen?"

I was completely speechless after this. How did she know how old I was? And why was she questioning me?

"How do you know how old I am?"

"My father owns the club…He told me about your friend who knows his friend."

"It wasn't my idea to come here," I said. "My friends brought me here."

"Some friends they are. It's pretty clear that you've never drank before."

"And why do you say that?"

"Because you're swaying from side to side. You can't handle your alcohol."

"And it's pretty obvious that you'll never have a boyfriend with the way you're questioning me. Do you do this to every guy that approaches you?"

The girl gasped and crossed her arms over one another.

"You really know how to insult a girl."

"And you really know how to insult a guy. You know what? Forget you…"

I turned my back from the girl and began marching back to my table.

"Any luck?" Marius curiously questioned.

Before I could say another word, the girl came walking over to my table and dumped a pitcher of ice over my head.

"Ass hole…"

Zeus and Marius laughed, but I wasn't about to let this pass. No, I stood up and grabbed what was left of the pitcher of beer, storming over to the girl and dumping it over her head. The whole club became silent the moment I did so, and it was obvious that I had embarrassed the girl. She had tears in her eyes, tears that streamed down her cheeks. Ice had been one thing, but I couldn't take back what I had done… When Zeus and Marius began to laugh, the whole club started laughing at the girl. It only took a few moments for her father to get involved, for he showed up at our table with two of his other workers.

"I let you two in here out of the kindness of my heart and this is how I get repaid?" he growled in a thick, Irish accent. "You've got a lot of nerve…"

We were hauled up by our shirts and dragged out back.

"Get out and don't ye ever come back!"

When the back door was slammed closed, Zeus and Marius began laughing once again. But why were they laughing?

"What's so funny?" I questioned. "We were kicked out."

"You did it, man…" Zeus chuckled. "You actually did it…"

"Did what?"

"You actually talked to that wacko Melody..."

"Melody?"

"Yea, Gustave, she's nuts… Do you actually think you're the first one that's ever tried to talk to her? She hates guys…Only, you're the only one who's ever been brave enough to dump an entire pitcher of beer over her head…Awesome."

"No, it was now awesome, Marius! I feel terrible…But why did you set me up?"

"Because," Marius laughed. "We needed to see what you would do."

I was about to say something, when all of a sudden, a hand grabbed me by the back of my neck. Zeus and Marius both ran, as I was left to deal with my papa…Oh, he seemed so angry, but why was he awake? I was sure that the pills would have knocked him out the entire night!

"You little traitor!"

"Papa, no…" I cried. "I didn't mean to…"

"Oh, you knew exactly what you were doing! I trusted you…And what's this? You reek of alcohol!"

The man put me down and grabbed me by my hand, pulling me with all his might back to our home. Once inside, he threw me through the front door and came in behind me. Oh, I was dead…I was as good as dead.

"You had the nerve to knock me out with a few sleeping pills to get out of the house unnoticed! You are nothing but a lying little bastard!"

Yes, I could have cowered, and yes, I could have cried, but I was a young man, one who needed to stand up for myself. Yes, I was in tears, but all the anger in the world had been building up inside me, and now, I exploded.

"You can't tell me what to do any longer!" I shouted. "You're not in charge of my life! I can do as I wish and I can do it whenever I want!"

Mister Y grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me to him.

"Your mother is dead, boy, so, as long as you live under this roof, you will do as I say! Do you understand me?!"

I wasn't sure why I did it, but I slapped him across the face, the side that was deformed. The moment I struck him, he let me go and I ran to the front door.

"I hate you! I wish you would have died and mama would have lived! She was a better parent than you are!"

This hurt the man, for he dropped to his knees and clasped his chest with his hand.

"You can't tell me what to do anymore!"

And with that, I left, slamming the door behind me.

**Erik's POV**

My heart was crushed…He hated me… The boy hated me. That was enough to kill me. My heart exploded within my chest the moment he said those exact words. And when the door slammed shut, only then did my heart begin to spasm. I dropped to the floor and gasped for air. It had been so long, so long since I last experienced an attack. But this one hurt more than any other one I had ever experienced.

"Erik…"

Christine appeared at my side and held my body against her own.

"Erik, breathe…You can do it…Just breathe."

My sight was getting blurry and my chest was burning worse than ever before.

"Erik, please…Don't stop fighting, not yet…"

Christine rolled me over onto my back and rested my head in her arms. My eyes soon became heavy and my breathing was labored. She didn't want me to die, and yet, my body was fighting me to do so…

"Erik, you can do it…Don't die…"

She was in tears, and I could feel them hitting my cheeks, but that's all I ever felt after that, for I closed my eyes and my body fell limp.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone please review! Thanks again...<strong>


	39. Chapter 39

**Gustave's POV**

Running away from my father wasn't one of the smartest ideas in the world, but I couldn't stand to be around the man for another moment. He and I didn't really see eye to eye anymore, which was one of the reasons why I didn't like being around him as much. I wasn't the same child I was a few years ago, and I sure as hell wasn't going to stand to be pushed around by him when I knew I was in the right. No, instead of walking away like I should have done, I hit him and then ran. I needed to be on my own for a while…and I needed to apologize to the girl I had embarrassed. Deciding to get some fresh air, I strolled to the bar we had come from a few hours ago and approached the alley, finding the girl dumping the trash into a large dumpster. I slowly approached her from behind and when I was right there, I cleared my throat to gain her attention. This frightened her, for she gasped and spun around to find me standing before her. Though, instead of saying hello, she threw her trash can at me and headed back towards the back door of the bar.

"Hey, wait…" I rushed towards her and grabbed her arm.

"What do you want?" she growled. "Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"Yes, I do, but I came here to apologize to you for the way I acted tonight. You see, the guys put me up to it… They told me to come talk to you. Little did I know that all of them had attempted to talk to you. I'm sorry…If I would have known about what they did to you…I…I'm sorry."

"And because of you," she snapped. "My hair shall be smelling like beer for a week."

I tried not to giggle, but it was no use.

"What's so funny?! This is why I hate boys…You're so obnoxious and rude."

"I'm sorry for laughing, but you started it. You're the one who approached me with a pitcher of ice and poured it over my head."

"Perhaps I did do that, but you didn't have to worsen the situation."

"Ah, a girl with an attitude, I like that…"

"Goodnight, Mr. Iceman…"

When the girl tried to walk away, I stood in front of her to block her from going any further.

"I really am sorry, Melody…"

The girl's eyes widened. "How do you know my name?"

"My friends told it to me…"

"Which one?" she snapped. "The bald, fat one, or the tall and ugly one?"

"Both…"

"You're right, both are just as obnoxious as the other. They are meant for each other, you know…"

With that, the girl pushed me aside and headed towards the door, humming as she did so. Humming? Oh, this was a wonderful ice breaker!

"Melody…" I dashed towards her once again. "You're humming."

"So what? Do I not have the right to hum if I wish?"

"Yes, you do, but I can't help but think that you're interested in music…"

"Who isn't?"

"It's my upmost favorite thing in the world. Please say that you think the same?"

"I…I do like it."

"Great…Do you wish to go out sometime? Perhaps we could go somewhere?"

"Absolutely not! I do not want to ever see you again, do you hear me? You're sick…All of you are."

With that, the girl headed inside and slammed the door in my face. For some odd reason, I already liked the girl…I had a strange feeling from within me, one that I had never felt before. Her anger was beautiful and I was going to stop at nothing to get her to talk to me. Deciding to head home to think about this, I turned and went in that direction. After unlocking the door, I snuck inside the darkened house and locked the door behind me. I wasn't sure where Mister Y was, but I didn't want to come face to face with him tonight. Though, just as I was turning to head to the hallway, I was grabbed by my ear, causing me to yelp out in pain. Then, the lights came on, and I came face to face with Nadir.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, brat! How could you be so obnoxious to your old man?! Do you know what we do to people like you in Persia!"

"Get off of me! Let me go this instant, Nadir!"

"That's Uncle Nadir to you, Gustave! You will not stand before me and disrespect your uncle like that. No, you, young man, are nothing more than a spoiled brat…You are your father! He too believed himself to be so high and mighty when he was your age. You're becoming your old man!"

"So what if I am? You have no right to tell me otherwise…"

The man brought me closer to him by yanking on my ear. Oh, it hurt, but I was helpless against his strength. Sometimes, I believed him to be stronger than my papa.

"Why are you here anyway? It's really late and Mister Y is most likely in bed."

"Bed?" Nadir snapped. "Bed? Oh, no, boy. At this moment, your father is at the Coney Island Medical Facility! I came over here a few hours ago and found him lying helplessly on the kitchen floor. He was having an attack and told me what you had done. No, your father is fighting for his life, and you're out prowling around the town like a big shot! It's time to come back down to reality, Gustave! You are the future owner of Phantasma and you need to start acting that way!"

"The hospital?" I questioned. "Why is he at the hospital?"

"Did you not just hear me when I told you that he was on the kitchen floor?! You listen as well as your old man! A spitting image… Well, let me tell you something, Gustave, you don't want to be Erik. You don't want to live the life he has lived."

"No, Uncle Nadir, you're right, I don't! I never wanted this life… My mother died and I was forced into it. I never wanted any of this! I wish he would have died and my mother would have lived!"

Nadir instantly slapped me across the face and pulled me to him by grasping my left wrist.

"You have better take that back, boy! Allah is the only one who has control over everyone's life… Your father didn't have to take you in, he didn't have to keep you under his wing all of these years, but he did! He did it out of the kindness of his heart, and to tell you the truth, boy, I never would have expected your father to do such a thing. Years ago he was filled with hate, years ago, he was a monster… Having you to care for has kept him out of trouble and in life's light…And after all that he's done for you, this is how you repay him? Sneak out and get yourself into trouble."

"He won't let me hang with my friends! He never lets me do anything that I want… All I want is his trust, and yet, he never gives me the chance."

"And you wonder why… Sometimes, Gustave, life isn't fair. One has to accept it… And perhaps your father can be a little over protective at times, but most of the time he is right when it comes to dealing with you and your friends. I've seen the way they treat others and it's not nice. Perhaps it may be time to choose a new group of friends, boy… Your father only wants the best for you. He doesn't want you to fall through the cracks of society."

"But he doesn't have to be so cruel when it comes to me. I only wanted to go out to dinner with a few of my friends, Uncle Nadir."

"And yet, you come here smelling like beer. No, Gustave, I believe there is more to all of this than you're telling me. You need to start acting like the man you will soon become. Not only that, but you need to start making responsible decisions. What bad comes along your way will not only destroy your future name, but it will destroy your father's as well."

"Is he going to be all right?"

"Hard to say at the moment, Gustave… I think you should walk on down to the hospital and apologize to him."

Knowing that I had to make things right, I donned my jacket and headed outside…

**Erik's POV**

When I woke, everything was blurry. My world had been turned upside down in a matter of seconds. One moment I was standing in my kitchen yelling at Gustave, and the next, I was on the floor and all alone. I do remember that Nadir had come looking for me. He had walked in and found me lying on the floor. By then, my heart was contracting with agony, so much, that I remember talking to him, and then passing out.

"There's my angel…"

Christine appeared at my bedside and stroked my cheek with her warm hand.

"You're doing great, Erik…You need to close your eyes now and get some rest. The doctor said that you're going to need plenty of it in order to get well again. Gustave is still in need of your guidance. He's not a man yet, ange…"

Gustave! Everything was coming back to me now. I had been angry with him, oh, so angry! He deserved everything he got for the way he had treated me. He had doped me with my own sleeping pills and then, snuck out to a bar. Just thinking about what he had done made my heart ache again.

"Erik, don't think about what happened, all right? Just rest…"

"How can I rest, Christine? How can I rest when the boy ran away from me? I…I need to find him."

I tried to sit up, when Christine pushed me back down.

"Oh, no you don't… You're not going anywhere. If you get up now, Erik, you will pass out and die. No, your heart is weak enough as it is. Just promise me that you will stay in bed."

"And what about the boy, Christine? What am I to do?"

"He will come to you, Erik. He returned home nearly an hour ago and Nadir met him there. He knocked some sense into that thick head of his."

"I believe that thick head belongs to you, Christine."

"Do you really wish to play this game, Erik? I don't think you do… You've always had a thick head, one that makes you believe that you are stronger and smarter than anyone else. Gustave is the same way, and as he gets older it will only get worse. You need to handle him as if you're handling yourself, because in truth, ange, he is you."

"I…I never thought about things in that way before…"

"He is your twin, Erik, and you must treat him the way that you would want to be treated. Otherwise, you will never win this war…"

I pressed my eyes closed and snuggled against my pillow. My body and chest were so sore, so sore and heavy.

"I'll check on you in the morning, Erik…"

When the room fell silent once again, I allowed myself to drift off to sleep, only waking, when I heard the door opening and a small familiar voice calling out for me.

"Papa?"

I opened my eyes and saw a younger version of myself standing at my bedside. It was obvious that he felt sorry for what he had caused.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you so upset that you had an attack. I was angry…"

"As was I, Gustave…" I cringed. "As was I…"

And then, the boy's arms wrapped around my torso. It seemed as though the war between him and I was over for now…But then again, there was always tomorrow, and if tomorrow ever came, I promised to treat him just as I would want to be treated…That being with respect.

* * *

><p><strong>So, both of our favorite boys got a life lesson and some tough love in this chapter...I liked Nadir's lesson...Anyway, please review!<strong>


	40. Chapter 40

**Gustave's POV**

For the next few weeks while my papa was recovering, I spent that time trying to come up with ideas on how to get Melody to talk to me. I never stopped thinking for a single second, always attempting to come up with new ideas. I was sitting at the piano one morning, already frustrated when my previous ideas came crashing down around me. I knew that I had offended Melody, and the only way I was going to get her to talk to me, was if I came up with something really good…But how? I groaned and pressed my face down onto the keys of the piano, causing a loud sound to occur.

"Don't tell me you've already given up on writing that aria of yours?"

When I heard my papa's voice, I spun around to find him walking by the piano dressed in his robe. When he was able to come home from the hospital, he was given strict orders to stay home…Yes, he attempted to leave and head to Phantasma a few times, but Nadir quickly pulled him out of that thought.

"No, it's not that…" I said, turning back to face the keys of the piano. "I…I can't…I can't come up with any ideas."

"Well, isn't that what I just said? Giving up on your work at such an early start? No, Gustave, that will simply do you no good. No, you need to continue working, otherwise, you'll never finish any of the music that you want to write."

"It's not about music…"

"Of course it is…Everything is music, Gustave. Without music, there are no lyrics, without lyrics, there isn't a song…No, child, you need to continue thinking about your score."

"I'm not complaining about my song, Mister Y…You see, there is this girl…"

My papa's body went rigid, his eyes widening as he stood there before me. From there, he folded his long arms behind his back and took a seat beside me on the piano bench.

"A girl? And just why would Gustave be thinking about women at such a young age?"

"I'm not young, papa…I'm nearly fourteen… A few of my friends from school are already dating and getting married."

"And what about this girl are you so worried about?"

"You see, Mister Y, a few weeks ago my friends and I went to the pub. It's the night you came looking for me. Well, during that evening, there was this girl who was working there…She…She seemed nice, so I went to talk to her. Though, she got rude with me, therefore, I poured a pitcher of beer over her head after she poured ice over me."

"Well, that certainly won't get her to like you…"

Mister Y began smiling and then, he gave a small chuckle. "When your mother and I were younger, she used to have the strangest ways of letting me know that she was angry…"

"How so?"

"Well, one evening your mother cooked me dinner and I never showed up because I had gotten tied up in my music room. When I did emerge, she yelled at me, and I got angry right back at her for treating me like a child…Well, being your mother, she wasn't going to have it."

"What did she do?"

"She told me that if I wouldn't be on time for dinner, I would wear it…"

"Wear it?"

Once more, Mister Y laughed. "Yes…I said the same thing to her. Next thing I knew, I was wearing a plate of mashed potatoes and beef for a hat."

"Mother poured dinner on your head?"

"She sure did…It angered me so much, that I spun around and did the same to her. Only, this made her ten times angrier. It took a while after that argument to get back into the swing of being happy around one another again."

"What did you do?"

"Well, one evening after her performance, I came to her room with a few of her favorite roses and got down on one knee to apologize…She didn't like it at first, but she eventually came around."

"Maybe I should do that to Melody"

"Well, all ladies are different, Gustave. Melody?"

"That's her name…"

"I'm sure she's very pretty…." My papa stood from where he was sitting and patted me on the back. "I'm going to make myself some tea and go lay down for a while… I have a big meeting next week with my employees and I plan on being there. Be a good boy for your old man and keep the noise down while I sleep…"

"Yes, Mister Y…"

After sitting there a while longer, an idea came to mind! It was wonderful and sure to work…With that idea in my head, I went to work, preparing everything before the sun went down. After making sure that my papa was fed and comfortable, I opened my window and snuck out, my black cloak floating gracefully in the summer breeze. The only thing that was lit was the street lamps that surrounded Coney Island and my father's park. I didn't stop until I reached the alley of the pub, hiding on the rooftop of the nearby building. At around eleven, the back door to the pub opened and Melody stepped out with a large trash can in hand, approaching the nearby dumpster to rid of the empty bottles and trash from the night's crowd. Though, as she was dumping the garbage, she opened her mouth and began to sing…Oh, she was so beautiful in every way…Other guys would have thought her to be no good…Gypsy like in a way. But me…Oh, I thought she was the most elegant creature to ever walk upon the earth. I wasn't sure what she was singing, for it was in another language…It sounded like a lullaby in a way. Though, I still found it to be the most beautiful song in the entire world.

"Your voice is one that should be shared with the entire world…" I said, after a while of watching her.

The girl gasped and spun around, looking in all directions. Though, when she didn't find me, I spoke again.

"I am being truthful…"

This time, she caught hold of my voice and looked up to find me standing upon the roof of the nearby building. Though, as soon as she saw that it was me, her face turned to one filled with utter disgust.

"Why don't you turn around and go back home?! I don't want to talk to you…"

"And why not? Because I made one mistake?"

"I never thought of tossing beer over a girl's head to be so charming…"

Melody was about to go back inside, when I jumped down in front of her. I most certainly had my papa's natural cat reaction, for just like him, I always landed on my feet.

"What do you want?! I told you before that I wasn't interested in seeing you again. I also told you that I would never forgive you for doing what you did to me…"

"Fine…Then don't… But at least give me the chance to prove that I'm worthy of your friendship…"

"And just how are you supposed to do that?"

"After your shift, come out with me…"

"Come out with you? Absolutely not! My father would have your head…"

"And why does your father need to know about this? Come on? What's the worst that could happen? Me pouring beer over your head again?"

Melody crossed her arms over her chest, making it obvious that she didn't appreciate my joke.

"All right," I said. "Forget the joke…Just come out with me. Please…And if you don't like me, then you never have to see me ever again."

"When?"

"Right now…"

"Right now?" she repeated. "As in right now?"

"No better time than the present…"

The girl seemed undecided about coming out with me, but she gave the door one final glance before nodding and following me towards Phantasma.

"Where are we going?" she worriedly asked.

Phantasma was closed down, but I did have a key…My papa had given me one when I turned thirteen, telling me that sooner than later, his kingdom would be mine for the taking.

"Now close your eyes…"

"Why?"

I rolled my eyes at her statement. It was obvious that she didn't trust me…

"Just do it…And give me your hand."

When she finally obeyed my orders, I took her small hand and led her all the way to the darkened opera house. Once there, I opened the doors and led her to the stage.

"Gustave, where are we?"

"Don't open your eyes just yet…"

When she was in the center of the stage, I hopped down and stood in front of her.

"All right," I said. "Open your eyes!"

When Melody's eyes opened, she gasped as she gazed up at the ceiling of the opera house.

"Have you ever been here before?"

She shook her head. "I've been wanting to come here for a long time, but my papa never had the money…He said it was too expensive."

"Have you ever seen a live opera before?"

Once more, she shook her head. "No…But, sometimes, my papa allows me to listen to the phonograph."

"Hardly the same…No, there's nothing like seeing a live performance. But, then again, I know you like to sing… I heard your voice, and it's very promising."

From out of my cloak, I took the stack of music notes and handed them to her.

"What's this?"

"I…I wrote you a song. It's nothing spectacular, but it is a song, one that would fit your voice very well, I think."

"I…I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything, just sing…"

Melody looked down at the score and then, shook her head.

"I can't…I only sing when there is no one around… I don't like to sing in front of people. I don't even sing around my father."

"It would mean a lot if you sang for me…Your voice is like one of an angel's…"

"I…I can't, Gustave. I'm too nervous."

I disappointedly nodded and extended my hand to her in order to help her off the stage.

"Perhaps sometime, then…That is, unless you can't stand the sight of me? If not, I understand and I shall never bother you again."

"You know…You're not like the others."

"Others?"

Melody nodded. "Like your friends…They're cruel."

"I was never like them…"

"I thought you were…"

"Well, as my papa says, "never judge a book by its cover."

"Or in your case, by the first chapter…"

"Yes, I know we got off to a bad start, but know that I never meant to be so cruel to you…"

When we were back at the pub, I held the door open for her… Oh, I couldn't let this night end like this!

"Melody, wait…"

"Yes?"

"Um…Tomorrow night, Amastad Berdego is going to be singing at the opera house… I was going to go, and wondered if you wanted to join me?"

"Really? I mean…Um…You don't have to do that."

"I know, but, I wanted to…"

"What time?"

Oh, this instantly lifted my spirits! What time? Just to hear those very words escape her lips sent my world spinning in endless happiness! I had myself a date…An actual date! I would blow the girl's mind when I took her to my papa's private box! He barely used it nowadays, and if I wanted to see and opera, I usually went alone, seeing that the guys were barely interested in that sort of thing.

"Would six be sufficient?"

"I…Is this a trick, Gustave? Please tell me the truth."

"Trick? Why would I trick you?"

"I…I've been tricked by other boys in the past. They believe it's funny to take me out and do cruel things to me."

"This is no trick, Melody, I assure you…"

Melody smiled. "Six it is, then…"

And when she closed the behind her, my feet left the ground and I was silently jumping for joy! I had a date with the most beautiful girl in the world, and I wouldn't mess this up for anything!

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! Gustave has a date...haha. Anyway, Please review!<strong>


	41. Chapter 41

**Erik's POV**

I was sound asleep in bed, until I heard someone knocking on the doors downstairs. I groaned and pulled the pillow closer to my face.

"Erik, someone is knocking on the door," Christine murmured, wrapping her arms closer around my body. It was times like these when I didn't wish to budge from bed. The years had made me weary, so weary that I didn't wish to move most of the time. Gustave was growing into a fine young man, and I didn't know how much longer Christine would be hanging around. We've become inseparable over the years, and to lose her now would be the death of me.

"They can wait…" I groaned. "I'm not feeling well today."

"Erik…There is something that I need to talk to you about later. I was hoping that you and I could have dinner tonight?"

I rose from my blankets and slipped on my robe. "Of course, Christine. Breakfast would be better if you're interested in speaking now?"

Christine shook her head and pulled her knees into her chest. "No, dinner would be better."

"Very well then, Christine. Dinner it is…"

Usually after rising, I would press a kiss to Christine's lips and have her smile. But this morning when I kissed her, her face was filled with disappointment and sorrow. Oh, what was wrong with her?

"Christine?" I took a seat beside her. "Is everything all right, love? You seem extremely sad this morning."

"Erik…Breakfast would perhaps be better…"

The knocking on the door knocked me off course once again. Oh, breakfast wasn't going to be working after all…I pulled my pocket watch out of my pocket and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Christine, but dinner is going to have to do. I have a meeting today, and then, I promised to show Gustave around. It shouldn't be too much longer before he takes control of everything."

Christine just simply nodded, her face never letting up for a single moment.

"Erik?"

"Yes?" I was about to walk out the door, when I heard Christine calling for me.

"Be careful today…"

I wasn't sure what she meant by those words, but I nodded back before heading downstairs. It seemed like that infernal knocking went on forever, but when I was finally able to pull open the door, my heart stopped within my chest, when I noticed Cecile standing there. Yes, over the years she and I had not rekindled our friendship, but she was still my waitress on the train and we did exchange a few friendly words every once in a while. But why was she here?

"Cecile?"

"Hi, Erik…Do you have a few moments?"

"I…I was on my way to meet my son, but I could talk to you on the way."

She nodded and I stepped outside to meet her.

"Erik, times have been hard for me…I…I lost my job today on the train. They are cutting back jobs."

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said. "I…I could help you get back on your feet, Cecile…I…I could offer you a waitress position at my restaurant?"

The moment I said those exact words, her arms flew around my chest, pulling me in for a hug.

"All right," I said, breaking away from her embrace. "That's enough…"

"I'm sorry, sir…I…That is…Would you like to go to dinner with me one night?"

I sighed and stopped in place, turning to face the woman.

"Cecile, I told you before how I feel about my wife. She's gone and I simply cannot love another. What you did to me on that Thanksgiving night is unforgiveable, and you must obey by my wishes to be left alone. If you wish to be friends with me, then all right…But our relationship will go no further than that. Am I making myself clear?"

When the woman nodded, I patted her on the back. "Right then…Tomorrow, go and speak to a Mr. Duviar and he will fix you up with a job."

With that being said, I headed inside my park alone and went searching for Gustave. I found the boy in my office, humming and wandering around with a smile across his face. He might have only been fourteen, but he was indeed happy…Happier than usual. Oh, what was he doing?

"Happy go lucky are we?"

The boy stopped in place and smiled widely. "Just excited, I guess…I have a date tonight."

"A date?" my heart stopped within my chest. "With who?"

"A girl…The most beautiful girl in the world, to be exact."

I chuckled a bit, but at the same time, my heart ached. If Gustave started seeing girls, then Christine was more likely to go away for good. At the same time I was happy for Gustave, but also saddened by how mature he was becoming.

"Good," I pouted. "I'm glad…Treat her right, Gustave."

I took a seat at my desk and sighed, this catching the boy's attention.

"Mister Y, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I assured. "Nothing…You go along with your girl and have a good time tonight…"

"I'm taking her to the opera house," he said. "She's never been to an opera before. I think she'll like it. She sings really well…Well, at least in private she does."

Gustave was standing before me going on about his interest in this girl, but all I saw was red…He was growing, what was I to expect with that? But to have Christine disappear forever…Well, that would ultimately destroy my soul.

"…And if she likes the opera, I was hoping to take her for tea afterwards. It is all right if I use your box tonight, right?"

When I didn't answer, Gustave tapped my arm.

"Papa? Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, of course," I pouted. "Take the box…I…I have work to do now. Enjoy your night."

With that, I stood and slammed the door of my office closed on my way out. Perhaps that's what Christine wanted to tell me at dinner…That she would be leaving soon…I could only pray that she wasn't leaving…

**Gustave's POV**

I wasn't sure why my papa was acting strange, but I went about my day like usual. Now that I was almost an adult, he gave me a few special daily duties to fulfill in his park. Sometimes he accompanied me, and other times he didn't. Today was one of those days where he left me alone. That evening, I left a little early and headed home to shower and dress in my best attire. I had promised Melody that I would be at her place by six, and I wouldn't be late. After dressing in my suit and black overcoat, I headed towards the pub, only stopping along the way to pick up a few roses to give her. She was the girl of my dreams, and I was going to do everything in my power to make sure that she felt the same way about me. I arrived at her place five minutes early, standing at the back door and waiting for her to come out. At six, the door opened, and the girl stepped out dressed in a black evening gown, one that others would have found strange…Melody was strange, but then again, I was the same way. Her black hair was tied up, making her seem just as beautiful as I had imagined her being.

"You look beautiful, Melody," I said, handing her the roses.

She gasped and smiled at the same time, placing her nose on the soft petals of the flowers.

"These are beautiful…"

"Just like you…"

"Let me just put these inside, and I'll be right back."

When Melody came back out, I interlaced my arm with her own and escorted her towards the opera house.

"You know, Gustave, I didn't actually think you would show up tonight."

"And why would you think that?"

"Because I've been stood up before. Sometimes, they did show up, but then, halfway through the date, they would somehow turn it into a joke. So, in reality, I've never been on a real date before."

"Well, you're in for a treat tonight…" I said, holding the back door to the opera house open for her. "This way, my lady…"

Melody giggled as we entered through the stage door. Once inside, the sight of opera singers and stage hands greeted us. They were hurrying around and getting ready for their performances. Melody gasped and smiled at the very sight of them all.

"Are we allowed to be back here?" she nervously asked.

"Of course," I said. "I practically own the place."

I cut Melody's astonishment short by pulling her towards the stairs that were in the hall.

"Close your eyes," I said, leading her slowly up each stair. When we were at the edge of my father's private box, I smiled.

"All right, open your eyes!"

Melody opened her eyes and gasped once more when she noticed that we were right above the stage and in our own private box.

"Wow…I've never even been this close to an actual performance before."

When Melody noticed the two chairs that were behind us, she gasped once more.

"Really?"

"Of course… This is my father's private box. Soon to be my private box."

I had made this night magical for the both of us. Melody had never been to an opera before, and I had never escorted a girl to an opera with me before. We both won that night, for we were happy. During the entire opera, she and I sat there hand in hand…I loved touching her hand, for it gave me a strange, yet wonderful feeling from within my heart. I knew Melody had loved the opera, for throughout the entire show, she had a smile across her face. When it ended, I took her by the hand and led her out towards the nearby café…The night was going great, and I knew it could only get better as time went on.

"So, I take it that you loved the opera?"

"Oh, absolutely!" she cried. "I didn't even know what they were saying half the time, but it was beautiful and oh, so wonderful…"

"I thought that you would like it."

"I know this is a first date, but do you think that it would be all right if we went to the opera again soon?"

"Sure…How does next Friday sound?"

"Sounds like a plan!"

"And I promise to take you there…"

"Where are we going?"

"I was going to take you to the café for a cup of tea and a scone."

"I…I was thinking that maybe we could take a walk on the beach? It's such a nice night…"

Indeed, it was. Instead of heading towards the café, I took Melody by the hand and headed towards the beach.

"Well, I've never had so much fun before, Gustave. Usually, my life is filled with work and nothing more. Thank you…"

We stopped walking and turned to face one another. I wasn't sure why it felt right, or why I wanted to do it, but I did…I pressed my lips against her own, indulging in my first kiss with a girl…the girl of my dreams. This is what love felt like… This was what it felt like to be in heaven. I loved it so much, that I wanted to do more…I never wanted to stop.

"Melody?"

The girl smiled and looked up at me.

"Yes, Gustave?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course…"

I took the girl by the hand and led her to my house. I knew that my father wouldn't be back until late, for whenever there was an opera, he would stay out for hours, sometimes only returning in the early hours of the morning.

"What is this place?"

"It's my house…"

"Your house?"

"Well, my papa's house. He's not home though… He'll most likely be out until the morning. Usually, when there is an opera his work runs really late."

Once the door was locked, I led Melody to my room and closed the door behind us. Melody smiled and looked around at the walls that were painted blue and had music notes scattered all around them.

"What is this place?"

"My bedroom…"

"I like it…It's nice."

While Melody was looking around, I looked down at my feet and said the words that had been on my mind the entire night.

"Melody, I know that we've only known each other for a short time, but…but I really love you. I never felt love until I met you. I…I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

That was all it took, for Melody jumped into my arms and we continued our kiss. We landed on my bed, our embrace never breaking for a single moment. That evening, we reached heaven…Exploring each other's bodies and sharing what loved ones share. After making love to one another, we fell asleep in each other's embrace. I only woke, when I heard the door slamming closed downstairs. I gasped and jolted awake, still realizing that I was naked…And still beside Melody.

"Melody…" I shook her shoulder, causing her to groan. "Melody…Melody, wake up."

"Gustave?" she groaned and sat up. "What time is it?"

"It's the morning, and my father is home."

This caused Melody to sit up as well. "What? Is it that late?"

"Yes, it is…He can't see you. If he does, he'll become enraged. He has a terrible temper. He'll kill me."

I jumped out of bed and grabbed Melody's dress, handing it to her while I threw on my trousers.

"You can't go out the front door…" I said. "You'll have to go out the window."

I ran to my bedroom window and opened it, helping Melody climb to the other side.

"The fire escape is going to be on your right side…Be careful."

Melody smiled and pressed a kiss to my cheek. "I had a great night, Gustave…Thank you."

"So did I…"

"When will I see you again?"

"Tomorrow night, at eight… I'll come by the pub."

"All right…"

Melody gave me one last kiss.

"Gustave, are you up there?"

When I heard my father's voice, I gasped and shooed Melody down the fire escape.

"Hurry…He's coming up the stairs."

Melody headed down the fire escape and I watched her until I knew that she was safe. Only then, did I close my window and spin around just as my bedroom door was opening.

"Gustave?"

"Yes?" I gasped. "What is it?"

"Who were you talking to?"

"I…I um…I was talking in my sleep, I guess. It's just me up here…"

"Well, I'm making breakfast…" he said. "It'll be ready in a few moments."

My papa gave me a strange look before hurrying back downstairs. I waited until he was gone before closing my door and sighing…And even though I could have been killed, last night had been worth it, for it was the best night of my life. I had reached heaven…the same heaven my father had reached with my mama…Love, pure love…And I couldn't wait until Melody and I came face to face once again. She was my life, my world, my love!

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Xmas! Well, love makes us all do stupid things...Um...Needless to say that Gustave won't be breathing if Erik ever finds out about them doing the deep under his roof...Stay tuned and have a happy holiday!<strong>


	42. Chapter 42

**Erik's POV**

"Oh, how many times do I have to call this boy down?"

Gustave was being rather strange this morning. Usually, he was up before I was, but this morning, he was still in his room. I had called him twice already, twice, and yet, he still wasn't down.

"Damn this boy…"

"Erik, be kind…"

When I heard Christine's voice, I spun around to find her standing before me. I sighed and continued making breakfast.

"Erik, I really need to speak with you."

"Yes, well I've been quite busy, Christine," I groaned. "I'm not an angel who can just float around all day and be seen when she wishes to be seen."

"And now you're being cruel. Erik, I've been asking to speak with you for a few days now and yet, you've denied my wish by telling me that you're too busy. Now, I'll ask you again, could you and I speak a little later?"

"I'm here now, aren't I? Why is it that we can't speak to one another now?"

I placed down the spoon I was stirring batter with and turned to face the woman.

"All right, Christine, what is it that you have to tell me?"

"I…I can't speak with you here, Erik. Plus, you shouldn't be speaking out loud to me. Not while Gustave is lurking around. No, I really need to speak with you a little later, in private."

"Christine, I don't have time for such games…"

"Who are you speaking to, Mister Y?"

When I heard Gustave's voice, I spun around to find the boy entering the kitchen. He took a seat at the table, a huge smile displayed across his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" I scoffed. "I was just making breakfast."

"I heard you use mama's name…It was like you were speaking to her."

"I did no such thing… You're hearing things, boy! But, on another subject, why are you so happy today?"

"No reason, I just had a really nice night with Melody is all."

"So, that's the girl's name…"

"Yes, it is… I can't wait to see her again."

The boy seemed to have drifted off into some strange dazed and confused mode. Oh, how it reminded me of the days when I would sit around and dream of Christine. But that was years ago, and I was a much younger man then.

"Hey," I snapped my fingers in front of his face. "Eat your breakfast before it gets cold. You have a lot of work to do today, Gustave and I need your mind to be focused on it. You can see your friend later."

"I took her to the opera last night and she loved it…Then, we took a moonlit walk. I'm thinking about doing something even greater next time."

"Gustave, I'm really happy that you found someone that you like, now please, eat your breakfast."

"I don't just like her, Mister Y," he replied. "I'm in love with her."

I squeezed my fists and slapped the back of his head.

"Snap out of it, boy… You're still a child for gods sake!"

"I'm not a child," Gustave whined. "I'm a young man… Everyone is nearly out on their own by the time they're fifteen… That's next year for me. I can do as I wish, and I love Melody…"

"Gustave, you don't need a woman in your life! I'm happy that you believe you've found one, but in the end they do nothing but break your heart. I'm only trying to look out for you. I'm glad that you had fun, but don't have your heart set on this…"

This angered the child, for he rose to his feet and crossed his arms in anger.

"The only reason you're saying this is because you don't have a woman! Just because you're lonely doesn't mean that I have to suffer the same fate!"

"You take that back, you little brat!"

I ran towards Gustave and grabbed his arm, but he pushed me away and went running out the door. My chest began to ache, but I quickly thought about something else…This was the only way I could stop my attacks from coming on. After rubbing my sore chest, I stomped back into the kitchen and tossed the dirty plates violently into the sink.

"You're trying to keep him needy of you, Erik…" Christine's voice whispered. "You're trying to keep him a boy, for as long as he is a boy, I shall be around. It's quite selfish of you… Gustave is nearly a man, and he will need to become one sooner than later."

"Don't you say that," I growled, tears welling up into my eyes. "Don't you ever say that. I still have a year at least…One more year."

"No, Erik…This is what I've been needing to tell you. This is what I've been wanting to talk to you about. You don't have a year."

Christine appeared before me and I immediately dropped to her feet. I wrapped my arms around her ankles and sobbed.

"No…No, you can't do this to me, Christine. You can't stand before me and tell me that Gustave will be a man in less than a year. No, he still needs me, he still needs you…"

"Erik," I felt her hand running through my locks of hair. "Erik, I have no control over staying or going. This is all up to God. I am controlled by him, and only him. These are the rules. You knew this day was going to come. Gustave has a job, money, a nice girl in his life…I know what is to come."

"How long?" I sobbed. "How much longer do you have here with me?"

"I'm not sure, Erik, but I was warned that my time is coming to an end."

"Don't leave me…I will be nothing without you. Oh, Christine, I have turned away from every woman who has given me a smile. I can only love you and only you. If you leave me, my heart will break…"

"I…I know, Erik, but I have no control over staying. If it were up to me, I would stay here as long as you want me to, but that is simply something I have no control over. You need to be strong for Gustave, mon ange… You need to be strong for yourself. I don't want you to be sad when I leave, I want you to be happy…"

"How could I ever be happy without you, Christine? If Gustave is no longer in need of me, then I am no longer willing to stay upon this earth… I will kill myself, and then, you and I can be together."

"Erik, it doesn't work like that. If you murder yourself, then you and I will never be together. You should know that anyone who ends their life goes straight to Hades… You and I will be together again soon, and when we meet again, I will smile and welcome you home with open arms, my Erik."

"Christine…"

My angel lifted me up and wrapped her arms around my body, her lips pressing a single kiss to my malformed ones.

"Erik, you should not be sad over this…Your son has grown to be a respectable young man, and all because of you. My death could have changed his life, and not for the better, but you were there to lift his sorrows. You should be proud of yourself."

"Oh, Christine, I couldn't have done it without you…You know how ill my temper can be at times. Without you, he wouldn't be who he is today."

And when Christine kissed me one last time, she left, bound to return later. Yes, I could have sat at my desk for the remainder of the day, but I had work to do, lots of it actually. A park wouldn't run on its own, even if I did have Nadir helping me…

**Gustave's POV**

Sometimes, my father's anger rubbed off on me. And yes, sometimes, I believed that he wanted me to follow in his footsteps when it came to everything. The man only cared about work, so, therefore, he wanted me to do the same. He was lonely, and so, he wanted me to live in solitude as well. I wouldn't do it… I loved working in Phantasma, but at the end of the day, I wanted a wife to go home to, I wanted a family to spend my evenings with. Yes, I did have Mister Y, but sometimes, even he brought his work home with him. I never understood how someone could just lock themselves away for hours at a time, composing and drowning out their sorrows with work, but I have seen it happen, and I knew it was possible. Working was how my papa coped with my mother's death, but it wasn't how I coped. There wasn't a day that went by where I didn't at least think of her thirty seconds out of every hour, but I knew she wasn't coming back, and there was nothing that could be done about it.

Like I had promised Melody, I made sure that I was at the pub around eight… For her, I was there at seven thirty. With a few roses in hand, I approached the back door and knocked. I already had the night planned, a night containing endless wonder and plenty of kisses. When no one answered, I knocked again, only to have the door hit me. I went flying back into a stack of trash cans, my landing making a loud clanking sound. Next thing I knew, Melody's father was standing over me, his monstrous hand reaching out to grab hold of my shirt and lift me to my feet.

"I thought I told you to never come around my pub again?! You filthy piece of dirt…"

"Sir, please… I came to see your daughter…"

"She doesn't wish to be seen by the likes of you…"

"What?"

"I'm going to give you a fair warning…That being to get out of here and never come back. If I ever see you hanging around my pub again, I'll hang you over the bar as a decoration!"

The man tossed me back into the pile of cans before storming back inside. I wasn't sure what was going on, but when I heard my name being called, I looked up in the nearby bedroom window to find Melody peeking out from behind it. The window was open, but it was covered by bars, much like a jail cell.

"Melody?"

I couldn't be certain, but I was sure the girl had a cut above her eye…

"Gustave, I…I can't see you anymore," she sobbed. "I'm not allowed. My father, he found out that you and I…...he knows what we did. He beat me…"

"Melody….I can get you out of there…"

"No, Gustave, just…just go…"

"Melody, I'm not leaving you here. Please, meet me somewhere…"

"I can't see you anymore, Gustave. Goodnight…"

With that, she slammed the window closed. That was it? This was how my relationship was going to end with the girl of my dreams? A closed window? My heart broke that moment, for she was my first and only…No, I couldn't let things end this way, but what could I do?

"Melody?"

I picked up a rock and tossed it at her window, though, it didn't reopen. My voice must have been loud, for the bar door opened again and the girl's father emerged.

"I should tear your dick off, you little brat!"

And with that, I took one last look at her window and ran, for the man was chasing after me. I wouldn't let this be the end. I knew Melody loved me just as much as I loved her. I would save her from that attic bedroom, even if I risked my life doing it. I wouldn't give up…I loved Melody, more than anything in the world, and I would never love another.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww...sweet chapter. Please review!<strong>


	43. Chapter 43

**Gustave's POV**

Months seems to pass without a pause. Through the summer, I worked for my papa, never stopping my attempt to see Melody. Though my attempts always failed, for her father always met me at the front door. I never seen her, though I never stopped trying. But there eventually comes a time when one must give up, if only for a while. That's exactly what I did…It wasn't that I wanted to give up, but I was tired of coming face to face with death every night when I faced her father. Therefore, I decided to stay away, if only for a little while. Summer came and went, and soon, I was closing up Phantasma while my papa rested on strict bed rest. His health had taken a turn for the worse, for his heart began giving out on more frequent occasions. Therefore, I took over work that he couldn't complete, working sometimes until the wee hours of the morning. I had become my papa, and sometimes, the employees mistakened me for him, for I had grown tall, so tall that my papa's clothes began to fit. With his cloak and overcoat, I could impersonate him with no problem at all…The only thing to tell us apart was the fact that I didn't wear a mask.

"Papa, I'm home…"

I laid the keys on the table and headed into my papa's office to find him sitting at his desk sipping on a cup of tea.

"Gustave, it's late…"

"I know," I said. "Nadir and I had a few things to lock up for the season."

"Right, I should have been there…"

"You know that you couldn't have been there," I argued. "The doctor told you that you need to rest until further notice. That's the reason why I've been taking over Phantasma."

"You have not been taking over," my papa spat. "Nadir is still in charge when I'm not around."

"I can handle the park on my own. I've been doing it for a while now. I know Phantasma like the back of my hand, so when are you going to trust me and let me have the keys to the park?"

"When I think you're ready, and right now, I don't find it nearly time."

I rolled my eyes and stomped around in a circle.

"I'm fourteen! I can do everything on my own, so when are you going to trust me with taking over? You won't ever be able to do it on your own again, and you know this. Papa, I'm ready…"

My papa held out his ring of the keys to Phantasma and I reached out for them, only to have him snatch it away.

"See, you're nowhere near ready to handle a park on your own. The keys don't call for you just yet…No, Gustave, you see, you're still a child, stomping around in a circle like a baby who hasn't gotten his way. No, that is not the attitude of a successful businessman. A businessman doesn't stomp around in a circle. So, until you start acting like a man, you will not get the responsibilities of a man. And that is that."

Once more, I rolled my eyes and growled. Oh, I was so much like my papa in more ways than one. The way he threw temper tantrums was the same way I did… Why did we have to be so alike? I used to be like my mama, but many years of living with my papa had turned me into another person…One that I disliked at times. I was turning into my papa and I knew there was no changing it.

"There you go again, Gustave, stomping around like a little child. On a side note, you've got mail."

My papa held up a sealed envelope. I wasn't sure what it was, for I never got mail. Curious, I took the letter and opened it.

"_Gustave,_

_I know that we haven't spoken to one another in a very long time, but it's urgent…I need to speak with you. Meet me by the river tonight._

_Melody…"_

"So, who might that be?"

"It's from Melody," I said. "She wants to see me…"

"And you're a fool if you go, boy…She hasn't wanted to see you in over four months. What could she possibly want now? You're a fool, just like your mother."

"If my mother was a fool, it was because she loved you…That was her foolish mistake."

"There you go with that mouth of yours again…Running it off like the smart ass you believe yourself to be."

"I got my mouth from you, father…I'm you, remember? If I have a smart mouth, it's because you have given me one."

"Anyway, I must rest, Gustave. Why don't you run along and get ready for your little date…But be warned, I still think it's a horrible mistake."

"We'll see. I'm going to have what you didn't one day…"

"Oh, and what's that?"

"A life…Mother has been dead a long time now and yet, you've never tried to go out and find someone else."

"That's because I loved your mother. How could I possibly love anyone after loving someone as exquisite as her? Even when your mother and I got separated, I spent ten long years after that pining only for her and her alone. When you love someone, Gustave, you can only love them and them only. No, until the day that I die, I will never love another. Anyway, go and run along now…Live that so called life you want to go live. Don't let me try stopping you from doing it…"

"I'll be back late…Don't wait up for me. Make sure that you get into bed at a decent hour. I don't want you up and working on your music all night long. The doctor said it can't be good for you."

"Yes, mother…"

I smirked as I left the room, heading upstairs to shower and prepare myself for my meeting with Melody. I wasn't sure why she wanted to see me all of a sudden, but whatever she had to say to me, I was prepared to hear it. If she could get out of her home to see me tonight, then perhaps she and I could start to see one another once again. After dressing in my finest attire, I headed out to meet her at the river. The area was deserted now, seeing that winter was nearly here. Usually, in the summer, the river was filled with couples strolling along the river…Tonight, however, it was deserted and dark. I searched for Melody, finding her sitting on a bench that was beside the river. I approached her and took a seat beside the girl. I had not seen her in over four months, and oh, how she had changed. She cut her black locks for they were no longer long and curly…No, her hair was short. It was strange seeing such a thing on a woman, especially her. But that wasn't all…No, her eye was bruised, making it clear that she had been in a fight of some sort…

"Melody, what's happened to you?"

The girl had tears in her eyes, tears that were full of pain and agony. When she didn't answer me, I took her cold hand into my own and gently stroked it.

"I've never stopped trying to see you. I came to the pub at least three times a week to try to see you. Your father was always at the door and trying to kill me. Once, he threw me across the alley. My legs hurt for a week after that. Another time, he punched me in the face…No matter how many times he hurt me, I never stopped trying to see you. Every ounce of pain was worth it as long as I got a step closer to seeing you again…How did you get out?"

"I…I don't live with him anymore. He…He sent me away," she cried. "Three months ago."

"Why didn't he ever tell me?" I growled. "I would have stopped trying to get into the pub if I would have known you weren't there. Melody, please…Tell me what's happened to you?"

"He sent me away…He sent me away to live in this horrible asylum… They…They beat me."

I squeezed her hand, causing her to cry harder.

"Oh, Melody, I'm so sorry… I would have come for you if I would have known. Please, please continue. I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault, Gustave…I know that you never stopped trying to see me. I know that you wanted to continue our friendship. It was my father who stopped me from seeing you. He wouldn't let me see you and he wouldn't let you see me. He doesn't like your father, and therefore, he began disliking you…I don't know why…Really, I don't. At first, you were a jerk, but when we got to know one another, you were the best. But…"

"But what? I'm here now…Oh, how did you escape that asylum? And why were you there? Please…I need to know."

"I…I can't, Gustave. I can't tell you…"

"Can't tell me what? Melody, you can tell me anything. There is nothing in this world that would make me hate you. I have spent the last four months thinking about you and only you. You're the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think about before I go to bed. I'm glad that you're here now… I'm glad that you're here with me. If you don't have a place to stay, you could come stay with me. I don't care what my papa thinks…I'll protect you, this I promise you. Now please…Please tell me what's wrong?"

Melody sighed and placed both her hands in my own.

"My father sent me away a month after we went out…He sent me to an asylum. The people there cut off my hair and sold it to wigmakers. My hair, Gustave…They took it all. For months, they sprayed me down with cold water every morning and night. It was horrible. For the first few months, I tolerated it, but when I was sure, I couldn't stay there any longer."

"Couldn't stay because why? Please tell me, Melody…"

It was then, that Melody stood to her feet and pulled open her cloak. I wasn't sure what she was doing, but when she stood in the light of the moon, I saw it…She was not the skinny little girl I had taken out on a date. No, she had grown round and her stomach was protruding… There was only one explanation for this…She was with child.

"Melody…You're with child?"

She pressed her eyes closed, hot tears streaming down her cheeks.

"When? Who did this to you? Was it someone in the asylum?"

Melody shook her head. "No, Gustave, don't you understand? My father sent me to the asylum because I refused to get rid of the baby. He wanted to send me to a backdoor doctor to get rid of it, but I couldn't…I loved it too much. How could I not love this child? I love his father, so it's natural that I feel the same for the baby."

"Melody?"

"Gustave, you're the child's father…We conceived this baby on the night of our date. That's why I wasn't allowed to see you…I have no place else to go…"

It was then that my heart stopped within my chest. My baby? I was going to be a father? No, it wasn't possible. We had only made love once. But I guess once was all it took. My papa would murder me…But a baby? I was going to be a father. I was going to be a man!

"Gustave, say something…"

But I couldn't…I was speechless. I would not run away from my problems…No, I would step up and be a man. I would do as my papa would do and take care of this girl and my baby.

"We'll then, I shall have to congratulate you, Melody…"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review everyone...Thanks!<strong>


	44. Chapter 44

**Gustave's POV**

"Come in," I whispered, taking Melody by the hand and secretly leading her into my home. I had to be quiet, for it was extremely late. If my papa saw me brining her here, there would be no telling what he would say or do. If there was one thing Mister Y hated, it was company at night. Well, this wasn't exactly his company, but he would take it to heart, just like he took everything else. Melody didn't have anywhere to go, and with her carrying my child, I couldn't have just left her on the streets.

"You'll stay in my room tonight," I continued in a low voice. "Then, in the morning, we'll tell my papa."

"I don't want to tell him," she cried. "I've never met your father, but I've heard stories about his ill temper. He'll murder you, Gustave…Around here, men who bear children out of wedlock are frowned upon. What do you think that will do to his good name?"

I turned to Melody and clasped her shoulders within my grasp. "I don't care what it will do to his good name, Melody. I love you for you and everything happens for a reason. We were meant to have this child, and I won't have it any other way. This might cause a stir with the press, but Phantasma will not be harmed. The people love it too much."

"Gustave?"

When I heard my papa calling out for me, I shushed the girl and hid her in a nearby closet. Great…I had woken my papa. Any minute now, he would be coming around the corner in his robe, scolding me because of my loud entrance. But as the moments prolonged, my papa never emerged. Curious, I slipped quietly to his doorway, finding him tossing and turning in bed, screaming out random words…I sighed, for he was only having another nightmare.

"Gustave?"

I gasped and spun around to find Melody standing behind me.

"I told you to stay…What if he would have been awake? He would have murdered us both."

"What's wrong with him?"

Melody had never seen my father in daylight let alone without his mask. Therefore, I took her hand and led him away from Mister Y's room.

"Come away from there," I said. "It's not safe…He's really cranky if he's woken from his slumber."

"Why was he screaming out in his sleep?"

"He gets horrible nightmares," I said. "His life hasn't been an easy one."

Once we entered my room, I fluffed up my bed and motioned her to lay down.

"Gustave, I've heard rumors that your papa wears a mask. There have also been rumors going around as to why…"

"You wish to know about his disfigurement?"

"His what?"

"That's right…My papa is horribly disfigured. He wears a mask to look normal. It took me a long time to accept him for who he really was, but it's hard at first…Extremely hard. I don't want you to go snooping around him, Melody. It's not a pretty sight."

"A man can't possibly look that hideous, Gustave."

"He's not hideous in my eyes any longer, but to the world and you, he would be. His face is like one of a skeleton. Nadir says that I look just like him, but I don't see it…I know that I used to look like my mother when I was small, but now, when I look in the mirror, I don't see her anymore. I don't even see Mister Y…Maybe that's because he's disfigured…But, my uncle Nadir said that when he looks at me, he sees my father."

"Maybe you're what he would have looked like if he wasn't born disfigured?"

"Maybe…Only God will ever know I guess."

After changing into my night attire, I crawled into bed beside her and closed my eyes.

"We'll stay here until we're married."

"Married?"

"Of course…You do want to marry me, don't you? I mean, we are having a baby."

"I do want to be married, Gustave, but this all seems so sudden. Usually, two people get married before they decide upon bringing children into the world."

"What are you saying? That this child was a mistake?"

"Never…Things happen. My papa always said that God has a plan for all of us. He doesn't make any mistakes."

"So, if you're going to have a baby, then it couldn't possibly be a mistake. No, we're going to get married, and then, I'll get a steady job in Phantasma and buy us a home. That's where we will raise our baby…"

"Sounds wonderful, Gustave."

"And it will be. We just need some time is all…My papa will understand. It might be hard for him at first, but he will come to understand all of this."

Melody snuggled into my chest and sighed. "I love you, Gustave…"

"I love you too...In the morning, I will talk to my papa."

**Erik's POV**

On nights where I struggled through nightmares, I didn't sleep much. Though, early the following morning I woke to find Christine standing in my kitchen. She was bustling around and making tea for me. I could only smile and wish that she were actually here. Oh, she was so beautiful…

"Christine?"

When she heard me call her name, she spun around, a look of worriment displayed across her face.

"Erik, I was wondering when you were going to be getting up…"

She approached me and began adjusting my shirt…Oh, I could never get it right, not without her fingers smoothing out the wrinkles.

"Erik, something is going to be happening today," she began. "And this something is going to not only be important, but it could hurt you deeply…"

"Christine, what are you talking about?"

She pressed a kiss to my lips and brushed her finger over my cheek.

"Promise me that no matter what happens today, that you'll stay strong and understanding."

"Christine, tell me…"

"Mister Y?"

When I heard Gustave's voice, I turned to find him standing in the doorway to the kitchen, a look of confusion displayed across his face.

"What are you doing?"

My hands were outstretched as if they were caressing Christine's shoulders, and they had been…But when I turned to face my arms, they were grasping onto nothing but thin air.

"Mister Y?"

"Nothing…" I put my hands down. "It was nothing, Gustave. I'm not feeling well is all…Thought I saw your mother for a moment."

The second I mentioned this, the boy hurried to my side and placed his hand upon my forehead. Oh, why did I say such a thing? He always worried about me, and now, I had him feeling the same once again.

"Gustave, I'm all right, this I assure you."

"You're not feverish…But this isn't the first time I found you acting strange these past few years. Are you sure you're all right?"

I nodded. "Of course, I promise you. Now, did you have something to tell me?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked down at the boy. His face was filled with uncertainty, making me feel uncomfortable as well.

"Well, spit it out, boy…I haven't got all day you know."

"Um…Well, I met Melody last night. She's going to be staying here with us for a while."

"Is she now?" I growled. "And did you ask me if it was all right? I find that very disrespectful…What has gotten into you, boy?"

"I know that I didn't ask you first, Mister Y, but it was urgent. She didn't have anywhere to go…She escaped from a local psychotic ward. Her father placed her there a few months ago. That's why we haven't been able to see one another. Please, papa, it's only until I save enough money for us to move out."

"Move out!" I snapped. "Gustave, what has gotten into you?"

I grabbed hold of his shoulders with all my might and slightly shook him. Moving out? He was just a boy…No! If he obtained responsibility, I wouldn't be able to see my angel any longer. Oh, I would never allow him to move out. No, he needed to stay right where I could keep my eye on him. As long as he needed me, I would have Christine in my life.

"Mister Y, stop…"

The boy pried my hands away from him and took a step back.

"You're acting like a child," he cried. "I want the job you promised me so I can take Melody, marry her, and then, move into a house of our own. I love her, Mister Y…Do you understand me? I love her. She is my Christine…Mother loved you, and I know that she would have wanted me to grow up and be happy."

"Your happiness should be running Phantasma…That's my happiness! That's always been my happiness!"

"That's because you've never had anything else."

This shattered my world…Anything else? I've never had anything else…Oh, how dare he say such a thing to me.

"That's right, papa…You've never had anything else. Once mama died, you acted as though your life ended. You may have tried to act like my papa, but I know that you only found happiness in your work."

"That's not true, Gustave. You know I love you…"

"I never said that you didn't. But in my heart, I know that I could never replace mama. That spot in your heart was filled with work, because that's all you ever did. Sometimes, uncle Nadir was more of a papa than you were. You tried, I know you did, but I know that you will never love me like you loved mother."

"Gustave…"

"I know you've been holding off on giving me a real job in Phantasma because you're afraid. You're afraid that I'll grow up and become a man. It's going to happen…You can't treat me like a child forever. I've found love, Mister Y… I love Melody and she is going to become my wife. I want to marry her, and I want to live on my own."

"You're abandoning me!" I selfishly replied. "Abandoning me, just like I abandoned your mother after making love to her…I regret it, all right! I regret leaving her. But don't do this to me…Don't leave this house…Don't grow up!"

Gustave sighed and opened his mouth to speak once more.

"Mister Y, there's more…You can't stop me from growing up because I'm already turning into a man. I love Melody, and I know this seems a little fast, but she needs me and I need her."

"What are you saying?"

"A…A few months ago, after taking her out on our first date, we came back here… She and I made love in my room. After that morning, I never saw her again until last night. I guess what I'm trying to say is that her father sent her to the asylum because she became heavy with child…my child."

My heart broke into two…The boy was going to be a father? Oh, I would murder him! Had I not taught him better?! Had I not taught him right from wrong?!

"What have I told you about waiting until marriage?!"

"I know…But it happened, and I don't regret it."

"A bastard! That's what you're going to have…"

"Not if I marry her," he cried. "Not if I am her husband before she has the child. I'm sorry, Mister Y… It shouldn't have happened, but it did…and now, I am asking you to give me my job and accept this. This is going to be your grandchild."

And then, I grabbed the boy by his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"You're no son of mine!"

"Put me down!"

"You're nothing but a bastard! A stupid, stupid bastard… You've made this bed, and now, you can sleep in it. Get out! Get out of here…Take your whore and get out!"

I threw the boy across the room…When he looked up at me, his nose was gushing blood, and he had tears in his eyes. I knew my words hurt, but what he said to me in return was ten times worse.

"I'm glad you left my mother… You didn't deserve her!"

And then he took his girl by the hand and left…never to return. Once more in my life, I had lost everything and everyone, and all because I was a monster.

* * *

><p><strong>So...um...Erik was very understanding. What else could we have expected from him? Anyway, please review! <strong>


	45. Chapter 45

**Gustave's POV**

"Gustave, where are we going?"

I was pulling Melody along as we left my papa's house. I wasn't sure where we were going to go, but anywhere was better than with him. In my pocket I had five dollars from my last pay, making the option of getting a hotel room out of the question.

"Gustave, it's getting dark…"

"I know," I said, pulling Melody to a spot beneath the boardwalk. "We're going to have to stay here for the night."

"Under the boardwalk? Gustave, we're outside…"

"And my father kicked me out. Where else are we going to go? I have a few dollars in my pocket, but that isn't enough for a room."

"What about your friends? Don't you have anyone that could help us out for the night?"

"I have an uncle, but…"

"But nothing…Please, Gustave."

If there was one thing I didn't want to do, it was talk to Nadir, for he would send me straight back to my papa, but what other choice did I have? Knowing that night was quickly approaching, I pulled Melody along to Nadir's house. I knew that he wasn't home yet, for the park was still open. I moved aside the welcome mat and picked up the key, pushing open the door and letting Melody pass. After flipping on the lights, Melody gazed at the surroundings, those surroundings being Persian rugs and paintings. Nadir's home looked like a Persian court, for he had more things from the Middle East than the Shah himself…

"What is all this stuff?" Melody asked, gazing at the strange paintings.

"My uncle is from Persia…He's very religious. Just don't touch anything."

I took Melody by the hand and led her upstairs to the spare bedroom. Nadir might have moved here a few years ago, but he had stayed alone. Yes, there were nights when he would pick up a woman or two around the park, but he never stayed with them. I guess it was because he loved his late wife too much. Sort of like the way my papa loved my mother.

"We'll stay here and when he gets home, I'll talk to him."

"What are we going to do?"

"We are going to stay here until I get some money. From there, we'll get a place and get married. All right?"

Melody looked like she was worried, which was why I squeezed her hand.

"Melody, do you trust me?"

"Of course…"

"We'll get through this. We'll be all right…I'll get a job. Two if I have to. I'm going to do everything I have to do in order to support us."

A little while later, I heard the front door opening. I turned to Melody and motioned her to be quiet. I didn't want to startle the man, but knew I would do just that if I made any noise. I waited for a few moments, before emerging from the bedroom and slinking down the stairs. Once there, I spotted Nadir standing in the kitchen. His back was turned, giving me the chance to silently approach him.

"Uncle Nadir?"

The man gasped and spun around. Oh, I had startled him.

"Gustave? It's late…what are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"The key was under the doormat. I needed to come in…"

"Gustave, is everything all right?"

"Yeah, everything is fine…"

"It is? Then why are you here?"

"No…Everything is not all right. I need help."

"Help?"

"I…I was thrown out."

Nadir crossed his arms. "And what did you do now? You're already in a lot of hot water with your father for what you did to Luna Park."

"I…I met this girl. She and I really connected and a few months ago, I took a her out on a date. We…we fell in love."

"Gustave, what did you do?"

A few seconds later, Melody came down the stairs and the moment Nadir saw her, he knew.

"Gustave…is this her?"

I nodded.

"And she's pregnant…"

Once again, I nodded. "Yes, with my baby."

"Of course you're in a lot of hot water…Did you really think that your father was going to be happy about this?"

"Uncle Nadir, I know. I tried to explain myself, but you know how he is. I don't know what I'm going to do. I have five dollars in my pocket an no place to go. Please let us stay…"

"Gustave, you can't stay here. If your father finds out that I'm helping you, it will start world war two. No…You can't stay."

"And where am I going to go? Under the boardwalk? My girlfriend is pregnant…"

Nadir sighed and ran his fingers through his dark hair.

"All right…You can stay here tonight, but I'm going to go speak with your father. I'll knock some sense into him, and then, tomorrow, you will be gone."

"Thank you, Nadir."

"Don't thank me, Gustave. Just be lucky that I loved your mother…"

"Nadir, this is Melody…"

Nadir smiled and shook her hand. "Hello, Melody, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Nadir. Gustave has told me a lot about you."

"Has he now?"

"Well, you have an interesting home."

"Home is home…Home to me is Persia."

**Erik's POV**

"Oh, Christine...pregnant, Gustave's girl is pregnant…"

I sat down on my bed and brushed my hands over my knees. I couldn't get the word out of my head. Pregnant…Oh, he couldn't be a father, he just couldn't.

"Erik, you took things the wrong way. I told you to be understanding, and you were anything but. This is your son…"

"Our son…Christine, what am I to do? Is this how you tell me that we haven't much time left with one another?"

"Don't be mad with the child, Erik. He's living…Plenty of boys his age have children. Look at me, Erik. How old was I when I had Gustave?"

"You were eighteen! Eighteen, Christine, not fourteen! Fourteen, Christine! Oh how could this be happening?"

"Erik, it was going to happen sooner or later. You know that I wasn't going to be around forever."

"I know, Christine, but this way? Oh ange…No…Don't leave me."

Christine caressed my cheek. "Erik, nothing lasts forever. You know this…"

"Christine, please…Don't act like this. Gustave is still a boy, you know this."

"No, Erik, he is turning into a man. He's going to be a father and a father is not a boy…"

I pressed my eyes closed, only to hear a knock at my door.

"Things will work out, love, they always do, but until then you have to be strong."

I expected to open the door and find Gustave standing there, but instead, it was Nadir. Oh, it was late and what could he want at this hour?

"Nadir, did something happen in Phantasma?"

"No, but may I come in?"

I nodded and let the man in. As soon as Nadir entered, he looked around and then at me.

"Is Gustave around?"

"No, he's not here…He ran away. I don't even know where he's at."

"Oh, I know where he's at…"

"You do?"

Nadir nodded. "Yes, I do…He's at my house."

"He is?"

"Yes…Him and his girl."

I sighed in relief. "Oh, I'm so glad…Oh, Nadir, I said some horrible things to him. I was angry and I called his girl a whore. I even said that he wasn't any son of mine. How could I have been so cruel? I'm a monster…He probably hates me and I don't blame him."

"No, he doesn't hate you, he just wants to come home and I would like it if you took him back."

"Nadir, he impregnated a girl that isn't his wife…How could he be so stupid?"

"Erik, boys do stupid things. You act as though you've never done something stupid."

"I didn't…"

"Erik, when you had sex with Christine, was she your wife?"

I shook my head. "No, but I was nearly thirty five…"

"What is the difference, Erik? You still weren't married to her. You created a child, and yet you weren't married to her. Oh, Erik, my wife and I got married when we were twelve, and Reza was born a few years later. He'll be fine."

"No he won't…I won't be fine."

"And what about you?"

"I won't be fine, Nadir… I can't go on living like this."

"Erik, you're speaking madness. Now, enough! Your son wants to come home, so, I suggest that you give him permission. He will do just fine. Let him come home and give the boy a job in your park. With the money, he'll be able to move out and start his life."

"That's the thing, Nadir…"

"Oh, so that's it? This isn't about Gustave having a child so young, it's about you, just like everything else is about you."

"This isn't about me! This isn't about me one bit!"

"Of course it is…You don't want to be left alone. You want Gustave to live with you for the rest of your life. You want to keep him a slave…"

"That's not the reason, Nadir!"

"Then you're afraid. Christine was taken out of your life, and now, Melody is taking Gustave away. You're afraid, and you have a right to be, but life does go on, Erik. It's not like she's taking him across the country. Gustave will still be working for you, and you will get to see him everyday…He's going to give you a grandchild. He will still be a part of your life, man… Don't be afraid of the future, Erik. Now, can we all be a bit sensible and let the boy come home?"

"And how am I to go on living?"

"You will, Erik…You just have to keep on swimming. No matter what life throws at you, man, you just have to keep on living. Everything will work out. This wasn't your fault…Things happen, and this may be something that one doesn't wish to happen, but it isn't the worst thing in the world. This could be a joyous thing…For Gustave, anyway."

I nodded, knowing that deep inside my heart I was hurt by this. Yes, Gustave was going to be a father, but I was still losing Christine.

"All right," I said. "I'll let him come home, but only until he gets back on his feet."

"Fair enough…"

When Nadir left, I waited until Gustave and Melody returned. When they came through the door, I stood before him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Perhaps I was a bit harsh on the both of you. I'm sorry that I called you a bastard, and I apologize for calling your girl a whore. She deserves respect…And I'm sorry. So, if you can accept my apology, I will lay down some house rules."

Gustave nodded and stepped forward. "I accept your apology, papa…Though, it was wrong."

"And you know how I can be…"

"I know…"

"So, let's lay down some rules. I will allow you and your girl…"

"Melody."

"Melody. I will allow both you and her to stay here until you have enough money to move out on your own. So, in order to do that, I will give you a job in my park. You will be my assistant and I will pay you a nice rate. For the next few months you will save, and then, when you find a home, you will move out on your own. Does that sound like a deal?"

I held out my hand, and Gustave shook it.

"It's a deal…"

I then turned to Melody. "Young lady, I'm sorry…"

"And I accept your apology, sir. I thank you for taking me into your home. It is very kind of you."

"You're welcome."

I turned around to spot Christine standing behind me. She smiled and caressed my shoulder.

"You did great, my Erik…"

But I could only feel hurt inside, for my time with my angel was quickly coming to an end.

* * *

><p><strong>Here he comes to save the day...NADIR KHAN on the way! Haha...Nadir saves the day again! Please reveiw everyone!<strong>


	46. Chapter 46

**Erik's POV**

Time began to fly by like the hours of a day. I remembered just allowing Gustave back into my home and already, five months had passed. During those five months, Gustave was at work every single morning even when I couldn't make it most days. As Gustave grew stronger and more independent, my body became weaker until I could no longer work in the heat anymore. I had been having trouble dealing with the heat lately, and then, one day, I passed out in the middle of Phantasma. Yes, I would have continued working, but Nadir took over, never allowing me to work when I pleased. No, the man had taken over everything with Gustave…It hurt me deep inside to know that I was weak, but what could I do? I still had to look after Gustave, for my job was not yet complete. Therefore, I couldn't put myself in any danger.

Another hot morning approached, leaving me in agony and in bed. After hearing the front door slamming shut from Gustav heading off to work, I rubbed my sore chest and pressed my eyes closed. Oh, why wouldn't the lord just take me? Why did he insist on allowing me to lay around and suffer through horrible attacks upon my heart and illness? A few moments later, the door to my bedroom opened and Melody walked in, her stomach looking as though she were about to explode. She only had about another four weeks to go before she was due, but that didn't mean she layed around all day. No, the girl turned out to be a hard worker, for while Gustave was away at work, she tidied up the house and took care of me, even when I didn't wish to be taken care of. It had taken her a few times of seeing my face before she became used to it, but the first time was a complete accident. I had been ill in the bathroom while Gustave was gone. Oh, my stomach took a turn for the worse and I found my head in the toilet for nearly an hour. When the girl heard me, she came rushing inside without knocking. Yes, her scream wasn't the first or the last, but after apologizing and having Gustave explain everything to her, she, being the kind girl that she was, adapted herself into seeing it on a daily basis.

"Gustave tells me that you're not feeling like yourself today," the girl said, placing a tray down on my night table. On the tray, sat a cup of tea and a few pieces of dried toast. "I made Gustave pancakes, but he suggested that toast would have been better for your stomach, Mister Y…"

"Thank you," I groaned. "I think I will be all right up here on my own today."

"Are you sure?" she asked, taking a seat at my bedside and rubbing her enormous belly. "Oh…I think I just felt him kick…"

"Him?" I questioned. "Last week you were sure it was a girl. Now, you're waddling around and being certain that it's a boy."

"I'm just excited is all. Weren't you excited before Gustave was born?"

"I wouldn't know," I scoffed. "I wasn't with his mother when she was pregnant…I didn't even know about him until a few years ago."

Melody gasped. "I'm sorry…I didn't know."

"I know that Gustave loves you, girl, but to be honest, you like to stick you noise where it doesn't belong."

"And you have a temper like a bull. It's going to get you into deep trouble one day. At least that's what Gustave said."

"And what would he know about anything? He's just a boy…"

"And sometimes you act as though you are the child."

Melody rose from my mattress and fluffed the blankets up around my body.

"I placed your medicine on the table. If you should need anything I shall be downstairs cleaning up."

That was another thing I hated about the girl. Now, any other girl would have ran from my temper, but Melody embraced it. Oh, she would just act as if it were my normal tone…As if me saying nasty things was all right. There wasn't one thing I could say to her that would make her leave me alone. I hated this, but the girl was headstrong and nothing bothered her. I could call her a cow, and yet, she would still go on about me being the stubborn one.

"Seems as though you have met your match," came Christine's cheerful voice. "She's a tough one, wouldn't you say?"

"Tough and stupid…"

"Erik, don't be so cruel. She is carrying Gustave's child and your grandchild."

I ignored her and pressed my eyes closed, only to feel Christine sitting down beside me, her hand running through my hair.

"How are you feeling?"

"Terrible," I groaned. "Oh, so terrible, Christine."

"It frightened me when you passed out in Phantasma last week. The heat has gotten to you, mon ange…Winter will be here soon."

"So it will be…"

"You're running a fever, Erik. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No, sleep will be good enough. Sleep, Christine…Oh, how I have trouble doing so with my aching chest."

"Just close your eyes, mon ange…Everything will be all right."

**Gustave's POV**

The weather was hot, and the season was winding down. I nearly had enough money to move out, and as soon as my child was born I planned on doing just that. With my father being down for the count, I had to pick up the slack. My mother would have wanted me to take care of him, and so, until he was back on his feet, Melody and I had decided to stay with him. While I worked during the day, Melody watched over him, not that taking care of my papa was the easiest job in the world. Though nothing ever seemed to bother her, especially my father's foul mouth. Closing day was just upon us, and so, I took up working double shifts to be sure everything got closed down as it was supposed to. With my father being out of work, I was the one who had to pick up the slack.

"And how is the old man doing today, Gustave?" Nadir asked as I locked up the cotton candy stand. I chuckled and turned to face him.

"He's been better, but Melody has been taking the wrath of it all."

"Allah bless her. God knows Erik can be a handful. I hated when he used to get sick back in Paris. Trying to take care of him was like trying to take care of an injured tiger." Nadir paused, already laughing before he continued on with the story. "Once, your mother visited him after her rehearsal, only to find that he had a fever. So, being the kind girl that she was, she cooked him a bowl of soup and made him some tea."

"And how did he take that?"

Nadir was laughing so hard now, that he had tears in his eyes. "Do you believe that your father scolded her for making his tea the wrong way?"

"What?"

"Exactly…He's lucky to have someone caring for him, and yet, he throws the cup of tea at the wall and demanded that she leave."

"That's my father's gratitude for you…Sometimes his tempter just gets the best of him, I guess. That's what I have to keep telling myself whenever he angers me when I try to be nice to him."

"One day that temper of his is going to get him into deep trouble."

"I know. But I should really be getting home. It's nearly dark and Melody doesn't like it when I work over. She's making dinner…"

"Well, tell the family I said hello. I shall try to stop by to see your father when I have some time to myself."

"I'll tell him you asked about him."

"I don't believe that will make him happy, but we'll see I guess."

After bidding Nadir goodnight, I locked up the park and headed home, walking through the front door to find Melody standing in the kitchen. The house was silent, making me wonder where my father was. After hanging up my jacked, Melody placed a kiss upon my lips. Oh, I couldn't wait until the day arrived when I could have my own place and come home to her and my child.

"How was work?"

"Work was work, Melody…Though, I should think that being here all day was harder work than anything I came across."

Melody rolled her eyes and playfully punched me in the shoulder. "And why would you say that?"

"You know exactly why," I said, my eyes gazing to the stairs that led to my papa's room.

"Well, today was one of his better days. He only called me a fool about twice and the word "Cow" didn't even emerge from his mouth today."

"Perhaps he's become bored of the term? He usually does get bored from using such terms after using them so often. He called me a stupid boy for nearly two years before he stopped."

"Either way, Gustave, your father has been sleeping most of the day. After breakfast, I kept checking on him every hour, but he was asleep."

"Is dinner ready yet?"

"Nearly…"

"I'm going to go check on him. I'll be down in a few minutes…"

I climbed the stairs that led to his room and entered, finding my father fast asleep in his bed. The man was extremely pale and his breathing was labored. I approached his side and placed my palm across his forehead, only to notice that he was running a fever.

"C…Christine…" the words escaped his lips as he slept. There were many nights when he murmured words in his sleep, for sleep was never an easy thing for him.

"D…Don't leave me," he whimpered. "N…Not yet. I still need you."

"Get some sleep, papa," I said, tucking him in with his blankets. "Hopefully in the morning you will feel better."

The moment I touched his shoulder, the man gasped awake and grabbed hold of my hand defensively. Sometimes it made me wonder what harm came to him in the past.

"Papa, calm down…It's just me."

The man was out of breath now, so much, that he gasped for air and plopped back against his pillow.

"What are you doing in here? You know how I dislike you waking me when I'm asleep. How many times have I told you this?"

"Mister Y, don't be like this…I just wanted to see if you were all right. Obviously you're not because you're running a fever. I'm going to have Melody bring up a cool compress to put on your forehead. That should bring down the fever and help you sleep easier."

I was heading out of his room, when I heard him calling for me.

"Gustave?"

"Yes, Mister Y?" I spun around to face him.

"My chest hurts too…If you could…Please bring me my medicine. The small vial that's on the counter downstairs."

"Are you sure you're all right? The doctor said that you should be all right within a few days. It's been more than enough days since your fall in Phantasma. Are you still feeling woozy in the head?"

"And in the chest," he concluded. "I…I just don't feel well is all."

"I'll bring you some water…"

When I left my papa's room, I headed downstairs and began to gather up the items he had requested. When my mother died, she made my papa promise that he would look after me. My mother made me promise nothing, but now, my papa needed to be taken care of, and so, I would do just that. And that evening, when I got to my knees to pray to my mother like I did every night, I promised her that I would look after papa…This was my promise.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww...Cute chapter... Only a few chapters left everyone! Please reivew!<strong>


	47. Chapter 47

**Erik's POV**

Winter arrived with a foot of snow, caking Phantasma in the white substance. Since the heat had warned off, I took to working in my office during the day. I needed to get out of my home… I needed to get away from Gustave's nagging girl. I didn't really care for her to begin with, but for Gustave's sake, I tolerated her. To make matters worse, my boy was wandering around and bragging about how he and Melody were planning on getting married on Christmas. That was still months away and the child would be born by then. Christine would be spinning in her grave with this all, for I knew she would have wanted Gustave to have a big wedding in a church. Instead, the child wanted to be married in front of the courthouse…Something small and intimate. And when he meant intimate, he meant just me. The entire thing made my head spin…To think, my boy, Christine's son, already grown and a father to be. It disgusted me in a way, for I would have believed his life to be different.

"Drowning away your sorrows again are we?" came Christine's voice. I groaned and looked over my shoulder to spot her standing over me. I was ready to die…I was ready to be laid to rest so that I could be with her, and yet, I was still on earth and suffering.

"Erik, what's wrong? You've been acting so strange lately."

"Well," I growled, taking my pocket watch out of my pocket and having a look at the time. "Seeing that Melody is nearly nine months along, you surely can't be sticking around much longer. Oh, Christine, what am I going to do without you? Just thinking about being alone makes me ill. I can't live without you, I'll die of a broken heart, ange…"

Her hand reached out to touch my shoulder, her warmth filling my empty soul.

"Erik, this doesn't have to be goodbye. We don't have to part ways, ange…You will always be in my heart, and me in yours."

"Yes, and I forgot how the world is supposed to be happy and filled with endless rainbows. Sadly, Christine, things can't be that way. I know that you will soon be gone and my heart feels it."

Christine pressed a kiss to my cheek, but I jerked away.

"Erik, don't be like that. I know that you're upset, but this won't make it better. God has a plan for all of us, Erik… His plan for you just isn't fulfilled yet."

"Why does God do things like this, Christine?"

"Like what?"

"Why does he laugh at me and make me suffer? He took you from me as a joke, Christine….He took you away because he knew how much I loved you. Your death was his revenge on me. God loves to abuse me, and therefore, he took you away to make me suffer. I wish to die. Do you know that, Christine? I want to die every day…"

"Erik, no you don't…"

"Yes!" I cried. "I do… I love our son, but I love you more!"

"Erik…"

"Go away!" I cried. "Just go away…Go…"

I was in tears, but I didn't care. I had a plan, a plan that would finally lay me to rest. I didn't want to continue living. I didn't want to live without Christine, and I knew as soon as Gustave's child was born, Christine would be gone. No, I had to leave this world before then. After arriving home, I was relieved to find that Gustave and Melody were out. Most likely on their once a week date. They didn't have much money because they were saving for a home, but Gustave did take her out to dinner. I groaned and headed up to my room and closed the door. This was it…This was going to be the end of my sad life. I quickly began writing a letter…A suicide note, actually. Afterwards, I placed the keys to Phantasma on the letter and began rummaging through my desk.

"Erik, what are you doing?"

Before I could answer Christine, I pulled out a knife and held it over my wrist.

"Erik, no…" Christine cried. "Don't do this."

"Give me a reason, Christine! I'm tired…I'm tired and heartbroken. All I want is to be with you, and that is what I will get. You can't deny me this, Christine. Gustave is a man and he doesn't need me anymore. He has a soon to be wife and a child on the way…."

"Erik, don't…"

I held the blade over my wrist, ready to cut, when Christine knelt down beside me.

"Erik, please…"

I pressed my eyes closed, tears falling from my eyes. I was about to cut into my flesh when all of a sudden, I heard Gustave's voice.

"Mister Y?"

I paused and opened my eyes. What was he doing home? The child was supposed to be out and enjoying his girl's company. But instead, he was here? Oh, what was going on?

"Mister Y, are you in there?"

I wanted to die…I shouldn't have answered him. I should have continued the silence and cut into my flesh. But at the same time, I wanted to know what he wanted. He sounded as if he had something important to tell me.

"Yes, Gustave? What do you need? I'm working…"

"Mister Y, you have to come down to the hospital…"

The hospital? Why did Gustave want to go to the hospital?

"Gustave?" I put away the knife and approached the door, pulling it open to find the boy standing there with a smile stretching across his face.

"Gustave, what's wrong…"

"Melody had the baby…You have to come with me."

And without another moment to spare, Gustave grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the hospital.

**Gustave's POV**

Saving for a house wasn't easy, but every scent that I made working in Phantasma went towards Melody and the baby. I was going to be the owner of Phantasma soon, and I knew once that happened, I would be better off. My papa made lots of money and I would do the same once he handed over the title to his park. I swore to him that I would take great care of his park, and that was a promise that I would never break. Even though I was saving, I always took Melody out to dinner once a week. It was my way of letting her know that I loved her and that I appreciated what she does around the house while I'm at work. I knew that I wouldn't be moving us out of my papa's house until after our baby was born, but I did manage to purchase a few things for our room. Ever since Melody moved in, my room had become our room, and soon, the baby would be occupying space as well. Mister Y had been nice enough to hand carve a cradle for the baby…Oh, it was beautiful. Some days I wasn't sure where he went off to, but one evening, he returned with a wooden cradle that had music notes carves into its wood.

With that cradle and a few toys, our room was going to have to be good enough for the baby until we moved.

"Your father was away all day today," Melody said as she interlocked her arm with my own. The night was cold, but walking beside Melody made it bearable. "He left this morning and didn't come back. I swear, Gustave, I don't know where he goes when he goes out…"

"To his office most likely…" I said. "He does like to work on paper work in the winter. The cold never bothered him, it's the heat that gets on his nerves. That, Melody, is where he and I are different. I guess I get that from my mother. She loved the summer, and hated the winter. My papa loves the winter and loathes the summer."

"You know, when I look at his face, I see you," Melody said. "His face may be deformed, but I still see you. You look just like him. I guess you are what he would have looked like if he hadn't been born deformed. Wouldn't you say?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't really look at myself in the mirror."

"And neither does he…I walk into his rooms most mornings and find him standing in front of his wardrobe with his back turned towards the mirror."

"He hates looking at himself. He always has…"

We were about to enter the restaurant, when all of a sudden, Melody gripped her stomach.

"Melody, what's wrong…"

"It's the baby…" she cringed. "He's moving…"

She stiffened her body and took a deep breath, standing up straight again and sighing.

"I'm all right…Where were we?"

"We were about to go into eat…I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"Yes," she assured. "I'm so hungry that I could eat an entire horse."

"Well then, I think we should get inside and start."

I was about to hold open the door, when once again, she cringed and gripped her stomach.

"Melody?" I went to her air, helping her up and sitting her down on a nearby bench.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," she replied. "My stomach is really bothering me tonight."

I wasn't sure what was wrong with her, but on the ground, a puddle of water formed. Melody immediately gasped and I helped her to her feet.

"Melody, what's wrong?"

"My water broke…" she cried.

"Your water broke?"

"It means that the baby is coming…"

I didn't hesitate a single second and scooped the girl up into my arms. The hospital wasn't far away, and therefore, I carried her there, bursting through the doors and yelling for the doctors. Once the doctor took her, I followed….I was going to be a father! I couldn't believe it was happening, but it was. They laid Melody out in a bed and had the doctor examine her. Turns out that she was in labor and that our child would be here soon enough. Melody was worried and nervous, but so was I…I was still a boy, and yet, I was going to be a father.

"I just want you to know, Melody…" I said. "I love you and don't regret meeting you. If I could go back and change anything, I wouldn't change a thing."

Melody smiled and cringed in pain, but I was there to hold her hand. For three hours I sat there with her while he pain came and went. After the third hour, the doctor came back in and ordered Melody to push. This was all strange and new to me, but I was mature about it and stayed by her side. I wasn't sure how many times she pushed, but a while later, I heard a small, yet beautiful cry. I gasped and turned towards the end of the bed, noticing that the doctor was wrapping our child in a blanket.

Strange, for I had never seen a newborn before. But this was my baby…This was our baby. It was small, pink and bloody. The crying stopped a few moments later, and the bundle was placed into my arms.

"Congratulations," the doctor replied. "It's a girl."

A girl? A daughter? I looked down at her beautiful features and smiled, for this child was perfect and she was mine.

"She's beautiful," I said, handing her to Melody. The moment Melody held our daughter in her arms she fell in love.

"Oh, Gustave, she's perfect…." She cooed.

I pressed a kiss to her lips and nodded. "I love you, Melody…"

"And I love you, Gustave."

"I have to go get my father," I said. "He has to come and meet his granddaughter…"

"Hurry back…"

"I will…"

And with that, I hurried out the hospital doors and to my house to find my papa. I was a father and my papa was a grandfather. My life was now complete…

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwww...Please review!<strong>


	48. Chapter 48

**Erik's POV**

God works in mysterious ways…Mysterious ways indeed. The moment I walked into that hospital room and spotted Gustave's girl holding the child, my heart stopped within my chest.

"Mister Y, we have a girl," Gustave said, taking the pink bundle into his arms. A girl…A girl…Gustave had a daughter and I had a granddaughter. My world slowed down the moment Gustave placed her into my arms, for the second I gazed down at her beautiful features, I spotted my angel…It was her…It was my Christine. Every feature upon this child reflected my angel, starting with her beautiful green eyes. It was her, it just had to be! Yes, hours before I had wanted to end my life, but now that I was holding my angel, my life seemed finally complete. I had wanted a chocolate curled angel of my own, and yet, here in my arms, was just that. She wasn't my daughter, but she was my Christine.

"Mister Y," Gustave began. "Melody and I have decided to name her Christine… Would that be all right?"

"That," I began, smiling down at my beautiful angel. "Is a perfect name."

And Christine was indeed perfect. After that day at the hospital, I never saw my Christine as an ever again. She wasn't in my room when I returned home, nor did she return the following day or the day after that. I knew the time had come for Christine to go away, and yes, it came as a shock to me at first, but taking care of Gustave's daughter took a lot off my mind. She was more like Christine than ever…Perfect, that's what she was. During the day, Gustave ran my park, leaving Melody at home with the child. When I had the time, I took the girl off Melody's hands, sitting on the floor and playing with her while Melody did some housework. I never knew Gustave as an infant, and to tell the truth, I had missed out. I never got the chance to feed a baby, nor did I get the chance to see his first steps or first words. With my grandbaby, I was able to enjoy everything. This was like a wonderful dream come true…I always wanted a daughter of my own, and yet, Gustave had given me the next best thing. She wasn't my daughter, but she was my granddaughter…Soon, her bald head turned to one filled with brown curls…Oh, she was absolutely perfect. Though, my perfect angel would soon be leaving me, for within three months of her birth, Gustave had purchased a home of his own and was already speaking about marriage. Marriage…To think that my boy would breathe such a word.

"Papa?"

I was sitting at my piano one evening, when I heard my son's voice. I spun around to find him standing in my doorway. Oh, what did he want?

"I'm a little busy," I growled, pounding on the keys of my piano. "I've been that way all day. What is it that you need from me?"

"Oh, don't be so sore…" he warned. "You've been this way ever since I spoke about moving out. Now that the day has arrived, you're going to give me an attitude about it. Though, I remember the day I told you that Melody was carringg my child, you warned me that I needed to save up for my own place. Now that day has come, and you're angry about it. Why?"

"You don't need to leave this place," I said. "You don't need to leave. Once you leave I'll be left alone once more."

"Which was why I've been telling you to find a woman of your own."

"And how could you expect that?! How could you tell me to stop loving your mother to be with another woman?!"

"I'm not telling you to stop loving mom…You can love her. I still love her, papa…I love her in my heart. But that doesn't mean that you can't love another. She would have wanted you to be happy. I found Melody and I'm extremely happy…I have a daughter now too, and she makes me happy. I found my own place to call home, and soon, that will increase my happiness. I'm not being selfish by moving out. I'll come visit you every day…This I promise you."

"And Christine promised me that she would always be here…That she would always be here for me. Well, where is she? Where is she, Gustave? Just go…If you want to go, just go… Leave your old man, that's what you've always wanted."

There was silence, and then nothing…Nothing at all until we heard Christine's cries from downstairs.

"Your daughter is calling, Gustave, you should go to her."

"Just think about what I said, papa…"

And when Gustave left, I shot to my feet and headed towards my window, gazing out at Phantasma…Yes, I loved my granddaughter, but I missed my angel more. Christine was indeed inside my heart, but having a child here instead of her was hard. Yes, each day, the girl grew, but I missed my long conversations with her, I missed her kisses. No, the infant form of Christine didn't replace what I once had.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I growled, looking up at the night sky. "Why do you torture me with this? Why do you take things from me, things that I love more than anything in the world. I haven't seen her in months… I haven't seen my Christine in months. Yes, I see her in my granddaughter, but where is my Christine? Where is my angel? Torture…"

And like always, there was nothing but silence. My world was always filled with silence, and I knew it would stay that way.

**Gustave's POV**

"Melody, tell me what to do?" I lay down beside my love and sighed. "Tell me what to do about my father…What should I do with him?"

"He is a puzzle, Gustave…"

"He doesn't wish for me to leave the house…He doesn't want us to move away. I don't know what's gotten into him."

"Perhaps he's just afraid that you're growing up…I know he doesn't want you to get married. He's spoke about it many times in the last few weeks."

"And it's not because he doesn't like you, Melody…Believe me, if he didn't like you, he would have wanted me out of the house months ago."

Melody kissed me on the lips and snuggled down beneath the blankets.

"Get some rest, love…Who knows how long our little angel will sleep."

With that, I closed my eyes and slipped away, only waking when I heard Christine crying in her cradle. Leaving Melody to sleep, I scooped the child up into my arms and smiled…She was indeed the light of my life, and that would never change. Oh, what was I going to do? I was split between two worlds, the world of Melody and me, and then, the world with just my papa. He had been my savior, and yet, now he believed me to be abandoning him.

"Tell me what to do with Grandpa?" I cooed. "Tell me what to do about that man…He's such a puzzle at times…I'm a puzzle at times."

And when my daughter laughed, I placed her back down into her cradle and crawled back into bed. The following morning, I dressed and headed to my papa's room, only to find that he wasn't there. I sighed and grabbed the keys to my papa's park, knowing where to find him. Whenever my papa was angry or upset, he scurried to his office…an office that would soon become my own. The park was yet to open, and yes, I had to be back to move us to our new home, but the most important thing at the moment was fixing things with my papa.

"You're up early this morning," I said as I opened the office door to find him sitting at his desk with his back turned. "Nowadays, you're barely up before nine."

"And why would you care?"

"Because I am your son…Why wouldn't I care about you?"

"Lately you haven't…No one cares about me anymore, not even you. No, you're going to move away and leave me alone…Go ahead, see if I care."

"You do…If you didn't, you wouldn't be so upset about me moving."

"You're not moving down the street."

"Right," I argued. "But being thirty minutes away isn't bad at all."

"Your sweet little girl has persuaded you to move to the city. The city…To think that my son would want to move out of the small little town we live in to move into a row home in the city."

"Schools are better there…"

"And may I remind you that Christine is only a few months old. You have years before she will even be in school. And what's wrong with the public school you went to? What is wrong with that? No, I forgot that Phantasma has gone to your head. You think that money is everything…Well, let me tell you, money is not everything. Years ago, your mother and I had nothing…We had each other and that was good enough for us. No, you need to take it a step further. You run on money…Let me guess, you're going to go buy one of those new automobiles too and drive it to work every day? Yes, that would be you…"

"Papa, please don't act like this. Times are changing and everyone is driving nowadays."

"And in my day, we took the train. Well, now that you have your money and your new house and soon to be wife, you might as well take this from me too."

My papa took out his keys to Phantasma and handed them to me. Oh, why was he being this way with me? I knew he didn't see things the way I seen them, but he didn't have to treat me like a selfish child.

"I know you're not ready to give me your park."

"Why not? It's the only thing left to take from me."

"I'm not taking your keys, Mister Y," I said. "I know you're not ready to give me your park. So, until you formally hand over your park to me, I won't be taking your keys. I need to get back to Melody now and get ready for our move. I was hoping that you would help me, but I can see that you're not interested."

When my papa didn't say anything, I headed towards the door and turned to face him one last time.

"I do hope that you will be there for my wedding…Next weekend, in the city."

"You're making a mistake by marrying her…"

"And why is that? Because I fell in love? Now you're being cruel. If mother were here she would be on my side when it comes to Melody. I love her, and I know that you don't hate her either…You're just jealous that she's pulling me away from my childhood."

"You're just a boy!"

"No, papa, I am a man, and I wish that you would start treating me like one. Haven't I proven myself worthy of the title? I have a job, I proposed to the girl of my dreams and I get up every night with my daughter…What else do I have to do to prove to you that I am a man?!"

"You will never be a man, because you are my son! You will always be my son…"

"Perhaps, but the truth is that I've grown up… I'm not a little boy anymore, papa. I'm getting married next weekend and I hope that you will be there…"

"I won't allow a child to get married! You are a child…"

"And like it or not I'm getting married next weekend…"

And with that, I slammed his office door closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, Gustave got brave in this chapter...Maybe he really is a man now. Anyway, please review! Only a few more chapters left of this story...<strong>


	49. Chapter 49

**Erik's POV**

My heart was breaking…In the last few years I found out that I had a son, lost the love of my life, raised the child from boy to man and now, I was to watch him marry. Every night I wished that Christine would return to me, but when the room stayed silent, I knew that she wasn't coming back. No, she had gone away, her soul being reincarnated into my grandchild. And now, Gustave wanted to take her away from me…Tomorrow my son was to be married and I couldn't bear the thought of watching it. I had wanted to wait until the right time arose to give him Phantasma, but that day just never seemed to come. There would be no right time to hand him Phantasma, for it was the only part of my soul that I had left. No, I was going to hand it over to him on his wedding day. Marriage was the final task in becoming a man, and even though I never walked down the aisle, my boy was about to…At least a part of me was getting this chance.

"Erik, are you in there?"

I was standing in front of my mirror adjusting my tie, when I heard Nadir calling me from downstairs. I groaned and hurried to the door, pulling it open to find the man standing there ready to go… Oh, he was always early!

"You're early!"

"No, you're late…We have to be at the church by noon, Erik. It isn't a walk around the corner, you know."

I rolled my eyes and pulled the door to my home closed.

"Erik, you seem so sad," Nadir replied. "What's wrong?"

"Everything, Nadir…My life has not been going down as planned. My child is about to be married and he has a daughter. I wasn't a father until I was nearly an old man. And yet, my boy is married and has a baby."

"Things aren't what they used to be, Erik. You should be happy…Your son is happy and that is all that should matter."

"Oh, so moving into the city should make me happy? Nadir, Gustave has been the only reminder of Christine that I have left. To not have him with me every day is going to kill me inside. My loneliness is going to come back and haunt me…I can't go back to that, Nadir... I…I just can't go back to being alone again. Not after losing Christine, not after raising Gustave for the past few years."

"Erik, you shouldn't make it seem so terrible. I'm sure Gustave will visit you every day."

"It's not the same, Nadir…It won't be the same. The silence will echo off of my walls, my heart's beat will be the only sound I will hear. I can't lose him…I can't lose my grandchild."

Nadir patted me on the back and tried to smile.

"Erik, everything will work out, you'll see…"

I wanted to believe Nadir, but I couldn't…How could I believe that I would see Gustave everyday when I knew in my heart that I would be lucky to see him once a week. Over the years, Phantasma had kept me busy at times, so busy that I was barely home. Gustave was going to neglect me for his work just as I had neglected him some nights. Yes, when Christine died, I had stayed with the boy most nights, but when he became used to living with me, I began working…late, extremely late at times.

When Nadir and I arrived at the church, I parted from the man to go find my son. I found him on the other side of the church, waiting at the back doors with a few of his friends. He looked so grown up…So much like his mother. I grasped my chest, for just seeing him standing there in his tuxedo was enough to put an uncomfortable squeeze upon my heart. After taking a few breaths, I approached him, only to have him run towards me and wrap his arms around my frame.

"Papa, you came…"

"I…I wouldn't miss my son's wedding for the world."

"Are you all right?" he questioned, raising a brow. "You seem pale…"

"I'm all right…I…I was hoping to talk with you for a few moments."

Gustave took out his pocket watch, the one I had given him long ago and gazed at the time.

"We have ten minutes before the wedding starts. What is it that you needed to talk to me about?"

I pulled out the ring of keys to Phantasma along with a signed document.

"Here…This is for you."

"The keys to Phantasma?" he questioned. "Papa, not today…"

The boy tried to hand the items back to me, but I closed his hand around them.

"No, Gustave, I'm one hundred percent sure this time. You deserve this…You deserve to own Phantasma. You're married now and that is a big step for a growing man…The last step."

Gustave smiled and opened the document.

"You really signed over your park to me."

"Yes, I did…You start next week…I know that you and Melody are going to Paris for your honeymoon."

A tear slipped from my eyes the moment I mentioned such a place. How could I ever expect to bring Paris up without thinking about her? It was impossible…

"Thank you…You won't regret this, Mister Y…"

Gustave hugged me once again and when he broke away, he opened his mouth to speak…Only, he never got to speak because one of his friends popped their head out to warn us that the wedding was about to start.

"Mister Y, wait…"

I was headed back into the church, when Gustave called for me.

"Yes, Gustave?"

"N…Nothing has to change after today. You're my papa and we're always going to be best friends. You took me in when nobody else would…You didn't know me like Raoul did, but you gave me the chance to be your son…"

"And you gave me the chance to be your father…Me, of all people."

Gustave smiled and looked up at me. "We've had our arguments, but you are the best father a boy could have ever asked for. Things aren't going to change, you'll see…I'll be with you every day, this I promise you."

"You have a wife now, Gustave…I know where you're heart will lie…"

"I won't abandon you…"

And with that, Gustave disappeared into the church. I knew the boy wanted to still be a part of my life, but there comes a time in every boy's life where he grows up and moves on…Spreading his wings and flying from the nest, that nest being my home. I had become a grown man at the age of eight and not because I wanted to be…I had to be for the sake of my life. I was grown by eight and old by twenty five. I never settled down, nor did I ever walk down the aisle in a church, but I had one blissful night with the woman of my dreams, and from that night, she bore me a child…a beautiful and wonderful child.

"It's a beautiful church, wouldn't you say?"

When I heard that familiar voice, I spun around to find Christine standing behind me dressed in the wedding dress I had forced her into on that faithful night many years ago. She approached me with that beautiful smile and took my hand into her own.

"Christine? What are you doing here? I…I thought you left me…I thought that your soul became reincarnated into our granddaughter?"

"Erik, you really are superstitious… Reincarnated? Don't be silly…"

"But you told me that you had to go away…That once Gustave became a man, you would have to leave me. I haven't seen you in months."

Christine pressed her lips to my cheek, that wonderful feeling soaring through my entire body. It felt like a small shock at first, but afterwards, I felt warm and loved once more.

"Oh, don't leave me," I cooed. "I won't be able to live another day without you…Gustave says that he won't ever leave me, but in my heart I know that he has a duty to commit to, that duty being to take care of his new family."

"And I've been watching over our little angel…" Christine continued. "She is beautiful, Erik…She will make Gustave and Melody very proud one day. She will grow to be a beautiful and successful lady. Gustave is going to have many talented children…"

"Children?" I crooned. "There will be more?"

"Of course, Erik…How could he just have one? No, his family is going to continue to expand."

"And I will be left alone."

I pulled my hand from Christine's grasp and stormed away from the church.

"This is why you came here today," I growled. "To rub everything in my face…To tell me how lonely I'll be for the remainder of my life…Gustave is going to spend all of his time running Phantasma and changing diapers. He will have no time for me, no time to sit down and talk to me like a son should…No, I simply raised a spitting image of myself. I barely had time for him while I was working and soon, he will do the same to me."

"Erik…"

I felt Christine's hand upon my shoulder, her grasp tugging me back towards the church…

"Erik, I came here today for two reasons…The first reason was to see my son join hands with the woman of his dreams. You see, when you go to heaven, you still get to see the special things in life…Those things being births and marriages. Unlike you, I got to watch our little chocolate curled granddaughter being born. It was beautiful, Erik…And now, I get to watch Gustave join hands with Melody."

I wasn't sure what Christine was doing, but she opened the church doors…I expected the church to be filled with people, but instead, it was empty…As if there wasn't even a wedding scheduled for today.

"Where is everyone?"

"Don't you mind that, Erik…Today is not only about Gustave, but it's also all about you."

"Me? How, Christine?"

"Simple…You're supposed to be standing at the alter…"

I was about to argue, when Christine shooed me towards it. Obeying her and still confused as to where everyone was at, I stepped to the alter and watched as Christine walked up the aisle. It was strange, for as she passed each pew, people from our past appeared…People like Andre and Firman, Madame Giry and Meg…The entire church was soon filled with everyone from the opera house. But why was it that they were silent? Why weren't they screaming and trying to kill me? They were all smiling and watching this as if they were at a normal wedding.

"Th…this is strange…"

Christine placed her finger to my lips to shush me, spinning me around to notice that there was a priest standing before us. What was going on?

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Erik Mulheim and Christine Daae together forever…"

Was this a real wedding? Was this my wedding? But how? How could I be marrying Christine? She was dead? This had to be a figurative of my imagination…It just had to be!

"Erik, do you take Christine to be your lawfully wedded wife, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I…I do…"

"And do you, Christine, take Erik be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do…"

"And so, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife…You may kiss the bride."

My hands shook as I lifted Christine's veil and pressed my lips to her own, the clapping and happy shouts of the spectators in the background quickly fading as fast as our kiss was. When I broke away, I noticed that we were once again alone in the church.

"Christine? What's going on?"

Christine had tears slipping from her eyes as she pulled me over to the nearest mirror…

"Have a look…"

I nearly died the moment I gazed at my reflection…I was no longer hideous. There was no mask, just beautiful flesh… But how? Oh, I had handsome cheekbones and beautiful blue eyes. My hair was no longer white…No, it was brown again. Believing it to be a joke, I pulled open my shirt to notice that there were no scars…No, I was completely flawless.

"Christine?" I faced her, my heart pounding against my chest.

"We're married, Erik…"

"How? The dead couldn't possibly marry the living…"

That's when I paused…my fingers flying to my face once again. How was it that I was handsome? And then, my eyes moved towards the open doors of the church, and there, under the tree lay a body…But not just any body, it was a body dressed in the same clothing I had come to Gustave's wedding dressed in…No, this was not just a body, it was me…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the day delay in this chapter...I was at a concert on Sunday and had been too tired to finish this up. Sadly to say that there is only one more chapter of this story left. I want to thank my reviewers and hope that you continue to read my other story "Love Is not always beautiful..." Thanks again everyone!<strong>


	50. Chapter 50

**Erik's POV**

My body was lying there on the grass…But how? How could that be? I ran to it and knelt down, reaching out to touch my unconscious form.

"Not today…" I cried. "Of all days, please, not today…"

When I felt Christine's hand upon my shoulder, I stood up and grabbed the woman by her hands.

"Christine, no…not today, not on my son's wedding day. I don't want him to remember this day as one filled with sorrow. He deserves better, mon ange…"

"And for the past few years, all you've wanted was me. I gave you me, Erik…We will be together forever now. Don't you see that?"

"And what of the boy? What will he think when he comes out here and finds my body?"

"I have no control over that, Erik…God told me that your heart was growing weaker and that you could go at any time. That's why I came today…I not only came to see our son wed, but I also came for you. You should watch this wedding, for when it is over, we must go..."

The ceremony was beautiful, one that I watched from the back doors. With Christine standing beside me, I didn't feel alone. She was my wife now, one that I would never let go. When their kiss was over, everyone stood up to congratulate the new bride and groom. Though, I could already see Gustave's eyes scanning the room for me.

"Melody," he said, turning to his new wife. "Have you seen my papa?"

"Not since before the ceremony…" she replied.

"I'm going to look for him…"

When the boy disappeared towards the back, I hurried back outside to meet him. Though, I was already too late, for when I turned the corner, Gustave was kneeling beside my body.

"No…" he cried. "No…Not today, not like this…papa…"

I couldn't do it…I couldn't let my child remember his wedding day as the day his papa died. It would destroy him forever…

"Christine, don't do this," I cried. "Don't make me choose between a life with you and a life with Gustave. He deserves better, mon ange…"

"Erik, we have no choice in the day that we die. I told you this before…"

"I can't be dead! I just can't be…He needs me, Christine! He is still a boy! A boy for god's sake…"

I was on my knees now…I took her dress into my hands and sobbed into its fabric.

"Christine, surely there must be something you could do for me…Don't let me die today. I love you, but this can't be…"

"Erik, it is what it is. I know that you love me, but you can't change what has already happened."

"But today? Why not tomorrow? Why not any other day? Please, Christine, don't let God do this to me…Don't let him do this to Gustave."

When Christine didn't say anything, I stood to my feet and attempted to approach Gustave, only, when I began waving my hands in his face, he didn't acknowledge me.

"Christine, allow him to see me…Please…I need him to know that I loved him and that I didn't mean to die on his wedding day. At least give me that."

"That is not in my power, Erik…I am but an angel of God…You are the same now."

"I don't believe in God! I loath the man! I hate him for hating me…He doesn't believe in second chances, but if he did, I would change everything, Christine…"

"What are you saying?"

"It was my fault! Everything was my fault…If I wouldn't have left you that night many years ago, you wouldn't have married Raoul…Gustave would have known me his entire life…Meg wouldn't have shot and killed you! Everything has been a domino effect, Christine…It has been leading up to this exact moment. If you hadn't died, we could have raised Gustave together! He wouldn't have impregnated a girl at such a young age…This is all my fault! Look at our son sobbing over my body…Look at him! It's going to destroy his hopes and dreams…He'll be a drunk by thirty! Don't let him take the blame for this, Christine! Don't let today be the day that I die! I need this second chance! I need to make things right!"

All of a sudden, everything turned white and my ears began to hurt as an unbearable scream occurred. I covered my ears to block out the noise, but it was no use, for I could still hear and feel its agony. When everything became clear again, I was not standing in front of the church, but in front of Meg…She had a small pistol pointed at me in one hand, and in the other, she was holding onto my son…But something was strange about this situation…It was as if this had all happened before. And that was because it had! Gustave was my small little boy once again and he was crying for his mother who was standing behind me. She wasn't dead! She hadn't been shot…It was as if I had been given this second chance to make things right again. Seconds later, Gustave was released and went running into Christine's arms.

"Christine…" Meg cried. "Christine? ALWAYS Christine!"

The gun was now pointed towards Christine and I knew what was going to happen next. Quickly, I grabbed hold of the pistol, only to hear it go off and felt the most unbearable agony one could ever imagine. I fell to the platform, grabbing onto the railing as I lay there gasping for air…Suddenly, everything went white again, only this time, I could hear my heart pounding against my eardrums. When I opened my eyes, I was now lying in a strange bed that I didn't recognize…Where was I? Dead? That was the last thing I remembered being…

The room was dark, so dark that I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. I took a breath, only to hear Christine's voice.

"Erik?"

"Christine?"

Suddenly, a light flickered on, and I gazed at my surroundings… The room was white with a few windows, nothing elaborate, but it was comforting… I guess this is what heaven was like. But if this were heaven, then why did I feel pain? My entire body racked with a dull ache, one that left me feeling helpless.

"Erik, oh, I'm so happy to see you…"

Christine must have been sitting at my side, for she leaned over and pressed her lips against my own.

"Christine, why…why am I in so much pain? Heaven isn't what it's cut out to be is it?"

"Heaven?" she questioned, pressing her hand against my forehead. "Erik, you're burning up…"

"Perhaps I am in my own hell for saying what I did back at the church…"

"Church? Erik, are you feeling all right?"

"Gustave…He got married and he found me lying outside the church."

"Erik, I don't know what you're talking about. You've been unconscious for nearly a week. The doctor wasn't even sure if you would wake."

"What are you talking about?" I crooned. "A week? I died a few moments ago…"

"Erik, Meg shot you on the pier. You took a bullet that was meant for me. You saved my life, mon ange…"

"No, you're dead…she shot you. You became an angel and helped me raise our son…He had a baby and got married."

"Erik, shhhh…..It's all right. I'm so glad that you're awake…"

Christine wrapped her arms around my body and embraced me. The more and more I thought about everything that had taken place, the more I realized that perhaps I had gotten my second chance…But maybe Christine hadn't really died after all…Perhaps I had dreamt everything while I was out. The most important thing now was that Christine was alive, and so was I…But Gustave! What of my son? What about the boy I had spent raising…or at least I thought I had raised.

"Raoul went back to Paris," Christine continued. "I…I hope that we can move on from this and continue what we started after my performance."

"Gustave…" I groaned. "My son…"

Christine smiled and left the room for a moment, returning with the child at her side.

"Gustave, I have someone that I would like you to meet…"

"Christine…no, you promised me."

"He deserves to know, Erik…."

"Deserve to know what?" he curiously questioned.

"Gustave, your father…Your real father is here."

The child slowly shook his head at first, but soon, Christine was humming a small tune.

"Look with your heart," she cooed. "And not with your eyes, the heart understands, the heart never lies…"

I had been wearing my mask, for I could feel it pressed against my cheek, but a few seconds later, the boy was reaching out to touch it.

"Mister Y, you're my papa?"

"I am…"

"Mister Y is going to be in our lives now, pumpkin…And he and I will continue to raise you...We're going to do it together…"

And then, the child gently pulled off my mask. I was afraid of this, for the last time he had seen my face, he had screamed. But he did not scream this time…No, he simply looked me in the eyes and reached out to brush my scars with his fingers. This was my second chance at life…My child wouldn't make the same mistakes I had, for now, Christine would be there beside me for real to guide me along…We would raise this child together and for the remainder of my life, I would dedicate my time to the both of them…I wouldn't work long hours any longer, I wouldn't yell or scream for no reason… Christine was here, and at the end of the day, I would have a living and breathing wife to sleep beside…Though, it makes me wonder if she really was an angel of God…If Meg had really killed her…If I had raised my son alone, only to be sent back to this exact moment to be given a second chance at life. Even if I had only dreamt it, Christine would always be an angel to me…She was my angel of music.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is my whirlwind of an ending! Hope you all liked it...Everyone gets a happy ending! Sorry for those of you that hated it...I tried, really I did. I try to please everyone. Thanks again to my reviewers and please keep reading my other stories! My newest one is "Love is not always beautiful." Hope to see you all there! <strong>


End file.
